En La Torre De Tokyo
by Sahury
Summary: [Continuacion de El Ultimo CardCaptor] Ahora Sakura & compañia deben enfrentar La Profecia, luchar su propia guerra en medio de otra mas antigua. Kamui? Romances inesperados! Eriol? Nuevas cartas, guardianes y sorpresitas.[Mikkichan]
1. Una Vida Común y Corriente

Promocion y Distribucion: Sahury-Ishtary  
Escritora, Redactora, Mente-maestra-que-origino-todo-esto: Mikki-chan  
(es solo que algunas personas todavia nos confunden xD) 

****

Este fic es la continuación de la historia narrada en "El Ultimo Card Captor", también de la misma autora...  
(¡que es Mikki-chan ... ¡hola!) por favor, recomiendo leer antes el fanfic mencionado porque sinó  
habrá muchas cosas en esta historia que podrías no comprender...  


* * *

_"Hola, soy de nuevo Sakura Kinomoto, pero ya no una estudiante de primaria._

_Ahora voy a la Universidad de Tokyo y pronto cumpliré veinte años. Mis materias favoritas son aún los deportes y la música. Mi familia sigue siendo mi hermano Touya, que ya es médico y que todavía se la pasa molestándome cada vez que viene a casa y.. ¿qué donde está y porqué viene a casa?.. bueno, es que él ya no vive con nosotros, ahora tiene un pequeño departamento pero igual, todavía se la pasa molestándome y casi siempre está metido por aquí, además que aunque ya no soy una niña sigue siendo mucho más alto que yo.. ¡y eso no es nada justo!._

_¿En que iba?.. ¡ah si! y mi papá. Que ahora es Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tokyo ?sí, a la misma en la que yo voy, pero yo estudio periodismo- sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre, al igual que un estupendo cocinero. Tal y como cuando era pequeña, no me siento sola, porque los tengo a ellos, mi padre y mi hermano... y a alguien más... alguien muy especial._

_Ahora estamos viviendo en una amplia casa cedida a Yukito por la institución Clamp, donde él trabaja o va a trabajar en cosa de días... sí, Yukito Tsukishiro, que ya tiene 26 años y es todavía el mejor amigo de mi hermano, aunque tan dulce y amable como siempre. Yukito se incorporará muy pronto a la Institución Clamp, como profesor de matemáticas en la preparatoria. A decir verdad, fue la institución Clamp quien le cedió esta casa, donde papá y yo ahora vivimos.. ¿qué porqué vivimos aquí, Yukito nos explicó que la casa era demasiado grande para él, que ya no tiene ninguna familia ?Yukito enviudó a principios del año pasado- y como nosotros estábamos viendo a donde mudarnos ?el departamento que teníamos aquí, en Tokyo, empezó a quedarme algo estrecho- nos mudamos con él, ya que siempre ha sido como un miembro de nuestra familia, al igual que Kero ?aunque papá no lo sabe, como siempre- que está todavía un poco ofendido conmigo.._

_¿Qué si es Yukito la "persona especial" que mencioné antes?... no, definitivamente no. Yukito es especial para mí, pero de una forma totalmente diferente. Es casi como si tuviera otro hermano... uno no tan molesto como Touya, uno que es casi siempre mi cómplice y que además como en su forma alterna sigue siendo Yue, me tranquiliza mucho tener cerca. El hermano perfecto y dulce con quien todas sueñan tener.. ¿Y qué dice mi hermano al respecto?.. bueno, Touya sigue repitiendo que Yukito tiene la paciencia de un santo por soportarme y que realmente debe disgustarle la soledad para que prefiera vivir con nosotros... en fin, mi hermano, mi verdadero hermano, sigue siendo el mismo, aunque creo que eso se aplica a todos ya que después de 10 años no hemos cambiado gran cosa._

_Eso creo._

_Tomoyo regresó anteayer de su viaje. ¿Qué a donde fue?... a París, pero regresó ayer porque su novio la reclamaba.. sí, Tomoyo Daidouji, mi querida y todavía mejor amiga es ahora una famosa diseñadora y está a punto de casarse, aunque su novio no me agrada mucho que digamos... no me inspira confianza y..._

_¡Alguien llama a la puerta!... papá no está en casa y Yukito posiblemente va a abrir... escucho a Kero protestar, creo que continuaré escribiendo más tarde porque seguramente es él y no quiero hacerle esperar.._

_¿Quién es él?_

_¿Quién va a ser?.. mi persona especial._

_Sí. Es él. Llevamos casi tres meses siendo novios y todavía me siento como en las nubes cada vez que me dá un beso. ¿Quién me iba a decir, cuando le conocí siendo niña, que iba a ser tan importante en mi vida?. Porque si bien de niños fuimos "casi novios".. ¡ ahora si lo somos realmente!_

_¡OH NOO, también escucho la voz de mi hermano.. ¡mejor me apuro o empezarán a enfadarse!_

_¿Qué no dije quien es mi "persona especial"?_

_¡Pues es Shaoran¿quién más!"_

* * *

**"En La Torre De Tokyo"**

Capitulo I

Una vida Comun y Corriente  


La muchacha salió de su habitación y corrió por el amplio vestíbulo con rapidez inusitada. Acababa de cambiarse y no deseaba lucir apurada pero no tenía otro remedio... su padre estaba en la Universidad y si su hermano y Shaoran habían coincidido las cosas podían ponerse algo complicadas...

"¿Y porqué no nos cuentas como te fue en China?" ?decía la gentil voz de Yukito.

"¿Porqué tenía que regresar?" ?se quejó Touya- "tal vez deberían controlar mejor los ingresos de extranjeros al país.."

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" ?repuso Kero.

Sakura ingresó entonces y ante la escena quedó sin habla. Ante ella y despidiendo una mortífera aura combativa ?léase rodeados de fuego- se encontraban Shaoran, Touya y Kero, mirándose como si estuvieran dispuestos a pelear en cualquier instante...

Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza de la muchacha...

¿Cuándo aceptarían Touya y Kero que Shaoran era su novio?...

"¡Que bueno que estás aquí Sakura!" ?repuso Yukito, que tenía una bandeja de té y casi podría haber sido el árbitro en este triple encuentro- "aquí les dejamos solos para que puedan conversar con calma, Li acaba de llegar..."

La muchacha saludó a su novio con una sonrisa ?ante la enfadada mirada de Touya nunca se atrevía a darle un beso- mientras Yukito empujaba a Touya y Kero fuera de la salita...

¿Porqué esos dos tenían que ser siempre tan celosos?

"¡Uf, creí que nunca se irían.." ?suspiró tranquila- "¿te molestó mucho mi hermano?"

"Me encontré con él en la entrada" ?dijo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos- "creo que nunca llegaremos a soportarnos... de hecho, si Yukito no hubiera abierto la puerta a tiempo, creo que nos hubiéramos puesto a pelear allí mismo..."

"Por eso me alegra que Yukito esté aquí" ?sonrió Sakura- "no te enfades, que ayer cuando llegaste casi no pudimos conversar... ¿cómo quedó la situación del concilio?"

"Tuve que contarles mis sospechas y como están asustados podré quedarme indefinidamente, eso está solucionado" ?sonrió- "además esas dos semanas me parecieron eternas.." ?repuso abrazándola con todo cuidado- "¿y como ha ido todo por aquí¿hay novedades?"

"No, todo igual. Tomoyo regresó anteayer pero todavía van a celebrar la boda.."

"¡Que problema!" ?suspiró- "¿aún no le has dicho nada entonces?"

"¡Es que no me atrevo!" ?repuso apretándose a él- "Jean me suplicó que no lo hiciera y me ha jurado que está enamorado de Tomoyo... ¡no sé que hacer!.."

Shaoran la soltó y ambos se pusieron pensativos por unos instantes...

"Daidouji tiene derecho a saber que su novio está arruinado" ?repuso después de unos instantes- "es lo menos que puedes hacer..."

Sakura suspiró y le sirvió el té en silencio. Shaoran tenía razón pero ella todavía dudaba. Tomoyo había estado en París casi por dos meses para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes en su trabajo como famosa diseñadora de modas mientras Jean había tenido que quedarse en Japón al cuidado de Sakura ?el novio francés de Tomoyo no salía aún del hospital ? pues Sonomi detestaba a su futuro nuevo hijo y Tomoyo no pensaba dejar al rubio a merced del peculiar carácter de su madre.

Jean Le Blanc era un conocido playboy en el jet set pero su estadía en Japón había sido por demás desafortunada. Originalmente había venido acompañando a su novia, la famosa diseñadora Tracie Junot ?el nombre ficticio de Tomoyo en el mundo de la moda- a la verificación de algunas casas de moda en Tokyo pero las calamidades no le habían abandonado desde entonces. En pleno avión había sufrido un ataque de apendicitis y tuvo que ser evacuado a un hospital en cuanto pisó tierra japonesa; poco después, durante un terremoto, había saltado por la ventana rompiéndose una pierna y lastimándose seriamente la articulación de la cadera, situación que se le había complicado en los últimos meses de tal forma que recién podría abandonar el hospital en cosa de dos semanas... si no tenía más complicaciones.

Y antes de un mes, se casaría con Tomoyo en una ceremonia en el mismo Tokyo. Claro que Sonomi estaba decidida a evitar ese matrimonio, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo y también se le estaban agotando las ideas.

Detestaba al novio de su hija. Realmente lo detestaba e incluso había entregado a Tomoyo cierta información sobre algunas "amistades" que Jean visitó los escasos días que había estado sano y bueno en Tokyo ?el corto lapso de su salida del hospital después del ataque de apendicitis y el terremoto- pero no había resultado.

Tomoyo había creído que su madre exageraba las cosas...

"¿Y como te fue en la universidad?" ?preguntó Sakura- "¿lo lograste?"

"No tuve problemas" ?sonrió levemente y la muchacha se ruborizó.. ¡se veía muy guapo cuando lo hacía!- "fue fácil arreglar de nuevo que pueda terminar de los pocos cursos que faltan para mi carrera aquí, aunque temo que esta vez apenas si coincidiremos en una clase... debo empezar pasado mañana..." ?pareció preocupado- "pero..."

"¿Qué sucede?"

Shaoran miró a la muchacha con preocupación mientras las palabras de su madre resonaban en su mente... ¿cómo se lo iba a proponer a Sakura?.¿qué iba a pensar ella?. Por supuesto que era una ley del clan Li y él amaba a Sakura, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso... ¿le parecería a ella mal que quisiera casarse tan pronto?.

Tenía que estar casado para cuando cumpliera los ventiún años. O ese mismo día al menos.

"¿Qué pasa Shaoran?" ?inquirió nuevamente Sakura.

"Nada, olvídalo..." ?replicó- "solo que estoy algo nervioso por este asunto de mi investigación.. ya sabes que es el motivo por el que he podido delegar mis responsabilidades de Jefe del Concilio y todavía no tengo nada. Eso me tiene distraído.."

"Yo creo que lo que te pone nervioso es la universidad" ?rió Sakura- "¿sabes, Chisato y los demás todavía preguntan por ti y les dará mucho gusto saber que estarás en una de nuestras clases... "

"Que bueno" ?repuso mecánicamente.

La verdad era que no estaba escuchando a Sakura... lo único que hacía era imaginar el resto de su vida con ella .. siempre a su lado y compartiéndolo todo.. tan gentil y bonita. Aunque el problema era.. ¿cómo proponérselo?.

Su relación había comenzado de una manera casi accidental. Ella le había visitado en el hospital y las cartas que él había creado para protegerla del último card captor habían caído al piso... ella se arrodilló para buscarlas y él se inclinó para verla, de repente ambos habían quedado contemplándose y sin que ninguno lo evitara se habían besado.

Cuando ambos habían recuperado el control de sí mismos la muchacha se había separado de él temblando y con la cara toda roja... por supuesto que Shaoran tampoco había estado muy tranquilo que digamos y la situación había sido por demás incómoda pero él no había podido contenerse... aquel beso hizo que le confesara todo y ella le había mirado por unos instantes incrédula... para luego abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquello había sido muy doloroso y el pobre muchacho se había desmayado ?le habían realizado dos operaciones días antes y no estaba como para abrazos cariñosos- pero su relación había comenzado allí y después de tres meses no podía evitar suspirar levemente cuando recordó lo que Daidouji y Mei Ling habían comentado dos semanas antes, cuando al fin dejó el hospital y se disponía a arreglar sus asuntos en Hong Kong...

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?"

"¿Así pasó todo?"

Shaoran había tosido con incomodidad y Sakura se había ruborizado...

"¡Eso no fue nada romántico!" ?había protestado Mei Ling ? "¿no pudiste haber pensado en algo mejor?"

"Por si no lo recuerdas" ?repuso más incómodo aún y con una gran gota sobre la cabeza- "estaba en un hospital hasta ayer .."

" ¡Shaoran ha estado muy enfermo!" ?le había defendido Sakura.

"En eso tienen razón" ?había comentado Tomoyo- "además algo es mejor que nada.."

Aquel comentario le había incomodado mucho.

Porque tenían razón.

En verdad le hubiera gustado ser más... más ... bueno, más romántico, más como Sakura hubiera soñado que hubieran ocurrido las cosas, pero las cosas se habían dado así y aunque ambos eran muy felices juntos, estaba consciente que ella merecía algo muy especial pero lastimosamente su condición no había permitido que tuvieran un noviazgo muy romántico que se diga... Porque no hay nada de romántico en un hospital.

Además que en cuanto salió tuvo que ir a Hong Kong a arreglar sus asuntos, de modo que bien podría decirse que su relación realmente acababa de empezar.. quizá ella lo juzgara apresurado si le pedía matrimonio tan pronto pero... la verdad...

La verdad era que esas dos semanas sin verla le habían parecido eternas...

Repentinamente supo que algo había faltado en esa visita, así que dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro...

"¿qué pasa?.. ¿olvidaste algo?"

"Sí" ?dijo seguro- "esto.."

Entonces la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó..

"Dos semanas y te he extrañado como loco" ?repuso ahogadamente.

"Yo también... casi no podía esperar a que volvieras" -sonrió ella, apretada contra su pecho.

* * *

- "¡Demonios¡la está besando!" ?murmuró Touya mientras Yukito tiraba de su chaqueta con todas sus fuerzas para que no se abalanzara sobre la pareja , logrando con no poco trabajo arrastrar a su amigo hasta alejarlo de la puerta- "¡suéltame que lo mato!"

"¡Por favor Touya, habías dicho que no te entrometerías!"

Conteniéndose a duras penas y dejándose caer sobre la silla con una gran vena en su frente el médico continuó:

"¡No sabes como me enferma ver eso!"

"Pues sería mejor que no los espiaras" ?repuso plácidamente Yukito, ya respirando más tranquilamente e instalándose en un escritorio con una gran cantidad de libros a su alrededor- "así te evitarías tanto enfado amigo, además.. ¿qué tiene de malo, por algo son novios.."

"¡No tienes que recordármelo!" ?se irritó todavía más- "si la hace sufrir te juro que me las paga... nunca me ha agradado, casi pude presentir que esto acabaría así desde que eran niños.. ¡y me molesta!"

"Pero tu padre ha aceptado su relación.."

"Mi padre haría lo que sea por darle gusto al monstruo y verla reír.."

"¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo?"

Touya lanzó una nueva mirada enojada sobre el profesor de matemáticas. Últimamente Yukito había tomado descarado partido por la pareja y había adquirido el desagradable hábito de enredarlo con sus propias palabras..

"Li es un buen muchacho, y Sakura está feliz a su lado, además que salvó su vida la noche del combate con ese niño... ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"Ese es el único motivo por el que le soporto... pero a veces creo que abusa de su suerte y además que ahora que ya no está en el hospital va a andar con ella todo el tiempo y eso me enferma... mi única hermana... y ese condenado mocoso"

Yukito se encogió de hombros sonriendo y volvió a sus libros... aunque jamás lo diría con palabras Touya adoraba a su hermana y el aceptar que ya no era la niña a quien solía molestar era duro para él, pero tendría que aceptarlo... de modo que dejó a su amigo con sus pensamientos y continuó revisando sus libros... en dos días se incorporaría a la Preparatoria Clamp y quería tener sus clases listas y preparadas..

El doctor parecía pensativo y silencioso.

Se sentía realmente solo. Solo y deprimido. Había estado apartado de su familia por cinco años tratando de averiguar el porqué de su peculiar "habilidad" de comunicarse con espíritus y nada había logrado averiguar. Claro, había conocido a Kiku, una niña fantasma que vivió a principios del siglo XX y de aproximadamente seis años al morir. La pequeña ciertamente le quería mucho, pero para el doctor era difícil aceptar que Sakura, su hermanita... había dejado de serlo. Por un momento, incluso había pensado que al volver a tomar contacto con su familia todo sería como antes... pero el tiempo no pasa en vano...

No tenía remedio. Finalmente había perdido a su hermanita.

Y lo peor era que había prometido no interferir.

Después de todo, todos habían sido muy listos haciendo que fuera su padre quien se lo contara el día que salió del hospital ?el enfrentamiento con ese niño sobrenatural le costó romperse una pierna- y había sido una desagradable sorpresa que casi le provoca atragantarse con la cena.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"A mí en verdad me alegra" ?había dicho su padre alegremente mientras su hijo mayor le había mirado atónito desde el otro extremo de la mesa- "Li es un joven agradable y ya había notado su interés por tu hermana... ¿no habías notado lo feliz que estaba Sakura?"

"Disimulaba mucho su felicidad cuando iba a verme al hospital" ?repuso sarcásticamente.

"Sakura no quería preocuparte hijo" ?dijo su padre con una afable sonrisa- "a mí me lo ha contó en cuanto empezó su relación con el joven Li, pero creyó que sería mejor esperar a que te recuperaras del todo..."

"¡Si, como no!" ?replicó, entendiendo el porqué su hermana había estado tan amable durante su recuperación- "un momento, has dicho que tú ya lo sabías... ¿quieres decir que no te opones?"

"¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo?" ?se asombró Fujitaka- "no te entiendo hijo.. pareces molesto"

"Sakura es todavía una niña" ?replicó rápido- "no entiendo como es que tú lo tomas todo tan alegremente.."

"Cuando una persona verdaderamente ama a otra, no importa que tan joven pueda ser una de ellas o ambos.." ?replicó con una sonrisa- "además Sakura tiene casi veinte años y es mayor de lo que era tu madre cuando me enamoré de ella... ¿porqué me molestaría entonces que ella se enamorara?"

"Lo de mi madre y tú fue diferente" ?protestó su hijo mayor- "no hay punto de comparación con ese sujeto.."

"Tienes razón" ?rió Fujitaka- "yo era mayor que el joven Li cuando me enamoré de tu madre y él es casi de la misma edad que tu hermana... a pesar de todo, me parece que es un joven muy serio y responsable y que sabrá hacerla feliz.."

"Hablas como un romántico incurable"

"Y lo soy, nunca he pretendido lo contrario" ?repuso feliz- "los mejores años de mi vida los pasé cuando tu madre vivía y lo menos que quiero para ustedes es que puedan encontrar a una persona con la que construir una vida..."

"Estás hablando como si fueran a casarse o algo así..." ?dijo Touya con enfado- "no es para tanto.."

"En realidad el joven Li me ha dicho que sus intenciones con tu hermana son absolutamente serias la vez que fui a visitarlo al hospital" ?repuso tranquilo.

"¿Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo?" ?se alteró.

"Touya... hijo" ?repuso el afable señor colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo- "¿sabes que tu reacción me recuerda mucho a la de Sonomi?.." ?eso hizo que Touya enmudeciera repentinamente- "¿acaso no te alegraría que tu hermana sea feliz?"

Touya permaneció en silencio mirando el piso con obstinación.

"Sé que te preocupas por ella y Sakura también lo sabe, pero tenemos que dejarla ir..." ?repuso el señor pensativamente- "a veces me hubiera gustado que ambos hubieran sido niños para siempre y sé que gran parte de lo que es Sakura te lo debe a ti... siempre estuviste pendiente de ella y me ayudaste mucho en su crianza, pero nada se puede hacer... ya no son niños ..." ?repitió melancólicamente- "pronto me quedaré solo con sus recuerdos..."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y Touya murmuró algo avergonzado..

"Lo siento. Supongo que debe ser muy duro para ti..."

"En realidad no tanto" ?sonrió el señor- "pero no pienso interferir en las vidas de ustedes ni obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieran... todos tenemos que tomar nuestras propias decisiones.."

"Lo sé"

"Sabía que lo entenderías hijo.."

La puerta de la casa se había abierto entonces y Sakura había ingresado casi con miedo... sabía que su padre se lo contaría a Touya esa noche y por eso se había retrasado en la universidad lo más posible pero... También quería saber como iba a tomarlo su hermano y considerando que su padre estaría presente había ciertas garantías que le daban ánimo de enfrentarle...

"¡Sakura!" ?se había alegrado el señor- "pasa hija... Touya y yo estábamos terminando de cenar pero todavía nos puedes acompañar.." ?sonrió ampliamente- "¡no habíamos cenado los tres juntos y solos en años!"

Sakura había asentido, algo nerviosa porque Touya comía en silencio...

¿Acaso estaría tramando algo?

Considerando que a Shaoran todavía le quedaba tiempo en el hospital donde su hermano se reincorporaría a trabajar eso sí que era de temer...

"Hermano yo..." ?murmuró mientras su padre disponía su cena- "¿papá te dijo..?"

"¿Qué?.. ¿qué tienes pésimo gusto para los hombres?" ?dijo sarcástico- "sí, ya lo hizo..."

"Y... ¿qué te parece?..."

"Patético, total y absolutamente patético" ?dijo burlón- "y no me sorprende para nada... los monstruos siempre buscan asociarse a otros monstruos..."

" ¡Shaoran no es ningún monstruo!"

"¡Vaya que si le defiendes!" ?continuó en el mismo tono- "pero entonces.. si dices que ese tipo no es un monstruo.. ¿estás aceptando que tú lo eres?"

La patada había dolido mucho y aún su padre había sonreído...

"¡Pues ése es peor que cualquier monstruo!" ?había continuado a otro descuido del autor de sus días.

Pero cuando Sakura había vuelto a patearle había acabado haciéndolo a la mesa.. y Touya la había mirado con burla una vez más.

Sin embargo ahora entendía el porqué le era tan duro aceptarlo. Su familia ya no era la misma. Pese a sus intenciones, todo había cambiado y nada había que pudiera impedirlo... por supuesto que el sujeto seguía pareciéndole tan desagradable pero repentinamente estaba consciente que le molestaba ese cambio. Deseaba su familia, su hogar tranquilo e inalterable, con las pequeñas discusiones domésticas con su hermana, la tranquilidad de su padre y sus propios malos humores...

Pero eso nunca volvería.

"Oye Yuki" ?preguntó a su amigo, que estaba preparando sus lecciones y acabando una enorme caja de galletas con la tranquilidad acostumbrada- "¿te agrada estar aquí con mi familia?"

"Sí" ?asintió- "pero... si tanto los extrañas. ¿porqué te mudaste?... esta casa es lo bastante grande como para tres o cuatro personas más.."

"Tengo mis motivos" ?replicó tan cortante como siempre y sin aceptar que extrañaba a su padre y hermana- "además que me he acostumbrado un poco a estar solo..."

"Pero quieres tu familia de regreso" ?replicó Yukito- "te entiendo y por eso me asombró que quisieras irte... ¿o fue por Kiku?"

"No"

Yukito sonrió de nuevo. Ya sabía que Touya era algo complicado de entender pero nunca tuvo problemas para hacerlo... tal vez por ser tan opuestos era que eran tan buenos amigos y Yukito podía entender mejor que nadie que su amigo extrañara la vida en familia... porque a él mismo le era muy fácil recordar a alguien muy especial.. con quien espero tener una familia...

Keiko.

La encantadora muchacha que durante once meses y diecinueve días había sido su esposa y que había muerto en un accidente dejándole con un gran vacío en el alma; vacío que recién ahora, casi a año y medio de su muerte empezaba a convertirse en resignación

A veces añoraba intensamente la vida que llevó a su lado...

"Lamento haberte traído recuerdos tristes" ?repuso Touya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pues no se le había escapado la melancolía del maestro- "la extrañas mucho ¿no?"

"Sí. Keiko fue lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida... pero al menos la tuve por breve tiempo y debo agradecerlo" ?sonrió- "¿Y que tal te fue en el hospital?"

"Igual que siempre" ?refunfuñó aceptando el cambio de tema- "o mejor dicho peor... estaba almorzando con unos compañeros cuando Nakuru se apareció y no pude quitármela de encima durante toda la tarde"

"Bueno, Nakuru es tenaz. ¿Cuándo le das el sí?"

"¡Eso no es gracioso Yuki!" ?protestó enérgicamente- "sabes de sobra que Nakuru no es mi tipo.."

"Pues eso tendrías que aclarárselo a ella y no a mi" ?sonrió el maestro- "además después de lo de Hikari, debes admitir que te va a ser difícil escapar de Nakuru"

"Lo de Hikari no tenía remedio de todas formas" ?suspiró el médico- "intenté contarle de Kiku varias veces pero siempre me detuve... ahora sé que hice bien al no habérselo contado pues pese a lo paciente que fue conmigo, creo que la habría asustado"

"Pues entonces resígnate a Nakuru.. ¿de que te quejas?.. ella es bonita..."

"Pero no me gusta... nunca me ha gustado que una mujer me ande acosando¡es terriblemente incómodo!... ¿porqué tiene que seguir persiguiéndome?"

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

"Como si no tuviera bastante con el trabajo que dan esos terremotos" ?continuó protestando- "además de ese idiota que me vuelve loco con sus quejidos... ¡me tiene harto! y ya no sé quien sufre más: si él con sus dolencias o yo atendiéndole y soportando sus tonterías.."

"Te lo asignaron porque hablas francés perfectamente Touya" -sonrió en alusión al francés novio de Tomoyo- "además el pobre hombre ha tenido una suerte pésima desde que llegó al país y si te pasara algo similar no te sentirías muy satisfecho... creo yo."

"Tal vez. Pero no soy tan idiota como para lanzarme por la ventana de un edificio en un terremoto" ?dijo sarcástico- "además siempre está quejándose y ocasionando problemas y como es mi paciente todas las quejas del personal siempre son conmigo... ¡no veo la hora de que se vaya!"

"Paciencia mi amigo.. ¿no me dijiste que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en el hospital?"

"Sí. Afortunadamente para mí, yo mismo tuve que soportar una pierna rota pero me recuperé mucho antes que ese francés quejumbroso..." ?repuso- "de haber sabido que iba a tener este tipo de idiotas como pacientes quizá no habría sido médico.." ?cambió de tema bruscamente al notar algo- "¿y donde se metió Kiku?"

"La ví salir con Kerberos a jugar al jardín... ya ves que todavía no quiere estar sola ni un instante..."

"Si... ya empieza a preocuparme.." ?repuso pensativo- "¿sabes?.. creo que empiezo a creer que ese hombre que tanto menciona si existe. El miedo de Kiku es genuino y ha durado mucho más de lo que podía ser por una fantasía.. Además están estas cosas que estoy sintiendo hace tiempo... son presencias devastadoramente poderosas y se han reunido en la ciudad..."

"¿Crees que alguna de esas presencias sea quien atemoriza a Kiku?"

"Espero que no... Hay varias a quienes he sentido desde que vivo en Tokyo, pero siempre las he evitado... No imagino nada peor que cruzarme con ninguna de ellas"

La puerta de la salita de estudio se abrió otra vez ingresando Sakura y Shaoran e inmediatamente la actitud de Touya se volvió beligerante.

"¡Casi olvido que me toca preparar hoy la cena!" ?repuso Sakura, que arrastraba a un mudo e incómodo Shaoran de la mano- "¿vas a quedarte hermano?"

"¿Porqué me lo preguntas a mí y no a él?" ?contestó rápido Touya, listo para una batalla verbal- " ¿ya olvidas quien es tu familia o que?".

"Yo creo que sería una estupenda idea que nos acompañaras a cenar Li" ?intervino Yukito con su acostumbrada afabilidad- "y tal vez nos podrías contar algo sobre tu viaje.. estoy seguro que al señor Kinomoto también le alegrará saludarte"

"Gracias"

Touya maldijo en voz baja el hecho que su padre se llevara tan bien con Shaoran y Sakura le lanzó una mirada agradecida a Yukito por la sugerencia.

"¿Dónde está Kiku?" -preguntó el joven chino- "me gustaría hablar con ella sobre algo que me contó hace tiempo.."

La figura fantasmal de una niña de aproximadamente 6 a 7 años, de enormes ojos castaños y con traje típicamente japonés atravesó la pared provocando un sobresalto en Sakura...

"¿Serio chico hechicero llama a Kiku?"

"Sí, bueno... no ahora, pero más tarde quería que me contaras otra vez..."

"¡Sakura!" ?interrumpió Kero, golpeando los cristales de la gran ventana que daba al jardín- "¡ábreme la puerta!.. ¡ya no te ocupas de mi, me han dejado afuera!""

La muchacha dejó ingresar al simpático muñeco de felpa y arrastró a Shaoran a la cocina antes que Kero se uniera a Touya y empezaran a discutir esos tres.

Porque era que dos contra uno no era justo contra el pobre Shaoran...

"¡Oigan!.. ¿qué demonios va a hacer ése allí?" ?protestó Touya.

"¡Va a ayudarme a hacer la cena!" ?replicó su hermana menor.

Kero y Touya se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron el ceño. Los ojitos del antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow se volvieron por un instante a Yukito y éste le hizo recordar algo con un leve gesto...

"Lo prometiste... y ella es feliz.."

"¡Pero de todas maneras no me gustaaaaaaaaaa!" ?protestó antes de salir volando a la cocina, detrás de la pareja pero se detuvo en la puerta para añadir- "¡y ahora voy a vigilarlos un rato, de modo que no me detengas!"

Kiku salió corriendo detrás de Kerberos y a Yukito le apareció una gotita..

¡Pobres!... apenas si les permitían pasar tiempo juntos y a solas...

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa suspiró de nuevo con gesto cansado mientras descendía de su lujoso automóvil. Había sido una tarde complicada pero no había conseguido sacar nada claro, de modo que pidió una taza de café y esperó.

La verdad era que se sentía inquieto.

Los últimos tres meses había estado en Hong Kong y Macao pero nada había podido encontrar. Incluso había pasado tres semanas en Tomoeda una vez que volvió a Japón, pero no había conseguido ninguna información...

Empezaba a pensar que todo era una absurda locura.

Fue entonces que su mente recordó de nuevo lo ocurrido y se sobresaltó. ¿Porqué le estaba ocurriendo esto, era él quién siempre solía crear los enigmas, quien se complacía en probar la inteligencia de los demás, siempre sabiendo todo lo que pasaba y en el fondo complacido de la superioridad que esto le provocaba pero esta vez no podía saber lo que le estaba pasando...

¿Acaso le estaba llamando?

"¡Bienvenido!" ?Nakuru se sentó a su lado, con una gran sonrisa- "¿qué te pasa?... hace un instante parecías casi angustiado... ¿no averiguaste nada?"

"No... y eso que busqué bastante. Empiezo a pensar que estoy loco"

"Me asombra lo que dices Eriol... no eres de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente" ?rió- "mírame a mí... hoy pasé toda la tarde con Touya."

"¿En serio?"- se asombró- "¿ya eres novia de Kinomoto?"

"Bueno... no precisamente. ¡Pero no pudo librarse de mí en toda la tarde y por algo se empieza!"

Eriol suspiró y le surgió una gotita en la cabeza. Nakuru iba casi tres meses en eso.

"¿Y Spi?"

"En la casa de Kaho.. ya ves que su embarazo es muy delicado y como Kia tuvo que salir a un trabajo y volverá en una semana, creí que lo mejor era que la acompañara.. además así no estaba estorbándome con Touya.. tu sabes, de por sí ya es difícil que me haga caso pero peor si somos dos... ¡aunque es tan lindo cuando se enoja!"

A Eriol le volvió a surgir la gotita.

El embarazo de Kaho tenía ciertos problemas y la antigua maestra de la primaria Tomoeda había tenido que dejar momentáneamente su empleo como supervisora de profesorado en la institución Clamp para asegurarse de que su bebé naciera sano y fuerte.

Ya tenía cinco meses y debía ser cuidadosa.

De modo que Eriol decidió visitar a su amiga para animarse un poco y se dirigió con Nakuru a la casa de Kaho, pero en el camino un pequeño puesto donde una mujer de mediana edad y sin ningún tipo de poder mágico presagiaba la buena fortuna le hizo sonreír... ¡Estos hechiceros modernos!... la gran mayoría eran unos mentirosos.

Pero una ráfaga de viento helado sacudió la calle repentinamente y Eriol apenas contuvo un escalofrío... esas presencias... esas presencias en la ciudad...

Otro motivo ?y esta vez muy grande- para angustiarse...

Porque era ya el tiempo de esa profecía...

Distraído en su nueva preocupación, Eriol tropezó con un grupo de chiquillas ?que iban en grupo a leerse la buenaventura- y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando las tres jóvenes se sonrojaron...

"¡Lo lamento!" ?dijo la más pequeña - "!Fue mi culpa, yo estaba distraída!"

Eriol le dedicó una encantadora y tranquilizante sonrisa.

"Olvídalo" ?repuso antes de dirigirse a su auto, mientras Nakuru contenía la carcajada ante el sonrojo de la chica, al igual que las otras dos muchachas.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Nakuru?" ?le preguntó cuando el vehículo se ponían en marcha- "¿acaso querías que le recriminara algo a la pobre chica?"

"No" ?repuso la mujer, aún riendo- "pero realmente me hace gracia como te pones a buscar a alguien especial tan lejos, cuando cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a estar a tu lado.."

"Supongo que es mi lado como Clow..." ?repuso Eriol, con una sonrisa- "siempre tiendo a buscar lo complicado..."

* * *

Mei Ling se dejó caer sobre su cama con alivio y una mueca feliz en sus labios. Estaba cansada pero contenta, sus clases iban cada vez mejor al igual que las vidas de sus amigos.

Ciertamente todavía sufría cuando veía a Sakura y Shaoran andar juntos y a todos lados -¡se veía que estaban muy felices!- pero había logrado reprimir esa sensación de tristeza que la rodeaba cuando estaba sola y trataba de darse tiempo. Había amado a Shaoran desde niña y quizá siempre le querría pero él le pertenecía a Sakura. Mei Ling lo comprendía y se sentía satisfecha que su querido primo al fin fuera feliz.

En ese momento reparó en lo que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

"¡No puede ser!" ?repuso.

El sobre y los sellos indicaban con toda claridad que venía de Hong Kong y la joven china reconoció la letra al instante...

No iba a leerla siquiera... Mai Tsi podía irse al diablo si quería porque ella no estaba dispuesta a facilitarle la dirección de Shaoran por muchas cartas que le escribiera.. y por eso se dispuso a quemar con rapidez esa misiva antes que Tomoyo o alguien más pudiera verla.

_"¿Porqué lo estará buscando de nuevo?"_ ?pensó- _"no importa.. no dejaré que lo haga sufrir otra vez..."_

Shaoran no la quería pero ella todavía sentía algo por él y justamente por eso no iba a permitir que Mai Tsi fuera ninguna sombra para sus amigos.

* * *

Kia terminó de escribir la carta y la depositó en el banco con un suspiro de pesar. Detestaba ocultarle las cosas a Kaho, pero por su propia seguridad y la del bebé que esperaba su esposa era preciso que ignorara que él se encontraba en Tokyo y no realizando un trabajo en Hokaido como le había dicho.

Lo mejor era que sus amigos estaban a su lado.

La visita a las ruinas del templo le había llenado de profunda tristeza y también de alarma. Ya no podía ignorar lo que estaba pasando y si quería que Kaho y su hijo estuvieran a salvo era mejor que no supieran de él en mucho tiempo.

A su debido tiempo, si tenía suerte, podría volver a verlos sin que corrieran peligro. Además que había dejado aquel paquete en el departamento de Eriol porque era el único con poder suficiente para ocuparse de Kaho y su hijo. Trató de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar que una se deslizara por su mejilla. Adoraba a su esposa y al bebé que esperaba, pero no tenía otra opción...

_"Por favor Eriol"_ ?pensó mientras salía lentamente hacia la estación del metro- _"por favor, ayúdala... porque temo que va a necesitarte mucho..."_

* * *

Shaoran rodeó la cintura de Sakura con suavidad y la muchacha a su vez le abrazó con ternura mientras la cena estaba aún en el fuego de la cocina. Habían estado cocinando por más de treinta minutos y al fin Kero y Kiku habían salido de la cocina, dejándolos un ratito solos.

"¿Sabes?" ?dijo ella- "creo que cocinas mejor que yo.."

El joven chino sonrió.

"No es para tanto. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, ya ves que en casa Wei siempre se encarga de todo y en mi casa en Hong Kong hay demasiada gente para ocuparse de estas cosas.."

"¡Que bueno que Wei vino contigo esta vez!" ?continuó Sakura- "me siento mucho más tranquila sabiendo que está allí para cuidar de que Yamazaki no te esté embromando demasiado.."

Una gotita apareció sobre la cabeza de Shaoran.

"¡Claro!.. seguramente tú puedes descubrir al segundo cuando dice la verdad y cuando miente.."

Ahora la gota la tenía Sakura y se escabulló de sus brazos para fijarse en la cena...

"Bueno... es que es difícil saberlo.. Chiharu es la única que puede notarlo"

"No me importa" ?continuó Shaoran contemplando los afanes de la muchacha mientras se recostaba sobre una repisa- "nunca me hubiera sentido tranquilo después de ver la horrible habitación en que vivía.. sabes que lo menos que puedo hacer es compartir el departamento en que vivo con un amigo que la ha pasado tan mal por mi culpa, además que como también sabe que soy hechicero no es para alarmarse..."

"Sí, lo sé" ?asintió- "además con eso de que insistió en pagar como si le alquilaras el lugar..."

"No podía herir su dignidad aunque la suma es mínima, por supuesto. Y es la única manera en que pueda seguir estudiando y pueda ahorrar lo suficiente para casarse.." ?comentó- "además que se lleva muy bien con Wei.."

Sakura se sonrojó. Repentinamente recordó que Chiharu y Tomoyo estaban haciendo apuestas sobre que tan pronto les iba a seguir los pasos y cuando la verían casada con Shaoran y a ella la idea le parecía maravillosa. Además que cocinar juntos esa tarde había sido absoluta y totalmente encantador... casi como si fueran una pareja de recién casados y estuvieran solos en una casa para los dos.

"Sí.. claro"

"¿Porqué te sonrojaste?"

"¡Es el calor de la cocina!" ?protestó volviéndole la espalda- "no ha sido nada.."

El joven la miró confundido y rodeó su talle mientras el sonrojo de la muchacha aumentaba y no se atrevía a voltear a verle.

"¿Porqué no me dices la verdad?.. ya ves que no tenemos siempre la suerte de estar solos y no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas.."

"Es que recordaba algo que Chiharu y Tomoyo dijeron.." ?dijo mientras se volvía a ver su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos y...

"¡SAKURAAAAAA!" ?protestó Kero- "¡la cena se está quemando!"

Efectivamente... el aroma a quemado inundaba ya la cocina y Touya estaba al lado de Kero con una gran vena en la frente. Vena que bien podría ser por la escena que sospechaba ?Kero ingresó dos segundos antes que él- o por la comida.. ¿quién sabe?.

"Dos personas cocinando son demasiados" ?replicó con una feroz mirada a Shaoran- "de modo que deja de distraer a mi hermana o lo quemado te lo comes tú"

Los ojos de Shaoran lanzaron chispas, pero cuando Sakura destapó las ollas una gota apareció en su cabeza al advertir que aquello podría matar a cualquiera... de modo que si quería que todos pudieran comer esa noche, parece que tendría que salir..

Y partió con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro, buscando a Yukito y a Kiku.

"¡Sakura ibas a matarnos a todos con eso!" ?protestó Kero, enfadado porque diez minutos antes Yukito le había recordado su promesa de no intervención y se desquitaba con lo de la comida- "¿en que estabas pensando?"

La muchacha contempló apenada los fríos rostros de su hermano y Kero.

"Voy a preparar todo de nuevo"

"Sí, pero esta vez tu sola" ?Touya le sacó rápidamente provecho a la situación revisando a su lado los restos de lo que iban a comer- "no quiero morir envenenado por lo que ese sujeto ponga en mi cena"

Una vena apareció en la frente de Sakura y pronto el rostro de Touya se contrajo de dolor. ¡Sí que pateaba duro ese monstruo!

En ese momento Yukito conversaba con Shaoran animadamente...

"Desde que regresé sentí presencias muy poderosas, especialmente en el Campus Clamp" ?decía el joven chino muy seriamente -"¿cuándo empiezas a trabajar alli?"

"En dos días" ?replicó Yukito- "¿crees que sean destructivas esas presencias?"

"No lo sé, pero es mejor que tengas cuidado.. ya le he dicho a Sakura que se mantenga lo más alejada posible, al menos hasta que sepa que esperar de esto.." ?añadió en voz baja mirando la cocina, donde aún se escuchaban las palabras burlonas de Touya- "¿porqué no se ido?.. ¿no que tiene un departamento, a veces creo que está aquí solo para vigilarme..."

"Touya a tenido un mal día, pero trata de ser paciente" ?le pidió el maestro- "además que ya sabes que desde que terminó con Hikari por culpa de Nakuru anda molesto..."

"Pues que se consiga otra novia y me deje en paz" ?murmuró Shaoran.

"Pues eso es algo que no me escucharás decirle a mi" ?sonrió Yukito-"Touya es mi amigo pero su vida sentimental es un auténtico santuario... hay que sacarle la información con pinzas.. de hecho, creo que Hikari era la última posibilidad de que no se vaya a quedar soltero..." ?bromeó.

"Pues yo solo pido que nos deje en paz a Sakura y a mi" ?replicó molesto.

Touya estornudó ruidosamente y sospechó algo. No estaba enfermo, de modo que seguramente ese sujeto chino estaba hablando mal de él de modo que regresó a la salita de estudio y otra vez él y Shaoran se miraron como enemigos mortales...

_"Creo que tres meses es poco tiempo"_ ?pensó Yukito con una leve sonrisa- _"estos dos quizá necesiten mucho más para aprender a llevarse bien.."_

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Fujitaka Kinomoto ingresó, tan risueño como siempre y saludando a todos mientras Yukito suspiraba aliviado. Ya empezaba a temer que no podría manejar la situación pero con la llegada del padre de Sakura las cosas se tranquilizaban definitivamente.

* * *

Kero estaba molesto. Desde que estaba ese sujeto en medio, Sakura lo estaba casi ignorando... todo lo que repetía cada día era que si Shaoran hizo esto... que si a él le parecía que aquello... esa situación lo tenía cansado y algo deprimido por eso había volado por la calle desierta a toda velocidad en cuanto terminó de cenar, pero finalmente se detuvo...

¿Qué era eso?

Un aura mala... muy mala...

Definitivamente había peligro..

"En mejor que regresemos a casa Kiku" ?repuso volviéndose a la pequeña fantasma, que le había estado persiguiendo- "¿Kiku?.. ¿Kiku donde estás?"

Miró repetidamente el lugar, pero no había la más mínima señal de la pequeña fantasma...

"¿Kiku?"

* * *

Tomoyo contempló su imagen en el espejo del escaparate y permaneció en silencio al compararse con la alegría que irradiaba Sakura en los últimos meses. De modo que caminó en silencio por las céntricas calles de Tokyo casi absorta en sus propios pensamientos...

Chiharu, Naoko y Sakura habían comentado con claridad que no estaban de acuerdo con su matrimonio y eso la tenía preocupada... solo Rika y Mei Ling habían permanecido en silencio esa tarde y cuando Sakura y Chiharu se despidieron apuradamente ?tenían que ver a los novios, claro- Tomoyo había quedado más pensativa que nunca.

Venía del hospital pero Jean estaba sedado e inconsciente cuando lo vió. Su condición no era muy buena, incluso se pensaba en una quinta operación para arreglar su problema en la cadera pero por una vez... Tomoyo hubiera querido hablar a solas con él y ser franca.

No sabía que hacer... y no se atrevía a decir a nadie lo que le estaba pasando.

Su madre era buena, pero estaba demasiado interesada en su decisión como para ser imparcial... sus amigas... eran demasiado felices para preocuparlas con sus dudas.

¿Qué hacer?

Vió ante sí un puesto diminuto, donde decían leer la fortuna y repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Porqué no?

* * *

Una figura silenciosa recorría el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo con temor. Acababa de llegar y nadie le esperaba, pero ciertamente no había podido evitar estar en esa ciudad en ese preciso momento.

Tokyo. Era el lugar que había visto en sus sueños y el lugar donde definitivamente conseguiría su deseo, si tenía el valor de enfrentar sus propios miedos y arriesgarse definitivamente.

"Tengo que hacerlo" ?repuso pensativamente mientras buscaba un taxi que la llevara a un lugar seguro y cómodo- "eso no puede continuar así ... ¡morirá si no hago algo! y tengo que encontrar a ese hechicero... a ese Shaoran Li... o quien quiera que sea"

"¿Shaoran Li?" ?le preguntó una elegante y atractiva mujer en trajes chinos a la empapada jovencita que trataba de encontrar un taxi en medio de la lluviosa noche- "¿tu conoces a Shaoran Li?"

La chica contempló a la elegante mujer ?que estaba rodeada de varios guardaespaldas- y negó con la cabeza... la gente rica siempre la había desagradado...

"No señora... temo que escuchó mal" ?dijo apenas, comparando su figura empapada con la bella y elegante mujer, que tenía a su lado a un guardaespaldas que sostenía un paraguas y la contemplaba con interés- "no conozco a nadie de ese nombre..."

"¡Por favor!" ?la elegante insistió- "¿eres parte de su clan?.. ¡te escuché pronunciar su nombre!... ayúdame a encontrarlo... necesito hablar con él.." ?hizo una seña y el guardaespaldas sacó un puñado de billetes del bolsillo- "¡puedo recompensarte si me dices donde hallarlo!..¡esta ciudad es muy peligrosa y necesito convencerlo de irse inmediatamente!"

La otra chica le miró con enfado. Ciertamente era pobre y solo tenía 18 años, pero era muy orgullosa y no iba a tolerar que esa muchacha rica le restregara su dinero en la cara, así ella necesitara el dinero...

"Le repito que se equivoca señora" ?dijo cortante.

Y como un taxi se detuviera en ese preciso momento, la más joven se subió sin agregar una palabra más...

_"¡Esto es el colmo!"_ ?pensó disgustada- _"esa mujer cree que puede comprar a todos con su dinero.."_ ?añadió pensativa- _"aunque se veía muy angustiada... tal vez debí decirle que aunque no conozco a ese tipo necesito encontrarlo para evitar que mi padre vaya a suicidarse porque el Concilio de Hechiceros no ha querido revisar su caso..." _?se volvió a ver a la mujer que le había hablado-_ "quizá si debí ser más mable pero... ¿porqué siempre mi orgullo nubla mi sentido común cuando hablo con algún presumido millonario?"_ ?se lamentó.

En el aeropuerto, la elegante mujer contempló el taxi alejarse...

"¿La seguimos mi señora Mai Tsi?"-murmuró el guardaespaldas.

"No" ?negó- "aunque pareció ofendida, creo que dice la verdad... no conoce a Shaoran.."

"¿Entonces?"

"Te quedarás aquí hasta que sepas algo... estoy segura que debe llegar en el concorde si es que no llegó hace un par de días.." ?continuó Mai Tsi- "yo me iré al hotel y allí me informarás..."

Tres guardaespaldas inclinaron la cabeza y la elegante figura de la joven Mai Tsi se subió a una blanca limusina para perderse en la ciudad.."

_"Tokyo... Shaoran está aquí y es mejor que hable con él... ¡como sea!"_

La muchacha ?no tendría más de 20 años- sacó entonces un relicario de su bolso y permaneció contemplando el retrato por unos segundos ... un relicario de plata forjada donde estaban las imágenes de ella misma... abrazada a Shaoran.

Después de limpiar una lágrima de su rostro, Mai Tsi besó el relicario.

* * *

Yamazaki sonrió cuando Li entró a la salita del amplio departamento y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con gesto de disgusto... definitivamente visitar a Sakura en su casa y con toda la familia de por medio no había sido buena idea..

"¿Y como te fue?" ?preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

"No tan bien como quisiera" ?suspiró- "el hermano no dejó de vigilarnos durante un minuto y hasta casi nos ponemos a discutir por la cena... ¡es demasiado entrometido!"

"Los hermanos suelen serlo" ?asintió su amigo- "¿porqué mejor no planeas una salida a solas?.. prácticamente ustedes recién han empezado porque eso de que ella te visitara en el hospital no era una relación normal... y estar con ella en medio de tanta gente debe ser embarazoso..."

"Ni que lo digas..."-repuso resignado- "pero ni aún saliendo solos nos libraríamos de..." ?súbitamente recordó que si bien Yamazaki ya no ignoraba sus habilidades de hechicero desconocía totalmente las de Sakura y no le podía mencionar a Kerberos sin una larga explicación- "de gente inoportuna.."

"Eso es frecuente en las familias unidas" ?repuso su amigo, tan risueño como siempre- "sin embargo es una antigua costumbre que los hermanos mayores den su aprobación o de lo contrario podía traerte mala suerte y ni que decir de problemas..."

"Eso lo sé pero dudo que alguna vez pueda llevarme bien con ese tipo.."

"La consideración y el respeto mutuo son importantes entre miembros de la familia" ?continuó Yamazaki, casi como si hablara ante un jurado- "es menester que pongas todo tu empeño para remediar esta situación..."

"¡Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo..!"

"En la antigüedad era común que se les obsequiara con algo que los parientes gustaran... tu sabes dinero, prestigio... algo que quisieran casi como una retribución al viejo sistema de la dote..."

"¿Me estás proponiendo que soborne a ese tipo para que me deje en paz?"

"El soborno es ilegal" ?repuso Yamazaki, casi como si ya se hubiera graduado de abogado- "pero si puedes probar que mereces a Sakura a criterio del hermano tal vez te deje en paz.."

"¿Y como puedo hacer eso?" ?se interesó.

"Tengo algunas ideas... ¿sabías que la ceremonia del té era usada también de esa forma antiguamente?... para acabar con resentimientos y disgustos... aunque... también hay otros métodos..."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Otra forma es un reto a combate. Tu retas a tu futuro pariente a demostrar sus habilidades.."

"Pero eso puede ser..."

"Puede ser con las más diversas cosas... diversos retos" ?Yamazaki se animó al ver que Li le contemplaba con toda atención- "bien puedes usar el clásico juego de vencidas... o el arrojar los aros o quizá retarlo a un duelo de ingenio..."

"¿Ingenio?"

"Sí, es una de las cosas más tradicionales del Japón... pruebas que tu ingenio es tan bueno o mejor que él de él con algunas pruebas.."

"¿Y esas pruebas son..?"

"La primera prueba de ingenio que se realiza en este país es la de las adivinanzas... "

"¡Puedo con eso!"

"La segunda prueba es de tiro con el arco.."

"¡También puedo con eso!"

"La tercer prueba es la de saltar la cuerda.."

"También pue..." ?se asombró- "¿saltar una cuerda!... ¿cómo los niños?"

"Exacto. Solo que debes saltar la cuerda mientras tienes dos palillos en la boca entre los cuales está un grano de arroz.."

"¡Eso se vé complicado!" ?se preocupó.

"Por eso se llaman duelos de ingenio y habilidad" ?rió Yamazaki- "además la siguiente prueba será que ambos busquen una aguja en un amplio pajar..."

"¿Y de donde saco el pajar?" ?se siguió preocupando.

"El pajar lo proporciona la familia, descuida... hay empresas especialistas en estas cosas.." ?la sonrisa de Yamazaki se ampliaba a cada pregunta de Shaoran.

"¡Vaya!" ?se asombró el joven chino.

"Después del pajar tendrás que cantar una canción pero con un gran puñado de arena en la boca y?.."

"¡TAKASHI YAMAZAKI!" ?repentinamente Chiharu se materializó al lado de su novio y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- "¿cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de decir mentiras?"

Ambos jóvenes estaban más que sorprendidos al ver a la muchacha ?aunque el cuello de Yamazaki estaba siendo estrujado con muy poca consideración- tan repentinamente en su salita.

"¿Có.. cómo entraste.?" ?se asombró Shaoran.

"Lo lamento amo Li... pero la señorita ingresó sin que pudiera anunciarla apropiadamente.." ?intervino Wei- "pero en estas circunstancias me pareció oportuno..."

"¡Te he dicho varias veces que ya no sigas echándole mentiras a Li!" ?le recriminaba Chiharu mientras Yamazaki aún sonreía y empezaba a ponerse azul.

"¿ERA MENTIRA?" ?se asombró otra vez el joven chino.

Yamazaki amplió su sonrisa y una gruesa gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Shaoran. Ya el pobre joven chino empezaba a darse cuenta que al paso que iba ya necesitaba instalar un detector de mentiras en la casa...

* * *

Kiku estaba de pie y paralizada mientras sus ojitos castaños se dilataban de terror. Terror y pánico al contemplar la alta sombra ante ella...

Estaba allí... estaba allí... una vez más lo había visto todo sin querer y tenía miedo...

"De modo que nos encontramos otra vez" ?repuso una voz profunda y levemente irónica entre las sombras- "¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?"

"¡Kiku no sabe!"

"Al menos nueve años..." ?continuó la voz- "y nos encontramos de nuevo" ?dijo la sombra con una voz casi gentil pese a sus palabras- "nadie puede verme realizar mi trabajo y vivir. Creo que eres la única que me ha visto realizarlo... bueno, quizá no la única persona, pero contigo no habría hecho ninguna excepción de no ser eres solo un espíritu... si no estuvieras ya muerta te hubiera matado..."

La sangre se escurría espesa ante la sombra y Kiku tembló otra vez...

"Tu malo... ¡Kiku tiene miedo!" ?la figurita fantasmal retrocedió lentamente- "y tú no solo ahora... ¡Kiku tiene mucho miedo!"

Un cigarro se encendió entre las sombras mostrando una boca curveada en una sonrisa...

"¡Malo, malo!" ?chilló la pequeña corriendo desesperadamente poseída por el pánico- "¡tu malo!"

Otra sombra se materializó frente a la pequeña y esta dio un gran grito.

"No temas" ?dijo la otra sombra- "no corres peligro conmigo..."

"Pero tú..."

"Hago lo que debo... al igual que él" ?repuso casi "acariciando" la cabecita fantasmal- "al menos tú no tienes que temerme..."

"Pero tú..." ?se asombró la niña- "¿Porqué?"

"Es mi destino..." ?replicó- "y porque así lo quieren muchos... y yo les concederé su deseo..."

Repentinamente la última sombra pareció realizar un salto y se perdió en los rascacielos seguida de cerca por la otra sombra, la alta sombra oscura y Kiku quedó aterrorizada y sin movimiento...

"¿Conoces a ese espíritu?" ?repuso la sombra que había sido gentil con Kiku..

"Algo" ?repuso la primera, que todavía tenía el cigarro- "me vió una vez? hace años?"

"Me sorprende que no te hayas deshecho de ese espíritu entonces.."

"¿Deshacerme de algo tan insignificante?" ?la alta sombra se encogió de hombros-"? es demasiado fácil y ni siquiera vale la pena, no sería nada interesante?."

"Sospechaba que ese era el motivo" ?rió la otra sombra.

Kiku los vió perderse en la ciudad con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sollozó con terror?

"¡Todos van a llorar y sufrir mucho!" ?sollozó- "¡y nadie creerá a Kiku!.. ¿porqué no creen a Kiku?"

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora**¡Hola de nuevo! aquí Mikki después de algunas lunas, de regreso y con la continuación prometida u. Bueno, espero que no les haya quedado algo flojo comparado con el fic anterior pero es un vistazo a nuestros protagonistas desde la última vez que les vimos y creo que los pobres bien que se han ganado un descansito... ¿quizá demasiado melosa la parte de Sakura y Shaoran, no se apuren, hay mucha emoción y misterio por delante. ¿Sorprendidos que fuera Fujitaka quien se lo contara a Touya?todo el mundo tiene instinto de conservación como para contárselo- y afortunadamente Yukito sigue ayudando a Sakura y Shaoran porque sino les iría peor. ¿Lo que Eriol está buscando, paciencia. ¿Lo de Kia¿Y la chica del taxi¿Y Mai Tsi? más paciencia. ¿Y las sombras que tanto aterrorizaron a Kiku¡uy¡esos si que son de miedo! pero no puedo soltar nada todavía porque no quiero adelantar mucho, aunque la vida de nuestros conocidos va a complicarse otra vez¡y más que antes!. Bueno, en cuanto a los demás pendientes vienen poco a poco, al igual que el fanart de cada personaje que incluyo como un bono extra por seguirme acompañando en este fic.. y espero les guste. nn 


	2. La Antigua Profecia

Primero que nada perdon se inclina se que prometi actualizar rapido, pero la escuela y mi proximo examen (para entrar a la universidad) me tienen ocupada y nerviosa! mil disculpas... 

La cuestion Eriol-Tomoyo esta en "veremos" xD pero creo ke hay por ahi una bella pareja para ambos, no por Tomyo, si no por la chica para Eriol, ah! ya me callo! ... jaja y para algunas chicas que se preguntan porque Tomoyo no manda al basurero a Jean... bueno uno suele crear sentimientos encontrados y mas con un pasado. Querer no es lo mismo que poder! sin embargo... van ligados. Una cosilla, no se de ninguna adaptacion al ingles de este fic, si alguien sabe por ahi hagamelo saber, o si alguien sabe mucho ingles XD bienvenida! ayudeme.. jajaja. Ah el 5to capitulo de EVL ya esta en linea.

Nuevamente si quieren ver el fanart pueden pedirmelo, todo fue creado por Mikki-chan. Y creo que tendre que subir algunos kilometricos capitulos en dos partes (sin alterar nada de nada y las dos partes correspondientes al mismo capitulo seran actualizadas al mismo tiempo) esto para evitar que corte los finales.

UNA ENORME DISCULPA PERO NO PUEDO HACER QUE SE VEAN LAS COMILLAS ASI QUE LOS DIALOGOS ESTAN ENTRE SIGNOS DE ¿ TRATEN DE HACER EL CAMBIO MENTALMENTE... GOMEN

Gracias a **Celina Sosa, sora angel, SabrinaLierynBlack, Gabby, Hayiu-OS, Shiras, dreaming angels, Saku-Cerezo4 , Yasmina, Vega de la Lira, Aura Yutzin, aleirbagpotter, himeno-chan, Laurlanthalasa.**

* * *

_Definitivamente Shaoran y mi hermano nunca van a acabar de llevarse bien... Anoche casi pelean durante la cena y sólo la llegada de papá evitó que lo hicieran porque Yukito y yo estábamos muy preocupados. Y hablando de preocupación, tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche. Soñé que una gran luz brillaba desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo e incluso me pareció ver dos seres en lo alto... no estoy segura, pero parecían estar peleando y eso me preocupa. Desde aquel sueño horrible cuando presentí el enfrentamiento con el último card captor me preocupan mis sueños más que antes y voy a hablar con Shaoran al respecto porque ese sueño no me gustó nada. _

_Bueno, se me hace tarde para ir a clase y luego tengo que pasar por la tienda de Rika para organizar la fiesta que le queremos hacer a Tomoyo antes de su matrimonio.. especialmente porque Tomoyo anda muy callada desde que regresó de su viaje a París... _

_Y hablando de gente que anda extraña últimamente... Parece que Eriol se trae algo entre manos pero como siempre no nos ha dicho el motivo. Y yo me pregunto.. ¿qué puede preocupar a la encarnación de Lead Clow?. No sé que sea, pero cuando llamé a Shaoran por teléfono ?quería saber si había llegado bien a su casa- él me dijo que siendo como era Eriol, solo puede ser: algo grave relacionado a la magia o quizá algo de su pasado como Clow... _

_Yo también creo lo mismo, aunque Shaoran también añadió otra cosa: dijo que podía ser una mujer... ¿será eso¡no puedo evitar la curiosidad!... ¡En fin, me voy de prisa porque llegaré tarde a clase!... _

_No sé porqué pero tengo un mal presentimiento... temo que algo o alguien va a darme un susto hoy ?"_

* * *

**"En La Torre De Tokyo" **

Capitulo II

La Antigua Profecía

Las puertas del elegante salón se abrieron y la figura delicada de Tracie Junot abandonó la reunión casi indignada. Estaba decepcionada y se sentía muy mal. Curtis Jeannette, la famosa diseñadora parisina que había sido su maestra había aprobado a dos nuevas colaboradoras para ella, chicas presumidas e inútiles cuyo único mérito era tener un apellido ilustre y una malicia de víboras.

La joven rechazó el elegante automóvil y la protección de sus guardaespaldas y empezó a caminar. ¿Porqué tenía que pasarle eso, repentinamente deseó ser solamente Tomoyo Daidouji, diseñando modelitos nuevos para su amiga Sakura en la primaria y no la famosa diseñadora Tracie Junot, siempre inmersa en el apremiante mundo del jet set y la elegancia, que ahora que había recobrado su sensibilidad al amistarse con su madre, le parecía demasiado mezquino, demasiado frívolo al contemplarlo, pero a diferencia de Sakura ella no tenía nada más que su trabajo...

?Un mal día que traerá importantes consecuencias en tu futuro..?repuso recordando lo que la mujer que leía la fortuna le había dicho la noche anterior- ?mejor será que trate de animarme si no quiero que esto se ponga peor..?

Pero su madre no volvería a Japón hasta la próxima semana y Sakura y sus otras amigas estaban todavía en clases como para buscarlas, incluso Mei Ling le había comentado que sospechaba que Shaoran le pediría matrimonio a Sakura muy pronto. De modo que se dispuso a pasear por el parque Ueno, donde al menos podría contemplar la belleza de los árboles de sakura mientras sus pensamientos fluían con el viento pero repentinamente algo tironeó de su ropa.

No supo porqué, pero no tuvo tanto miedo, mientras ese ?algo? seguía tironeando de su ropa insistentemente, casi arrastrándola..

?Por favor?repuso bajito, tratando de no perder la calma y recordando como Sakura había comentado ya que las presencias sobrenaturales no siempre eran malvadas- ?por favor, no me hagas daño... te lo suplico..?

El ?algo? siguió tirando de ella y a Tomoyo no le quedó otra más que dejarse conducir lejos del parque, mientras no muy lejos de donde había paseado la diseñadora, un alto y apuesto adolescente ?al menos 18 años- esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora que era a la vez cruel...

?Ya veo... está tratando de mantener a la gente que conoce lejos de nosotros, pero nada evitará que yo realice los deseos de las personas y nada salvará a esta ciudad... ni al mundo?

En ese momento, no muy lejos del parque Ueno y abandonando una biblioteca, Shaoran sintió una presencia devastadoramente poderosa e impresionante y Eriol, que le había acompañado a buscar algunos datos personales ?no mencionó que datos ni lo que buscaba, como siempre- palideció espantosamente al sentir lo mismo.

¿Lo notaste?

?Si?asintió Shaoran- ?lo que quiera que sea... está demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero tengo que saber de una buena vez que ocurre...?

¡Un momento?Eriol lo retuvo antes que subiera a su auto- ¿qué vas a hacer?

?Estoy investigando el motivo y la identidad de esas presencias en esta ciudad..?dijo Shaoran, muy serio- ?y tengo que saber la identidad de uno de ellos... aunque sea peligroso..?

?Eres el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente?le recordó Eriol- ?y si esa presencia es tan poderosa como dices definitivamente podrá sentir tu poder.. con tantas presencias poderosas en esta ciudad es posible que no te halla notado o no le importe, pero si te pones ante eso, tal vez...?

¿Crees que..?

?Si?asintió Eriol- ?es una presencia oscura... terriblemente oscura y quizá podría hasta matarte... ni siquiera tú y yo podríamos vencerle aunque usáramos todo nuestro poder .. ¡lo sabes, mejor no te expongas hasta conocer todo sobre eso, lo que sea?

¿Qué sabes tú Eriol?saltó al instante.

?Lo mismo que tú. Que hay una antigua profecía sobre el futuro de esta ciudad que está por cumplirse... los detalles no los tengo muy claros, pero definitivamente esta batalla está fuera de nuestro alcance... ¡no es nuestro destino intervenir?

?Eso lo sé?replicó Shaoran, muy sereno- ?pero mi responsabilidad como Jefe del Concilio es averiguar lo ocurrido y hacer lo posible por que todo salga bien... ¡No puedo quedarme sentado mirando?

Eriol asintió. Lo que Shaoran decía iba perfectamente de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba, pero tenían que ser cuidadosos...

?Si deseo ser feliz con Sakura en el futuro.. tengo que saber lo que está pasando..?murmuró Shaoran.

Eriol suspiró. Feliz... ser feliz... ése sí que era un buen motivo para hacer algo.

Y se prometió a sí mismo no sólo ayudar a Shaoran en lo posible, sinó también seguir buscando aquello... aquello que no había olvidado. Entretanto, la pobre Tomoyo todavía deambulaba conducida por ese ?algo? que prácticamente la había sacado del parque Ueno a toda velocidad, al punto que resbaló cayendo al piso casi a la salida del lugar, estrellándose a su vez contra otra joven muchacha que parecía también apurada.

¿Estás bien?repuso la desconocida.

Tomoyo contuvo sus deseos de llorar. Ese ?algo, seguía tironeando de ella, obligándola a ponerse de pie...

?Espera por favor?dijo de nuevo la desconocida- ?no la arrastres así... sé que quieres ayudarla pero le estás haciendo daño..?

El ?algo? dejó de tironear de la pobre Tomoyo y la diseñadora contempló a la otra muchacha con asombro.

¿Pero?... ¿cómo?

?No va a lastimarte?le dijo la joven desconocida- ?es sólo un fantasma quien te está arrastrando... y es mejor que le hagas caso¿no le conoces?

?No. Yo nunca he podido ver esas cosas extrañas, pero ¿quién eres tú?

?No tengo tiempo para charlar, lo siento?repuso la otra- ?pero, hazle caso y deja que te guíe.. parece querer protegerte de algo...?

La desconocida se alejó apurada y Tomoyo volvió a ser arrastrada lejos del parque Ueno.

* * *

Kero contempló la figura aterrorizada de Kiku con expresión preocupada. La niña fantasma no había dicho palabra alguna desde la noche anterior y el doctor Kinomoto había salido a trabajar muy preocupado por la condición de la pequeña mientras Kero -que se sentía levemente culpable por haberla dejado sola la noche anterior- había pedido permiso a Sakura para acompañarla. 

?Kiku... oye, niña.. ¿qué te está pasando?

Pese a que Kero volaba alrededor de la niña, esta seguía encogida en sí misma, con la mirada aterrorizada...

¡No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que está pasando?la preocupación de Kero crecía a cada instante- ¡por favor, díme que sucedió para que te pongas así?

?Le ví... otra vez?susurró- ?y Kiku teme que lastime a hermanos o amigos... ¡Kiku tiene mucho miedo?

Kero se cruzó de brazos. Aquello sonaba muy mal. Kiku apenas había abierto la boca pero ahora empezaba a decir cosas inquietantes...

¿Sabes que es eso que temes?-intervino Spi, que estaba con ellos esa mañana.

¡Ojalá nunca le vean?sollozó de nuevo- ¡matará a quien le vea?

Ambos guardianes se espantaron, porque el terror de la niña era genuino.

* * *

- ¡Pues vas a tener que amarrarlo para que no te lo roben Sakura?rió Chisato. 

¿Cómo se te ocurre?protestó la muchacha todavía preocupada por la cantidad de energía oscura que había sentido hace algunas horas..

?Esas son las complicaciones de tener un novio guapo?rió Telu, una encantadora chica de cabello rojizo- ?mira Sakura, si fuera tú... en verdad lo cuidaría más que su propia madre porque hay cada tipa por allí que...?

¡Ya dejen eso?protestó Sakura, mientras el grupo de compañeras de la universidad empezaba a reír- ¿acaso disfrutan burlándose de mi?

?Nada de eso?repuso Chisato- ?solo que... bueno, se nota que estás en las nubes...?

?La verdad mi amiga, es que con lo lindo que está tu novio, hasta yo trataría de quitártelo.. si no fuera TU novio, claro?rió otra muchacha- ?y te recuerdo que el aquella vez que tomó clases con nosotros causó verdaderos estragos en el salón...?

?Además que está soñado?comentó otra- ?ya Aika nos comentó que tiene muchísimo dinero y que viene de una familia muy influyente en su país... ¿qué más se puede pedir, chico guapo, rico, de familia influyente... ¡cuídalo mucho que esos no sobran en este mundo?

¿Aika estuvo averiguando cosas sobre Shaoran?se asustó Sakura.

?La verdad, es que te estamos advirtiendo esto por Aika?dijo Chisato, algo incómoda- ?ya ves que todos los chicos de la universidad están locos por ella pero con la manía que tiene de cambiar de chico cada vez que se aburre...?

?Aika ha estado investigando a Shaoran..?repitió Sakura.

?Preguntó mucho sobre él después de esas clases que tomó con nosotros, hace unos meses?dijo Telu- ?aunque como tú dijiste entonces que no era tu novio y él ya no volvió por la universidad no te lo comenté.. pero si dices que va a volver mañana, yo que tú le cuidaría mucho...?

Sakura sorprendió a sus amigas con una encantadora sonrisa...

?No se preocupen?rió- ?yo conozco muy bien a Shaoran y sé que nunca sería capaz de gustarle una chica como Aika...?

¡Uy, que fé le tiene?rió otra.

?Sí, por supuesto que le tengo confianza?se ruborizó- ?Shaoran es... bueno, él y yo somos como uno solo y sé que por más que Aika le coquetee él nunca la miraría...?

?Admiro tu confianza?repuso Chisato- ?y si dices que te quiere tanto no lo dudaré, pero si yo fuera tú no me confiaría...?

¡Pero Shaoran es...?

?No estoy hablando de él?continuó seriamente su amiga- ?estoy hablando de que puedes confiar en tu novio todo lo que quieras, pero estarías muy mal si te confiaras en Aika...?

Sakura pareció pensativa.

¡Vamos, no lo hacemos para desanimarte?rió Telu- ?lo que sucede es que no queremos que esa te pille distraída y con un novio como el tuyo realmente es para estar bien atenta?

Las muchachas rieron y Sakura volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose más tranquila. Ciertamente Aika era una compañera muy hermosa y desenfadada, que siempre estaba persiguiendo muchachos pero ella conocía perfectamente a Shaoran, y no dudaba de él en lo más mínimo. Siempre había sido tan serio y receloso que las personas demasiado extrovertidas eran incomodas para él, además que no ignoraba que era muy tenaz en sus sentimientos...

De hecho, sabía que en su vida solo habían estado ella ?desde la primaria- y Mai Tsi, la muchacha con quien estuvo a punto de casarse hace casi un año y medio... y por eso no experimentó ningún temor al pensar en Aika... además que Mai Tsi había quedado en el pasado de Shaoran, para siempre...

¿La señorita Sakura Kinomoto?repuso súbitamente un hombre vestido de negro, con tipo de guardaespaldas

Las muchachas enmudecieron y Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento... recordó que había despertado con la sensación que iba a llevarse un gran susto...

?Yo... yo soy Sakura?contestó- ¿quién es usted?

?Mi señora tiene urgencia de charlar algunas palabras con usted señorita Kinomoto...?

Mientras Sakura experimentaba un leve sobresalto, muy lejos de allí una muchacha de cabello negrísimo ingresó a la tienda y Rika le sonrió amablemente.

¿Está todavía disponible el puesto de ayudante?repuso la muchacha.

¿Te interesaría trabajar aquí?repuso Rika- ?porque ni siquiera estás preguntando de cuánto es el salario...?

?Necesito trabajar?dijo la joven- ?pero sólo tengo diecisiete años ¿sería eso un problema para usted?

?No, al menos para mí?repuso Rika- ?últimamente mi dependiente principal está muy ocupado ahorrando dinero?sonrió pensando en los apuros de Yamazaki y Chiharu- ¿cuál es tu nombre¿tienes tus documentos?

?Yoko. Soy Yoko Hiu?se presentó- ?En cuanto a mis documentos.. aquí están: no completos, lo admito, pero es que no soy del país y...?

¿Eres china?se asombró Rika al mirar los documentos.

?He vivido en Macao desde que era pequeña, pero mi familia es de Hong Kong?replicó la muchacha- ?el problema es que no creo que permanezca en Japón por mucho tiempo... solo vine a arreglar algunos asuntos de mi padre, pero necesito un empleo...?

Rika sonrió tranquilizadoramente

?Bien, de momento estás a prueba?repuso- ?de modo que ayúdame a ordenar esas cajas que están por allí...?justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Naoko ingresó con su pequeño sobrino- ¡Naoko?

¡Hola Rika?le saludó su amiga, con el entusiasmo acostumbrado- ¿ya vinieron las demás?

?Creo que tendremos que ser solo nosotras esta vez?repuso Rika- ?Mei Ling y Sakura llamaron excusándose y Tomoyo... bueno, la he llamado repetidas veces a su teléfono pero no me contesta... ya ves que ella es una persona ocupada?

?Bueno.. ¿Y Chiharu¿ella tampoco vendrá?

?No, recuerda que tenía un seminario importante?

?Y a ti.. ¿cómo vá el trabajo?

?Tengo una nueva dependienta?le señaló a la muchacha que ordenaba los libros en un rincón- ?espero que pueda ayudarme porque últimamente Yamazaki no ha podido venir y empezaba a desesperarme...?

¿Vas a dejar a Yamazaki sin trabajo?se sobresaltó.

?No, la ayuda es sólo temporal...?

?Cierto?contempló los afanes de su amiga- ?pero tú siempre estás ocupada trabajando o estudiando..?le dijo- ¿y que hay de lo otro?.. ya sé porqué Yamazaki siempre te anda buscando novio..?

Rika suspiró.

?Tal vez soy demasiado exigente?rió pensativamente- ?o definitivamente no encuentro cerca de las personas indicadas... ¿sabes, me llevo mucho mejor con un amigo que trato por la internet que con los muchachos que conozco..?

?Bueno, esas cosas pasan..?

?Sí, pero aunque sé que él también vive en Tokyo nunca he aceptado la idea de conocernos personalmente?sonrió de nuevo.

¿Porqué no?le sugirió la otra- ¿te lo ha pedido?

?Si?asintió tranquila- ?pero sería muy extraño... tal vez decepcionante, creo que nuestra amistad es demasiado bonita como para echarla a perder por curiosidad y a lo mejor no soy lo que él esperaba...?

¿Acaso le mentiste sobre tu aspecto?.. ¡ya te contagió Yamazaki?

?Nada de eso... pero me parece un poco extraño conocer repentinamente a alguien a quien le tienes tanta confianza pese a que nunca le has visto el rostro..?

?Olvida eso.. quizá sea alguien especial y si te ha pedido conocerte varias veces es que quizá ,... quizá...?

¡Naoko, deja de imaginarte cosas?

?Digo lo que creo, ya ves que Isamu ha sido amigo mío desde hace un par de años y ahora estoy muy contenta con él.. ¿qué pierdes?

Rika pareció pensativa.

?Quizá un excelente amigo... alguien especial para mi... no lo sé, quizá sea...?

¡Nada de quizá, mejor le envías un mensaje ahora mismo diciéndole que te busque mañana!...

¿Tan pronto?

¿Porqué no?.. ¿no dices que se conocen hace mucho tiempo y se tienen mucha confianza?... además no es justo que alguien tan dulce y gentil como tú esté sola amiga... ¿qué pasa con los chicos de esta ciudad?

Rika y Naoko empezaron a reír, pero algo apartada y ajena a los comentarios de las dos amigas, Yoko Hiu pensaba incesantemente mientras trabajaba...

_?Ya tengo un trabajo y con esto al menos mi madre podrá estar más tranquila?_ ?se dijo a sí misma- _?además que es de medio tiempo y tendré ocasión de continuar buscado a ese Shaoran Li, él único que puede ayudar a mi padre a recuperar su honor antes que tenga que suicidarse y quizá también pueda advertirle lo que está pasando en el Concilio... ¿me creerá o no, después de todo soy solo alguien de una familia degradada de hechiceros?_ ?repuso pensativa- _¿pero dónde podré ubicar al Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente?... tal vez debí haber sido amable con la mujer del aeropuerto... seguro que ella ya le encontró.?_

Y Yoko Hiu ?sí, la misma muchacha que subiera a un taxi empapada la noche anterior- pareció preocupada.

?_Mejor trato de arreglar lo de mi padre y vuelvo pronto a casa... pese a mis sueños, en esta ciudad hay demasiado poder y cosas extrañas sucediendo... como esa chica elegante arrastrada por un fantasma en las cercanías del parque Ueno y de donde venía esa aura tan devastadoramente poderosa y oscura.. ¡debo irme de aquí lo antes que pueda?_

* * *

- ¿Y no hay posibilidad de que no sea la fecha que indica la profecía?repuso Shaoran lleno de inquietud- ¡no puede ser? 

?Si nuestros cálculos son correctos.. no Li, lo sabes?repuso Eriol, también paseándose con nerviosismo en la salita de Shaoran- ?además que es lo único que explicaría la presencia y concentración de esas presencias en esta ciudad...?

¿Sospechabas esto verdad?.. porque Kia me dijo en una ocasión que tú planeabas venir a Oriente antes de todo el problema del último card captor... ¿era por esto?

?No, no tiene nada que ver?suspiró- ?pero eso no quita que esté tan preocupado como tú ahora lo estás... esto es absolutamente frustrante?

Shaoran contempló la cantidad de textos antiguos que ambos habían reunido y apretó los puños con preocupación, eso era justamente lo que temía...

?La Torre de Tokyo?repuso muy serio- ?ahora entiendo porqué siempre he sentido que tiene tanta magia, que hay tanto poder a su alrededor...?

?Es un centro de poder místico absoluto?asintió Eriol- ?incluso puede fácilmente adaptarse como una puerta a otras dimensiones porque es su poder místico la clave de su importancia... también supongo que es por eso que Sakura soñaba cuando niña con la Torre y las cartas Clow... por eso. Por la cantidad de magia del lugar...?

?Centro de poder místico... ¡un sello de poder místico en el mismo centro de Tokyo?

?Sí. Un sello que tal como indica esa vieja profecía está justo en el momento oportuno para ser roto o sellado definitivamente...?

¿Cómo puede ser que no haya más detalles de esa profecía?... todas las alusiones son muy vagas... muy imprecisas?Shaoran revisó las notas que había elaborado junto a Eriol- ?lo único claro es que dos bandos se enfrentarán... dos bandos de dragones con propósitos opuestos..?

?Sí, unos desean destruir la tierra... otros protegerla?

?Y alguien llamado **_Kamui_**, que tiene **_´el poder de Dios_**¨, es quien los lidera?Shaoran contempló de nuevo sus notas con desesperación- ¡pero es demasiado confuso!.. ¿quiénes pueden querer destruir el mundo?

?Según la profecía.. es parte del destino de la humanidad?- dijo Eriol, muy serio- ?aunque ciertamente...?

?Ciertamente es difícil de aceptar que una sola persona... alguien de nombre **_´Kamui´_** sea quien decida todo... ¡es imposible, es demasiado difícil de creer?

Shaoran estaba absolutamente angustiado. Si la profecía era correcta.. si sus cálculos lo eran... ¡estaban a puertas de la batalla final!...

?Pero es lo único que explicaría las presencias que hemos sentido..?

?Lo sé.. pero me gustaría estar seguro de que nada podemos hacer¡si es que verdaderamente no podemos hacer nada!... es preciso ubicar a esos dragones...? -añadió- ?aunque sé que aquel a quien sentimos esta tarde era lo más poderoso que he sentido jamás, lo que me inquieta es que...?miró a Eriol sin completar la frase.

?Lo sé?repuso Eriol- ?ése era el poder del ¨Kamui´... pero de un Kamui oscuro...?

?Pues si ´el que tiene el poder de Dios´ es maligno, entonces tenemos que pensar en algo... definitivamente? -pensó Shaoran- _?por Sakura, por mi clan... por todas las esperanzas que tengo en un porvenir hermoso... tengo que hacer lo posible para contactar a uno de esos dragones?_

?Dragones, sellos o ángeles o siervos?replicó Eriol, como si le leyera el pensamiento- ?los textos los suelen llamar de cualquiera de esas formas?

?Sí... pero de ser posible preferiría conversar con los que están por defender el mundo..?dijo secamente el joven chino.

?A todo esto..?continuó Eriol- ¿qué piensan de la vieja profecía en el Concilio?

?Ya lo imaginarás...?replicó serio- ?están casi en pánico. A decir verdad todo el concilio anda muy inquieto después de lo de Lao y no les hizo ninguna gracia que yo decidiera permanecer en Tokyo pero no tuvieron más alternativa... la profecía no es algo con lo que se pueda bromear y afortunadamente mi madre está suplantándome allí, aunque me pareció verla algo cansada...?

¿Me estás diciendo que desconfías de la gente del Concilio?

?No confío del todo en ellos, que es diferente. Lao fue jefe del Concilio por muchos años y tenía muchos amigos a los cuales no he podido probar su participación en la conjura para destruir a mi clan, pero sea que hayan participado o no, todos han estado muy incómodos con mi presencia allí... eso sí lo pude sentir?

?Están incómodos si estás allí... pero al mismo tiempo no querían que volvieras a Japón... no lo entiendo..?

?Ya somos dos?repuso frunciendo el ceño- ?pero con lo de la profecía mi regreso no tenía discusión y pude volver sin que me lo estorbaran?pensó- _?y más que todo, esta vez tenía que volver a cualquier precio... por Sakura?_

Eriol notó la preocupación en su interlocutor y se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

?Bien, entonces trataré de ayudarte a localizar a alguno de esos sujetos poderosos.. pero que no tengan un aura oscuro?repuso- ¿nunca has sentido tú a alguno?

?Pues...?Shaoran parecía algo confuso- ?tengo mis dudas... posiblemente haya tropezado antes con alguno de estos tipos.. hace muy poco tiempo?

¿A quién te refieres¿le conozco?

?No. Pero me gustaría charlar con Kia sobre este asunto, él tiene amigos en los círculos místicos de Japón y quizá podría ayudarnos... ¿volverá pronto?

?Ni idea. Supongo que volverá de Hokaido en tres o cuatro días... llamaré a Kaho más tarde para preguntarle?

En ese instante Wei ingresó con unas bebidas que dejó al lado de ambos jóvenes, mientras Shaoran se quitaba una duda repentina..

¿Y Yamazaki?.. ¿no está, verdad Wei?

?No amo Li?repuso el criado mientras Eriol tomaba su bebida casi mecánicamente- ?el señorito Yamazaki salió por la mañana y no ha regresado... aunque tenga buenos motivos para hacerlo..?

¿Porqué dices eso?

?Temo que su joven amigo olvidó algunos libros en su prisa... no me sorprendería que volviera intempestivamente por ellos en cualquier momento...?

?Por lo cual es mejor que seamos más discretos con esto.. ¿verdad?repuso Eriol- ?gracias por recordárnoslo?

Wei se inclinó cortésmente ante Eriol mientras Shaoran empezaba a ordenar los viejos manuscritos...

?En realidad no entiendo como es que Yamazaki aún no te ha embromado Li?rió Eriol, algo más relajado ante la mención de su compañero de mentiras infantiles- ?pese a los diez años que han pasado no me asombraría nada que todavía pudiera hacerlo?

Una gruesa gota estaba sobre la frente de Shaoran mientras recordaba como Chiharu le salvó de hacer el ridículo la noche anterior... afortunadamente Eriol apenas si había podido charlar con Yamazaki en una ocasión antes de que él saliera del hospital y no sabía nada de eso...

?Solo espero que no le ayudes a mentir a los demás si lo ves, como solían hacer?dijo muy serio mientras Eriol contenía una risita maliciosa- ?eso sería bastante desagradable..?

¡Oh vamos Li?rió Eriol- ?todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener un pasatiempo..?

Shaoran volvió a suspirar. El y su gran boca. Ahora sí que tendría que agudizar sus sentidos si Eriol llegaba a encontrarse con Yamazaki y él tenía la mala suerte de estar en medio, pero en ese mismo instante tocaron a la puerta apremiantemente y la gota apareció nuevamente en la cabeza del infortunado Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... ¡ahora sí que no había nada que le salvara de esos dos!... ¡seguro que era Yamazaki quien volvía por los libros que olvidó!...

Wei se apresuró a abrir la puerta y Shaoran se dispuso a tomar su bebida tratando de concentrarse en eso... quizá si se concentraba lo suficiente para ignorarlos lo dejarían en paz pero se asombró cuando vió que Eriol se había puesto de pie respetuosamente y al voltear palideció...

Sakura estaba allí, pero no era la presencia de Sakura quien la había hecho ponerse tan pálido, sinó más bien de la mujer que venía con ella...

* * *

Touya frunció el ceño con irritación al notar las miradas de sus compañeros mientras se sentaba en la cafetería del hospital para almorzar. Había sido una mañana muy complicada con aquella operación y con la junta de médicos -de donde acababa de salir- y ciertamente la perspectiva de soportar la charla burlona de los demás no le animaba para nada pero no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en silencio mientras dos de sus colegas se instaban a su lado. 

?El doctor Mizuno está profundamente disgustado contigo Kinomoto?repuso uno de los galenos- ?lo dejaste en ridículo en la junta...?

?Su terquedad hubiera provocado una recaída en el paciente del 215-C y eso podría matar al pobre viejo?replicó cortante- ?solo hice lo que tenia que hacer..?

?Pero a Mizuno no le gustó para nada que Kidou te diera la razón...?

?Y puedes ocasionar que el director Kidou y Mizuno tengan una riña?continuó otro.

?Creo que una vida es más importante que una riña entre médicos?

?Mizuno es cirujano importante Kinomoto? -repuso el primero, un joven doctor de cabello rubio cenizo llamado Suiichi Idomaru- ?y sabes de sobra que con esto te ganaste un enemigo..?

Touya nada dijo y los otros dos médicos se encogieron de hombros.

?A veces pareces un robot Kinomoto?replicó Reitaro Hayashi, el otro médico- ?parece que nada te afecta...?

?Aunque a mí me gustaría tener tu suerte con las chicas?rió Suiichi al ver pasar a dos muchachas que le lanzaron a Touya miradas de franca admiración que el Jefe de Residentes ignoró, como de costumbre- ?es gracioso como nada parece importarte..?

?Nada, excepto deshacerte de Nakuru?rió maliciosamente Reitaro.

A la mención del nombre de Nakuru, el ceño de Touya se hizo mucho más pronunciado. En verdad que ese asunto estaba poniéndose cada vez peor. Nakuru no dejaba pasar un día sin aparecerse en el hospital y con la manía que tenía de prenderse a su cuello lo tenía más que harto.

?Es raro que no haya venido hoy?rió Suiichi- ?es en verdad preciosa y no entiendo porqué siempre tratas de escaparte de ella... ¡es realmente todo un bombón?

?Si te gusta tanto, por mí, puedes quedarte con ella?repuso secamente Touya.

?No soy el único a quien esa chica le gusta Kinomoto.. a veces me pregunto que cosas tienes en la cabeza que nunca notas las cosas más obvias?prosiguió Suiichi- ?aunque a las doctoras ni a las chicas en general les cae nada bien a más de uno nos encanta?

?Y no creas que no hemos hecho nuestros intentos?intervino de nuevo Reitaro- ?supe que el doctor Keburo le propuso salir el otro día pero ella no aceptó?

¡Está loca por ti Kinomoto¡ella misma me lo dijo?rió Suiichi.

?Pues a mí no me interesa?

?Eres bastante testarudo?insistió Reitaro- ¿porqué no sacas algo de provecho?... nadie te dice que tengas que casarte con ella o algo así..?

?Nakuru no me interesa?repuso poniéndose de pie y ya dando por terminada la conversación.

Ambos médicos se encogieron de hombros de nuevo. Kinomoto era conocido ya por su peculiar carácter, su profunda preocupación por la atención al paciente y su inagotable capacidad de trabajo y responsabilidad ?que le había valido ocupar el cargo de Jefe de Residentes en el hospital- asimismo por su éxito con el sexo opuesto... algo que el médico parecía notar muy pocas veces.

Ajeno a los comentarios de sus compañeros Touya se acercó á la barra para cancelar su consumo. En realidad estaba muy preocupado y no solo era la tensa situación en la junta de médicos y el abundante trabajo que tenía últimamente ?cosas ya preocupantes y agotadoras- lo que más lo tenía inquieto era el profundo terror que no había abandonado a Kiku desde la noche anterior y que había reducido a la pequeña a un estado lastimoso de negación y pánico que era aún peor que cuando la había conocido¿Qué podía haber ocasionado aquella reacción en una niña fantasma que pese a ser tan pequeña no rehuyó enfrentarse al último card captor¿y porqué había pedido a varios espíritus que ?protegieran? a sus conocidos y amigos¿qué o quienes eran lo que temía tanto Kiku que pudieran tropezarse en plena ciudad de Tokyo?...

¡Touya?gritó Nakuru un segundo antes de prenderse de su cuello.

Distraído como había estado Touya no había notado cuando Nakuru ingresó sigilosamente a la cafetería y ahora se encontraba pegada a su cuello ?aquella costumbre que tanto le desagradaba- ante la vista de todo el personal del hospital.

¡Nakuru basta?pidió con disgusto evidente- ¡suéltame de una vez?

Pero pese a su ceño, Nakuru siguió en aquella misma incómoda posición y Touya ?con una gran gota sobre la cabeza y un ceño enorme- salió arrastrándola consigo lo más rápido que pudo pero en ese preciso momento tropezó en la entrada con el doctor Mizuno. A la sola vista de su colega, Touya supo que estaba metido en un desagradable problema. Mizuno era un tipo inteligente pero orgulloso y vengativo y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para tomar su revancha por la victoria obtenida por el Jefe de Residentes en la junta de hace un rato...

¿Qué significa esto Kinomoto?dijo muy serio e imperativo, teniendo el cuidado de que todo el personal le escuchara- ¿cree acaso que este es el lugar para sus citas?.. ¡este no es un parque joven?

Touya miró fríamente al cirujano y Nakuru se volvió a ver al otro también, pero sin soltar el cuello del doctor Kinomoto.

?No sé que es lo que este creyendo que es Kinomoto, pero no voy a permitir que convierta este hospital en una exhibición de sus novias?repuso colérico y disfrutando el momento- ¿o acaso cree que ser jefe de residentes le da privilegios especiales, a ver si se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden Kinomoto?

¡Oiga no le grite a Touya?chilló Nakuru.

Pero antes que la mujer pudiera decir algo más Touya aprovechó su descuido para desprenderla de su cuello y sin decir palabra alguna ?pero sí que se veía enojado- se marchó.

¡Kinomoto, no se atreva a dejarme hablando solo?

?Como bien dice usted doctor Mizuno, esto es un hospital?repuso con una voz helada y más cortante que la de su colega- ?y creo que todos tenemos mucho que hacer como para perder tiempo en problemas personales y discusiones que están absolutamente fuera del lugar?terminó con una mirada que casi era un reto.

Una leve risita se extendió por la cafetería mientras los susurros indicaban que Mizuno estaba aprovechando la situación y los propósitos vengativos del cirujano quedaban al descubierto. Este se enfureció al ver que Touya había logrado volver en su contra la situación con unas cuantas frases, pero el Jefe de Residentes ya se había marchado.

¿Quieres que le de un susto?repuso un espíritu conocido de Touya que había estado a su lado todo el día, mientras el médico iba caminando por el amplio pasillo.

?No?repuso muy bajo- ?puedo de sobra con ese hombre... preferiría que me dijeras de quién me estás protegiendo.. y lo que te pidió Kiku?

?Ya te lo dije, Kiku me dijo que te cuidara... también pidió a otros espíritus amigos que vigilaran a tu familia y conocidos... no te puedo decir más?

?Pues a ver si te las arreglas para explicar a Nakuru que me deje en paz... ya bastantes problemas me ha ocasionado?protestó.

Precisamente entonces Nakuru lograba alcanzarlo.

¡Siento mucho lo que pasó?dijo deteniéndose en el medio del camino- ?por favor... por favor... te prometo que me iré y no te causaré problemas si...?

¿Qué quieres?repuso más desconfiado que nunca.

?Touya, en verdad no quise ser un problema para ti?dijo Nakuru muy apenada- ?pero es que en verdad me gustas y...?

?Nakuru¿porqué no dejamos eso de una buena vez?pidió- ?además que tengo mucho trabajo y ...?

?Entonces, por favor, cena conmigo esta noche...?

¿Qué?se espantó- ?no... lo siento.. tengo demasiado que hacer y hoy tengo guardia..?

?Bueno, pero entonces vendré a verte a la hora de la cena... así charlaremos un poco..?

?Nakuru.. ¿no crees que para bromas ha sido suficiente?.. no tengo tu sentido del humor para seguir con esta charada?

Pero antes que pudiera continuar, Nakuru le dio un rápido abrazo y se marchó apurada.

¡Te veré mas tarde? -dijo a modo de despedida.

Una gran vena apareció en la frente de Touya. Nakuru era bella, pero definitivamente no era su tipo y además que tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para preocuparse por enamorarse o algo así... ya bastante de romanticismo tenía para soportar con su hermana y ese odioso sujeto chino ...

¡Doctor Kinomoto?dijo una enfermera apareciendo a su lado- ¡el paciente del 210-A cayó de la cama y está peor?

Con la cara que puso Touya una gran gota surgió sobre la cabeza de la enfermera... el Jefe de Residentes era el médico más apuesto del hospital pero ese malhumor acabaría con su salud si continuaba de esa forma... o al menos hasta que una chica lograra mejorárselo..

Touya por su parte continuó por el pasillo con su cara de pocos amigos, provocando que nadie más se le pusiera por delante...

Lo que le hacía falta... aquel estúpido francés a su cargo se había puesto peor.. ¡Aquello sí que le acababa de arruinar el día!

* * *

Eriol estacionó su impresionante automóvil e ingresó a su lujoso departamento todavía algo preocupado por Li. No ignoraba que le había dejado en medio de una situación difícil pero ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de acompañar a su conocido de la primaria cuando las cosas se complicaran con esas dos mujeres, de modo que aprovechó la ocasión para escapar en busca de Kaho y preguntarle cuando volvía Kia de Hokaido y su amiga le confirmó que debía ser la próxima semana...

¿Estará vivo Li todavía mañana?rió divertido- ?aunque esas presencias poderosas... bueno¡el pobre Li si que quedó en medio de presencias poderosas?

Estas y algunas otras preguntas eran las que invadían la mente de la encarnación de Lead Clow mientras conducía a toda velocidad pero fue en ese preciso momento en que al girar repentinamente en una esquina una figura atravesó la calle en apenas un segundo y distraído como estaba en divertirse imaginando los problemas de Shaoran, Eriol no pudo frenar a tiempo...

Lo que contempló al siguiente segundo fué el cuerpo inanimado de una mujer de mediana edad que estaba ante su vehículo...

_¡Maldición?_ ?pensó reponiéndose aún de la sorpresa- _?mejor uso mi magia para que se recupere antes que..?_

¡Mamá!.. ¡ha atropellado a mi madre?gritó alguien a sus espaldas

?Afortunadamente solo la rocé... ?replicó al niño escandaloso a sus espaldas mientras revisaba a la mujer- ?pero la llevaré al hospital más cercano inmediatamente...?

Suspiró entonces, más preocupado que antes porque ya había muchas personas a su alrededor y si usaba su poder mágico quizá atraería a alguna presencia oscura...

No tenía otra opción más que la vía común y corriente...

* * *

Sakura estaba total y absolutamente pálida. La situación de dejaba de ser incómoda para ella y en cierta forma ya sabía que su presentimiento no había sido en vano, pero no por ello dejaba de experimentar deseos de salir corriendo de allí. 

¿Pues cuantas veces se han besado?preguntaba festivamente la anciana abuela de Shaoran, instalada cómodamente en la salita- ¿no irán a decirme que están viviendo juntos o si?

¡ABUELAAAAAA?protestó Shaoran, con la cabeza más roja que un tomate mientras Sakura no sabía donde esconder su rubor- ¿cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa?

?Los tiempos modernos son así querido mío?rió la anciana- ?en mis tiempos las cosas pasaban de otra forma, aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado poder ser más liberal cuando joven.. ¿y bien chicos?.. ¿entonces?

Sakura tenía una enorme gota sobre la cabeza.

?No... no estamos viviendo juntos señora..?susurró mirando el piso.

¡Definitivamente que no abuela?

¡Es una lástima.. porque a estas alturas ya hubieran adelantado la parte de los besos y quizá hasta hubieran llegado a la parte verdaderamente emocionante¡ja, ja, ja?rió fuertemente- ?en verdad que soy de las que piensan que el noviazgo es una pérdida de tiempo... una vez que conoces a la persona apropiada es mejor ir de frente al punto y a la habitación y...?

¡ABUELAAAAAA?Shaoran hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragara, al igual que la avergonzadísima Sakura- ?por favor... ¡ya no sigas con tus ideas!... conozco de sobra tus opiniones sobre la vida moderna, de modo que ahórranos el resto?

?En verdad que eres anticuado querido?rió la anciana- ?siempre tomas las cosas demasiado en serio... ¡ja, ja, ja, ja?

?Seguramente no has venido hasta aquí para darnos una explicación sobre mi noviazgo?repuso enfadado- ¿porqué estás en Tokyo?

¡Porque quería charlar adecuadamente con tu novia, porqué otra cosa?lanzó una mirada inquisitiva sobre ambos muchachos- ¿acaso te sorprende mucho?

?No... en realidad, no?y pensó disgustado- _?temía que fuera precisamente eso... ¡ahora sí que va a asustar a Sakura?_

?Bueno, bueno... este es un bonito lugar?repuso mirando a su alrededor- ?bueno querido niño mío.. ¿qué esperas, sé que esta es tu casa pero quiero hablar aquí y a solas con Sakura?

El joven suspiró. Nunca acabaría de comprender a su abuela.

?Entonces llamaré a Mei Ling desde la biblioteca?

?No te molestes querido... ya me comuniqué con ella y está en camino para acá?

Shaoran volvió a suspirar y después de mirar a Sakura ?como pidiéndole paciencia- abandonó la salita mientras la anciana contemplaba a su gusto a la azorada muchacha.

?Dime mi niña?repuso con una sonrisa- ¿amas mucho a mi Shaoran verdad?

La muchacha se sonrojó profundamente y asintió.

?Bien, ese es un buen inicio?rió satisfecha- ?y lo más importante a mi parecer.. dime.. ¿te molesta esta conversación?

?No, no señora... yo entiendo que usted quiera hablar conmigo... pero no entiendo..?

¿Porqué insistí en venir aquí y no hablamos en el camino?le interrumpió- ?bueno mi niña, lo que pasa es que soy una vieja muy testaruda y antes de preguntarte si le querías necesitaba notar si había alguna luz en tus ojos cuando le ves.. y efectivamente, la hay?continuó tras una pausa- ¿sabes?.. el brillo en los ojos de alguien que contempla a un ser amado no puede ser fingido o imaginado... es real y auténtico?

¿Usted creía que yo no quería a Shaoran?se asombró.

?No, nada de eso, pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Además que tienes habilidades muy similares a las de mi niño y ya había notado en tu visita a Hong Kong que **_´algo especial´_** parecía flotar entre ustedes pero como se gustaron de niños, no era cosa muy segura y aproveché en visitarte... Además la madre de Shaoran no puede hacerlo..?

?Supongo que las cosas en el Concilio la tienen muy ocupada?

?Sí... las cosas de ese concilio?repuso con desdén y enfado- ?siempre tantas responsabilidades son un problema para el Jefe del Clan Li, pero me alegra que al menos en este país pueda vivir un poco como un muchacho común y corriente.. ¿y tu familia¿qué dicen de la relación de ustedes?

Por un instante el rostro enfadado de su hermano apareció vívidamente en la imaginación de Sakura y una gota apareció en su cabeza pero prefirió ignorarlo..

?A mi padre le agrada mucho?

?Pero hay alguien que no esta de acuerdo.. ¿no?repuso la anciana con suspicacia-?descuida, descuida... lo más normal en este mundo es que algún miembro de tu familia no quiera aceptar que eres toda una mujer, además supongo que también a Kerberos no le agrada mucho la idea, él si me dijo sin muchos reparos que mi nieto no le gustaba para nada aquella vez en Hong Kong?

A Sakura le surgió de nuevo la gota. ¡que anciana más lista!

?Señora..?

?Tiempo al tiempo?continuó la anciana dama- ?lo único que importa es que has hecho que mi nieto sea feliz otra vez y eso es algo que tenía que agradecerte personalmente?

Sakura se ruborizó de nuevo pero ajeno a todo eso, en la cocina y recorriéndola de arriba abajo con gesto nervioso, Shaoran murmuraba en voz baja contra toda su familia hasta el quinto o sexto grado de parentesco...

?Tal vez está preocupándose demasiado amo Li?repuso Wei.

¡Sakura está sola con mi abuela Wei?le recordó más nervioso- ¿acaso debo recordarte como es la abuela?

?Sabe que como su madre no podía venir a ver a su novia, su abuela era la persona indicada para...?

¡Es una costumbre idiota?interrumpió en voz baja- ?eso de que la dama más importante del Clan venga a aprobar o no a mi prometida .. ¡es ridículo¡yo soy el Jefe del Clan?

?Personalmente dudo que la señorita Sakura note que está en medio de una prueba... me parece que su abuela vino más que todo a acelerar los trámites de la boda..?

?Si, eso..?repitió mecánicamente pero las palabras de Wei demoraron aún una fracción de segundo más para que el joven chino los procesara en su cabeza... repentinamente palideció y entonces empezó a sudar frío- ¡la abuela viene a entrenar a Sakura sobre sus deberes como mi futura esposa?susurró casi aterrorizado- ¿sabes lo que significa?

?Si no me lo explica mi amo..?

¡Pues que la abuela lo va a echar todo a perder!.. ¿cómo le va a enseñar sus deberes a Sakura cuando yo mismo aún no le pido matrimonio?

El pobre joven estaba espantado y antes que Wei pudiera decir algo ya había abandonado la cocina y corría por el amplio vestíbulo hacia la salita, dispuesto a evitar que su abuela hiciera una proposición que era su derecho exclusivo..

?Tienes habilidades mágicas muy desarrolladas y que es preciso que las desarrolles más ampliamente?escuchó decir a la anciana- ?de hecho he venido aquí para enseñarte algo...?

¿Magia?

¡Abuela?intervino el joven con una mueca de espanto en la cara, ingresando casi sin aliento, no por la carrera, más bien por el susto- ¡abuela, espera, no digas una palabra más?

¡Shaoran?ambas lo miraron sorprendidas- ¿qué te sucede?

?Na... nada... solo?afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo- ?solo que no me gusta que me dejen de lado...?

La anciana sonrió y permitió al joven sentarse al lado de la muchacha..

?Ustedes dos hacen realmente una encantadora pareja?rió complacida- ?pero volviendo a donde iba... lo que le decía a Sakura, antes que nos interrumpieras de esa forma es que vine a instruirla sobre algunas cosas...?

¡Abuela, espera?

¿Es algún tipo de magia señora?

¡No mi niña?rió otra vez- ¿no te lo dijo Shaoran?.. ¡yo no tengo ningún poder mágico?

La muchacha casi cae al piso de la impresión y Shaoran respiró aliviado.

¿Cómo dice?

?Así es... el abuelo de Shaoran se desposó conmigo sólo porque me amaba muchísimo y por mi belleza, por supuesto... aunque yo no tenía magia alguna?

Sobre la cabeza del joven chino había una gota enorme... su abuela no era nada modesta.

?No te enfades querido niño... ¿porqué siempre tomas todo tan en serio?

¡Es que tu pareces tomarlo todo a la broma abuela.!.?

?Sí, pero es importante que ustedes dos entiendan la gran responsabilidad que tendrán cuando formen una fam..?

¡ABUELAAAAAAA?interrumpió Shaoran otra vez, muy sofocado- ¡por favor...! mejor dejemos esta charla para más tarde... ¡tengo que llevar a Sakura a su casa y tú debes descansar!..?

¡Yo me estoy más cómoda en el hotel?protestó la anciana- ?tu eres todavía un chico joven y soltero y no vas a estar cuidando de una anciana como yo.. además que ¿no me habías dicho que compartías la casa con un amigo tuyo que está por casarse¿entonces porqué no dejas que le diga a Sakura que..?

¡ABUELAAAAAAAA?

Mientras el pobre Shaoran trataba de controlar a la indomable anciana Sakura tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza y no entendía nada.. ¿porqué Shaoran estaba tan nervioso?.. la anciana tenía un carácter más bien... peculiar, pero no había dicho nada grave...

¡Hola Li?la voz alegre de Yamazaki anunció su regreso junto con un grupo de voces femeninas - ?Chiharu y yo encontramos a Mei Ling en la puerta y...?

El futuro abogado detuvo su charla cuando notó que su amigo estaba a punto de taparle la boca a una anciana de aspecto muy respetable en plena salita y repentinamente Mei Ling, Chiharu y la misma Sakura tuvieron una gran gota en la cabeza cuando la anciana anunció que se quedaría una breve temporada en la ciudad.

?Voy a tomar a Sakura bajo mi tutelaje?dijo la anciana- ?a partir de ahora considérame tu maestra para la vida futura que te espera..?

Sakura no entendía nada y Shaoran creía que era una pesadilla...

* * *

Mai Tsi apretó nuevamente el relicario contra su pecho cuando tuvo los documentos frente a sus ojos. Había finalmente conseguido la dirección de Shaoran en Tokyo y estaba decidida a hablar con él pero en los documentos que le acababan de entregar un nombre llamó su atención... 

"Sakura Kinomoto"- repitió mientras contemplaba una foto de la muchacha, caminando del brazo de Shaoran- ¡está con esa muchacha!.. pero no, eso no es posible... él me quiere a mí¡todavía me quiere a mi!"- sollozó- "ella nunca le querrá como yo, porque a pesar de todo el daño que le hice... sé que todavía me quiere tanto como yo a él... ¡y por eso voy a decirle la verdad ahora que al fin soy libre!

* * *

Jean apretó la blanca mano de su novia con gesto casi compulsivo. Se había sentido demasiado desventurado mientras ella estaba en París y estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar de su compañía y de su dulzura haciendo mucho alboroto para que le haga caso, especialmente si exageraba el instante en que se cayó de la cama a media tarde.. 

?Pero Tracie?dijo suplicante, pues nunca llamaba a Tomoyo sinó por su nombre de famosa diseñadora- ?no puedes hacerme esto **_chérie_**... ¡casarnos aquí es más de lo que puedo soportar¿no es bastante con haber sufrido todo esto desde que pisé tu país?

?Lo siento, pero es que...?

?Sabes bien que te adoro **_chérie_**?dijo meloso- ?pero tus compatriotas me han tratado tan mal que debes comprender mis sentimientos... además tu madre no me quiere y no me asombraría que me pateara o me arrojara de unas escaleras si eso evitaría el matrimonio. Si lo hacemos en París será mejor y además quizá ella ni puede ir..?

?Detestas a mi madre ¿verdad?-repuso entristecida.

?Digamos que puedo entender que hayas estado enfadada con ella tanto tiempo?

?Sé que no ha sido muy afortunada tu estadía?repuso todavía nerviosa sabiendo que ese ?algo? que la había sacado del parque Ueno estaba cerca- ?pero es que ... quiero que mis amigos estén conmigo y si nos casamos en París.. eso será difícil?

¿Y nuestros amigos de París?.. ¿no te importan?.. ¿y yo?

?Jean es que...?dudó profundamente deprimida por los eventos del día- ? es que quiero que mi boda se realice junto con la de mi amiga Sakura..?

¿Qué?

Touya, que ingresaba para verificar la condición del insoportable francés se detuvo en seco al borde de un ataque al hígado... :BODA?

¿Tu amiga Sakura va a casarse?

?Sí. Y nada me gustaría más que pudiéramos tener una sola ceremonia...?

¡Pero si ella apenas acaba de empezar con ese novio que tiene?

?Charlé con Mei Ling anoche?comentó animada- ?y me dijo que Li debe estar casado para cuando cumpla los ventiún años o antes si es posible... y como sé que ellos se quieren mucho no dudo que él está sufriendo para encontrar las palabras para proponerle matrimonio..?

¡Llevan muy poco tiempo? -protestó Jean

Y Touya, aún de pie en la puerta tuvo que reconocer que era la primera cosa con sentido que escuchaba del francés..

?Yo conozco a Li y Sakura... esos dos van a casarse¡es casi como si hubiera sido su destino desde que se conocieron en la primaria?continuó Tomoyo- ?por eso es que..?

?Pero tú misma has dicho que posiblemente ese chico se demore en proponérselo, además que nuestros preparativos están casi ultimados, entonces ¿porqué tendremos que esperar por esos dos?

?Porque Sakura es mi mejor amiga y desde mi niñez la he admirado profundamente?

?Pues me parece que ella no tiene nada demasiado impresionante que admirar en su vida?

Touya estuvo a punto de ingresar para callarle la boca a ese tipo ?nadie tenía derecho a hablar despectivamente de su hermana, fuera de él por supuesto- pero rápidamente Tomoyo se volvió a defender a Sakura.

¿Como te atreves?le miró casi incrédula y apenada- ?Sakura fue mi primera y mejor amiga... ha sido casi mi hermana y fue mi ídolo de niña, además que es todo lo que yo no soy... lo que tanto hubiera deseado ser siempre, no ha cambiado nada pese a los años: es alegre, feliz, auténtica y llena de optimismo.. ¡creí que te agradaba?

?Y me agrada?contestó rápido- ?pero no me anima que mi matrimonio dependa de que el novio de ella le pida que se case con él... y si me dices que el tipo es vergonzoso eso me desanima más... ¡quién sabe cuando se animará a decirlo?

?Eso déjalo de mi cuenta?continuó Tomoyo con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora, ya con muchas ideas en mente, toda entusiasmo- ¡ya me encargaré yo misma de hacer todo lo necesario para que se lo pida en esta semana.!.. así al menos..?

¿Acaso te volviste loca?intervino un furibundo Touya con una gran vena en la frente- ¿que vas a ayudar a ese sujeto para que acabe de llevarse a mi hermana?

¿Pero que tendría de malo que Li y Sakura se casaran?

¿Y todavía lo dices con esa cara de inocente?el enfado acumulado por Touya durante el día había encontrado una excelente vía de escape en un tema que le desagradaba particularmente- ¡tengo que soportar a ese sujeto pegado a mi hermana todo el tiempo y tú me dices que vas a ayudarlo para que se la acabe de llevar para siempre!.. ¡la sola idea me enferma?

¿Como puedes decir eso?se asombró- ¡tú eres hermano de Sakura¿acaso no quieres que sea feliz?

?El monstruo es una pesadilla, pero el monstruo unido a ese mocoso de por vida sería peor aún... ¡y no tengo porqué soportar que vayas a decirle a ese odioso sujeto que se lleve a mi hermana, el monstruo?

¡No hables así de Sakura?protestó Tomoyo.

?Yo puedo hablar como quiera porque es mi hermana y soy el único que tiene derecho a tratarla como me dé la gana...?

¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta¿no te importa la felicidad de Sakura?

?Disculpen..?Jean tenía una enorme gota mientras contemplaba a su médico y a su novia discutir- ?Oigan.. ¿me recuerdan?.. ¡también estoy aquí?

¡Lo único que piensas es en ti mismo!.. ¡Sakura es tu hermana, no tu propiedad?

?No voy a admitir que me digas como tratar a mi hermana... ¡es MI hermana?

¡Es mi amiga y quiero que sea feliz?

¿Porqué mejor no te buscas una vida en lugar de entrometerte en la de mi hermana y de paso arruinar la mía?

¡PLAAFFFFF!

Por dos segundos las tres personas de la habitación permanecieron en silencio. Touya estaba atónito y con la mejilla totalmente roja, demasiado aturdido para pensar o decidir algo, Jean estaba asombrado y casi asustado por la reacción de Tomoyo pero más aún la misma muchacha, que había reaccionado defendiendo con calor la felicidad de su mejor amiga ante los comentarios con un impulso totalmente opuesto a su dulce y gentil carácter...

Porque aquello que acababa de hacer era más digno de Tracie Junot, la engreída y petulante diseñadora en la que se había convertido, que no en la siempre amable y encantadora Tomoyo Daidouji. ¿Acaso era que su personalidad estaba tan en duda como sus propias ganas de casarse¿o era que Tracie Junot no era una máscara, sino que más bien se había convertido en una horrible faceta de su personalidad?

Ante la sola idea, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Tracie que hiciste?-preguntó Jean- ¡no sabía que podías ser tan violenta?

La muchacha volvió su mirada azul a su novio, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas... Tracie... sí, aquello era más digno de Tracie que de ella. Y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra, no deteniéndose hasta llegar a la sala de recepción, donde se sentó en una silla y sollozó. Aquello definitivamente había sido el toque final para un día espantoso, pero procuró serenarse y se limpió las lágrimas, pensando avergonzada que tendría que disculparse ...

¡Daidouji!.. ¿eres tú?... ¿pues que estás haciendo aquí?

¿Eriol?se asombró al ver a la encarnación de Lead Clow ante ella- ¿que haces tú aquí?

?Un pequeño accidente de tránsito?repuso mirándola con atención y notando huellas de lágrimas- ¿te pasó algo?.. ¿has llorado?

?Vine a ver a mi novio y tuve un... un problemita?replicó tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿me dices que tuviste un accidente?.. no te veo herido..?

?Es porque no lo estoy. Iba conduciendo un poco distraído y una mujer cruzó ante mi auto, pero no parece ser serio.. de todas maneras la están revisando..?

¿Y porqué no usaste tu magia?

?Había demasiada gente y...?decidió no comentar lo de las presencias poderosas- ?bueno, había mucha gente y además el hijo de la mujer armó un auténtico alboroto.. por eso estoy aquí, esperando a ver como se encuentra... ?

?Ya veo. Oye... ¿tu ves a algún espíritu cerca de mí?

?Sí?asintió confundido- ?hay uno por aquí.. ¿porqué?

?Al empezar la tarde, ese espíritu me arrastró lejos del parque Ueno y la forma en que lo hizo no ayudó a mejorar mi día.. aunque una chica que pasaba me dijo que al parecer quería cuidarme... quizá deba llamar a Sakura o a Li para preguntarles?

¿Una chica que pasaba?se asombró pero prefirió restarle importancia y se encogió de hombros- ?personalmente yo te recomendaría que no lo hagas hoy. Dejé a nuestro amigo en medio de un problema con mujeres y Sakura era parte del asunto?

¿Se han enojado?

¿Esos dos tórtolos?... al menos no hasta que me fui, pero no podría estar seguro?rió recordando la palidez en la cara de Shaoran cuando él se iba- ?bueno?repuso más en confianza- ?ya te conté mi aventura del día.. ¿me dirás ahora porqué estuviste llorando?

Tomoyo suspiró. Eriol era demasiado astuto como para dejar algo a medias, de modo que procuró explicar lo ocurrido desde que ingresó a la habitación de Jean de la forma más seria posible pero en cuanto llegó al punto de la bofetada Eriol no podía parar de reír.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja?en verdad que no se podía contener- ¿en serio le diste una bofetada al hermano de Sakura porque se opone al matrimonio entre ella y Li?repuso todavía riéndose- ¡eso es realmente cómico?

?A mí no me parece cómico Eriol, sinó más bien muy vergonzoso... de hecho fue un impulso que todavía no sé como fue que ocurrió. Tal vez se deba a que tuve un día muy tenso y de repente...?

?Le estampaste la huella de tu mano en la cara del hermano de Sakura?repuso divertido- ?oye.. ¿no es primo tuyo?

? Sí, pero casi no lo había tratado... ¡ni siquiera tengo confianza con él?

¡Eso es lo que yo llamo iniciar una relación familiar?

?Por favor, ya no sigas. Estoy bastante apenada...?

¡Vaya que si has hecho algo poco común en ti Tomoyo?- Eriol aún se divertía- ?pero si yo fuera tú más bien procuraría que Nakuru no se entere que le pusiste un dedo encima a su futuro novio o la pasarás mal..?

?Eso no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa Eriol..?replicó incómoda por la reacción de quien fue su compañero de primaria.

?Definitivamente tuvo que ver el hecho que el doctorcito hablara mal de Sakura y que en verdad has tenido un pésimo día... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja?volvió a reír al recordar lo serio que era el hombre con el que Nakuru estaba encaprichada desde hace tanto tiempo, con su mismo aire tan seguro de sí mismo- ¡pobre Kinomoto¡es patético que un sujeto tan enojón como él haya sido víctima de un enfado tuyo!.. ¡el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza¿desde cuando una chica tan dulce como tú es capaz de abofetear a alguien como él?... ¡eso es algo que definitivamente jamás permitiría me pase a mí?

¡PLAAFFF!

El golpe pareció llegar de la nada y tuvo la virtud de detener en seco la risa de Eriol. Tomoyo parpadeó aturdida pero Eriol estaba absolutamente pasmado ?tanto como Touya que finalmente ingresaba a la sala de recepción con la mejilla menos roja que antes, pero a tiempo para disfrutar del suceso- mientras una muchacha de cabello negrísimo estaba furiosa frente al joven y elegante hechicero.

¡Es lo menos que se merece por haber atropellado a mi madre?

Un niño se acercó entonces ?el mismo que había armado el alboroto que obligó a Eriol a no usar su magia en público- y abrazó a la agresora.

¡Por favor hermana!... ¡ya ves que mamá está bien?

¡Pero pudo haberla matado y todavía tiene el descaro de reírse así mientras a mi madre la atienden los médicos?continuó la muchacha mientras Eriol aún tenía una mano sobre su adolorida mejilla- ¡es lo menos que se merece?

Las enfermeras y las auxiliares que pasaban por el lugar no dejaron de comentar lo penoso que era que un joven tan guapo como el visitante ?el aún sorprendido Eriol, que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera- hubiera recibido un golpe tan fuerte en plena cara, mientras Tomoyo contenía la risa ?ahora era su turno- y Touya esbozaba una sonrisa burlona...

_¡Que demonios?_ ?pensó enojado- _?estas chiquillas de ahora sí que son violentas... y yo que pensaba que sólo Sakura era un verdadero monstruo...?_

Eriol aún no lograba coordinar sus ideas... todo era un caos para él, aún no se lo creía.

_?Definitivamente el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza... ¡esto es insólito!... ¡una chica me ha abofeteado a mí, a mí.. ¡la encarnación de Lead Clow?_ ?pensó aturdido- _¡Creo que la estoy pasando tan mal como Li?_

* * *

Aquella mañana Yukito había ingresado al salón de clases sintiéndose todavía un poco nervioso e inquieto pero estaba decidido a que todo saliera bien, de modo que se concentró en su trabajo. 

Era la tercera lección del día y se sentía impresionado por los dotes de sus alumnos pero sabía que era ahora cuando tenía que probar su capacidad como educador. Aunque nunca antes había dado clase en un centro de instrucción de la importancia del Campus Clamp...

?En nombre de mis compañeros, permítanos darle la bienvenida?decía un alto joven rubio de aproximadamente 16 años que al parecer era el Jefe de Grupo- ?esperamos que se sienta cómodo en nuestra clase profesor?

?Yo también tengo el mismo deseo?replicó Yukito, tan afable como siempre- ?y pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesiten...?terminó con una sonrisa.

Unos leves suspiros se extendieron desde el alumnado en cuanto Yukito terminó.

¡Es tan guapo! - comentaban las alumnas.

¡Yo pienso pedir consejo en cuanto termine la clase?

¡Yo mejor pido su dirección!

?Bien, será mejor que empecemos - continuó Yukito, irradiando la misma tranquila confianza acostumbrada y volviéndose al jefe de clase- por favor... ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre?

Segawa... Keiichi Segawa

Muy bien joven Segawa... por favor, hazme llegar la lista de los presentes para que pueda..

Unos pasos se oyeron en el amplio pasillo y la puerta del salón de clases se abrió con rapidez, pero toda la clase se volvió para contemplar al recién llegado.

Bue... buenos días... siento llegar tarde profesor, es que me llamaron a la Dirección y me demoré más de lo esperado...

Yukito asintió y miró al recién llegado con curiosidad mientras el chico ?de aspecto pequeño y frágil, definitivamente le quedaba mucho por crecer- le había mirado casi con alarma por unos segundos.. como si pudiera ver a Yue al mismo tiempo que a él...

Pero Yukito permaneció imperturbable y le sonrió cálidamente.

¿Algún problema joven...?

?Mi nombre es Shirou... Kamui Shirou... profesor?

Y al mirar los ojos violetas de ese estudiante, Yukito repentinamente supo la identidad de una de las más poderosas presencias que todos sus amigos habían sentido en Tokyo...

**Continuara...**


	3. Entre Profesores y Alumnos

No tengo palabras... asi que me limitare a darles lo que creo que mas les gustara, los siguientes 2 capitulos, si actualizaciones dobles de ahora en adelante. Su paciencia los llevara al cielo.

* * *

_"Estoy, apurada, estoy apurada!... Shaoran ha estado un poco nervioso los últimos días y no solo por las clases que ya ha empezado, creo que lo que le tiene así es la presencia de su abuela, que francamente me tiene totalmente confundida con sus lecciones... ¿de que puede servirme aprender a hacer cosas como escultura, danza, arreglos florales y artes marciales?... en verdad que no entiendo nada, pero esta última semana he estado más confundida que nunca. Lo peor es que no sé como pedirle que deje de torturarme con eso y ya no soporto las burlas de Kero y mi hermano con esa escultura que hice... Touya dijo que aquello no tenía forma alguna y Kero empezó a protestar diciendo que si me pasaba todo eso era porque estaba con Shaoran y que al menos debería ser razonable y alejarme de él.. ¡son tan antipáticos!... _

_Afortunadamente Yukito comentó que el arte no siempre puede ser apreciado por todos y mi padre le dio la razón, pero Touya todavía se burla de mí cada vez que puede pese a que escondí mi "escultura"... bueno, admito que a mí también me parece algo... fea, pero me costó mucho trabajo. Cuando se la mostré a Shaoran él tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza y solo el comentario de Yukito salvó mi vergüenza.. ¡En fin!. Mei Ling está siempre que tengo que ir a las lecciones de la abuela –si no está Shaoran, quién siempre se vé nervioso- y es justamente por eso que siento que algo extraño pasa..._

_Y bueno, si hablamos de cosas extrañas, estas han empezado a ocurrir casi todos los días.. últimamente parece que Tokyo fuera la ciudad más inestable del mundo porque ayer un grupo de edificios se cayeron y sentí de nuevo esas extraños poderes en la ciudad... aunque Shaoran y Eriol siguen investigando todo eso, aún no sabemos tanto como quisiéramos, sólo que es una profecía que trata del fin del mundo._ _Pero hasta que no sepa más, tengo otras preocupaciones.. ¿Qué le estará pasando a mi mejor amiga?... ha estado demasiado pensativa últimamente y siempre que le pregunto dice que no me preocupe pero me parece triste y confundida. Nunca antes había visto así a Tomoyo y me preocupa el porqué no quiere compartirlo ni con Chiharu, Rika, Naoko o conmigo. Mei Ling piensa que Tomoyo estaba pasando por una confusión muy personal y no quiere entristecerme con sus problemas pero yo estoy segura que tiene mucho que ver con que el novio le haya exigido poner fecha para el matrimonio este fin de semana... ¿será que al fin se ha decidido a romper con él?.. no lo sé, pero pienso invitarla a cocinar un día de estos y allí sí que charlaremos... _

_Hoy Yukito se fue muy temprano al Campus Clamp, también parece algo preocupado aunque ayer recibió la visita de su amiga Aya, la profesora que trabajaba antes con él y que también conoció a su esposa.. ¿Me olvido de algo?.. ¡oh, si, por supuesto!... es casi imperdonable que no lo haya comentado antes pero la pequeña Kiku sigue igual de aterrorizada y Touya ya no sabe que hacer... con el derrumbe de los edificios se puso a llorar más que nunca y aunque logramos que se calme un poco, apenas si está todo el día escondida en un ángulo de la salita del departamento de mi hermano... Shaoran y Eriol también intentaron que hablara pero nada parece funcionar, de hecho sólo Touya y yo conseguimos que se tranquilizara algo aunque se niega a dejar la casa de mi hermano"_

* * *

**"En La Torre De Tokyo" **

Capitulo III

Entre Profesores y Alumnos

Había desayunado tranquilamente en su departamento sintiéndose no muy cansado por la guardia nocturna pero sí preocupado. Pese a todos sus intentos y al hecho que no la había dejado sola –cuando estaba en el hospital el peluche de su hermana venía a hacerle compañía- Kiku había seguido casi en shock pero esa mañana que tenía libre pensaba darle la atención necesaria y charlar con ella a conciencia.

- "¿Porqué no me dices qué te aterroriza tanto?" –le había dicho esa mañana contemplándola seriamente- "tal vez pueda hablar con esa persona o ese espíritu.."

- "¡NOO!" –chilló la niña- "no... ¡no, hermanito no hablar, sino morir y Kiku no quiere.."

- "Es una persona real ¿verdad?.. es una persona viviente quién te atemoriza tanto"

La fantasma le miró con sus enormes ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas pero no contestó.

- "¿Temes que me encuentre con esa persona?.. ¿acaso me está buscando a mí o a mis amigos?"

- "No... no sabe que Kiku tiene hermanito y hermanita... ¡si se entera seria malo!"

- "Kiku, hace días que todos nosotros somos seguidos y en algunos casos protegidos por espíritus, espíritus amigos tuyos... ¿porqué?"

- "No cerca... ellos malos"

El médico suspiró. En casos como este es que deseaba poder llevar a la niña con un psicólogo infantil, pero eso era imposible.

- "Kiku... tus amigos espíritus son gentiles y amables, dudo que puedan protegernos de aquella persona... o personas, si son tan malvadas como dices"

- "¡Ellos amigos!... ellos saben de alto hombre guapo malo y chico guapo que regala deseos ... por eso alejan a hermanitos y amigos de hermanitos de ellos"

- "Tal y como hizo ese espíritu con la amiga de mi hermana ayer¿verdad?"

- "Si" –asintió la niña- "amigo cuenta a Kiku que chica elegante triste el otro día y que casi se encuentra con chico guapo de regala deseos... ¡eso hubiera sido muy malo!"

- "Una persona que regala deseos.." –repuso Touya pensativamente- "¿qué tan peligroso puede ser?"

- "Chica elegante triste... y chico malo pudo hacerla espíritu como Kiku" –sollozó- "¿hermanito le hará caso a Kiku y espíritus amigos?... chica elegante y chica de la risa alegre no sienten las cosas, por eso espíritus no saben como cuidarlas.. ¡ellas no los ven y no pueden hacerles caso!"

Touya frunció el ceño mientras frotaba pensativamente su mejilla.

- "Las amigas de Sakura son verdaderos monstruos y creo que no tienen nada de seres indefensos" –murmuró enojado- "pero , un momento... entonces¿el espíritu que ví al lado de esa chica le había salvado de esa persona que tanto temes?" –la niña asintió- "... pero¿puede darse el lujo de lastimar a cualquiera a la vista de todos, las personas de habilidades mágicas siempre suelen ser cuidadosas de no llamar la atención.."

Kiku hipó de nuevo entre lágrimas.

- "Chico guapo pudo regalarle lo que quería.." –sollozó- "y amigo dice que como chica elegante triste..."

- "No le hubiera importado morir" –terminó Touya comprendiendo súbitamente la magnitud y peligrosidad de la persona que Kiku llamaba "chico que regala deseos"- "entonces... es eso... esa persona puede matar a alguien si esta persona esta lo bastante deprimida y triste para desearlo aunque sea por un segundo... pero.. ¿cómo puede saber lo que los demás desean?"

La niña le miró esperanzada.

- "¿Hermanito hará caso a Kiku?"

El doctor permaneció en silencio temiendo súbitamente por su hermana y su padre. Si esta –o estas personas- rondaban tranquilamente por la ciudad¿cómo evitar morir en un encuentro casual?. Pero repentinamente alguien llamó a su puerta y el aún pensativo médico fue a abrirla casi sin pensar...

- "¡Touya!" –Nakuru brincó a sus brazos y Touya volvió bruscamente a la realidad- "¿porqué no me esperaste en la cafetería anoche?.. ¡te esperé casi dos horas!"

- "Nakuru¡déjame respirar!" –pidió incómodo- "¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?"

- "No me conoces si crees que hubieras podido ocultármela por mucho más tiempo"

- "¡Nakuru¡dije que me sueltes!"

La mujer le liberó y la miró pensativa por unos instantes... casi preocupada y atónita.

- "¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Te pregunto que te pasó en la cara" –repuso seria- "porque definitivamente algo te pasó"

Touya parpadeó confundido. ¿Cómo podía Nakuru?.. ¿acaso ese muchacho Hiragizawa le había contado?...

- "¡Una bofetada!.. ¡alguien te dio una bofetada en esa linda cara!" –chilló Nakuru indignada- "¿quién fue, quién se atrevió?... ¿alguna ridícula paciente o una de esas enfermeras bobas que te miran con adoración mientras tu solo piensas en tus pacientes?"

- "¿De qué estas hablando?"

- "No me cambies el tema Touya" –le dijo la mujer, acariciando su mejilla mientras el médico retrocedía- "soy mujer y puedo perfectamente reconocer cuando la mejilla de mi novio ha sido golpeada por otra mujer.."

- "¡Nakuru yo no soy tu novio!"

- "¡Entonces aceptas que alguien te ha golpeado!" –estaba indignada- "¿qué pasa en el mundo?... ¡Eriol tenía una marca similar en la cara cuando le ví anoche y ahora tú también!.. ¡y ambos lo niegan¿pues que pasa?.. ¿ahora hay mujeres que se dedican a castigar a los hombres guapos del mundo?.. ¡hay cada chica tonta!"

Tomoyo estornudó súbitamente sintiéndose un poco incómoda, pero después de unos instantes se dijo a sí misma que posiblemente fuera un resfrío...

- "¿Qué te pasa?" –le preguntó Eriol.

- "Nada.. nada especial" –sonrió- "¿Y entonces?... ¿cómo quedó todo?"

- "Pagaré la estadía de esa mujer en el hospital" –repuso el hechicero casi mecánicamente- "pero realmente te estoy muy agradecido Tomoyo"

La diseñadora volvió a reír.

- "Nadie como una mujer para hacer razonar a otra" –repuso alegremente- "además que esa chica tenía motivos para disgustarse Eriol.. ¡atropellaste a su madre y te estabas riendo de lo más feliz cuando ella te vió!..." –tuvo una sospecha- "¿No le contaste lo que me pasó a Nakuru verdad?"

- "No, claro que no. Si fuera así ya te hubiera sacado los ojos por haber tocado a su futuro novio" –Eriol sonrió- "oye y hablando de novios me dijeron por allí que estás por casarte.. ¿cuándo es el feliz momento?"

La muchacha permaneció pensativa.

- "Tengo que poner una fecha este fin de semana" –dijo seria.

- "Pues llámame brujo, pero no te ves como una novia feliz" –dijo inquisitivo- "¿qué sucede?"

- "Nada, nada importante en verdad" –se puso de pie y tomó su bolso- "en realidad te agradezco que me hayas invitado a tomar un café pero ya debo irme Eriol"

Eriol se despidió de su condiscípula y se encogió de hombros mientras el chofer de la muchacha la llevaba a su destino. Nunca había entendido a las mujeres –eso incluía a Nakuru- y después de los eventos del día anterior había decidido que no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo alguna vez.

Por su parte Tomoyo estaba algo apurada y a la vez divertida. La presencia de Eriol el día anterior en el hospital le había ahorrado una disculpa con Touya Kinomoto que no estaba muy segura de querer dar –o si el médico en verdad se la merecía- pues había sido su gentileza y paciencia la que había tranquilizado a la muchacha que había agredido a Eriol de esa forma, cosa que la diseñadora de modas había aprovechado para asegurar la discreción de Eriol pero ahora tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. Además estaba ese asunto de que Jean le había exigido que pusiera fecha para el matrimonio y ese trabajo que le habían pedido de favor..

Por su parte, Eriol se dirigió a la biblioteca de la ciudad, donde esperaba hallar las últimas piezas para su búsqueda, para poder encontrar al fin la imagen que no abandonaba sus sueños desde que estaba en Inglaterra...

- _"Ese sueño.. ¿es un recuerdo?"_

Una esfera de agua con una diminuta placa dorada en su interior...

- _"Es extraño que no pueda estar seguro de lo que representa o significa.."_ -pensó_- "nunca antes me había sucedido algo así.."_

Pensativo aún, se dirigió a revisar detenidamente los libros que ya había separado en una visita anterior, pero repentinamente en su mente apareció esa imagen otra vez...

Flotando en medio de la nada, aquel círculo de agua con una placa dorada en su interior..

- _"¿Pero que significa?"_ –se preguntó a sí mismo, algo aturdido por el recuerdo- _" ¡un momento.!"_

Palideció y se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras ahora su mente proyectaba una mano acariciando la esfera...

- _"¿Qué es eso?.. ¿o quién?"_ –se preguntó una vez que la visión o recuerdo habían pasado y recuperaba lentamente la claridad de pensamiento_- "¿y que significa esa placa, porqué siento que es tan importante para mí?.. soy yo quien siempre hace que las cosas que quiero parezcan casualidades ante los demás... ¡siempre he creado las casualidades a mi gusto!.. ¿porqué me pasa esto ahora?"_

Sabía que era algo importante. Podía "sentirlo", pero su recuerdo era demasiado confuso para estar seguro de algo... pero ¿y lo que acababa de ver?.. ¿significaba que tendría que combatir con alguien más por un recuerdo confuso de su pasado?...

Quizá Nakuru tenía razón y debía dejar de complicarse tanto la vida por algo que él mismo no recordaba con certeza pero no podía alejar de sí ese sueño... el mismo sueño que había empezado hace casi once años cuando todavía era niño y que en el fondo fue otra razón para venir a Japón. Pero su prioridad había sido probar a Sakura en aquel entonces y había llevado a cabo sus planes con éxito y después había vuelto a Inglaterra; pero al volver también lo hizo el sueño y al paso de los años se hizo más y más claro...

Ahora veía finalmente que alguien tenía lo que tanto se había proyectado en su mente, sin comprender su significado... solo sabía que era importante, y que siendo Clow había tomado una decisión que le provocó un pesar que había llegado aún a su actual encarnación...

¿Debía buscar a alguien en lugar de un objeto del pasado que no sabía lo que significaba?

* * *

El auto redujo la velocidad al ingresar a la universidad y Shaoran ya había terminado de estacionarlo cuando la muchacha sonrió para animar a su novio mientras abría la puerta del vehículo con rapidez.. 

- "¡Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde!" –le dijo muy contenta mientras él la retenía por la cintura- "¿qué te pasa?"

- "Que no voy a verte hasta el almuerzo y eres tan cruel que quieres escaparte tan fácilmente"

La muchacha se ruborizó mientras sus labios daban la bienvenida a los del joven casi con júbilo. En aquellos meses había aprendido que pese a su seriedad y temperamento más bien reservado Shaoran era un muchacho simplemente encantador y enamorado... cuando nadie les estaba mirando...

Pero este no era el caso actual.

- "¡Oye, ya déjala respirar!" –gritaron unas voces casi colándose por la puerta del vehículo.

- "Ýa suéltalo Sakura, del auto no se va a escapar!"

Ambos jóvenes saltaron, asustados y con las mejillas rojas, mientras recordaban que la puerta del automóvil estaba abierta y ante ellos se encontraban los rostros amigables de los compañeros de Sakura..

- "¡Pero que malos somos!" –rió Chisato- " ¡creo que les dimos un buen susto!"

- "Buenos..buenos días" –saludó Shaoran tratando de evitar la situación de ridículo que sentía- "... creo que es mejor que vayas a tu clase Sakura, te veré en el almuerzo.."

La muchacha obedeció sin decir palabra, mientras Shaoran salía del automóvil con sus libros bajo el brazo, pero aún contemplando a la ruborizada muchacha que se alejaba con sus amigos...

- "¿Eres nuevo verdad?" –dijo una voz a su espalda súbitamente.

- "Sí" –replicó serio, como de costumbre- "disculpa, se me hará tarde para mi clase..."

- "Si vas a la facultad de Administración, puedo guiarte" –continuó su interlocutora, una encantadora chica rubia- "¿qué dices?.. Soy Aika."

- "Gusto de conocerte, pero todavía debo ir a la administración de la universidad por unos documentos... gracias"

Sin decir una palabra, el joven se alejó pensando más bien en cuantas horas faltaban para el almuerzo, mientras la chica le miraba de arriba abajo con interés..

- "Realmente estupendo" –dijo para sí- "Alto, de tipo atlético, con un auto moderno y caro además de ser muy atractivo ... un poco serio, pero esos son los más apasionados... sí, definitivamente tengo que encontrar la manera de quitárselo a Sakura.."

El espíritu de la mujer que seguía a Sakura y Shaoran a la universidad parpadeó mientras pensaba que aquello no era sobre lo que la pequeña Kiku les había prevenido...

- "Pero tampoco puedo contárselo al doctor... a él no le gusta la pareja que forman estos chicos... aunque quizá puedan manejarlo por sí mismos.."

- "Así es" –le saludó otro espíritu, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado- "pese a los celos de Touya creo que ellos dos podrán superar esos pequeños problemitas.. Sakura ya es una mujer y estoy segura que podrá retener al que ama aún con cualquier competencia..."

- " ¡Es cierto!" –sonrió la otra fantasma- " ¿es tu hija no?"

El espectro de Nadeshiko Kinomoto sonrió brevemente.

* * *

- "¿Quién es usted?" –la pregunta sonó fría e imperativa como un disparo. 

Yukito giró hacia el muchacho con una expresión confusa.

- "Joven Shirou¿te sucede algo?"

- "No sé quién sea, pero definitivamente no es un maestro común" –replicó el muchacho de enormes ojos violetas mirándolo con desafío- " ¿también quieres matarme o estás solo espiándome?"

Yukito parpadeó. Sentía algo demasiado poderoso en el chico pero no estaba seguro de que manera obrar al respecto, además que prefería conversar primero con Sakura, Li y los demás antes de decidirse a revelar algo sobre sí mismo.

- "Creo que sería mejor que te calmaras un poco" –le dijo con suavidad- "¿porqué crees que todos quieren hacerte daño?"

El chico lo contempló fijamente pero no respondió.

- "No tengo ninguna intención de lastimar a nadie" –continuó Yukito, con sinceridad.

- "No le creo" –replicó el jovencito, rápido y más desconfiado que nunca- "usted no es una persona común... en todo caso no es una sola persona"

Yukito disimuló su sorpresa. De modo que no se había engañado cuando ese estudiante ingresó al salón de clases y ¨sintió¨ que pudo ¨ver¨ a Yue.

- "No tienes un solo aura" –replicó el chico- "eres... ¡no sé que eres exactamente!"

El viento se agitó en medio del jardín donde el profesor y el estudiante se encontraban. Pero fue en ese preciso momento en que..

- "¡Kamui!" –llamó el joven Segawa, que corría hacia su amigo con una amplia sonrisa- "¿acaso no vas a almorzar?" –se detuvo al ver al maestro- "¡disculpe Profesor Tsukishiro!... ¿interrumpo algo?"

- "Al contrario, veo que estoy retrasando su almuerzo" –repuso Yukito con la afabilidad acostumbrada- "de modo que mejor vé con tu compañero joven Shirou y coman algo¡para mí el almuerzo es algo realmente importante!.. es más, por eso estaba haciendo tiempo para almorzar con este bocadillo"

Mostró la enorme bolsa de papel llena de comida y sobre las cabezas de ambos estudiantes apareció una gota.

- "¿Iba a esperar el almuerzo comiendo eso?" –murmuró el joven Segawa.

- "Sí" –asintió Yukito- "¿puedo invitarles algo?"

- "No, gracias" –saltó el pequeño joven Shirou- "nosotros ya nos vamos... profesor"

Y lanzando una nueva mirada desconfiada sobre Yukito, que ya se dirigía al comedor de maestros, ambos estudiantes se alejaron mientras Yukito reflexionaba...

- _"No parece mala persona.. pero su desconfianza indica que ha sufrido mucho"_ –pensó- _"me pregunto como es que un poder de tal magnitud puede estar en un muchacho tan joven... pero.. ¿quién o quienes pueden ser capaces de lastimar a alguien tan poderoso como ese estudiante?"_

* * *

Kaho terminó de acomodarse con toda calma y miró sin sorpresa al recién llegado, pese a que éste no había anunciado su visita de la manera ordinaria. 

- "Hace mucho que no charlábamos de algo similar a esto" –repuso tranquila e imperturbable como de costumbre- "¿estás seguro?"

- "Completamente" –repuso serio- "sabes de sobra que no suelo equivocarme en percibir estas cosas..."

- "¿Porqué me dices esto a mi?" –repuso la señora Monouhi- "¿no sería mejor que se lo hubieras dicho a Li o a Sakura?"

- "No, no quiero exponer a mi hermana a esto" –continuó Touya en el mismo tono- "y en cuanto a ese sujeto... si algo le ocurre a ese mocoso Sakura sufrirá demasiado y aunque él no me agrada es mejor mantenerlo fuera de esto.."

- "Pero Li ya debe haberlo notado..."

- "Seguramente, pero no tiene la información que tengo yo. Por eso vine a pedirte que me ayudes a mantener a esos dos fuera de esto, es preciso que me encargue de indagar estas cosas por mi cuenta y sin tener preocupaciones de que ese mocoso esté hurgando lo mismo.."

- "En el fondo aprecias a Li.."

- "Lo hago por mi hermana" –repuso terco- "¿cuándo regresa tu esposo?"

- "Debe estar de vuelta en una semana" –repuso Kaho algo inquieta- "¿sabes?.. Eriol también está investigando este asunto... ¿porqué no le consultas a él?"

Touya refunfuñó en voz baja, recordando lo mucho que el joven hechicero había celebrado el enfado de Tomoyo la noche anterior.

- "No le tengo confianza" –repuso diciendo la verdad a medias- "además que prefiero hacer esto por mi cuenta..."

Kaho sonrió por unos instantes pero súbitamente tuvo una extraña palidez y escalofrío que no pasó desapercibida para el médico, que la atendió con rapidez considerando su delicado estado de salud y el niño que esperaba pero cuando estaba por alcanzarle una yukata de su esposo sintió algo que le hizo palidecer...

- _"¡Es imposible!" _–pensó confundido- _".. ¿qué significa esto que estoy sintiendo?"_

Contempló a Kaho, debilitada y confundida todavía por sus malestares y comprendió que ella no sabía nada por su debilitada salud, pues había sido ella misma quien en el pasado le había dado las primeras lecciones sobre como utilizar adecuadamente las percepciones y habilidades poco comunes que poseía... la apreciaba mucho y la consideraba una buena amiga como para preocuparla antes de tiempo y analizando las cosas objetivamente supo que tenía que hablar de nuevo con la amiga de su hermana...

Había algo de lo que debía estar seguro antes de empezar todo esto..

* * *

Yamazaki estaba más apurado que nunca y corría por los pasillos de la universidad a toda prisa, llevando sus libros casi con estrépito... estaba muy consciente que había estado faltando mucho al trabajo últimamente y sentía que no era justo aprovecharse de Rika de esa manera, ella había sido muy amable y le había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles y no iba a faltar ese día de la semana que era precisamente cuando leía el cuento a los niños... 

- "¡Takashi!" –le llamó Chiharu, haciéndole señas desde lejos- " ¡Espérame!.. ¡tengo algo muy importante que decirte!"

- "Bien.. soy todo oídos mientras me alcances" –dijo disminuyendo un poco su velocidad para permitir que la chica le alcanzara- " ¿Pues que sucede?"

- " ¡Escúchame con atención cuando te hablo!" –replicó la muchacha dándole un gran tirón y deteniendo la carrera de su novio en seco- "... pero déjame recobrar el aliento.."

- "Y a mi la vida por favor..." –pidió el joven- " ¿que pasa?"- "¿Recuerdas a mi sobrino Hayao?" –le dijo Chiharu súbitamente- "el hijo mayor de mi hermana.."

- "Sí... el que estuvo tratando de conquistar a mi jefa en ese karaoke.." –asintió- " ¿pues que le pasa a tu sobrino ahora Chiharu?"- "¡Casi le expulsan de la escuela!"- "Muy emocionante sin duda" –replicó Yamazaki sin alterarse- "pero porqué no esperas a contármelo después de que trabaje?"- "¡Déjame terminar!" –se impacientó la muchacha- "... pero no lo echaron porque fui a su escuela y allí me lleve una gran sorpresa..."- "¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"

- "¿Te acuerdas del profesor Terada?"

Yamazaki asintió, pero aún no entendía lo que Chiharu estaba tratando de decirle.

- "Si, por supuesto.. fue uno de los profesores responsables de nuestra primaria.. ¿le has vuelto a ver?"

- "No exactamente" –rió Chiharu- "ven... mientras vas camino al trabajo te cuento lo que ví cuando iba de camino a la escuela de mi sobrino.. ¡no vas a creer la sorpresa que me llevé!.. ¡no lo podía creer!... me parece que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por la soledad de nuestras querida Rika..."

* * *

Shaoran tenía el rostro total y absolutamente rojo y no dejaba de mirar el reloj casi con desesperación, mientras se escabullía hacia el rincón lo más posible. De hecho no veía la forma de terminar con toda aquella tortura. Aquella chica estaba casi arrinconándole y le tenía absolutamente espantado con la forma en que buscaba rozar su pierna por debajo del escritorio, mientras sus ojos brillaban y buscaba el mínimo pretexto para tratar de pegársele lo más posible. 

Lo peor era que estaban en plena clase y no había forma de evitar esa situación sin llamar la atención.

Afortunadamente para el joven chino el maestro dio por terminada la lección y antes que Aika pudiera hacer algo ya Shaoran había prácticamente saltado del pupitre para salir y estaba camino a la cafetería, donde esperaba ver a Sakura.

- "¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?.. ¡tienes la cara roja!" –repuso Sakura apareciendo a sus espaldas, provocando que su novio casi saltara- "¿Qué tienes?"

- "Nada.. solo que estaba distraído y me sorprendiste" –repuso rápido- "¿cómo estuvo tu clase?"

- "Bien, nada especial" –le sonrió ampliamente- "mejor comamos antes que lleguen los demás.."

El joven asintió pero en ese momento notó las profundas miradas que les dirigía un chico que se instalaba en una mesa vecina.

- "¿Quién es el tipo que nos mira?" –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿Quién?.. ¡ah es Hiroshi!" –la chica saludó al otro muchacho y éste le lanzó una mirada admirativa que no pasó desapercibida para Shaoran- "es un buen amigo... ¡ven Hiroshi!"

El joven se acercó y Sakura –después de un rubor- presentó a Shaoran como su novio, motivando frías miradas en ambos estudiantes...

- "No estaba enterado que era tu novio.." –repuso Hiroshi, algo molesto porque Sakura jamás había aceptado una cita con él y ahora le presentaba a este desconocido- "pensé que el joven estaba con Aika"

- "¿Aika?"

Shaoran palideció... ese individuo estaba en su clase esta mañana..

- "Aika y tú estaban muy amistosos en la clase de hoy... por eso nunca imaginé que fueras novio de Sakura"

La muchacha palideció y el ceño de Shaoran se hizo más profundo...

- "Pues te equivocaste" –replicó molesto- "porque.."

- "¡Hola Shaoran!" –saludó Aika mientras el grupo de compañeros de Sakura se mantenía a distancia, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, en espera de lo que fuera a pasar- "¿qué hay de las lecciones que ofrecí darte?".

Sakura y Shaoran quedaron por unos segundos en silencio y miraron entonces a Aika e Hiroshi, pero cuando todos esperaban una escena, ambos empezaron a reír...

- "Gracias por tu amable información Hiroshi" –sonrió la antigua card captor- "pero Shaoran es efectivamente mi novio.."

- "Y yo también agradezco tu compañía en las clases, pero en el futuro es poco probable que vuelva a compartir el escritorio contigo" –replicó Shaoran mientras los aludidos quedaban estáticos- "porque no tengo ningún problema en mis lecciones pese a que soy extranjero... y si las tuviera, Sakura o sus amigos podrían sacarme de cualquier duda"

Sin decir más y pese a que apenas habían almorzado ambos se marcharon dejando a Aika, Hiroshi y al resto de los estudiantes absolutamente perplejos...

- "¡Bueno!" –comentó Chisato, una de las compañeras de Sakura que también había visto la escena- "definitivamente esos dos sí que confían el uno en el otro!"

- "¡Definitivamente!" –asintieron los otros estudiantes.

No muy lejos de allí, en el amplio parque que era parte de la universidad, Sakura reía alegremente, contagiando al joven chino con su alegría, pese a los instantes de tensión que acababan de pasar.

- "¡Creo que esperaban que nos pusiéramos a pelear!" –reía la muchacha.

- "Sí, en realidad la expresión de decepción que pusieron fue bastante cómica" –repuso recobrando la serenidad y rodeando el fino talle de Sakura- "pero ¿sabes?... por un momento me sentí terriblemente celoso por la forma como te miraba ese tipo..."

- "¡Tonto!" –rió ella, feliz y apretada contra él- "Hiroshi es sólo un amigo... un amigo algo malintencionado por lo que noté.. ¡mira que buscar que peleáramos de esa manera!" –reflexionó preocupada- "pero... ¿era por Aika que estabas con la cara roja cuando te alcancé hace un rato?"

- "Bueno..."

- "¡Pues yo tengo más motivos para sentirme celosa entonces!" –protestó- "¡Esa chica es en verdad peligrosa!... ¿sabes que es capaz de hacer cosas a los chicos en plena clase?"

Shaoran se sonrojó.

- "¿Intento hacerte algo?" –casi gritó Sakura con espanto- "¿Y QUE FUE?"

- "¡Sakura!" –protestó Shaoran todavía con las mejillas ardiendo- "¿crees que acaso iba a dejarme?.. ¿me crees tan idiota o que?".

La muchacha estaba algo enfadada.

- "Pero... ella"

- "Bien, si quieres la verdad, lo intentó" –suspiró avergonzado- "pero me alejé lo más posible de ella y cuando estaba ya empezando a pasarse de atrevida la clase terminó y yo salí..."

- "¡Estaba empezando a pasarse de atrevida!"-repitió Sakura.

Sobre la cabeza de Shaoran había una gigantesca gota.

- "¡Pero nada pasó!" –protestó con calor- "¡salí de un brinco del escritorio!... ¿no me crees?"

La chica pareció pensativa por unos segundos pero repentinamente se empinó hacia el joven, besándolo en los labios con suavidad.

- "Por supuesto, porque te conozco" –le dijo bajito- "pero ella..."

- "Me mantendré fuera de su alcance, descuida" –rió su novio- "pero tienes que prometerme que tú también te alejarás de ese chico... ¡no sabes como detesto que te haya mirado de esa forma!"

- "¿De que forma?"

- "Ya sabes... sus ojos brillaban al verte" –protestó roncamente- "¡tuve que contenerme para no hacer un hechizo y mandarlo al otro lado del planeta!"

Ambos empezaron a reir de nuevo.

- "¡Somos un buen par de celosos!" –rió Sakura.

- "No, somos dos personas muy afortunadas en este momento" –como la muchacha le mirara sin comprender él se inclinó de nuevo estrechándola en sus brazos- "porque estamos solos y no hay nadie que pueda interrumpirnos.."

Pero justo en ese momento vieron pasar un grupo de estudiantes muy apurados..

- "¡Es cierto Shaoran¡no podemos llegar tarde a la primera clase que compartimos!" –repuso ella obligándolo a caminar.

El hechicero maldijo en voz baja.

- "Era demasiado bueno para durar demasiado" –protestaba enojado- "esto de compartir la universidad puede tener sus desventajas.."

* * *

Eriol contempló la carta que acababan de dejar sobre su biblioteca sin saber que pensar... había tenido una mañana complicada en aquella biblioteca y más tarde tenía que ir al hospital a ver la condición de la mujer que había atropellado, pero al contemplar el sobre cerrado supo que alli venían problemas.. 

- "¿A que hora me llegó esto?" –le preguntó a una Nakuru que estaba hojeando una revista

- "Hace como una hora" –le contestó la mujer, que todavía se encontraba en medio de un test y estaba un poco distraída- "¿qué te pasa?"

- "Tuve un nuevo recuerdo hoy" –contestó contemplando el sobre pensativamente y sin abrirlo- "¿qué tanto estás leyendo?"

- "Es un test que creo puede serme útil" –le contestó con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban- "Se llama: ´Conoce la manera correcta de retener a tu hombre´ y me ha hecho ver que soy un poco desorganizada para estas cosas¿sabes¡creo que voy a ponerlo en práctica muy pronto!.. ¡seguro que así podré conquistar a Touya!"

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Eriol pero prefirió cambiar el tema.

- "Nunca te rindes ¿verdad?"

- "Eso me recuerda algo.." –un brillo suspicaz apareció en Nakuru y miró al joven hechicero en forma muy penetrante- "¿sabes algo de la huella de un bofetón que Touya tenía en la cara esta mañana?"

La gota sobre la cabeza de Eriol se hizo más gruesa.

- "¿Porqué me preguntas eso a mi?"

- "Porque tenías una marca similar anoche y tampoco quisiste confesar como fue que te la hicieron" –le dijo seria- "y eso que sabes que debo protegerte siempre..."

- "Olvida eso, sabes que puedo cuidarme solo" –repuso aún molesto por el desagradable recuerdo- "¿dices que Kinomoto todavía tenía la cara marcada esta mañana?"

- "Una mujer siempre puede notar estas cosas" –repuso Nakuru muy convencida, pero añadió con un guiño- "además que anoche murmurabas que tu cara estaba tan lastimada como la de Kinomoto y la única persona a quién podías referirte era a Touya¡es imposible que a Sakura le pasara algo así con el joven Li!.."

Eriol suspiró... ya se le hacía muy raro eso que Nakuru hubiera notado el golpe y mecánicamente abrió el sobre que tenía en las manos pensando todavía en lo que podría haber hecho Nakuru si supiera lo que en verdad pasó en .el hospital el día anterior

- "¡Es de Kia!" –se asombró, pero mientras empezaba a leer el texto palideció- "¿qué significa esto?"

Nakuru miró sorprendida al joven hechicero pues sabía que había muy pocas cosas en este mundo que pudieran hacerle dar tamaña exclamación.

- "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

- "Kia me encarga la vida de Kaho y su hijo" –respondió.

- "¿QUEEEEE?"

- "Eso no me sorprende... sabía que Kia estaba ocultando algo, pero lo que sí llama mi atención es que me pide que los saque de la ciudad lo antes posible" –pensó inmediatamente-_ "¿tendrá algo que ver con esa profecía o acaso Kia está metido en otro grave problema?"_

* * *

Kero recorría la habitación volando sin detenerse y Spi lo contemplaba con todo menos buen humor reflejado en su ceño adusto. 

- "Sería bueno que te calmaras un poco" –le dijo- "sabías bien que Sakura no te iba a llevar a la universidad y mucho menos ahora que el novio la comenzaba... ¿cuándo dejarás de comportarte de esa forma tan infantil?"

- "¡No es infantil!" –protestó Kero, con calor- "y esta vez no me enojo porque esté con ese mocoso.. ¿no recuerdas lo que Kiku dijo?... todos están corriendo peligro y .. ¡me hubiera sentido mucho mejor si me llevaba con ella!"

- "Pero ella y el novio no se hubieran sentido tan bien.."

- "¡Ya deja eso Spinel, que va en serio!"

- "Yo sé que va en serio... pero la niña no nos comentó nada más, de modo que espero que la presencia de esos espíritus al lado de cada uno de nuestros amos y sus amigos sea suficiente por el momento.."

- "Ojalá, pero no me siento tranquilo estando aquí solo y aburrido mientras los demás pueden tener problemas.."

- "¡Es la última vez que te hago compañía!" –protestó Spinel.

- "No lo dije por ofender.. vaya que si estás sensible hoy"

- "Bien, bien.. pero sigo pensando que lo de la protección fantasmal fue buena idea... aunque fuera tuya y no mía.."

- "Es que las buenas ideas son siempre mías.. además Kiku es demasiado niña como para ocurrírsele algo así" –rió Kero pero recuperó la seriedad al instante- "pero me preocupan más los que no pueden ver a los espíritus, como Tomoyo y Mei Ling... además de los otros amigos de Sakura.."

- "¿Crees que no podrían protegerlos a ellos?"

- "¿Cómo advertirles del peligro si no los ven ni los escuchan?"

- "Ahora que lo mencionas.." –murmuró Spinel pensativamente- "Eriol comentó algo pero con el alboroto que armó Nakuru con lo del golpe en su cara no le presté mucha atención.. si, era algo referente a esa amiga tuya, Tomoyo... ella había sido casi arrastrada lejos de un sitio por uno de los amigos espíritus de Kiku..."

- "Al menos fue Tomoyo... ella sabe de nosotros y hubiera sido peor que fueran los otros..." –volvió a revolotear por la habitación de su dueña mientras sus preocupaciones aumentaban- "¡pobre Tomoyo¿ya ves?... a ella también la quiero mucho y no es justo que no la pueda cuidar porque mi ama cree que estoy celoso..."

- "¿También de la amiga de tu ama?"

- "No, tonto. Pero Sakura cree que estoy nervioso y que exagero las cosas por molestarla a ella y al desagradable sujeto que tiene por novio..."

- "Pues cuidado que te vaya a pasar lo que a Eriol.. ¡ayer Nakuru estaba histérica cuando notó que su cara tenía la huella de un golpe!"

- "¿Cómo fue eso?" –preguntó el antiguo guardián de las cartas clow, muy interesado- "¿alguien se atrevió a golpearle la cara?"

- "¡Deja que te cuente!"

* * *

- "No te enojes con ella Shaoran" –pidió Sakura con una sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de contener el enfado del joven- "tu abuela solo estaba hablándome de lo mucho que te quiere... porque usted le quiere mucho ¿verdad?" 

- "Sí" –repuso pletórica de satisfacción- "Eres mi único nieto directo Shaoran, el único recuerdo de mi querido hijo..."

Mei Ling asintió en silencio mientras el joven permaneció en silencio y Sakura apretaba su mano con ternura pero todavía se sentía mareada por la cantidad de cosas que había dicho la anciana...

- "Su hijo.." –dudó al preguntar- "su hijo... ¿se llamaba Hien, verdad?"

- "Fue jefe del Clan por poco tiempo" –comentó Mei Ling- "aunque siempre me gustó mucho su nombre.. ¿tu se lo pusiste verdad abuela?"

- "Si... yo le puse ese nombre... Hien significa "fuego verde"... y en verdad que le sentaba bien porque al igual que a mi querido Shaoran era enérgico y decidido como el fuego y el verde era su color favorito" –reflexionó melancólica- "te pareces a tu padre más que todas tus hermanas querido... ellas solo heredaron su color de cabello"

- "Es cierto" –asintió Sakura- "ninguno de ustedes tiene el cabello negro de tu madre"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros... al menos había logrado cambiar el tema antes que su abuela acabara de asustar a Sakura con los deberes de la esposa de u jefe de clan –la anciana le había hablado de todos y cada uno sin decir la palabra "esposa" por auténtico milagro- y como le había susurrado Mei Ling hace unos instantes, considerando el carácter de su abuela eso era un avance.

- "Pero más que todo me recuerdas a Hien porque él también tomaba todas las cosas con mucha seriedad, más que Chi.."

- "¿Chi?"

- "Mi tía... la madre de Mei Ling"

- "Si... mi madre es una mujer muy animosa.." –asintió Mei Ling.

- "Pero yo creí que Shaoran se parecía de carácter a su madre" –comentó Sakura, pensativa- "siempre la he visto muy serena, muy majestuosa... la primera ves que la vi, cuando era niña y gané aquel viaje a Hong Kong me impresionó muchísimo con su belleza y serenidad"

- "No, ella no era así" –replicó firmemente la abuela.

- "¿Cómo?" –se asombraron ambos jóvenes.- "Ella no era así mis niños" –replicó la anciana, entristecida súbitamente- "aún la recuerdo en los días en que se casó y los años que siguieron al matrimonio... tan dulce, alegre y despreocupada.."

- "Un momento abuela, un momento.." –aquello sí que era sorpresa para Shaoran- " ¿hablas de mi madre!"

- "Por supuesto que sí" –asintió firme- "pero hubo graves problemas en el Concilio... de hecho, afortunadamente los desórdenes mundiales encubrieron la última guerra de los hechiceros de Oriente..."

- "Y mi padre murió en mitad de la guerra.." –replicó Shaoran pensativamente.

- "Ignorábamos lo del pergamino del último card captor" –la anciana había caído en una leve melancolía- "y tu abuelo estaba demasiado enfermo como para darse cuenta de algo y mucho menos contarnos ... Hien no tuvo con quien sacar conclusiones ni investigar las implicaciones del robo de ese pergamino, pero invocar ese poder fue el fin del Clan Chen y a la muerte de Hien el clan quedó en el caos, tus hermanas eran niñas y tu madre estaba recuperándose aún de tu nacimiento cuando mi hijo murió..."

Los puños de Shaoran se contrajeron al saber lo ocurrido y Sakura contempló a la abuela y al nieto con tristeza..

- "Por eso tu madre cambió" –repuso Sakura con su voz tan dulce y gentil, entendiendo todo repentinamente- "lo hizo para protegerte a ti y a los tuyos cuando tu padre ya no estaba a su lado... eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien... siempre tratas de protegerlo"

- "Y lo hizo bien, pero perdió mucho en el camino..." –suspiró la abuela- "temo que hasta se perdió disfrutar de tu infancia querido mío.."

- "¿Porqué nunca me ha hablado de esto?"

- "Porque no quiso verte triste y no supimos del último card captor hasta que nos lo comentaste" –replicó la anciana- "además ella nunca quiso arriesgarse a perderte por una venganza y por eso siempre ha sido muy exigente contigo, especialmente desde que notamos el desarrollado potencial mágico que poseías..."

- "Lo único que importa es que ya eso es pasado" –Sakura le sonrió al joven tratando de animarle- "y el último card captor también... ya no hay ningún peligro en nuestro futuro"

Shaoran asintió, pero todavía podía sentir a aquellas presencias poderosas y el recuerdo de la profecía... por eso decidió no añadir ninguna palabra..

- _"Proteger a los que amas"_ –pensó- _"creo que ahora sí terminaré mis cartas de protección... no sé si sean suficientes para lo que podría venir pero estaré más tranquilo si termino con eso..."_

Algunos instantes después y temiendo que su abuela no pudiera mantener la discreción, Shaoran logró sacar a Sakura del alcance de la anciana, instante que aprovechó Mei Ling para decirle algo a su abuela en el oído.

- "¿Estás segura?" –le preguntó la anciana.

- "Sí" –asintió segura- "Mai Tsi está buscando a Shaoran y no me asombraría que viajara hasta aquí y se apareciera en cualquier momento.."

- "¿Acaso le diste la dirección?"

- "No abuela, por supuesto que no.. ¡ni siquiera sé como ella supo a donde escribirme, pero sabes muy bien que si decide hablar con Shaoran no habrá nada que la detenga.."

La anciana permaneció pensativa por unos instantes para luego sonreír con suspicacia y casi confiadamente.

- "Es verdad, pero ya el tiempo de Mai Tsi ha pasado y nada que ella haga podrá remediar eso" –repuso seria- " sentiré pena por ella si todavía está interesada en Shaoran... yo la apreciaba mucho.."

- "¡Pero lo que le hizo...!"

- "Siempre sospeché que aquello fue muy extraño" –comentó la anciana- "pero lo que quiera que fuera dudo que el recuerdo de Mai Tsi pueda causar algún contratiempo serio entre Shaoran y Sakura..." –sonrió- "lo que hay entre ellos es algo que nadie puede romper.. estoy totalmente segura de eso."

- "Ojalá no te equivoques abuela" –suspiró Mei Ling- "lo menos que quiero es que él sufra otra vez por culpa de Mai Tsi"

* * *

Touya refunfuñó en voz baja mientras terminaba de leer el periódico por cuarta vez en el vestíbulo del elegante salón de recepciones del hotel. Llevaba allí más de una hora y no había señal de que esa persona, pero repentinamente la vió caminar por el lugar. 

La muchacha se sorprendió con su presencia y una preocupación se vislumbró en sus ojos azules.

- "¿Qué sucede?" –dijo rápida- "¿acaso Jean está peor..?"

- "No, tu novio está aún gimoteando en el hospital por tonterías sin importancia" –dijo serio- "pero supe que tuviste una experiencia poco común ayer y necesito preguntarte donde ocurrió exactamente.."

Tomoyo parpadeó mientras el fantasma a su lado miraba a Touya y trataba de disuadirlo.

- "No quiero escuchar más excusas" –replicó el médico mirando al fantasma terriblemente serio- "mi hermana, mi padre y todos nosotros podemos estar corriendo un peligro demasiado grande para que nos estén solo protegiendo de algo que no conocemos.."

- "¿Con quién hablas?.. ¿dijiste peligro¿qué peligro tan grande es el que amenaza a Sakura y a todos nosotros?"

- "No es algo en lo que puedas interferir" –dijo indiferente- "solo dime de qué lugar te sacó este fantasma testarudo.."

Tomoyo recordó entonces las palabras de aquella chica con la que se cruzó por a calle y palideció.

- "Fue ... en el parque Ueno... me sacó del parque Ueno.."

El médico permaneció pensativo por unos instantes y se despidió secamente no sin antes pedirle a la muchacha su discreción.

- " ¡No voy a quedarme callada!" –replicó la chica- "si ese algo es tan peligroso para Sakura ella se disgustaría si no se lo digo..."

- "¡Mi hermana correría un grave peligro si lo sabe!"

- "Pero.. ¿cómo ocultarle algo tan importante a Sakura?... seguramente ella podría manejarlo si se entera.. ¡fue una card captor! y además Li... ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Touya la había tomado del brazo y la arrastraba con muy poca delicadeza hacia su propio automóvil.

- "No vas a poner a mi hermana en peligro.. ¡por ningún motivo!" –replicó molesto.

Tomoyo pensó que era muy desafortunada por haber despedido a sus guardaespaldas algunas horas antes mientras su poco amistoso primo ponía en marcha el vehículo..

- "¡Pero seguramente Sakura y Li pueden hacer algo ..!" –insistió- "¡yo tengo fé en Sakura!"

- "También yo, pero no voy a permitir que mi hermana corra peligro de muerte si puedo evitarlo" –le contestó frío e impersonal- "y si no puedes mantenerte callada mientras investigo tendrás que venir conmigo.. y ten mucho cuidado con deprimirte o pensar algún deseo deprimente porque allí sí que estarías en un problema..."

- "No te entiendo"

- "Careces de habilidades mágicas" –dijo inexpresivo- "por lo tanto creo que el único peligro que podrías correr es si tienes algún deseo funesto..."

- "¿Deseo funesto?"

El auto detuvo su carrera casi en el mismo parque y Touya bajó rápidamente cerrando la puerta casi con estrépito, sintiendo –como siempre había sentido desde que vivía en Tokyo y había pasado casualmente por allí- una energía terriblemente poderosa y oscura, pero a diferencia de otras veces esta vez no evitó acercarse sinó se adentró en el parque a pasos rápidos –mezclándose con las parejas jóvenes y ejecutivos en traje que abundaban por allí a estas horas de la tarde- hasta visualizar desde lejos la fuente de tal energía...

Era irónico que fuera eso, pero lo era.

La fuente del poder oscuro que rodeaba ese parque era ese árbol de Sakura..

- _"Un árbol de Sakura que no tiene nada de común.."_ –pensó deteniéndose en seco.

No muy lejos de allí y conteniendo su temor y sus ganas de comunicarse con Sakura por teléfono Tomoyo había tratado de seguir el rápido paso del médico, tropezándose con alguien en su apuro.

- "¡Discúlpeme por favor!" -repuso la muchacha con rapidez- "¡fue mi culpa señor...!"

El aludido, un hombre alto que llevaba una elegante gabardina negra y unos anteojos oscuros le sonrió encantadoramente.

- "No, por el contrario señorita..." –repuso con una voz sardónica que no restaba nada a su encanto- "soy yo quien debería considerarme afortunado al tropezar con usted ya que siempre he sido un admirador de la belleza.." –hizo una breve pausa y amplió su muy seductora sonrisa- "donde quiera que le encuentre... "

Pese a los anteojos oscuros del desconocido, Tomoyo se ruborizó ante el cumplido en un instante... en verdad era un sujeto muy atractivo. A su vez el hombre –de treinta a treinta y cinco años aproximadamente- contempló la hermosa y elegante figura de la frágil muchacha casi con complacencia mientras una idea surgía en su mente y sacaba un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- _"Muy bella y frágil... quizá sería una buena víctima ..."_

Touya sintió algo muy fuerte a sus espaldas súbitamente y vió desde lejos como Tomoyo hablaba con alguien que justamente estaba de espaldas a él.

Ese alguien... un hombre alto en una amplia gabardina negra... aunque pese a la distancia casi podría asegurar que era un individuo de buena apostura.

- _"¡Alto hombre guapo, muy malo!.. ¡muy malo, malo, malo!.. ¡Kiku tiene miedo porque sí existe!"_

La frase de Kiku sonó repentinamente en su mente y supo repentinamente que aquella persona que charlaba con la amiga de su hermana y a quien no veía el rostro era el mismo que Kiku temía tanto...

- "¡Es él!" –repuso apretando los puños, sintiendo un poco de miedo pese a su disgusto por comprobar que alguien con un aura tan oscura realmente existía- "quien quiera que sea.. ¡es él!"

Y trató de llegar a donde su prima se encontraba, alejándose de la sakura momentáneamente, pero pese a su apuro cuando finalmente encontró a Tomoyo, el desconocido se había marchado.

- "¿Y el hombre con quién estabas hablando?" –le preguntó rápido- "¿le conoces?"

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Pregunté si conoces a ese hombre!"

- "Me tropecé con él por seguirte pero.. ¿y el peligro que amenaza a todos¿le encontraste?"

Touya quedó pensativo. Tal vez fuera mejor no asustar a esa muchacha porque podría contárselo a Sakura y dudaba que ni siquiera el mocoso ese que su hermana tenía por novio –con lo mucho que le desagradaba- podría enfrentar con éxito a alguien de un aura tan oscura como la de ese desconocido.

- "No, ya se fue.. no está aquí" –dijo mintiendo pues el árbol seguía irradiando aquel poder, tan oscuro como el de ese hombre- "... creo que me estaba precipitando y a ver si ahora sí que no preocupas a mi hermana con esto.."

- "Si no es nada realmente serio... creo que no se lo diré" –asintió ella, levemente dudosa más hablando para sí misma pero en voz alta- "más que todo por no arruinar la felicidad que tiene ahora con Li... sería muy cruel hacerlo de mi parte"

Touya le lanzó una mirada enojada pero no dijo nada mientras abandonaban el parque Ueno. Tendría que dejarla en su hotel para continuar averiguando todo lo que quería, pero en ese momento el elegante automóvil de Eriol Hiragizawa le cerró el paso al reconocer a Tomoyo...

- "¿Qué demonios?" –protestó Touya bajando del vehículo- "¿qué estás tratando de hacer?.. ¡ya te había sentido perfectamente!"

- "Sería mejor que no se acercaran a ese lugar" –repuso muy serio- "es posible que las vidas de ambos pudieran correr peligro y es absurdo buscarlo.."

- "Eriol.. ¿qué te pasa?" –la muchacha notó de inmediato la palidez de su condiscípulo y abandonó el auto de su primo- "pareces preocupado..."

- "Tal vez sea buena suerte que les haya encontrado después de todo" –continuó el hechicero- "porque voy a casa de Kaho y temo mucho que la noticia que le llevo perjudique mucho su condición"

- "¿Qué noticia?" –murmuró Tomoyo, de pie en medio de los dos hombres- "¡por favor Eriol no me asustes!"

- "Kia no volverá de su viaje de trabajo" –dijo fríamente- "me llegó una carta en que me pide cuide de Kaho y de su hijo... indefinidamente, porque no piensa volver..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Es imposible!"

- "Por favor doctor" –continuó Eriol- "creo que será mejor que me acompañe a darle la noticia... puede necesitar de su ayuda médica" –se volvió a la asombrada diseñadora- "también tú Tomoyo... quizá quiera hablar con una mujer para desahogarse; ya envié a Nakuru a buscar a Li y a Sakura..."

- "Vamos de una vez.." –replicó el doctor Kinomoto- "pero no te envidio la noticia que vas a darle.."

Tomoyo subió al automóvil de Eriol con rapidez y Touya los siguió en su auto sintiéndose molesto y preocupado. Dos horas después Kaho descansaba bajo los efectos del sedante que Touya había tenido que proporcionarle y ellos se encontraban en la sala de la casa del matrimonio, junto con una recién llegada Nakuru –que no había logrado encontrar en la universidad a Sakura y Shaoran- sacando conjeturas y preguntándose los motivos de tan sorprendente decisión por parte de Kia..

- "¡Todavía no puedo creerlo!" -decía Tomoyo sentada al lado de Nakuru, que no había podido ubicar a Sakura y Shaoran- "¿qué va a pasar ahora?"

- "Esta noche es mejor que alguien permanezca a su lado" –dijo Touya- "está mucho más tranquila pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo en su estado.."

- "Me pregunto que pudo impulsar a alguien como Kia a hacer esto"

- "Los hombres son incomprensibles niña" –repuso Nakuru pensativamente contestando el comentario de Tomoyo- "a veces crees que los entiendes pero siempre te salen con una sorpresa que te deja absolutamente anonadada..."

- "Nakuru..."

- "¡Es verdad Eriol, y aunque seas hombre no negarás que tengo razón!" –replicó la mujer- "a pesar de que nosotras no podemos vivir sin ellos.. ¿verdad Touya?" –replicó prendiéndose de un brinco al cuello del pensativo médico- "¿verdad que pensarás en lo que te propuse esta mañana?"

- "¡Nakuru, suéltame!"

- "¿Ya ves como no me equivoco?'" –dijo volviéndose a Tomoyo mientras sus brazos no se desprendían del cuello del hermano de Sakura- "le acabo de proponer a este hombre irme a vivir con él y ¿qué me contesta?.. ¡no me dice nada!"

Touya estaba indignado y Eriol y Tomoyo tenían una gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Tampoco te rías tanto Eriol!" –continuó Nakuru- "¡tú eres el hombre que menos entiendo en este mundo!"

- "¡Nakuru, ya basta! –protestaba el doctor- "¿porqué no me sueltas de una buena vez?"

- "Bien Nakuru.. digamos que la sicología masculina es a veces un tanto compleja" –rió Eriol entendiendo que Nakuru quería levantar un poco los ánimos a todos mientras aprovechaba para coquetear a Kinomoto- "quizá nunca puedas entenderla... los hombres somos complejos y misteriosos, pero forma parte de nuestro atractivo" –rió divertido.

- "¡Muy complejos!" –protestó la mujer mientras Touya empezaba a tirar de sus brazos para soltarse- "¡por supuesto que lo son!.. ¿porqué entonces no hechizaste a la atrevida que te golpeó la cara?"

Eriol dejó de reír y palideció.

- "Eso me recuerda una cosa Eriol" –dijo Tomoyo tratando de cambiar la conversación- "esa chica es.."

- "O porqué mi querido Touya.." –continuó Nakuru interrumpiendo a Tomoyo- "¿porqué no me confiesas quién fue la vulgar muchacha que tuvo el valor y la absurda idea de lastimar esta hermosa cara que tienes?"

Touya empezó a sudar frío y Tomoyo palideció tanto como Eriol hace unos momentos mientras Nakuru, ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente de ellos continuaba...

- "Porque no entiendo como dudas en vivir conmigo cuando permitiste que te abofetearan..."

Las otras tres personas en la habitación tenían enormes gotas en la cabeza mientras Nakuru continuaba hablando sin parar...

* * *

Al sonido de la puerta Yamazaki le dijo a Wei que abriría mientras de camino todavía recordaba lo que Chiharu le había contado esa tarde...y los sustos que se había llevado cuando creyó que la nueva dependienta le quitaría el trabajo, además de la compañía en la que encontró a Rika. 

- "Tranquilízate por favor" –le había pedido la dueña de la tienda mientras Chiharu contenía la risa- "es una ayuda temporal y en cuanto a..."

- "Que bueno" –asintió el futuro abogado dirigiéndose a la otra persona que estaba allí- "y .. ¿cómo hizo para verse igual durante estos diez años profesor Terada?"

Aparecieron grandes gotas sobre las otras tres cabezas.

- "¡Deja de decir tonterías!" –le recriminó Chiharu y le susurró mientras Rika suspiraba- "ya te había dicho que me recordaba al maestro... pero ¡claro que no es él!"

- "Pues si se parecen" –asintió Yamazaki con una sonrisa- "y ya empezaba a preguntarme si había descubierto la legendaria fuente de la juventud para verse igual después de diez años.. ¿sabe usted que antiguamente las personas buscaban esa fuente para mantenerse eternamente joven?.. hay una leyenda sobre eso muy interesante que dice..."

Rika no sabía donde esconderse pues Yamazaki iba a empezar de nuevo con sus mentiras y su amigo empezaba a reír.

- "En realidad que eres tal y como Rika me había advertido" –repuso el hombre, muy parecido al profesor que tuvieron en la primaria, salvo por el detalle de que tenía el pelo más claro- ".. ¿acaso me parezco tanto a ese maestro que tuvieron?"

- "En realidad... es más bien por el corte de cabello..." –replicó Chiharu- "pero en parte.. bueno si"

- "Debe ser el aire familiar" –replicó nuevamente el amigo de Rika- "porque mi nombre es Idomu Terada"

- "¡Terada!" –saltaron Chiharu y Yamazaki.

- "Resulta que Idomu es el hermano más joven del profesor Terada" –rió Rika, divertida al ver la reacción de sus amigos- "yo misma me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo su nombre verdadero... aunque nos conocíamos desde hace más de dos años.."

- "Pero ¿cómo fue entonces que..?" –se asombró Chiharu.

- "Nos conocimos por internet" –rió el hombre de aproximadamente ventiséis a ventiocho años- "pero Rika nunca había aceptado conocerme hasta ahora..."

Chiharu y Yamazaki se miraron y el muchacho se encogió de hombros... con razón tenía un rostro tan familiar ese hombre, si era el hermano más joven de uno de sus maestros...

- "Y.. ¿cómo está el profesor Terada?" –preguntó Chiharu.

- "El vive ahora en Norteamérica" –repuso Idomu Terada- "se mudó con su familia allí hace como tres años cuando le ofrecieron un buen trabajo allá... ¿recuerdas que te comente que uno de mis hermanos ya no viviría en el país?" –dijo volviéndose a Rika.

- "Sí" –asintió la muchacha- "pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras hermano del profesor y mucho menos que te hubieras referido a él.."

- "¡Que cosas tan extrañas pasan!" –murmuró Chiharu- "cuando les ví pasear hace un rato no imaginé que fueras pariente de nuestro maestro, aunque ya no me asombra el parecido.."

- "¿Nos viste pasear?" –se asombró Rika.

- "Sí" –asintió con una sonrisa el novio de Chiharu- "y vino a buscarme a la universidad para contármelo y..."

- "¡Cállate!" –le increpó su novia tomando por el cuello al todavía sonriente Yamazaki para después arrastrarlo lejos de Rika y su asombrado acompañante- "¡disculpen.. tengo que enseñarle a este no solo a no decir mentiras sinó también a no hablar más de la cuenta..!"

- "¿Sabes que estas cosas no son tan poco frecuentes como crees?" –continuaba el joven mientras Chiharu continuaba llevándoselo ante la mirada asombrada de Yoko Hiu, la nueva dependienta de la tienda- "yo ví una película en la que dos personas se conocieron por la internet... y en la antigüedad se decía que hay cosas casuales que..."

- "Si, si..."

- "¡Oh no!" –suspiró Rika- "¡ya empieza de nuevo!"

- "Pero es divertido escucharlo..." –rió Idomu- "aunque dudo que sea tan cómico como esa vez del karaoke que me comentaste.. ¿es verdad que tus otros amigos le creen?"

- "Bueno, Li y Sakura siempre le han creído... desde que éramos pequeños" –rió Rika.

Yamazaki dejó de recordar los eventos de la tarde y volvió a la realidad al abrir realmente la puerta del departamento que compartía con Li... para encontrarse frente a una bella muchacha ataviada en un exquisito traje chino.

- "¿Vive aquí Shaoran Li?" –preguntó con una voz realmente musical.

- "¿Eh?.. ¿usted conoce a Li?" –preguntó Yamazaki inocentemente aún parado en la puerta.

- "Somos... viejos amigos" –repuso- "por favor¿está el aquí?... ¿podrías decirle que soy Mai Tsi y que tengo algo muy serio que hablar con él?"

Yamazaki hizo pasar a la muchacha cortésmente no sin advertir a los guardaespaldas que esperaban en la puerta...

- "Li no está, y eso es extraño siendo tan tarde" –dijo- "mañana tiene clase también y pensé que a estas alturas estaría estudiando.. seguro no tarda mucho.. ¿quiere esperarlo?"

- "Si... lo esperaré hasta que llegue"

Wei ingresó en ese instante a la salita y no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa..

- "¡Señora Mai Tsi!"

- "Buenas noches Wei..." –le saludó- "he venido porque necesito hablar con Shaoran... hay cosas que él debe saber sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros"

* * *

Yukito salió del Campus Clamp cuando ya estaba oscureciendo pero sin ninguna prisa. Sus alumnos habían sido muy gentiles con él pero todavía se sentía preocupado por la reacción del joven Shirou. 

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en una calle solitaria se encontró nuevamente con el pequeño estudiante, que parecía decidido a confrontarlo.

- "Dígame quien es usted" –repuso el chico, con el maletín escolar en la mano todavía- "esta vez no aceptaré una respuesta a medias..."

- "¿Porqué crees que quiero lastimarte?"

- "Porque no eres una persona normal" –repuso con los enormes ojos violetas brillantes, como si un recuerdo doloroso le hubiera pasado por la memoria- "y no sé que tengas que ver en esta batalla..."

- "¿De que batalla hablas?"

* * *

**Más Notas de la Autora**

¡Al fin terminé!.. este capítulo sí que trajo bastantes sorpresas. ¿protestas porque no hay batallas?... paciencia, es que aún es muy pronto, pero mejor sigo... ¡Vaya día de clases para la pobre Sakura!.. entre la universidad y la abuelita de Shaoran sí que es para cansarse aunque también tuvo sus buenos ratos u. ¿Quién es el personaje que conoció Tomoyo en el parque?.. sí, es justamente la persona que Kiku tanto teme y que definitivamente está relacionado a la profecía que preocupa ya no solo a Shaoran y Eriol, sino también a Touya..¿Qué fue lo que notó el médico en casa de Kaho?... eso se descubrirá pronto, al igual que los motivos de Kia para pedirle tamaño favor a Eriol, quien obró muy sabiamente al no delatar a Tomoyo con Nakuru u, aunque sus recuerdos lo tienen confundido y Mai Tsi sigue esperando en la casa de Shaoran ... ¬¬´

¿Sorprendió lo de Rika?.. je, je.. lo saqué –la idea básica- de la película que mencionó Yamazaki-seguro que ya saben cuál es- ¿Porqué un alumno de Yukito tiene tanto poder y tanta desconfianza?.. bueno, es que Kamui Shirou es personaje del manga "X" de Clamp –al igual que el hombre del parque Ueno- pero ya iré explicando su participación y lo básico de él en este fanfic y poco a poco. Pero no teman... los protagonistas aquí son Sakura y Cía -aunque este fic trata sobre su futuro tuve que incluir a los de "X" pues allí se vé el futuro del mundo- en fin, .. ¡aún hay muchas cosas –y sorpresas- pendientes!

**Vocabulario**

_**Yukata**: Especie de túnica que usan los japoneses para fiestas tradicionales –recuerda la serie cuando Sakura fue a ese templo con Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya- o a veces –en modelos más simples por supuesto- para dormir._

_**Parque Ueno**: Lugar en Tokyo donde se puede apreciar gran cantidad de árboles de sakura._

_**Árboles de Sakura:** Árboles de cerezo. El nombre de nuestra conocida significa literalmente "cereza" en japonés._


	4. Encuentros Extraños

Espero lo disfruten, reviews por favor?

* * *

_"Sé que estoy dándole vueltas a lo mismo, pero no puedo evitarlo. _ H_ace muy poco me dí cuenta que puedo ser muy celosa a veces y fue muy incómodo pero a la vez un extraño descubrimiento aunque me tranquiliza saber que Shaoran es todavía más celoso que yo._ _Justamente Nakuru comentó algo de eso anoche, mientras continuaba acosando a mi hermano, como siempre –Touya estaba verificando la condición de la señora Monouhi- pero lo que ella dijo fue que los celos son signos inequívocos de amor, aunque no estoy segura si debo creerle del todo porque después agregó que había amenazado a varias enfermeras y colegas de mi hermano para que no lo miraran demasiado.. ¬¬´ _

_También agregó que en verdad estaba decidida a irse a vivir con él en cuanto la aceptara y por supuesto que no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando empezó a hablar de eso.. _ _Ni que decir que mi hermano estaba muy molesto. _ _Pero lo que más me asombró fue la tranquilidad de la señora Kaho pese a lo de su esposo. Por lo que supe, Eriol no ha logrado convencerla que abandone Japón y tuvo que desplegar toda su habilidad para hacer que se mudara temporalmente al enorme departamento que comparte con Nakuru y Spinel –todo un piso en un hotel de lujo debo decir- pero mi querida ex–profesora va a continuar sus actividades en el campus Clamp en cuanto mi hermano lo autorice y esta decidida a esperar a su esposo hasta que vuelva y nada de lo que dijimos sirvió para hacerla cambiar de opinión. _

_A mí, en lo personal, tal confianza me conmovió profundamente y creo al igual que ella –aunque no he tratado mucho con el señor Monouhi- que debió tener un motivo muy fuerte para actuar de esa forma y no puedo evitar preguntarme si Shaoran también pensó lo mismo, aunque como siempre que Touya está cerca, estaba muy disgustado ... _

_Creo que realmente le molesta que mi hermano no deje de vigilarnos... Es casi como si Touya estuviera tratando de evitar algo y no dejo de preguntarme qué es. _ _Por su parte Kero también insiste en que no le estoy haciendo caso últimamente y no deja de discutir con Shaoran cada vez que le ve... a veces dudo que puedan llevarse bien algún día¿porqué no pueden pasarse tres minutos sin estar peleando?._ _Lo bueno fue que convencí a Tomoyo de preparar juntas un postre esta semana porque con eso de la presión de su matrimonio y el regreso de su madre del extranjero debe estar inquieta y quiero charlar con ella. _

_Otra cosa que he notado es que papá parece estar preocupando.. ¿que puede ser?... el otro día le sorprendí mirando la foto de mamá de una forma extraña y melancólica pero cuando le pregunté me cambió el tema casi de inmediato.. _ _Bueno.. dejo de escribir porque papá acaba de tocar la puerta de mi habitación avisando que llegó una nota para mí pero la leeré después de terminar este arreglo floral que quiero mostrar a la abuela de Shaoran... ¡ojalá me quede bien!"_

* * *

**"En La Torre De Tokyo"**

Capitulo IV

**Encuentros Extraños**

Touya aceptó la taza que le ofreció su padre con gesto más bien automático, y permaneció por algunos instantes en reflexivo silencio. Fujitaka Kinomoto observó por algunos instantes a su hijo mayor notando su preocupación antes de marcharse a la universidad, por su parte el médico terminaba de desayunar cuando su hermana salió corriendo de su habitación, tan apuradamente como de costumbre...

- "Bueno.. hay cosas y gente que nunca cambia.. ¿verdad monstruo?"-repuso burlón.

- "¿Porqué empiezas desde tan temprano?" –protestó la muchacha- " ¿no tendrías que estar en el hospital, nunca sueles estar

aquí a estas horas.."

- "Hoy ingreso algo tarde" –contestó con rapidez- "¿acaso me estás echando?"

- "No... ¡claro que no!" –dijo rápida- "pero.."

- "Pero el mocoso está al llegar.." –replicó Kero ingresando detrás de su ama- "¿no es verdad Sakura?"

Touya le lanzó una mirada enfadada a su hermana –al igual que Kero que ya se abalanzaba sobre un plato- mientras la pobre muchacha notaba con preocupación que ni su padre ni Yukito estaban allí para salvarla esta vez, cuando en ese instante el sonido de la puerta anunció la llegada de Shaoran y la muchacha corrió a abrirle mientras grandes venas aparecían sobre las cabezas de los otros comensales.

La presencia del joven chino fue gélidamente recibida esa mañana, pero mientras los tres oponentes se miraban antes de romper en ataques verbales –Touya tenía muy presente que este muchacho deseaba arrebatarle a su hermanita con una proposición matrimonial que no estaba dispuesto a permitir- Sakura depositó un extraña maceta en la mesa de centro, mientras corría a buscar una bolsa apresuradamente.

- "Un momento.." –repuso Kero antes de que empezara la discusión, distraído por la extraña forma del objeto- "¿que es eso Sakura?"

- " ¡Es el arreglo floral en que trabajé toda la noche!" –replicó la muchacha mientras corría a buscar algo con que transportar el susodicho objeto- " ¡tengo que mostrárselo a la abuela!"

Tres pares de ojos descendieron sobre el extraño híbrido de color verdoso y ENORMES gotas de sudor aparecieron en cada cabeza... En verdad, la única palabra para describir el "arreglo floral" era... horrible. Las infortunadas plantas se veían retorcidas más bien en formas que casi inspiraban compasión mientras se inclinaban peligrosamente por los lados y manteniéndose sobre la maceta por puro milagro del equilibrio...

- "¡Trabajé en eso los últimos dos días!" –continuó Sakura desde el fondo del vestíbulo- "¿qué crees que dirá la abuela cuando lo vea Shaoran?"

- "Quizá quede muda de espanto" –murmuró Touya experimentando cierta piedad hacia las infortunadas plantas- "una reacción perfectamente comprensible para cualquiera"

- "¿Y trabajó en eso por dos días?" –dijo Kero en una voz apenas audible- "no quiero pensar como se veía cuando empezó.."

- "No soy demasiado buena, pero espero que les agrade" –dijo recobrando el aliento al ingresar- "¡he puesto todo mi esfuerzo!"

Su mirada verde se encontró con la de su hermano y Kero pero lo que leyó en ambos congeló su sonrisa y le hizo bajar la cabeza.

- "¿Tan horrible está?" –susurró.

- "Se ve algo.. incompleto" –replicó Shaoran antes que los otros pudieran replicar algo, mientras se inclinaba sobre el maltrecho "adorno"- "pero.. ¿me permites sugerirte algo que quizá le ayude un poco?"

- "¿Crees que tenga remedio?" –susurró Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada.

El joven le dirigió una tranquilizadora sonrisa y tomando las delicadas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, con algunos diestros movimientos y unas tijeras apropiadas, logró que la misma Sakura –siguiendo sus indicaciones- lograra que el ramo tuviera un aspecto más... más razonablemente normal.

- "¿Lo ves?" –le dijo mientras ella miraba el objeto incrédula- " tú misma lo hiciste... seguro que por el apuro habías dejado esos detalles de lado.."

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos y sin importarle que Touya y Kero estuvieran presentes le abrazó con fuerza...

- "¡Muchas gracias!.. ¡eres tan bueno conmigo!"

- "No es eso.. solo que me obligaron a aprender esto junto a mis hermanas cuando era pequeño.." –susurró el joven chino con una leve gota sobre la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

Touya los contempló fijamente por unos segundos y abandonó la habitación en silencio... aquella escena le había recordado una que contempló siendo niño -solo que aquello había sido sobre accidentes al coser la ropa- siendo los protagonistas su padre y su madre y eso le había puesto de muy mal humor porque no se había sentido capaz de empezar a protestar y eso le irritaba. De modo que salió de la casa sin decir una palabra mientras Kero se dirigió a ahogar sus remordimientos a la cocina y específicamente en los restos de un enorme pastel que -de milagro- Yukito había dejado la noche anterior...

- "Son auténticos monstruos.." –salió murmurando el doctor en voz baja

Mientras tanto, un pequeño pliego de papel con caracteres chinos que había estado en la mesa de centro se deslizó al piso sin que nadie notara su existencia...

* * *

Aquella tarde Eriol caminó por el amplio pasillo del hospital con expresión pensativa. Habían pasado varios días desde que sacara aquellas conclusiones con Li y no podía dejar de entender las profundas consecuencias de lo que estaba pasando..

Entonces eso era... La profecía final se refería al fin del mundo, los mismos poderes liderando bandos opuestos... y el resultado sería el fin o una nueva oportunidad para la tierra...

Tan simple y tan horrendo a la vez.

Suspiró quedadamente. Aquello era absolutamente angustiante pero de todas maneras se sentía inquieto por su propio problema, mismo sobre el que seguía casi tan ignorante como siempre.

En verdad era mucho mejor ser quien propiciara las casualidades y no estar a merced de las mismas.

- "Buenas tardes" –saludó al ingresar a la habitación con toda cortesía- "¿me permite pasar?"

- "¡Joven Hiragizawa!" –replicó la voz apagada de la mujer enferma- "por supuesto.. pase por favor, es muy amable en visitarme" –trató de sentarse mientras el joven ingresaba pero un fuerte acceso de tos se lo impidió- "¡cof, cof!... por favor disculpe... no sé como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y mi hijo.."

- "Le recuerdo señora, que fui yo quién la atropelló" –replicó Eriol con aspecto algo compungido entregándole un ramo de flores- "no tiene nada que agradecerme sinó soy yo quien está en deuda..."

La mujer sonrió débilmente y sus apagados ojos grises se iluminaron con las flores.

- "No diga eso... mi hija conversó ayer con los médicos y ellos nos comentaron que está pagando por mi atención y la revisión de mi pequeño... Eso se lo agradezco profundamente porque en realidad no tenemos dinero y temía mucho por la salud de Tao... aunque el pobrecito..."

Un nuevo acceso de tos le impidió seguir hablando y Eriol notó con tristeza que lo que Touya Kinomoto le había comentado hacía un rato era verdad. La mujer presentaba un cuadro muy avanzado de tuberculosis y era muy poco probable que pudiera sobrevivir pero antes que pudiera decir algo que tranquilizara a la mujer una mano se extendió a su lado y la figura del pálido y delgadísimo niño de cinco años se acomodó a su lado en un instante, mirándolo con admiración.

- "¿Y como has estado Tao? .. ¿te has sentido mejor ahora?"

- "Sí" –asintió- "hoy me pusieron solo tres inyecciones y casi no me dolieron" –el pequeño miró de arriba abajo la elegante figura del joven hechicero y repuso asombrado- "oye... ¿sabes que he pensado que cuando sea mayor seré tan rico como tú?"

- "¿En serio?" –replicó Eriol con una sonrisa gentil.

- " Tao.." –dijo su madre débilmente- "deja de molestar al amable joven Hiragizawa... mejor ve a dar una vuelta..."

- "No se preocupe... no me molesta.."

Tao sonrió entonces y la tristeza de Eriol aumentó al contemplar su aspecto. Era un chico muy inteligente pero muy pequeño y demasiado delgado para sus cinco años y aunque su ropa estaba admirablemente limpia era claramente notorio que se encontraba muy gastada y arreglada en algunas ocasiones. Eran estas algunas de las razones que habían motivado pagara los gastos no sólo de la mujer –que tal y como sospechó tenía mínimas contusiones por el accidente pero su salud era muy delicada- sinó también toda una revisión general para el niño, en el que se había detectado síntomas de anemia pese a su corta edad y cuyos análisis aún no habían terminado...

Definitivamente eran personas de muy mala condición económica.

Aunque aquello era algo en lo que él realmente pensaba muy poco. El valor del dinero nunca había estado entre sus preocupaciones pues ni siquiera en su encarnación anterior había tenido una visión tan cercana de la dura situación que enfrentan algunas personas.

- "¿Eriol?" –la voz de Tomoyo ingresando a la habitación interrumpió sus reflexiones- "¿eres tú?"

- "¡Tomoyo!.. ¿como has estado?" –le saludó- " ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

- "Vine a visitar a Jean pero está en su terapia y salí a dar un paseo... Buenas tardes señora.. ¿como se ha sentido?"

- "Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji" –le saludó la mujer- "mucho mejor, gracias..." –sonrió levemente- "¿acaso conoce a la señorita Daidouji joven Hiragizawa?"

- "Tomoyo y yo fuimos compañeros en la primaria" –contestó el hechicero.

- "Ah, no me sorprende... la señorita Daidouji es una joven tan distinguida que es perfectamente comprensible que ustedes se conozcan... ¿sabe, a mí me la presentó mi hija..."

A Eriol le surgió una gotita ante la mención de la hija de la mujer, recordando que Tomoyo le había ayudado a salir del apuro en aquel embarazoso incidente y que aquella orgullosa muchacha parecía simpatizar con la diseñadora.

- "Yo... bueno... Tao.. querido" –llamó la mujer otra vez mientras el niño aún contemplaba admirado la belleza y elegancia de Tomoyo- "mejor vete a dar una vuelta... me gustaría hablar de algo con el joven Hiragizawa.."

- "Yo me llevaré a Tao si no tienen inconveniente.." –replicó Tomoyo.

- "¡Oh por favor señorita Daidouji!.. ¡no fue mi intención decir que..!"

- "No, en verdad que solo estaba de paso... pensaba ir un rato a la cafetería del hospital por algo delicioso y quizás al pequeño Tao le gustaría acompañarme... ¡no me gusta comer sola!" –terminó con una encantadora sonrisa.

- "Por favor... le ruego me disculpe.."

- "No tiene que hacerlo señora ¡vamos Tao!.. ¿te gustan los pasteles?"

La hermosa figura de la muchacha y el niño abandonaron la habitación ante la mirada de la mujer, que de pronto murmuró...

- "Disculpe si soy impertinente pero... ¿es su novia?"

- "¿Eh?"

- "Lo siento... pero es que es una joven muy dulce y hacen una hermosa pareja.."

- "No, por supuesto que Tomoyo no es mi novia" –sonrió levemente Eriol contestando con afabilidad- "ella está aquí visitando a su futuro esposo y yo tengo otras cosas en mente como para pensar en eso... algo que ocupa casi toda mi atención.." –repuso pensativamente- "un recuerdo inconcluso..."

- "¡Por favor, discúlpeme!"

- "No tiene que hacerlo señora... no se preocupe.."

La mujer le miró con tristeza por unos momentos y luego se inclinó aún más profundamente ante el asombrado joven...

- "Tao me contó el desagradable rato que le hizo pasar mi hija la noche del accidente.." –repuso aún inclinada- "y me siento profundamente apenada por lo ocurrido.."

- "No tiene que ofrecerme ninguna disculpa... fue todo un mal entendido.."

- "Pero usted ha sido tan amable conmigo y con Tao que no puedo dejar de sentirme avergonzada.."

- "Señora... nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra... descuide" –procuró tranquilizarle- "además quizá su hija tenía algo de razón porque no era el mejor momento para que yo me riera y fue muy fácil que todo se malinterpretara. Le repito, no tiene nada de que avergonzarse conmigo, solo deseo que usted y Tao estén mejor lo antes posible..."

- "¡Gracias!" –replicó la enferma, con lágrimas humildes brillando en sus ojos apagados.

- "¡Mamá, ya estoy aquí!" –saludó una voz alegre desde la puerta- " ¿y mi hermanito?"

- _"¡Oh no!"_ –suspiró Eriol mientras pensaba- _"¡que mala suerte tengo!"_

La muchacha se detuvo en seco mirando al hechicero con gesto adusto mientras a Eriol le surgía una gran gota sobre la cabeza y sonreía lo más encantadoramente posible para rebajar la situación tensa del cuarto.

Pero no parecía funcionar...

* * *

Yukito caminaba lentamente por la calle con una expresión sonriente y animada en el rostro pero su mente trabajaba en los sucesos de los últimos días comparándolos y sacando conclusiones que bien sabía, de momento, eran solo hipótesis.

Aquel estudiante, Kamui Shirou, tenía un poder como jamás había imaginado... un poder impresionante y destructivo pero su aura no era en lo absoluto oscura ni malvada... parecía ser solo un chico desconfiado y con profundas cicatrices en su pasado, cosa que le provocaba cierta tristeza y a la vez le hacía consciente de la profunda desconfianza del joven estudiante hacia él.

El primer día de clases le había casi retado al salir de la institución con su tono y la forma en que había mencionado "una batalla", pero como Yukito había permanecido en silencio desconcertado el chico se había marchado sin añadir nada y en lo sucesivo se limitaba a lanzarle miradas desconfiadas y hurañas cada vez que se lo encontraba, aunque afortunadamente nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Sin embargo el maestro no había perdido el tiempo en esos días. Con infinita paciencia y calma había estado investigando a ese jovencito y ahora tenía algunos datos. Kamui Shirou era un joven huérfano de madre... de padre desconocido y sin familiares que en estos momentos se encontraba bajo la protección del Director del Campus en persona, siendo Nokoru Imonoyama quien no solo pagaba todos los gastos del muchacho sinó también le había cedido una de sus célebres mansiones...

- _"El señor Imonoyama es una persona por demás generosa.."_ –pensó recordando las atenciones de que fuera objeto en el hospital Clamp cuando tuvo un accidente y con sólo haber sido contratado como maestro_- "pero por la forma en que ese chiquillo suele desaparecer de clases y faltar en repetidas ocasiones... hay mucho más allí de lo que sé hasta el momento"_

No había comentado con nadie lo ocurrido en la Institución Clamp y mucho menos que era profesor de ese muchacho hasta tener algo más específico que contar... pero quizá ya era el momento de hacerlo...

- _"Li y Sakura comentaron la otra noche que aquella profecía tenía que ver con el fin del mundo... ¿será esa la batalla que mencionó entonces el muchacho?"_

- "¿No te parece genial Yukito?" –preguntó Aya a su lado, haciéndolo regresar bruscamente a la realidad.

- " ¿Eh?... sí, por supuesto.." –sonrió- "¿entonces vas a asumir la educación de tu sobrino?.. eso demuestra que tienes un gran corazón..."

Ayame Sato sonrió tristemente mientras notaba que pese a su distracción Yukito sí la había estado escuchando...

- "Pero pareces tener prisa por irte de Tokyo Aya" –continuó Yukito- "¿sucede algo?"

- "No, no te preocupes" –rió la muchacha- "pero esta ciudad le traerá malos recuerdos a Rei cuando despierte y quiero que esté tranquilo... es demasiado pequeño para haber perdido a sus padres y soy todo lo que tiene..."

Yukito sonrió con franca admiración hacia su amiga.

- "Eres muy generosa Ayame" –le dijo- "no es común que una chica joven asuma de esa forma sus responsabilidades para un niño pequeño... en verdad te admiro mucho"

Aya miró al suelo por unos instantes y contuvo un suspiro a duras penas mientras el viento despeinaba un poco su largo cabello. La repentina muerte de su hermano le había obligado a venir a Tokyo cuando finalmente había tomado la decisión de marchar al extranjero al final del semestre y ahora se sentía confundida otra vez.

Pero tenía que disimular.

- "¿Y que es eso que llevas bajo el brazo?" –repuso con una alegre sonrisa- "¿es lo que creo?"

Yukito sonrió.

- "Ya lo veo" –continuó Aya, conteniendo la risa- "definitivamente sigues causando estragos entre tus alumnas ¿verdad?... ¿cuantas cartas de amor te llevas diario a tu casa?"

- "Bueno es que..."

- "Conozco tus frases de excusas profesor Tsukishiro" –rió de nuevo- "además que con lo grande que es la Institución Clamp seguramente que recibes aún más de las que te enviaban en la escuela... ¡recuerdo que solían caer como una montaña sobre ti en cuanto abrías el gabinete donde guardabas tus cosas!" –le arrebató unos cuantos papeles del maletín con gesto gracioso- "¡Mira esto!.. ¿y aún lo niegas?"

Ambos maestros empezaron a reír y Yukito se alegró por haber podido animar a su amiga. Aya había sido un gran apoyo para él cuando perdió a Keiko y ahora que ella había experimentado la muerte de su único hermano y la de la esposa de éste quería demostrarle que podía contar con su ayuda y apoyo, más aún si pensaba hacerse cargo de un niño de cinco años. Por su parte Ayame se sentía extrañamente triste y alegre a la vez. Triste por lo de su hermano y su esposa... alegre por haber podido ver a Yukito una vez más..

- "La institución Clamp es un lugar increíble..." –continuaba Yukito, ajeno a lo que su amiga pensaba- "quizá pueda ayudarte a ingresar como profesora suplente en un futuro..."

- "Quizá" –sonrió- "pero de momento prefiero continuar en la escuela... aunque seas un ingrato y no escribas mucho a tus amigos.."

- "Trataré de hacerlo más frecuentemente en el futuro" –rió el maestro de matemáticas.

Justamente entonces una figura se hizo perfectamente visible al final de la desierta calle oscura. Este alguien estaba envuelto en una amplia gabardina y se acercaba con lentitud, desconcertando a Yukito pero en esos momentos Ayame se desmayó y el profesor se preocupó más todavía...

- "¡Aya!" –le llamó angustiado- "¿que sucede¡contéstame Ayame!"

El maestro sostuvo el cuerpo de la muchacha con preocupación mientras contemplaba con fijeza la figura que se acercaba entre la oscuridad de la calle...

- "¿Quién eres?" –dijo el desconocido mientras Yukito no sabía que hacer- "tú eres la presencia de la que me habían contado. ¿Acaso estás persiguiendo a Kamui?.. ¿quién eres?"

Yukito parpadeó confundido.

Súbitamente la luz de la luna dio de lleno en la amplia gabardina blanca del desconocido y al contemplar el rostro del profesor éste parpadeó vivamente mientras de sus ojos verdes pareció brillar una chispa de reconocimiento...

- "Eres... ¡eres tú!... creo que te reconozco.."

Yukito estaba todavía confundido mientras la otra persona parecía examinarlo y no atinaba a decir nada...

- "¿Me conoce?" –murmuró confuso cuando al fin reaccionó- "porque... porque yo no creo haberle visto nunca antes señor..."

- "Tal y como dijo Kamui" –susurró el desconocido con asombro- "no eres una sola persona y ahora la sombra alada es mucho más fuerte que antes... sí, puedo verla mucho más claramente que entonces porque ya no soy un niño pequeño... Esa sombra, la sombra de la luna.."

Yukito parpadeó mientras el pálido rostro y los ojos verdes del desconocido le traían ahora un recuerdo muy débil a su memoria... en un templo... si, había visto a alguien que mencionó antes la sombra alada a su alrededor... hace mucho tiempo..

_- "Hola... ¿qué eres tu?" –le dijo un pequeño, de enormes e inocentes ojos verdes. _

_- "¿Yo?. Soy un niño... ¿porqué?" –contestó Yukito con asombro. _

_- "No... no sé" –dijo el otro pequeño, que tenía aproximadamente su edad y el cabello negro y cortito- "cuando te vi pasar vi una sombra plateada caminar a tu lado" _

_- "¿Qué sombra?.. No te entiendo" _

_- "Creo que tenía alas... no sé... " _

Súbitamente sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los del desconocido y entonces balbuceó confundido...

- "¡Tú eres ese niño!" –se asombró Yukito- "el niño de aquella vez¡la primera persona que me mencionó a ...!"

- "A la sombra plateada que te rodea... porque no eres una sola persona..." –dijo el otro serenamente- "¿quién eres en verdad?...

Yukito le miró asombrado y entonces recordó a Aya, aún desmayada en sus brazos...

- "¿Tú le hiciste esto?"

- "Un hechizo de sueño... algo básico que afectaría sólo a las personas comunes; no temas, no le hará daño" –continuó serio- "pero ¿porqué estás tan cerca de Kamui?"

- "¿Conoces a ese chico?"

- "He jurado protegerle. Tenemos un dolor en común además de una batalla. ¿Me dirás quién eres ahora?"

- "Sólo soy Yukito Tsukishiro... un profesor de matemáticas..." –contestó- "pero tú eres.."

- "Un médium común y corriente... "

- "No del todo" –replicó Yukito pensando con rapidez- "de eso estoy seguro ¿verdad, pero si eres un médium tal vez sepas donde está alguien como tú que ha desaparecido... se llama Kia y.."

- "Conozco a Kia y he tenido oportunidad de trabajar con él antes" –le interrumpió- "¿eres amigo suyo?"

- "Le conocí hace poco, pero es esposo de una buena amiga. El problema es que está desaparecido y probablemente necesite ayuda... ¿no podrías hacer algo?" –continuó ante el silencio del otro- "en cuanto al joven Shirou... creo que ya sabes que soy incapaz de dañarlo. Porque esa es la verdad"

Un breve silencio.

- "Supongo que deberé creerte, aunque ya no confío en las personas... no lo he hecho desde..." –el joven de la amplia gabardina blanca se detuvo abruptamente- "pero... eso ya no importa porque fue toda una sorpresa volver a verte...verlos... a ambos"

El desconocido se marchó entonces dando un salto que le llevó hasta la cima de un rascacielos cercano, entretanto un resplandor hizo que Yue recobrara su forma original aún sosteniendo a la muchacha.

- "Subaru Sumeragi..." –dijo pensativamente el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow, sintiendo aún el aura del médium a su alrededor- "fuiste de ayuda en el problema del último card captor pero tu protección hacia el joven Kamui solo significa que estás involucrado en la batalla del fin del mundo y eso es algo que definitivamente mi ama y sus amigos deben estar enterados... ¿serás esta vez amigo o enemigo?"

* * *

Kiku asintió con los ojitos brillantes mientras Touya ahogaba un suspiro y empezaba a pasearse repetidamente por la habitación...

- "¡Lo sabía!... el sujeto del parque Ueno¡sabía que era él, maldición ¿porqué no le ví la cara?"

- "¡Mejor que no!.. aunque chica elegante con mucha suerte" –asintió la niña- "ella linda y al hombre y alto y guapo le gustan las cosas lindas... aunque las mata" –continuó asustada- "¿hermanito le vió la cara a él?"

- "No... y no estoy seguro si se percató de mi presencia.."

- "Seguro que lo hizo" –hizo un gesto asintiendo en su carita fantasmal- "él muy listo... ¡y mejor que hermanito no le vió!.."

- "¿Me hubiera matado en público?"

- "No sé" –tembló la niña- "pero si sabe que hermanito sabe de él... ¡muy malo!"

- "Entiendo... probablemente el sujeto pudo sentirme al igual que yo, pero ignora que te conozco... ¿verdad?" –la niña asintió- "de modo que eso es lo que quieres evitar..."

La niña asintió de nuevo y miró a Touya con atención mientras él la miraba fijamente.

- "¿Qué sabes tú de él Kiku?..."

La niña empezó a temblar y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas...

- "Bien... olvidemos eso. No tienes que decirme más si la idea te atemoriza. Pero ahora lo importante es que voy a investigar algo más sobre este sujeto y aquel extraño árbol del parque Ueno pero necesito que tú no le comentes nada al monstruo ni al sujeto chino aquel... es preciso que esto sea algo privado.."

- "¡Pero hermanita y serio chico hechicero...!"

- "Ni se te ocurra comentárselo" –dijo muy fríamente- "de lo contrario te juro que me enfadaré contigo..."

- "Hermanito siempre se enfada..." –dijo la nena con un mohín- "pero Kiku sabe de hombre alto y guapo¡él muy malo hermanito!... aún más malo que niño de ojos blancos.."

Touya asintió.

- "Sí... definitivamente ese sujeto es mucho más poderoso que el último card captor... pero su estilo y su poder... son diferentes"

- "Kiku obedece... pero hermanito siempre se enoja" –dijo la nena con la mirada en el piso, pero luego rió, contenta de que al fin Touya le creyera y con una idea- "pero si hermanito quiere saber, Kiku puede ayudar... ¡hasta con mujer alegre que a veces tiene alas de mariposa!.. ¿va hermanito a enamorarse de ella?" –interrogó vivamente la pequeña cambiando brusca e inocentemente de tema.

Touya suspiró. Sabía que la intromisión de Nakuru iba a ocasionar enredos con Kiku.

- "Es una necia" –protestó mientras empezaba a prepararse un bocadillo para animarse en la cocina de su departamento - "le es imposible entender que detesto que salte sobre mí como lo hizo esta tarde en la cafetería... de nuevo."

- "¿Verdad?... ¡pues todas las chicas de blanco del hospital quieren saltar sobre hermanito!"

A Touya le surgió una gran gota... Kiku no sabía lo que estaba diciendo...

- "A Kiku no le gustan chicas de blanco. Ellas dicen que hermanito es lindo, que si muy serio, que si muy alto... ¡pero igual todas quieren venirse a vivir con hermanito..!"

Touya casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo... ¿que decía esa niña?...

- "Kiku con miedo" –continuó la nena con rapidez- "miedo de alto hombre guapo, de chico que regala deseos... ¡pero más con miedo que hermanito escoja a chica que se asuste de Kiku!... y deje a Kiku sola otra vez... ¿hermanito hará eso?"

- "Deja de decir tonterías" –la miró disgustado- "con lo mal que terminé con Hikari pasarán años antes de que vuelva a vivir con alguien más..."

- "¿Y mujer que a ratitos tiene alas de mariposa?" –insistió la niña.

- "Con ella menos que nadie..." –protestó indignado.

- "Pero.. ¿a hermanito no le gusta, ella no hace mucho caso pero no se asusta de Kiku... ¡otras chicas si se asustan..!"

- "¿Que quieres decir?"

- "Que hermanito no solo..." –cruzó los bracitos con gesto decidido- "si, hermanito buscar chica linda que no tema a Kiku.. o mejor... ¡mejor Kiku buscará chica adecuada a hermanito!" –alborotó feliz, olvidando en su inocencia el peligro que les rodeaba.

- "¿Que has dicho?" –casi saltó el médico- " ¿pues que te ha dado a ti niña?... ¡te has estado muriendo de miedo todos estos días y ahora me sales con tal tontería.!.."

- "Si hermano ya cree en que alto hombre guapo vive, Kiku contenta otra vez porque va a ayudar a hermanito.." –hizo una mueca graciosa-"¿llevas a Kiku con hermanita Sakura y ángel sin alas que si sonríe?.. ¡Kiku quiere verles y no sale sola!"

Touya suspiró de nuevo mientras buscaba su chaqueta... al menos podría cenar algo y molestar un poco al "monstruo" de su hermana para aliviar sus tensiones en lugar de irritarse solo con Kiku esta noche...

- "Además tengo que evitar que ese sujeto le pida matrimonio" –murmuró.

- "¿Hermanita y serio chico hechicero van a casarse!" –preguntó la niña con júbilo.

- "¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso allá .. ¿lo oíste!" –protestó vivamente Touya con una gran vena en la frente.

Pero la niña empezó a dar de brincos de alegría y el médico a pensar en como callaría esa boca fantasmal y entrometida antes que algún comentario ayudara a ese desagradable tipo chino...

- "¿Porqué a todo el mundo le parece buena idea que esos dos se casen?" –protestó- "¡es ridículo!"

* * *

La enorme fila de documentos sellados se amontonaban ante la mesa de Shaoran y este los contempló con pesar mientras una enorme gota le surgía de la cabeza...

Era la parte desagradable. La papelería.

Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas ya con la presencia de Mai Tsi en Tokyo y saber que le estaba buscando¿cual sería el motivo esta vez?. Creía que todo había quedado perfectamente claro la última vez que se habían visto pero el saber que la joven le estaba buscando en verdad le desconcertaba...

¿Que podía querer Mai Tsi hablar con él a estas alturas?

Casi sin poder evitarlo recordó aquel desayuno, casi tres días atrás, cuando Yamazaki se lo comentó...

- "Pero a mí me pareció una chica muy bonita" –rió su amigo mientras él casi se atoraba con la mezcla del café mañanero y la noticia- " ¿que te pasa?"

- "Dijo... ¿que se llamaba Mai Tsi?" –había comentado asombrado- "¿estás seguro?"

- "Sí" –asintió su amigo- "incluso habló con el señor Wei" –repuso mientras el anciano ingresaba con la bandeja del desayuno- "¿no es verdad?"

- "Así es señor" –replicó- "no pude comentárselo antes porque..."

Volvió a suspirar volviendo a la realidad. Afortunadamente no se había encontrado con Mai Tsi en su casa porque definitivamente hubiera sido más de lo que su paciencia podía soportar, pero ahora estaba en el dilema de cómo contárselo a Sakura...

O si debería contárselo.

No era que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, pero se sentía mal. Como si la situación no fuera bastante pesada por un lado investigando esa profecía, las complicaciones de la universidad y los insoportables y siempre ácidos comentarios del hermano de Sakura y de Kerberos cada vez que se los encontraba...

Parecía que le estaban vigilando todo el tiempo –casi como si quisieran evitar algo- y aquello era muy desagradable.

Sin olvidar que tenía que vigilar a su abuela para que no acabara revelándole a Sakura lo de la proposición que quería hacerle.

Y ahora, como un problema más... Mai Tsi.

¿Como podía decirle a Sakura que su antigua novia le estaba buscando?.

- "Esto es lo último señor" –repuso el joven miembro de su clan que había traído los encargos de su madre- "mi señora me pidió que le trasmitiera también sus deseos más felices para la señorita Kinomoto, aunque como no he tenido la dicha de verla..."

- "Gracias a esto, quizá yo tampoco la vea esta noche y eso que me esperaba porque iba a preparar un pastel especial con una amiga" –murmuró desalentado- "bueno, no me hagas caso Hin Lu... le haré presente a Sakura los saludos de mi madre en cuanto pueda... descuida.."

El asistente contempló a su joven jefe y un gesto de comprensión apareció en su semblante...

- "Pero... temo que no he podido ordenar todavía la documentación del Clan y del Concilio por fechas y quizá eso impida que pueda leerlo esta tarde..." –continuó amable- "creo que por mi descuido tendrá que dejar todo esto para mañana señor..."

Shaoran le miró con viveza comprendiendo sus intenciones y se sintió agradecido. Por una vez en su vida estaba profundamente aliviado de no tener que encargarse de sus pesadas responsabilidades.. al menos esta noche.

- "Te lo agradezco" –repuso mientras el asistente se inclinaba con una sonrisa comprensiva- "y dile a Wei que quizá llegue un poco tarde.."

Pero repentinamente y justo cuando tomaba su chaqueta sus ojos se encontraron un papel que llamó su atención y rompió los sellos...

- "¿Que es esto?" –repuso parpadeando ante lo que leía- " ¿el esposo de Mai Tsi está muerto?"

Súbitamente tuvo una extraña sensación... casi un presentimiento.

¡Sakura!

Si Mai Tsi pudo averiguar su dirección, no le sería difícil conseguir la de Sakura. Lo mejor era contarle inmediatamente de su presencia...

* * *

Kaho Monouhi caminó por el desierto templo con expresión pensativa, ante la mirada preocupada de Spinel.

- "Tal vez sea mejor regresar" –pidió el guardián- "a Eriol no le gustará que estés en este lugar..."

- "Sabes bien que no hay nada en este templo que pueda temer" –suspiró con tristeza, mientras contemplaba el destrozado lugar- "¿sabes Spinel, me gustaría no ver nunca mi templo como este sitio..."

- "Pero el templo que tienes está en Tomoeda y nada tiene que ver con éste. De por sí en los templos siempre pueden sentirse los poderes mágicos pero particularmente este parece desierto de todo y no solo de personas.. ¿porqué estamos aquí?"

Kaho suspiró y dejó pasar unos segundo antes de responder.

- "Porque el nombre de este templo fue lo único que no entendí de las cosas que Kia guardaba" –replicó- "y tenía a esperanza de encontrarlo aquí..."

Spinel contempló el desolado lugar y se dispuso a concentrarse...

- "En el pasado hubo algo terriblemente poderoso aquí... pero ya no está, aunque aún se sienten ecos de algún objeto muy poderoso" –repuso- "¿crees que Kia está buscando eso, porque si es así quizá tu esposo y Eriol busquen la misma cosa, aunque nunca se me había ocurrido.."

- "No lo sé, pero dudo que Kia no hubiera compartido la información con Eriol si estaban buscando lo mismo. Además que no entiendo todavía porqué jamás me mencionó este lugar, aunque supongo que en su condición de médium tal vez conocía al sacerdote de este templo..."

- "Pues quien quiera que haya sido era alguien muy descuidado porque que el templo está convertido en un desastre" –comentó el guardián- "aunque con los terremotos que sufre esta ciudad, no debería sorprenderme.."

- "Supongo que no" –susurró Kaho pensando si ése era el motivo por el que Kia había pedido que abandonara Tokyo, cuando un súbito rumor llamó su atención.

Ella y Spinel se ocultaron casi por acto reflejo mientras la figura de un hombre se adelantaba a paso inseguro con un papel en las manos...

Se veía algo indeciso... y volvió a leer el papel en sus manos para estar seguro.

- "Se supone que este era el lugar... " -murmuró preocupado- "¿acaso me habré equivocado?"

Kaho se asomó entre los escombros y se asombró tanto que no pudo evitar una exclamación.

- " ¡Señor Kinomoto!" –murmuró al encontrarse casi de frente ante Fujitaka Kinomoto.

* * *

Aquella tarde Sakura había estado muy ocupada, porque aunque no tenía clases había convencido a Tomoyo de que viniera a preparar un pastel...

- "Hace mucho que no preparábamos algo juntas ¿verdad?" –rió mientras su amiga se colocaba el delantal- "aunque seguramente no has tenido que preparar nada con lo ocupada que siempre estás..."

- "Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero prepararlo contigo ahora es casi como cuando éramos niñas" –sonrió tristemente- "¿nos han pasado muchas cosas verdad?"

Sakura la miró con fijeza mientras limpiaba distraídamente sus manos en el delantal..

- "Tomoyo... ¿que te está pasando, a veces te mantienes tan apartada de nosotras que no sé que te sucede... ¿tiene algo que ver con Jean?"

La diseñadora negó levemente con la cabeza.

- "No... bueno, en parte sí, pero no es lo que me tiene así... tan confundida. Lo que pasa es que a veces no sé exactamente quién soy.. o lo que seré en adelante" –miró a su amiga con tristeza- "quiero ser como antes, pero hay momentos en que me comporto más como Tracie Junot que como yo misma y eso me hace sentirme mal y confusa" –susurró avergonzada- _"como aquel momento ... el otro día... esa no era yo"_

- "No sé a que te refieres pero supongo que es porque has escondido tu verdadero ser desde hace mucho tiempo.." –sonrió Sakura- "sé que puede sonar simple, pero sé tu misma Tomoyo... la misma que todos nosotros apreciamos y queremos..."

La muchacha de cabello oscuro miró a su amiga con una gentil sonrisa, pero un recuerdo repentino la hizo quedar pensativa segundos después...

- "Pero no sé que hacer con Jean. El quiere que nos casemos en París y a mí la atmósfera frívola de allí ya se me hace insoportable pero me es imposible pensar en hacerle daño... o lastimarle y dejarlo" –repuso entristecida- "tal vez antes me era más fácil ser brusca y dura con él pero ya no puedo..."

Sakura le sonrió mientras terminaba la mezcla del pastel.

- "Si no estás segura que él te quiera no puedes continuar con él sólo por compasión o por lo que le debes"

- " ¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Siento que estás con Jean más que todo por costumbre... o como si quisieras pagarle ahora lo mal que dices haberle tratado antes y eso no es justo para ti Tomoyo... " –replicó dubitativa- "y a la larga... tampoco lo es con él..."

- "Pero Jean siempre ha sabido que no le amo. ¿Qué puedo decirle para justificar que le abandone ahora si ya estamos por casarnos?"

- "No te lo puedo decir porque casi no conozco a tu novio pero solo sé que mereces enamorarte y no mantener una relación por compromiso.." –le miró comprensivamente- "aunque es mejor que pienses eso con calma" –suspiró- "la verdad no me imagino pasar tu vida al lado de alguien a quien no ames en realidad.."

La antigua card captor miró el piso mientras recordaba que a veces fantaseaba con lo que sería pasar la vida con Shaoran y el rubor de su rostro no pasó desapercibido para su amiga..

- "¿Como con Li?" –rió Tomoyo.

- "Pues... "

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír y se abrazaron en medio de una nube de harina mientras a la mención del novio de Sakura la diseñadora recordaba su idea de acelerar su matrimonio dándole alguna "ayudadita" al joven chino, porque definitivamente Sakura estaría feliz de casarse con él. El único problema allí era hacer que Li encontrara las palabras apropiadas –y el momento también- para esa proposición y como eso era cosa de imaginación...

Tomoyo estaba bien dispuesta a proporcionar todo lo necesario para precipitar dicho evento...

- "Es lo mismo que comentaba con Eriol el otro día" –rió Tomoyo, divertida- "¿sabes?.. los hombres son bastante extraños y nunca dejan de sorprenderme. El otro día él atropelló a una señora en la calle y coincidimos en el hospital... creo que tiene un problema que me hace mucha gracia..."

- "¿Eriol?" –se asombró Sakura- " ¿bromeas?.. ¿que Eriol tiene un problema?"

- "No te estoy mintiendo..." –rió divertida- "... lo que sucede es que nuestro antiguo compañero ha encontrado a una persona a quien ni desplegando toda su amabilidad logra caerle bien, y eso sí que es difícil de creer porque nosotras sabemos que Eriol puede ser encantador cuando le viene la gana de serlo..." –volvió a reír- "pero definitivamente dudo que logre llevarse bien con esta chica algún día"

- "¿Con una chica?"

Tomoyo se detuvo bruscamente al notar que había cometido una indiscreción... No podía contarle a Sakura que aquella chica que le había pegado tamaño bofetón a Eriol era la misma que le había advertido en el parque Ueno que aquel fantasma solo quería protegerla...

Porque para empezar, no había comentado con Sakura lo de ese fantasma y mucho menos sobre lo que parecía haber en el parque Ueno...

- "Si" –contestó rápida, tratando de ser coherente- "es una chica que... me hizo un favor cuando me caí en un parque... hace algunos días.. creo que es china o portuguesa..."

- "¿China?"-repitió Sakura recordando algo súbitamente- " ¡es verdad!... hace un par de días me llegó una carta con caracteres chinos... la recogí el otro día pero olvidé leerla.. creo... que está en mi habitación..."

- "Quizá sea de la abuela de Li..algún consejo que no puede darte en persona" -rió Tomoyo volviendo al tema que le interesaba- "dime Sakura ¿él no te ha dicho nada?"

- "¿Decirme qué?"

Su amiga empezó a reír.

- "Definitivamente tendré que charlar con él.." –repuso mientras un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía sobre la cabeza de Sakura- "¿vendrá más tarde?"

- "Sí, por supuesto..." –repuso aturdida- "pero.. ¿de que hablas?"

- "¡Eso es genial!" –se animó Tomoyo- "¿sabes?... ¡esto podría ponerse muy divertido y tengo la sospecha que muchas cosas interesantes van a pasar esta noche!"

- "¿Y qué va a pasar esta noche?" –repuso Kero, atraído a la cocina por el aroma- "¡Ayyyyy!... ese pastel se ve delicioso... ¿podemos comerlo ahora?"

- 'Todavía no está listo pequeño Kero... además hay que decorarlo cuando lo saquemos del horno.."

- "No pierdas el tiempo.. ya sabes como es de glotón" –suspiró Sakura- "no te va a hacer caso y va a repetir que quiere su pastel.."

- " ¡No soy un glotón!. Lo que sucede es que ya no tienes paciencia conmigo desde que estás con ese sujeto.." –repuso Kero con los ojos casi sollozantes- "¡que desdichado soy!"

La muchacha abrazó al muñeco de felpa con ternura, mientras la sonrisa de Tomoyo se ampliaba al verlos...

- "Sabes que eso no es cierto... pero ayudaría mucho si no estuvieras molestando a Shaoran todo el tiempo Kero.."

- "Pero es que ese mocoso no me gusta... por su culpa ya no crees en lo que te digo"

- "¿Como qué?"

- "Como las cosas que dijo Kiku¿porqué no vuelves a preguntarle lo mismo?"-insistió la bestia del sello- "esas presencias Sakurita... esas presencias son muy preocupantes y poderosas, por eso casi no puedo sentir nada más a mi alrededor.."

- "Bien.. prometo que le preguntaré" –le sonrió- "pero tú a cambio, trata de ser más amable con Shaoran..."

- "¡Es que no me gustaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tomoyo sonrió mientras Kero agitaba los bracitos y Sakura suspiraba con resignación...

- "Mejor iré a buscar la nota de mi habitación..."

La antigua card captor abandonó la cocina aún con una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo consolaba a Kero con algunas fresas pero cuando pasó por la salita se cruzó con Yukito que parecía pensativo. Acababa de acompañar a Aya a su casa y había decidido comentar lo del joven Shirou a Sakura en cuanto Li llegara, esa misma noche...

- "Sakura" –Tomoyo avisó algo apurada desde la cocina- "temo que se nos terminaron las fresas.."

Una gota se deslizó por la nuca de Sakura..

- "¡Ay no!.. ¡siempre serás un glotón Kero!"

Golpes apremiantes en la entrada la hicieron dejar el regaño para el muñeco de felpa momentáneamente olvidado mientras veía a Kiku atravesar la puerta a toda carrera...

- "¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!" –gritó asustada.

- " ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita Sakura?" –rió la niña fantasma, mientras Sakura aún temblaba recostada a la pared y con el corazón latiéndole a martillazos mientras ya Yukito se asomaba al vestíbulo...

- "¡Kiku!" –le saludó el maestro con su amabilidad acostumbrada y una gran sonrisa en su rostro- "¡que bueno que has venido!.."

- "Hermanita Sakura ... no se vé muy feliz" –repuso la niña señalando a Sakura, que aún tenía una mano sobre el pecho tratando de recuperar el aire..

- "Hay una serie de cosas a las que nunca podré acostumbrarme.. y tus entradas imprevistas son una de ellas Kiku" –repuso la muchacha- "¿y como fue que..?"

- "¡Oye monstruo!.. ¡abre la puerta de una vez que te estoy escuchando!"-gruñó Touya desde afuera- "¡la puerta está atorada!"

Sakura suspiró mientras dirigía una muda súplica a Yukito pidiéndole apoyo pues su hermano se escuchaba de mal humor y Shaoran también se aparecería en cualquier momento...

- "No te preocupes" –le tranquilizó el maestro leyendo su expresión- "no olvides que tu padre debe estar por llegar.."

- "Cierto... ojalá no demore demasiado.." –suspiró Sakura abriendo la puerta.

- "A ver si me congelaba afuera y tú sin abrirme la puerta" –refunfuñó Touya mientras Kiku brincaba alegremente alrededor de Yukito- " ¡eres tan distraída!... ¿y desde cuando estás aquí tan temprano Yuki?" –añadió a modo de saludo.

- "Tengo mucho trabajo que preparar para mañana" –replicó su amigo mientras volvía a sus libros y Sakura corría a su habitación- "¿qué te pasa?"

- "He tenido demasiados problemas últimamente... Nakuru no deja de insistir en venirse a vivir conmigo..."

- " ¡Mujer alegre que a ratitos tiene alas de mariposa quiere quedarse con hermanito..!"

- "Definitivamente Nakuru es la imagen de la tenacidad" –rió el maestro, muy divertido.

- "Yo más bien le aplicaría otro adjetivo.." –gruñó el médico.

- "Kiku no entiende lo que ángel sin alas que si sonríe dice" –murmuró la niña pensativamente- "pero mujer alegre de alitas de mariposa dijo a Kiku el otro día que si se queda con hermanito va a ser amable con Kiku... aunque también dijo piensa darle muchos besos a hermanito y encerrarse con él en su cuarto todas las noches y que Kiku no debe entrar... ¿qué va a hacer mi hermanito con mujer con alitas de mariposa en las noches que Kiku no puede ver?.."

Una GIGANTESCA gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Touya mientras Yukito miraba a la niña con espanto...

- "¡Touya!" –protestó- "¿acaso cuando vivías con Hikari dejaste que Kiku..?"

- "¡Claro que no!" –se defendió el médico con calor- "¿cómo se te ocurre?... ¡es un fantasma pero también una niña de seis años!" –gruñó furioso- "en cuanto vea a Nakuru voy a ..."

- "¿Vas a llevarla a tu habitación y no me dejarás entrar?" –murmuró la niña con curiosidad- "¿qué pasa en tu habitación hermanito?"

Yukito suspiró con una gota sobre la cabeza mientras Touya pensaba que Nakuru iba a tener que oírle la próxima vez..

- "Los adultos hacen cosas de adultos Kiku.. pero no es nada que deba inquietarte..."-replicó con ternura el profesor mientras la niña le miraba con ojitos interesados y brillantes.

- "¿Es malo?"

- "No.. no lo es" –continuó Yukito mientras Touya no sabía como detener esta extraña conversación.

- "Kiku sabe que ángel sin alas que si sonríe tenía chica buena antes... chica que se fue al cielo.. ¿no?"

- "Si" –suspiró Yukito, mientras tomaba una galleta casi en gesto mecánico y una expresión nostálgica aparecía en sus ojos- "ella se fue al cielo hace ya algún tiempo.."

- "¿Y ángel sin alas también se quedaba con ella en su habitación sin dejar entrar a nadie?"

La pregunta ingenua de la niña dejó a Yukito casi al borde de la asfixia por un segundo mientras Touya esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, pero el profesor se repuso al instante y miró a la pequeña.. que aún le miraba esperando una respuesta.

- "Bueno sí. Pero eso es algo que pasa entre dos personas cuando se quieren mucho y cuando son adultos..."

- "¿Y porqué nadie quiere contar a Kiku lo que pasa entonces?"

- "Algún día Touya tendrá que explicártelo" –rió el profesor mientras el rostro de su amigo cambiaba de color- "pero ahora ve a jugar con Kerberos por un rato..."

La niña atravesó una pared llamando a la bestia del sello mientras el médico miraba a Yukito con cara de pocos amigos...

- "¿Porqué diablos le dijiste eso?"

- "Porque es algo que tendrás que explicarle algún día..." –le replicó sin perder la calma- "además que si Nakuru piensa mudarse contigo es mejor que le expliques eso antes de algún incidente desafortunado.."

- "¿Y porqué tengo que hacerlo?.. viví con Hikari durante tres meses y nunca se lo expliqué antes.. ¡además Nakuru no va a mudarse conmigo!"

- "Pero justamente al no decirle las cosas a Kiku le has creado una gran curiosidad..." –rió Yukito- "no olvides que puede atravesar las paredes a gusto y es una verdadera suerte que no lo haya hecho entonces ¿no lo crees?"

El médico tosió para disimular su incomodidad.

- "Yo se lo prohibí tajantemente entonces..."

- "Pero no vas a vivir solo para siempre amigo. Algún día encontrarás a alguien con quien desees formar un hogar y te evitarás problemas hablándole a Kiku cuanto antes de.."

- "¡Ya deja eso Yuki!.. que no soy ningún padre de familia y no eres mi consejero escolar" –casi gritó molesto y exasperado-"¡además que no pienso darle ninguna lección de educación sexual a una fantasma que tiene mentalmente seis años!"

Yukito contuvo la risa y volvió a sus libros mientras Touya empezaba también a mordisquear una galleta...

- "¿Y a donde se metió el monstruo?"

* * *

Sakura leyó la nota lentamente y por tercera vez con los ojos dilatados de asombro. Lenta pero firmemente su imaginación volvió a recrear la imagen de la hermosa joven china de voz musical y embriagadora que había conocido en Hong Kong aquella ocasión...

_- "Solo quería saber si estabas bien" –había dicho Mai Tsi mirando a Shaoran con sus ojos casi llorosos. _

_- "Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar" –había replicado el joven chino con algo muy parecido al resentimiento en la mirada._

Ella había contemplado la escena sintiéndose incómoda y a la vez entristecida. No era difícil descubrir amor en aquella muchacha que la había contemplado con pesar, casi como adivinando el fuerte sentimiento que ya tenía hacia el joven jefe del Clan Li. Aunque en ese entonces Mai Tsi había creído que ella era novia de Shaoran cuando ella aún no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, sin embargo el tiempo había probado que la sensible intuición de la muchacha china no había sido errada.

¿Porqué tenía que reaparecer ahora que era tan feliz?

- _"Pero quiere verme.. esto dice que me esperará en la Torre de Tokyo a las siete de la noche... toda esta semana"_ –murmuró para sí misma y en voz alta- _"¿porqué?" _

Contempló de nuevo la nota y el rápido latido de su corazón fue como una respuesta.

- _"Si... debo verla ahora mismo porque de lo contrario jamás me quedaré tranquila..." _

Contempló por unos instantes aquella fotografía tomada en la universidad -el primer día en que Shaoran fuera a clases- y se puso de pie.

Sí, iría a ver a Mai Tsi.

Se escabulló sigilosamente de la casa tropezando con Kiku en el vestíbulo y controlando un grito ante la aparición de la niña por puro milagro.

- "¿A dónde vas hermanita?"

- "Tengo algo que hacer.. pero regresaré pronto" –repuso rápida- "no preocupes a los demás.. ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

El hechicero se echó a reír mientras el viento agitaba lentamente su túnica anaranjada y negra... no importaba lo que hicieran, nunca permitiría que sus planes se desbarataran ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Contempló pensativamente los símbolos de su clan y sonrió ante la ironía de la vida y las encarnaciones...

- "Quien lo diría. Al fin esta vez tengo la oportunidad de darle un golpe de gracia al maldito Clow y es casi divertido. Porque aunque encarnó como un joven occidental y millonario esta vez tengo una ligera ventaja sobre él" –sonrió- "... es irónico que el mismo poder que he perdido sea el motivo por el cual ni él ni sus amigos pueden sentirme ¿quién lo haría en el jefe de un pequeño clan de hechiceros de Siam?. Pero esta vez y con la placa finalmente te destruiré Lead Clow... o Eriol Hiragizawa, como prefieras llamarte ahora.. A ti y los que te rodean..."

Sonrió otra vez malévolamente mientras contemplaba un diminuto sello mágico en sus manos y una sombra se le acercaba...

- "Los Siete del Concilio recibieron la información mi señor... ¿que mas puedo hacer por usted?"

- "Dispone lo necesario para Mai Tsi" –rió- "ella está desesperada por recuperar al joven Li y no quiero que eche a perder mis planes..."

La sombra desapareció en silencio mientras el hechicero continuaba acariciando el sello mágico con una sonrisa complacida y una nueva sombra se acercaba a él.

- "¿Contento?"

- "Sí... pero no lo suficiente... sólo cuando tenga a ese maldito bajo mis pies me sentiré así y lo sabes" –murmuró el hechicero

- "Pero eso no forma parte de nuestro trato, eso es cosa exclusivamente tuya" –rió la persona a su lado- "y creo que nuestro acuerdo ya ha terminado con esto último... al igual que nuestro trato"

- "Lo sé. De la misma forma que a mí no me importa su batalla por el fin del mundo a ustedes los Dragones de la Tierra no les interesan mis problemas, pero debes admitir que les ayudé al presentarles a aquellos supersticiosos... "

- "¿Y qué?.. ¿quieres acaso que te ayudemos en tu venganza contra ese hechicero?"

- "Claro que no. Sé que los problemas de sus ocasionales aliados no son de importancia para ti y tu gente Kanoe"" –rió- "tú eres la guiadora de los Dragones de la Tierra... al menos mientras tu **_"Kamui"_**_ oscuro_ te lo permita ¿verdad?... pero yo sé que a él no le importo, así como yo no creo en esa estúpida profecía.."

- "Lo que tú crees es que los dragones del cielo nos vencerán.."

El hechicero se encogió de hombros.

- "Tendré lo que quiero y ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran... si acabo con Clow no me importará morir después"

- "Bien" –rió la mujer saliendo de las sombras- "pero si cambias de opinión no olvides avisarme... porque si reúnes el dinero necesario quizá podría poner al mejor asesino a tu disposición y él se encargaría de tu enemigo..."

- "Acabar con la encarnación actual de Clow y con sus amigos no será algo que cualquier asesino pueda hacer.."

- "No hablaba de cualquier asesino" –rió la mujer- "el Sakurazukamori es el mejor médium oscuro que existe y el más poderoso entre los Dragones de la Tierra y del Cielo, pero por supuesto que su tarifa no es accesible a tu limitado presupuesto. Un clan pequeño de Siam quedaría en la quiebra con pagarle un solo asesinato.. pero jamás falla."

- "El legendario médium asesino y oscuro" –murmuró el hechicero admirativamente- "sí... sé que no falla pero en verdad que me arruinaría sus honorarios... lástima que no haya otra forma en que lograría que mate a Clow y los que le rodean.." –agregó pensativamente en un susurro.

La mujer rió.

- "La única otra forma sería que sus víctimas fueran bellas... hasta donde sé, al Sakurazukamori le encanta la belleza y la dulzura... creo que es algo que siempre busca en sus víctimas... cuando no le pagan por matar."

El hechicero se encogió de hombros.

- "Agradezco tu opción pero creo que disfrutaré haciéndolo a mi modo.. además que con la placa no habrá forma en que Clow no quede vencido ante mí... por fin."

- "Adiós entonces" –rió la mujer.

El hechicero siguió la voluptuosa figura de la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros que se alejaba lentamente...

- _"Fuiste útil al contactarme con los del Concilio Tsu Chin"_ –pensaba Kanoe- _"pero no crees en nada más que en tu venganza contra ese hechicero que te arrebató tu poder en el pasado... ¡estúpido, si hubieras reunido dinero y seguido mi consejo contratando al Sakurazukamori nada hubiera detenido la muerte de tu enemigo... ¡en fin!.. estás solo con tu problema.. Adiós."_

* * *

- "Descubrí algo muy interesante con respecto a las presencias que hemos estado sintiendo.. de hecho, creo saber perfectamente donde ubicar a una de ellas. El problema es el sujeto podría matarme o a cualquiera que se le enfrente..." –murmuró pensativo- "aunque sospecho que al menos con él los únicos levemente seguros son la gente sin habilidades mágicas..."

- "¿Porqué dices eso Touya?"

- "Por la amiga de mi hermana... ella habló con el tipo.."

- "¿Tomoyo habló con una de las presencias?" –se preocupó el profesor dejando los libros de lado por un momento.

- "Ella no lo sabe, descuida. Además que no sé porqué te preocupas tanto... las amigas de Sakura son unos monstruos también... si lo sabré yo" –replicó frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿A que te refieres?"

El doctor Kinomoto frunció el ceño y le explicó brevemente que había tenido un "ligero desacuerdo" con la joven diseñadora...

Un ligero desacuerdo que terminó cuando esa aparentemente dulce y gentil muchacha había estrellado su mano contra su mejilla con violencia..

- "¿En serio?" –repuso Yukito mirando a Touya con incredulidad antes de empezar a reír sin poder contenerse- "¡No puedo creer lo que me dices!"

- "¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?" –casi gritó Touya con una gran vena en la frente

- " ¡No, no... solo que... es muy difícil de aceptar!" –repuso el maestro tratando de controlar su acceso de risa- " lo... lo siento.."

El médico se cruzó de brazos con enfado esperando que su amigo dejara de reír para continuar.. lo que todavía le tomó bastante tiempo.

- "Lo siento" –repitió Yukito con una sonrisa algo forzada- "es que me es difícil imaginar que una chica tan dulce como Tomoyo sea capaz de golpear a alguien... y mucho menos a alguien como tú amigo.."

- "Bien, me tengo muy merecido tus burlas por contártelo.. después de conocerte ya debería haber aprendido que las personas no son siempre lo que aparentan.." –gruñó.

- "Bueno.. en verdad lamento haber dicho eso. Pero creo que no me estás diciendo toda la historia.." –repuso apartando a sus libros definitivamente a un costado - "¿porqué una chica como Tomoyo te daría a ti una bofetada?... ustedes casi ni se han tratado, a menos que sea por el novio.. ¿porqué fue el asunto?"

Touya dudó un poco pues recordó entonces lo mucho que le había irritado lo de la proposición matrimonial que tenía pendiente Sakura, pero más que todo porque sabía que Yukito siempre estaba a favor de su hermana y ese sujeto chino. Sin embargo, lanzó un par de comentarios por lo que él consideraba una estúpida idea...

- "¿Como puedes hablar así?" –protestó Yukito muy serio- "sabes bien lo mucho que Sakura quiere a Li y es muy poco considerado de tu parte no alegrarte si él piensa pedirle matrimonio.."

- "¿Crees que debo alegrarme por eso?"

- "Creo que debes alegrarte por lo que traiga felicidad a Sakura"

- "Ya estás hablando como esa chica.." –comentó el médico ácidamente- "¿por qué tengo que alegrarme?.. ese sujeto es bastante desagradable como para tenerlo permanentemente como miembro de mi familia y no era para que saltara de gusto cuando aquella muchacha dijo que pensaba darle ideas al tipo.. ¡ideas al tipo, para que le dijera esa proposición absurda a Sakura lo antes posible.."

- "Pues ya no me asombra tanto que Tomoyo te haya abofeteado. Ella quiere mucho a Sakura y ha sido la primera en apoyar su relación con Li"

- "Aquello que me dices no me ayuda Yukito" –protestó de nuevo.

- "¿Que mas puedo decirte?" –se asombró el profesor.

- "Ayudaría que me apoyaras" –continuó Touya- "ya tengo bastante con esa entrometida ayudando a ese sujeto como para todavía escuchar un sermón de tu parte.."

- "¿Le dijiste eso de entrometida?"

- "Algo así" –aceptó dudoso- "bueno.. sabes que soy incapaz de ser duro con una mujer..."

- "Pero sueles ser tan cortante al tratar a las personas a veces" –murmuró Yukito- "que no necesitas serlo. Hikari en verdad que fue muy paciente contigo... y Nakuru..." –sonrió- "bueno, creo que Nakuru es tu última oportunidad..."

- "Debo admitir que estaba muy molesto y dije algunas cosas inconvenientes" –continuó algo incómodo sin contestar a lo último- ".. bien, tal vez no fui muy correcto al hablarle..."

- "¿Pues que le dijiste exactamente?"

- "Algo como 'no te metas en la vida de mi hermana y mejor arregla la tuya'" –suspiró- "bien, creo que me excedí un poco... ¡pero estaba realmente muy disgustado!"

- "Definitivamente" –su amigo le lanzó una mirada reprobadora- "pero arreglarías mejor las cosas pidiendo una disculpa a Tomoyo, tratando bien a Li y aceptando la proposición que le hará a Sakura sin intervenir y..."

Touya le interrumpió antes de que siguiera... eso era demasiado. Y eso que no le había explicado a Yuki la forma poco amable en que trató a la diseñadora en ese parque...

Con lo bien que se llevaba Yuki con todos, seguramente le daría otro sermón...

- "¡Calla que no te escuche el monstruo!..." –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- "Me pareció que Sakura salió hace un rato... supongo que fue a comprar algunas fresas que faltaban para su postre pero lo que te decía es que..." –contestó el maestro cuando el sonido del timbre hizo que se dirigiera a la puerta y saludara con una amplia sonrisa al recién llegado- " ¡buenas noches Li!"

- "Genial... lo que me hacía falta..." –repuso Touya levantándose y dirigiéndose otra vez al jardín a buscar a Kiku- "aquí no hay nadie... ni siquiera el muñeco aquel ¿donde se metió esa niña fantasma ahora?"

Un sonido le hizo voltear en ese momento, algo sorprendido.

* * *

Mai Tsi esperaba al pie de la Torre de Tokyo... tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche esa muchacha si vendría a buscarla y estaba decidida a decirle todo.

Lo único que importaba era que esa chica se apartara de Shaoran y que él abandonara esta ciudad con ella, lo antes posible.

Aunque ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Llevaba varias noches esperando que Sakura se apersonara a encontrarse con ella en la Torre, pero esa noche sí estaba segura que vendría... era una extraña sensación.

- "Si Shaoran no quiere verme... tendré que contárselo todo a ella..."

* * *

Mei Ling revisó los documentos que su primo revisaría al día siguiente con preocupación. Acababa de regresar del hotel donde se alojaba su abuela y la anciana le había hecho un comentario sobre un caso particular...

El caso de la familia Hiu.

Pero no era aquello lo que le inquietaba particularmente en ese momento y por lo que había venido de aquella forma tan inusual...

- "El esposo de Mai Tsi.." –murmuraba revolviendo los documentos que el asistente de su tía acababa de ordenar- "¿de qué moriría exactamente?"

Encontró entonces los informes brindados por el consejo con el sello abierto y decidió leerlos en la tranquilidad de la habitación de huéspedes porque lo menos que deseaba era que Wei o el asistente le pillaran allí, por eso se detuvo en seco cuando al cerrar la puerta se encontró con el miembro de su clan enviado por su tía...

- "Es mejor que devuelva esos documentos porque hasta que el jefe del clan lo lea... mi deber es no permitir que nadie rompa esos sellos..."

- "Shaoran ya los leyó porque los sellos ya están rotos"

En esos mismos momentos Yamazaki cruzó el amplio el pasillo mirando asombrado como la prima de su amigo parecía estar a punto de pelear con el visitante enviado por la madre de Li.

- "¿Qué les pasa?" –preguntó confundido- " ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

* * *

Esa noche Yoko Hiu caminaba por la calle con el semblante pálido. Venía del correo y no sabía como comunicaría la noticia a su familia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Aún no había encontrado al Jefe del Concilio y no tenía la menor idea de donde comenzar, pero lo peor había llegado en ese papel.

No habría piedad. A su padre se le había detenido antes de que pudiera suicidarse y le ejecutarían si ella y su familia no volvían inmediatamente a Hong Kong...

Lentamente los recuerdos invadieron su mente, mientras continuaba caminando por esta ciudad extraña, alegre y que se estaba destruyendo a la vez..

¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto¿por qué tuvo que escuchar aquella conversación?... ¿porqué estaban en medio de algo tan grave y que involucraba a tanta gente importante?..

- "Todo está perfecto" –había dicho Ping Chou, uno de los Siete, el grupo de elite de los hechiceros de Oriente que asesoraban al Jefe del Concilio- "de hecho, el que Li vuelva a Japón es mejor para nosotros..."

- "¿No lo tomará la señora Kanoe como contrario a nuestro trato?" –replicó otro.

- "No, me cuidé mucho de que supiera que Li no está enterado del convenio" –continuó Ping- "y creo que le quedó perfectamente claro... aunque nos advirtió que si nuestro joven jefe del concilio interfiere no se hace responsable de su muerte"

- "Pero tendríamos que habérselo dicho siquiera" –había protestado un hombre de cabello entrecano.

- "Cierra la boca Hiu" –le había ordenado Ping- "te hemos hecho un favor encubriendo la pérdida total de tu poder y lo de tu pasado durante todo este tiempo pero no tienes el menor derecho a interferir.."

- "Li no puede saberlo" –insistió otro- "es demasiado joven para entender que nuestro deber es hacer que la magia que practicamos no se pierda del mundo... y que no importa lo que debamos hacer¡debemos conservarla!"

- "Hablas como otro idealista Mung" –le dijo cínicamente Ping- "todos sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos y no me vengas con esa tontería... la única forma que tendremos de escapar con vida nosotros y nuestros clanes a la destrucción de la raza humana por parte del **_¨Kamui¨_**_ oscuro _es haciendo este pacto. Y lo hemos hecho porque no queremos morir... si Li llega a enterarse será su destino morir entonces..." –añadió- "¿tienes el dinero Hiu?"

- "¡Claro que no!.. ¡no soy un ladrón!" –había protestado furiosamente Hiu, perdiendo el control por instantes letales- "¡y no olviden que aún puedo delatarlos con el Jefe del Concilio!. Ustedes y su acuerdo me han dejado en la ruina total, ya no solo he perdido mi poder mágico, a este paso perderé lo poco que tengo y caeré en la miseria..."

Aquel había sido el principio de las sospechas de los Siete sobre la fidelidad de su padre y aunque enterada por esa conversación, la chica nada había podido informar –o siquiera intentar hacerlo- porque su padre estaba en ese acuerdo. Pero ahora los Siete habían mostrado a la señora Li las pruebas de que hacía años Hiu había unido por breve tiempo fuerzas con el destruido clan Chen...

El clan que había provocado la guerra de hechiceros que acabó con la vida del esposo de la señora Li, aunque ella tenía la esperanza de que si avisaba al hijo de la dama lo que sabía podría obtener perdón para su padre y familia. Pero justamente entonces notó que la estaban siguiendo...

- "Los Siete del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente han decretado tu muerte Yoko Hiu" –dijeron un grupo de hombres que le cerraron el paso en la estrecha calle- "tú y tu familia morirán por lo que tú sabes..."

- "Entonces... ¡lo saben!" –replicó la chica de dieciocho años susurrando- _"saben que estoy aquí para informar al Jefe del Concilio del acuerdo de los Siete con los que se hacen llamar Dragones de la Tierra.."_ –añadió con gesto decidido- " ¡pero no evitarán que logre mi propósito!"

El grupo de hombres rodeó a la muchacha y ella retrocedió tratando de buscar una salida, porque si era necesario se abriría paso a toda costa...

- _"¡Tengo que lograr llegar a esas calles iluminadas!"_ –pensó con rapidez- _"¡es la única forma de salvarme!... ¡no puedo morir hasta encontrar a ese Shaoran Li!... ¡como sea!"_

Uno de los hombres –quien parecía comandar a los demás- hizo un extraño movimiento con las manos y un papel surgió con unos extraños símbolos... algo como viento cortante pareció rodear a la muchacha que se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo a un poste de alumbrado público mientras era ferozmente vapuleada por el viento.

- "Eso no te salvará para siempre porque careces de magia y no puedes sólo escapar.. ¡como tu estúpido padre..!"

El viento se detuvo y los demás hombres rodearon a la casi desfallecida muchacha, atacándola todos a la vez con rápidos movimientos de artes marciales que la chica logró repeler con notable habilidad y destreza, pese a su cansancio.

- "No pierdan más el tiempo... ¡sólo mátenla rápido!. No olviden que las órdenes son no usar armas de fuego que puedan motivar investigaciones de la policía local... hay que matarla y mutilar el cuerpo para no dejar rastro..."

Los hombres sacaron entonces pequeñas espadas y rodearon nuevamente a la chica que no obstante estar desarmada, les contemplaba con una mirada fiera y decidida en su rostro pálido y levemente demacrado.

- "Son solo asesinos de la clase más baja" –repuso- " ¿cuánto les pagarán los Siete por hacer este trabajo?.. ¡espero que sea suficiente porque no pienso hacérselo tan fácil!

El ataque se inició nuevamente y tres filos de espadas buscaron directamente el corazón de la muchacha que retrocedió con rapidez casi felina mientras hacía un salto en el aire confundiendo por un segundo a los atacantes, instante que aprovechó sabiamente al hacer a dos asesinos chocar entre sí y atravesarse ellos solos limpiamente. Los otros tres entonces redoblaron sus esfuerzos y lograron impedir que la muchacha se apoderara de algún arma pero un rápido giro de la chica los alejó y ella corrió lo más a prisa que pudo hacia la luz que se vislumbraba al final de la oscura y larga calle...

Repentinamente varias espadas rasgaron el aire y la infortunada muchacha detuvo su carrera mientras la sangre brotaba de algunos leves cortes en sus piernas porque sólo arrojarse al piso había evitado que algún arma atravesara definitivamente su cuerpo...

- "Solo haces que esto dure demasiado.. y es peor para ti" –replicó el jefe de los hombres.

- "Eso no me importa" –replicó la chica levantándose mientras se mordía el labio - "ningún asesino va a matarme hasta que no haga lo que tengo que hacer.."

Los tres hombres armados se acercaron de nuevo a la muchacha y uno de ellos logró hundir un puñal en su costado mientras la chica gritó.

- "No tiene caso..." –continuó el jefe, pero fue súbitamente enmudecido al ver que pese a su herida la muchacha había logrado hacer un movimiento lanzando a su atacante sobre su cabeza y arrojándolo sin sentido sobre el pavimento.

Los otros dos hombres se adelantaron , mucho más alertas ya pues casi habían bajado la guardia cuando su compañero había logrado herir a la muchacha, cuyo último movimiento le había producido un gran dolor...

-_ "La herida no es profunda... al menos eso creo.."_ –pensó frenéticamente- _"no puedo dejar que me maten o irán por mi madre y mi hermanito después... ¡No puedo!"_

Ambos sujetos se adelantaron algunos pasos mientras Yoko notaba que la presión que ejercía sobre su herida y su amplio y viejo abrigo ocultaban casi completamente la sangre que sentía brotar a su costado.

Tenía que intentar algo desesperado.

Se apoyó a una pared viendo las sonrisas en las caras de los hombres al creerla casi desfallecida y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras aquellos sujetos levantaban en alto las espadas, listos a apuñalar su cuerpo al siguiente segundo. Pero con un brillo decidido la muchacha golpeó el pecho de uno con un movimiento rápido mientras rodaba sobre el pavimento para evitar el feroz ataque del otro; pero fue entonces cuando el jefe, cansado de esperar, volvió a sacar aquel papel con caracteres de hechicería y un relámpago obligó a la muchacha a levantarse con rapidez antes de quedar muerta allí mismo...

¡Ahora si que sentía su herida sangrar y su palidez aumentaba!...

El jefe de los asesinos estaba molesto. Tal y como había señalado la muchacha era sólo un grupo de asesinos de clase baja al servicio de los Siete del Concilio pero él se sentía orgulloso por tener algunos poderes que le permitían invocar hechizos básicos como aquel que estaba usando... lo que le indignaba era que aquella chiquilla aún podía moverse cuando había dejado a varios de sus hombres fuera de combate.

Solo era una mocosa insolente y sin poder mágico alguno...

Los Siete habían ordenado su muerte y ahora que al fin la habían encontrado, no iba a permitir que escapara.

Haciendo un gesto al otro sujeto para que se apartara volvió a leer el hechizo y los vientos y aquel relámpago juntos brotaron del papel rodeando a la muchacha que palideció aún más, mientras el círculo mágico se estrechaba a su alrededor...

Por un instante se sintió realmente perdida y un solo pensamiento estuvo en su mente..

- _"No pude... no pude encontrarlo..."_

Un destello rápido brotó del cielo oscuro de la ciudad y un poderoso relámpago destrozó sin piedad y esfuerzo alguno el leve círculo mágico que rodeaba a la muchacha para después volverse contra los atacantes que quedaron fuera de combate al siguiente segundo, mientras la jovencita se desplomaba sobre el piso, incrédula y asombrada..

- "Pero.. ¿como es posible?" –murmuró.

- "Demasiado fácil y resultó tan poco divertido como lo esperaba" –repuso una educada voz desde las sombras, con un leve toque de desilusión.

- "Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías. Esta vez quise acompañarte aunque sabíamos que era imposible para esos sujetos enfrentarse a alguien como tú, después de todo se supone que me creaste para que pudiera protegerte... aunque ¿no deberías ver a quién salvaste?"

- "Supongo que sí"

- "¿Quienes son?" –murmuró la muchacha.

Rápidamente un diminuto gato negro con alas en la espalda se acercó volando y la asombrada Yoko parpadeó por unos instantes, confundida...

- "Veamos a quien querían matar estos tipos" –replicó Eriol, tan elegante como siempre mientras seguía a Spi- "es una lástima que hubiera dejado el auto en la otra calle.."-continuó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonrisa que se le congeló al ver a la muchacha... ¡la hija de la mujer que atropelló esa noche!

- "¿Tú?... ¿qué tienes tú que ver con estos sujetos de tan bajos poderes mágicos?"

- "¿Tiene poderes mágicos?" –se asombró la muchacha- " ¡es imposible!"

- "¿Alguien sería tan amable de decirme lo que está pasando?" –protestó Spinel.

- "No sé quién sea en realidad... pero le agradezco lo que hizo" –replicó la chica, rechazando la mano que Eriol le tendía para que se levantara- "gracias, pero no puedo perder tiempo... ¡tengo mucha prisa...!"

- "¿Porqué querían matarte esos sujetos?" –murmuró Eriol mirando a la muchacha con desconfianza y todavía asombrado por el rechazo de su gesto- "no te lo pregunto por curiosidad porque..."

- "Porque salvó mi vida para no aburrirse.. lo noté" –replicó Yoko, rápida- "pero no es algo que sea cosa suya no se preocupe. Ignoraba que era hechicero pero el conjuro era de magia occidental, así que no puede ser a quién estoy buscando.."

- "Puedo usar tanto magia oriental como occidental" –replicó- "pero..."

- "Pero no es la persona que estoy buscando señor Hiragizawa..." –dudó y palideció aún más al ponerse de pie murmurando en voz alta ausentemente- "y tengo que encontrar a ese hechicero oriental... ¡no me queda tiempo!"

- "¿Un hechicero oriental?" –se asombró Eriol mientras Spinel miraba también a la chica con interés y desconfianza pero añadió- "¿y estás segura que no tiene nada que ver con un hechicero reencarnado o alguien de nacionalidad china?".

Ante las preguntas del joven, la muchacha se había detenido y le miraba con asombro.

- "¿De nacionalidad china?" –repitió con voz apenas audible.. era casi un murmullo- "¿será posible acaso que..?"

Antes que pudiera terminar la muchacha se desplomó desfallecida sobre la calle polvorienta y cuando Eriol y Spinel se acercaron a auxiliarla notaron con preocupación que sangraba abundantemente por un costado..

Un buen charco de sangre estaba formándose con rapidez.

- "¿Pero para qué buscaría una chica sin poderes a un hechicero oriental?" –murmuró Spinel- "esto es muy extraño. Aunque lo que me sorprendió lo que le dijiste.. nunca sueles ser tan directo"

- "Fue un impulso lo que me hizo decir eso Spinel. Pero es que me pasó por la mente que quizá esta chica podía estarme buscando a mí o a Li... "–repuso Eriol pensativamente - "aunque definitivamente he descubierto que no me gustan las sorpresas... y temo que esta chica nos dará algunas más..."

* * *

Al pie de la Torre de Tokyo, Sakura se encontró frente a Mai Tsi, que no pareció asombrada de verla y solo la saludó con un leve movimiento.

- "Esta noche recién leí tu nota" –repuso la joven de ojos verdes- "pero estoy aquí... porque decía que era algo importante"

En los ojos de la muchacha china había una sombra de dolor y pesar cuando le contestó.

- "Me alegra... porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar Sakura" –a un leve gesto de su parte, los guardaespaldas que la vigilaban quedaron fuera de la vista de Sakura, que parpadeó confundida- "dime... ¿estás preparada para escuchar?"

* * *

**Notas de autora**¡viva!.. este capítulo me salió largo pero es que hay algunas cosas que debía empezar a presentar. ¿Alguien esta confundido¡paciencia! u todo tiene su porqué tal y como el recuerdo que Yukito mencionó en su encuentro con el médium Sumeragi –el del recuerdo en el capítulo IV de "el Ultimo Card Captor"- ¿Sorprendidos por las peculiares preguntas de la pequeña Kiku y su cambio de ánimo?... los niños pequeños suelen ser así de volubles y su curiosidad puede provocar serios dolores de cabeza a los adultos (pregúntenle al pobre Touya que no piensa ser amable precisamente con Nakuru en cuanto la vea ¬¬'). ¿La mujer y el hechicero que aparecieron esta capítulo?... bien Kanoe es efectivamente la guiadora de los Dragones de La Tierra (personajes de la obra "X" de Clamp) y como ven tuvo una intervención breve que se irá aclarando poco a poco al igual que la de Sumeragi. ¿Qué tiene que ver Tsu Chin con la placa que Eriol busca y aquellos miembros del concilio que se hacen llamar los Siete?..je, je... hay algunas cosas que serán descubiertas poco a poco como el porqué de la presencia de Fujitaka Kinomoto en aquel templo y las sorpresas que Yoko puede brindar, al igual que las averiguaciones de Touya.. 


	5. El Recuerdo Perdido

Matenme dos veces, olvide mi contraseña y tarde un mes. Jamas abandonare este fic. Gracias de antemano por su comprension chicos y chicas. Matenme pues P

* * *

_"Creo que estoy temblando pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo. No puedo creer que esta carta haya estado aquí casi tres días y fuera tan importante para mí... pero ... tengo miedo. _ _Mai Tsi está en la ciudad. _ _La muchacha con quien Shaoran estuvo a punto de casarse hace casi dos años está aquí, quiere verme y no puedo evitar tener miedo. _ _¿Porqué tengo tanto miedo?... ella no puede hacer nada para interferir entre nosotros... ella está casada... Shaoran y ella terminaron hace tiempo... _

_Sí, ya sé a que le temo. _ _Aquella vez, en Hong Kong me dí cuenta perfectamente. __Mai Tsi, casada o no... sigue enamorada de Shaoran. Y aunque no entiendo porqué le hizo daño hace tanto tiempo, tengo el presentimiento que su presencia en Tokyo tiene que ver con él y conmigo. Pero justamente por eso no puedo evitar ir. _ _Siempre me pregunté porqué una chica como ella había lastimado tanto a Shaoran si todavía le quería hace unos meses, cuando le ví en Hong Kong. ¿Porqué lo hizo?... en el fondo creo que siempre quise evitar pensar en eso, pero ahora... _

_Ahora... _

_Escucho a mi hermano protestar en la salita. No entiendo lo que dice, pero creo que Yukito se esta riendo... Touya está diciendo que la idea de una boda "entre esos dos" es ridícula y Yukito dice, con su amabilidad acostumbrada, que el muchacho es una gran persona y que la chica en cuestión le quiere mucho. Escucho a mi hermano protestar de nuevo y Yukito continúa diciendo que debería alegrarse y no hacer comentarios poco amables, supongo que están hablando de algunos compañeros del trabajo de Touya porque dudo que sus comentarios sean sobre la boda de Tomoyo. Tal vez debería contárselos, pero no. Yukito se preocuparía demasiado y mi hermano aprovecharía para decir que Shaoran no es bueno para mí y temo que en este momento si alguien me dice eso soy capaz de ponerme a llorar. Quizá Tomoyo pueda entender... pero ella tiene demasiado con sus propios problemas y ya me ha ayudado demasiado desde que la conozco... _ _Tendré que resolver esto sola. _

_Si Mai Tsi quiere hablarme... hablaré. Pero no voy a permitir que ella sea una sombra permanente entre Shaoran y yo, eso no puedo permitirlo. Si quiere decirme algo... iré a verla y aclararé lo necesario. _ _Lo que quiera que sea"_

* * *

**"En La Torre De Tokyo"**

Capitulo V

**El Recuerdo Perdido**

Sakura siguió a Mai Tsi en silencio y ambas subieron por el amplio ascensor de la Torre de Tokyo. La joven china no había mencionado una palabra pero el corazón de Sakura le daba un vuelco en el pecho a cada instante que pasaba. Finalmente llegaron al iluminado mirador y Mai Tsi contempló la ciudad con una expresión indefinible en la mirada. Sakura suspiró entonces y murmuró..

- "¿Qué es lo que deseabas hablar conmigo?"

- "Tu ciudad.." –comentó la joven china sin contestar la pregunta- "es hermosa y deslumbrante desde aquí. Muy hermosa, pero a la vez muy fría y egoísta..." –se volvió a ver a la asombrada maestra de cartas- "¿alguna vez te has preguntado si las personas que viven aquí son verdaderamente felices.?"

Sakura parpadeó.

- "Supongo que es una ciudad como cualquier otra en el mundo... Alegre y triste, feliz e infeliz. ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?"

- "Lo preguntaba para confirmar mis sospechas, nada más" –sonrió con tristeza- "¿sabes porqué te he citado aquí?"

- "No. Pero es justamente lo que he venido a averiguar. Se trata de Shaoran ¿verdad?"

- "Sí por supuesto. Tiene que ver con él. Supe que ahora eres su novia"

- "Así es"

Mai Tsi miró a Sakura con detenimiento pero la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada con los ojos brillantes... ¿qué estaba pasando allí¿había venido Mai Tsi a comentarle sobre la ciudad en que vivía y no sobre Shaoran?.

- "Tal y como lo pensé. No has desarrollado tu magia en los últimos diez años y eso hace que no tengas ni la menor idea del peligro que Shaoran está corriendo por tu culpa"

- "¿De que hablas?" –se sobresaltó Sakura.

- "Tienes un notable potencial, eso puedo sentirlo" –repuso Mai Tsi, sin alterarse- "pero no puedes recuperar en meses lo que no has practicado en años. He allí el porqué de tu ignorancia y el peligro que Shaoran corre por culpa tuya.."

- "No entiendo a qué peligro te estás refiriendo.. ¿algo puede lastimar a Shaoran?" –repuso la joven más alarmada.

Mai Tsi suspiró y contempló por unos instantes la ciudad a sus pies e inclinó la cabeza pensativamente. Parecía casi como si estuviera dudando entre decir algo o no.

- "Hay una terrible profecía sobre esta ciudad y el futuro del mundo" –comentó- "¿qué sabes tú de ello?"

- "Shaoran me comentó algo el otro día. Dijo que era algo sobre una batalla por el destino de la humanidad librada por dos bandos llamados "Dragones"... unos, los que luchan por el fin de la humanidad son "Dragones de la Tierra" y los que desean evitar esta tragedia son llamados "Dragones del Cielo"¿qué sabes tú de eso?"

- "Tal y como él te dijo, es una profecía muy antigua, pero también conocida en los círculos místicos en los que nos movemos tanto Shaoran como yo" –replicó tranquila- "dime Sakura... ¿sabes entonces lo que puede ocurrir en este sitio, los terremotos y todas las cosas que pasan son justamente los resultados de las luchas entre ambos bandos. No estoy segura del porqué nadie ajeno a esos bandos puede intervenir o ver el combate, pero sé de buena fuente que los "Dragones de la Tierra" no tendrán el menor escrúpulo en acabar con quien se interponga... pertenezca o no al bando contrario de "Dragones del Cielo".."

- "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Shaoran?"

- "Es el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, la organización mágica más antigua del mundo y de allí viene el problema.

La sola presencia de Shaoran aquí puede provocar que los Dragones de la Tierra le ataquen en cualquier momento..."

- "Pero ¿porqué?"

- "El cargo que ocupa le proporciona cierta participación indirecta en estos eventos pero conociéndole, él hará lo posible por ubicar y ayudar a los Dragones del Cielo con los recursos del Concilio y quizá hasta trate de ayudarles directamente... ¿crees tú que los Dragones de la Tierra lo permitirían?"

Sakura palideció.

- "Ellos pueden sentir la presencia de Shaoran perfectamente, de eso estoy segura. Pero si él empieza a investigar y a intervenir podría fácilmente ser atacado y..."

- "¡No, eso no es verdad!" –protestó Sakura, casi atemorizada- "¡él es muy poderoso y no podrían lastimarle!"

- "Hay algo que debes tener en cuenta Sakura. La batalla del fin del mundo es de ambos bandos y por consiguiente alli hay un equilibrio... solo un Dragón del Cielo puede matar a un Dragón de la Tierra porque son fuerzas iguales que se oponen y si Shaoran, por muy poderoso que sea, se interpone entre esta batalla morirá.."

- "¡Eso no puede ser!" –Sakura estaba casi mortalmente pálida- "¡no es posible!"

- "No te digo esto por asustarte o algo similar porque yo misma tengo miedo por él" –repuso la extranjera- "es justamente por eso que estoy en esta ciudad"

Sakura la miró con nerviosismo mientras sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

- "Estoy aquí para llevármelo Sakura" –le dijo Mai Tsi muy serena- "he venido a buscar a Shaoran para alejarlo definitivamente de este peligro... y de ti"

* * *

Eriol se dejó caer sobre el sillón casi con cansancio. Había dejado a aquella malgeniada y esta vez inconsciente muchacha con Nakuru y Spinel para que la atiendan en lugar de llevarla a un hospital más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pero al cabo de unos minutos, su mente empezaba a trabajar casi frenéticamente.

Había sido absurdo y ridículo que imaginara que aquella chica podía estarle buscando a él o a Li, pero la verdad era que empezaba a exasperarse. Aquel sueño confuso, que no había conseguido aclarar ni con la ayuda de todo su poder mágico empezaba a ponerle más nervioso a medida que los días pasaban y la sensación de peligro a su alrededor también aumentaba de forma alarmante.

- "Debería dejar de pensar en ese sueño absurdo" –dijo pensando en voz alta, mientras Nakuru ingresaba a la lujosa habitación- "es ridículo y..." –vió a la mujer casi dando saltos de alegría mientras se dirigía al teléfono y parpadeó- "¿qué sucede¿porqué estás tan feliz?"

- "Esa chica no se vé nada bien" –dijo Nakuru con una amplia sonrisa- "de modo que esta vez tengo que llamar a un experto..."

Eriol sonrió mientras en sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

- "Ya veo.. entonces vas a llamar a Kinomoto ¿verdad?. Supongo que el motivo es lo que menos te importa si puedes retener al tipo aquí el mayor tiempo posible..."

Nakuru empezó a reír.

- "Tengo mis planes bien trazados esta vez" –repuso- "incluso ya aclaré algunos puntos con esa niña fantasma que vive con él, para que no nos vaya a estorbar en el momento preciso.."

- "Eso no lo dudo pero... ¿ya conseguiste la confirmación del interesado?"

- "Esta noche, con la excusa de esa chica lograré que Touya permanezca aquí el tiempo suficiente para..." –sus ojos brillaron con malicia- " ¡JA, JA, JA,JA,JAAAAAA!"

Eriol sonrió de nuevo mientras Nakuru marcaba el teléfono móvil del médico con alegría, pero esta se esfumó cuando la impersonal contestadora le comunicó que nadie respondería su llamada.

- "Parece que tus planes tendrán que posponerse.." –murmuró su joven dueño.

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" –le contestó mientras una mortífera aura de fuego la rodeaba- "¡no voy a darme por vencida bajo ningún concepto y mucho menos esta noche que acabo de terminar un especialísimo tratamiento de belleza!"

Y empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras Eriol se encogía de hombros.

- "Ya cállate que vas a despertar a Kaho y la chica" –intervino Spinel con vocecita disgustada ingresando al elegante salón- "haces demasiado alboroto y a este paso nadie va a poder dormir.."

- "Justamente ése es mi plan" –rió Nakuru con los ojos entrecerrados mientras buscaba una gabardina que la protegiera del frío de la calle– "¿Acaso crees que estoy buscando a Touya esta noche para que él pueda dormir?"

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Spinel mientras Eriol sonreía y se dirigía a verificar la condición de Kaho y de la enferma. La reacción de Nakuru no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, más bien al contrario, le divertía mucho y esa había sido una de las principales razones por las que al crear a Nakuru/Ruby Moon había permitido que desarrollara un carácter totalmente opuesto al del Juez de las Cartas Clow, Yue... un carácter que la verdad le divertía mucho. Sí, en esta encarnación había hecho que sus guardianes fueran totalmente opuestos a los anteriores y aunque en un principio pensó que lo había hecho para el enfrentamiento con la nueva dueña de las Clow Cards –Sakura- después aceptó la verdadera razón.

Protección. Para sí mismo y para los nuevos guardianes.

Yue y Kerberos habían estado demasiado unidos a Clow en el pasado. Ambos eran de una forma u otra sus "hijos". Hijos de su poder, hijos de la magia que él tenía, hijos suyos por todo lo que habían compartido, pero no importa que tanto poder tuviera Clow o algún mortal.. así como la existencia de ambos guardianes tenía sus limitaciones, no había nada que pudiera evitarle a Clow el tributo final de la vida... la muerte. Y por ello había tomado las mayores precauciones posibles para proteger a sus creaciones. Era por eso que si el nuevo dueño no era aprobado por Yue todos lo olvidarían.. una forma de evitarse sufrimientos y dolor.. la sensación de pérdida.

Pero aunque las cartas habían sido selladas, el bienestar de ellas y especialmente de Yue y Kerberos -aún en su próxima encarnación- habían sido motivo de preocupación para él y efectivamente después de saber por Kaho que la entonces pequeña Sakura había sido aprobada por Yue, que decidió ir a Japón..

En aquel tiempo había notado que había estado demasiado unido a ellos en el pasado. Pero ya que el destino les había puesto en nuevas manos –con algunas cosas, como la intervención del joven Li, que en verdad no estaba prevista- dándoles una nueva oportunidad y dueña, él mismo había tomado también otros guardianes... la bulliciosa y algo egocéntrica Nakuru/Ruby Moon.. y el serio y siempre alejado de los dulces Spinel Sun...

Opuestos a Yue y Kerberos.

Más autosuficientes y menos dependientes de él.

Hace diez años todo había salido bien, en una forma que encontró no sólo interesante y divertida, sinó también muy satisfactoria pero después de todo, había quedado algo ...

Ese sueño... esa esfera de agua y aquella placa dorada en su interior... algo que tenía mucho que ver con su pasado...

¿Es que todavía le quedaba algo inconcluso por hacer?

* * *

- "Es muy extraño que Sakura demore tanto con las fresas" –decía Yukito, mientras el pobre Shaoran se impacientaba- "¿sucede algo grave?"

- "Bueno, en verdad espero que no. Pero hace un rato me enteré de algo que me provocó cierta sensación de angustia.. como si algo fuera a pasar. Por eso es que estoy tan impaciente de hablar con Sakura"

- "Algo... ¿sobre esa profecía?"

- "No... a decir verdad es algo personal" –repuso tosiendo con incomodidad.

- "¡Por favor discúlpame, no quise ser indiscreto!" –se lamentó el profesor de matemáticas con una sonrisa- "¡vamos, anímate un poco que estoy seguro que Sakura regresará pronto..."

- "Eso espero, porque en verdad tengo algo importante que decirle..." –repentinamente lo que el profesor había dicho le llamó la atención- "mencionaste la profecía ¿verdad?.. ¿acaso descubriste algo en el Campus Clamp?"

Yukito miró seriamente al joven chino y después de un breve silencio, asintió.

- "Sí, pero creo que lo mejor sería hablarlo cuando Sakura esté aquí.."

- "Si es tan serio entonces también me comunicaré con Hiragizawa" –repuso Shaoran muy serio tomando su teléfono móvil- "ambos estamos en esta investigación y tal vez pueda darnos buenas ideas.." –insistió un par de veces pero lo dejó al cabo de un rato- "¡vaya, parece que están hablando por teléfono en este momento.."

Yukito asintió mientras en ese instante una dulce voz se escuchó desde la cocina.

- " ¡Vaya, Daidouji sigue cantando tan bien como siempre" –repuso Shaoran con una sonrisa- "se le escucha más animada pese a lo de su matrimonio. Sólo espero que Sakura y ella puedan llegar a charlar lo suficiente como para evitarle un error..."

El profesor sonrió levemente pero murmuró para sí...

- _"Y yo solo espero que Sakura no demore mucho... empiezo a preocuparme"_

Touya ingresó entonces a la salita con una expresión muy peculiar en el rostro y Yukito se sorprendió. No sólo era la primera vez en que se cruzaba con Li y no empezaban a discutir sinó que el médico se ofreció voluntariamente a abrir la puerta sin protestar, algo en verdad muy extraño..

- "¿Acaso está enfermo?" –murmuró Shaoran.

Yukito se encogió de hombros y le miró sin comprender, pero fue entonces que...

- "¡TOUYAAAAA!" –la ruidosa y siempre animada Nakuru se arrojó contra el médico rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- "¡Al fin te encuentro!"

- "¿Qué¡Nakuru, suéltame!" –gritó Kinomoto volviendo bruscamente a la realidad- "¿cuántas veces te he dicho que..?"

No pudo terminar la frase porque Nakuru le besó fuertemente en los labios mientras Shaoran tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza y Yukito controlaba la risa a duras penas...

- "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" –gritó furioso cuando la mujer le dejó por fin respirar- "¡casi me asfixias!"

Nakuru rió, aún pegada a su cuello.

- "Esto es solo un avance de lo bien que la vamos a pasar cuando me mude contigo" –dijo risueña- "¡vamos, no te apenes!"

- "¡No me estoy apenando, me estás estrujando el cuello!" –protestó nuevamente- "¿acaso quieres matarme?"

- "Sí.. pero de puro cansancio" –rió la mujer mientras Shaoran tosía para disimular su presencia.. por segunda vez- "¡oh, que pena!... por un momento creí que podrías estar solo en casa..." –se volvió al joven chino- "¿porqué estás tan sonrojado?... ¿acaso tu y la pequeña Sakura no se besan y se acarician y...!"

- "¡Cállate no le des ideas!" –gritó Touya con una gran vena en la frente.

- "¿Mujer que a ratitos tiene alas de mariposa?" –murmuró Kiku atravesando la pared, muy risueña- "¡ya decía yo que por eso hermanito estaba tan enojado!.. ¿porqué siempre se enoja hermanito?... él muy contento hace un rato porque hasta sonrió..."

- "¿QUEEE?" –saltó Nakuru- "¿de qué te reíste?"

- "De nada. Kiku está alucinando nada más" –murmuró rápido- "¿qué estas haciendo aquí Nakuru?"

- "Pues..." –dudó mirando al techo, como si eso fuera un remedio a la memoria- "no me acuerdo pero ya no importa... ¡lo que importa es que te encontré!"

- "Para mi desgracia..." –murmuró el doctor en voz baja, aunque al ver a la pequeña fantasma y Nakuru juntas recordó algo- "aunque... ahora que te veo Nakuru..."

- "¿SII?"

- "¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE A KIKU?" –dijo con una gran vena sobre la frente mientras la fantasma les miraba con asombro...

Porque ahora era Nakuru quién tenía una gota sobre la cabeza.

* * *

Eriol sonrió divertido al contemplar el elegante reloj por unos instantes.

Al parecer o Nakuru no había encontrado a Kinomoto o estaba teniendo dificultades en traerlo consigo...

O quizá lo había olvidado porque estaba pasándolo demasiado bien.

Suspiró. Bien sabía que respecto a lo último tendría serias dudas hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos lo contrario, pero Nakuru era obstinada y sabía que su alegría al volver a Japón era por que se había prometido que esta vez si conseguiría el amor de Kinomoto.

Sonrió de nuevo... A veces Nakuru se parecía demasiado a él... siempre buscando nuevas formas de entretenimiento todo el tiempo..

Volvió a acomodarse en la butaca con calma para velar mejor la condición de la enferma y se sintió cansado. Prefería su sillón. Justamente iba a conjurar el hechizo adecuado para traerlo hasta allí, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una tarjeta que Tomoyo le había obsequiado esa misma mañana...

- "Que tipo tan afortunado es ese francés" –rió divertido.

- "¿Te refieres al novio de la señorita Daidouji?" –repuso Kaho, ingresando a la habitación.

- "Sí" –asintió el joven permaneciendo sentado y con una leve sonrisa- "¿acaso no crees lo mismo que yo, Tomoyo es una muchacha bella, culta, encantadora y gentil... Hay cierta ironía que ese hombre esté más interesado en sus recursos económicos que en ella.."

Kaho le contempló por unos instantes con interés, pero después suspiró brevemente..

- "Por un momento me pareció que tenías cierto interés especial en la señorita Daidouji.. pero no has conseguido engañarme... ¿que tienes en mente?"

- "Eres demasiado lista Kaho. Por eso es que nos llevamos tan bien" –comentó- "porque aunque Tomoyo me parece encantadora y su compañía me agrada no estoy verdaderamente interesado en ella, ni en nadie" –continuó el joven con la sonrisa divertida de siempre- "pero es la persona más observadora que conozco... aparte de ti y de mi, por supuesto, aunque en este instante recordé algo que me dijeron el otro día... ¿sabes que alguien me preguntó si era mi novia?"

- "Si en verdad te interesara, estoy seguro que no te detendrías hasta conseguirla para ti"-comentó su amiga- "y ningún joven francés sería algún obstáculo en tus propósitos..."

- "Sí" –asintió tranquilamente- "supongo que así sería, pero no te niego que si pudiera elegir a enamorarme de alguien creo que la persona más indicada sería ella..."

- "Supongo que a veces pensamos así, pero enamorarse de alguien no es algo que podamos siempre elegir..."

- "Aunque ella tampoco esté libre de proporcionar cierto entretenimiento poco común con reacciones inesperadas.." –le interrumpió el joven hechicero riendo.

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

- "Aunque ya no suele usar su cámara de video como cuando éramos niños, tiene algunas nuevas peculiaridades de las cuales he sido casi testigo" –rió para sí al recordar el bofetón al médico- "pero supongo que tampoco puedo decir que yo sea demasiado común. Con eso que trato de estarme divirtiendo casi todo el tiempo y a costa de los demás si puedo."

Kaho empezó a reír.

- "Sí, supongo que nadie en este mundo puede decir que está totalmente libre de alguna excentricidad" –murmuró la mujer pensando en el motivo por el cual había visto a Fujitaka Kinomoto en aquel destruido templo- "pero... ¿que tiene la joven Daidouji que ver contigo si no te interesa?"

La mirada del hechicero se perdió en la lejanía por unos segundos antes de contestar..

- "No tiene nada que ver, solo que me hizo gracia pensar en la insistencia de Nakuru en perseguir a Kinomoto diciendo que será feliz cuando lo consiga" –murmuró- "justamente tal y como Tomoyo me contestó cuando le pregunté los motivos de su matrimonio. Ambas cosas me hicieron pensar en mi extraña incapacidad para enamorarme.."

Kaho le miró en silencio pensativo por unos instantes, reflexionando...

Ciertamente Eriol tenía razón en lo que decía. Puede que fuera la encarnación de un poderoso hechicero del pasado pero físicamente seguía siendo un atractivo joven de veinte años que jamás se había enamorado de alguien antes y aquello no dejaba de provocarle asombro. Sabía perfectamente que era un joven encantador y realmente popular en todo lugar donde se presentara. Su cultura, la desenvoltura y gracia que tenía al tratar a los demás siempre habían dejado gran impresión en los que le conocían y justamente por eso Kaho encontraba asombroso el hecho que el joven confesara con tanta tranquilidad que jamás se había enamorado de alguien...

- "No debería sorprenderte" –repuso tranquilo, como si le leyera los pensamientos- "después de todo, como Clow tampoco amé verdaderamente a nadie fuera de mis propias creaciones..."

- "Ese fue Clow" –le replicó- "pero ahora eres Eriol. ¿Piensas acaso hacer lo mismo?"

- "Creo que decidir eso escapa a las posibilidades de la magia, por eso justamente te decía que si pudiera elegir enamorarme de alguien, sería de Tomoyo o Sakura.."

- "¿Sakura?"

- "No te asustes" –rió divertido- "no siento nada más que un gran afecto por ambas... supongo que tal y como dijiste, amar a alguien no es algo que se pueda elegir o conjurar tan fácilmente pero no te niego que tener un sentimiento así es algo que le envidio un poco a Li... en ese sentido y pese a lo serio que es siempre ha sido más libre que yo..."

- "¿Es eso un lamento?"

- "No. Solo es una conclusión" –repuso escéptico, mirando a la chica herida- "dime... ¿porqué es que las personas se enamoran unas de otras, por ejemplo mira a esta muchacha y piensa¿que clase de vida le espera¿que futuro puede tener alguien como ella aunque se enamore de un tipo que le corresponda?..."

- "Lo que dices suena demasiado frío Eriol y temo que no soy la persona más indicada para contestarte eso. Ya ves que no importa lo que digas... siempre esperaré a Kia"

El hechicero sonrió.

- "Sí... y te envidio mucho tu fé, la confianza que le tienes... Ustedes, al igual que Sakura y Li son casos rarísimos..."

- "Me pregunto si alguna vez Clow se habría enamorado de alguien.." –murmuró la mujer.

- "Lo dudo" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- "pero supongo que no valía la pena recordarlo porque no lo sé"

- "¿Y que piensas hacer con esta chica?"

- "Ponerme fuera de su camino lo antes posible" –rió- "bueno... es que yo no le agrado mucho que digamos..."

- "Pero la trajiste aquí.. ¿porqué?"

- "No podía dejarla abandonada en la calle" –se encogió de hombros- "además que me dio curiosidad saber quién es la persona que busca... por un momento creí que era yo mismo... o quizá Li"

- " ¿Estás seguro que está bien?" –insistió- "me parece demasiado pálida como para estar del todo sana..."

- "Supongo que tiene mucho que ver con la familia de donde proviene" –comentó el joven con conmiseración- "carecen de recursos económicos y supongo que no ha tenido una vida fácil... supongo que debe tener apenas dieciséis años si bien tiene un carácter muy poco agradable..."

Kaho contempló nuevamente a la chica con tristeza...

- "Me asombra que digas eso. Sabes tan bien como yo que las personas no son lo que aparentan ser..." –dijo con una leve sonrisa- " ¿no eres tú el mejor ejemplo?"

Eriol asintió, muy divertido.

- "Bien, definitivamente esta vez tienes razón pero nada puedo hacer a estas alturas para cambiar mi forma de ser" –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa- "pero volviendo a esta chica, creo que el hechizo curativo impedirá que le quede una cicatriz. Es fácil para mí tratar una herida producida por una arma simple... como un puñal..."

Kaho contempló pensativamente a su joven amigo y cambió el tema abruptamente.

- "¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "A tu recuerdo... lo que estás buscando... ¿ya sabes que es?"

Eriol negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

- "No está muy claro, pero es una placa dorada que supongo es algún sello o algo parecido... pero no estoy seguro todavía del porqué ese recuerdo me persigue"

- "Tal vez era muy importante para ti en el pasado... cuando te llamabas Clow"

- "Eso es algo que aún no he podido precisar, pero estoy seguro que ese objeto tiene mucho que ver con el motivo de mi

encarnación... es extraño, pero estoy casi seguro de ello"

- "¿Realmente lo crees?"

- "Si" –asintió pensativo- "muchas veces me he preguntado el motivo por el que puedo recordar casi perfectamente el pasado. He estudiado el tema de las encarnaciones lo suficiente para saber que si bien es un fenómeno hasta cierto punto común, lo que no es común es que pueda recordar tan claramente lo que hice en mi encarnación anterior..."

- "Lo sé. Normalmente las personas no pueden recordar a menos que se sometan a una sesión especial de regresión al pasado..."

- "Ni siquiera las personas de habilidades mágicas tienen la facultad de recordar tan claramente sus vidas anteriores" –continuó Eriol- "imagina lo cambiado que estaría el mundo y la magia si al renacer todos recordamos lo que habíamos hecho antes y lo usamos como un punto de inicio en la nueva vida..."

- "En tu caso tú lo has hecho" –sonrió Kaho con dulzura- "fueron aquellos recuerdos de tu vida anterior lo que motivaron que desde niño tuvieras acceso a los poderes y la experiencia que tenías como Clow"

- "Sí, efectivamente, sé que mi caso es por demás peculiar.. por no decir que único.."

- "El único motivo para el que recordaras tan perfectamente tu pasado sería que hubieras dejado algo pendiente ¿verdad?" –el joven asintió- "y por eso es que piensas tanto en esa placa... ese recuerdo.."

- "Es extraño que sea precisamente eso lo que no consigo recordar con claridad. Ni las investigaciones o los conjuros que he utilizado me han servido para aclarar definitivamente la presencia constante de esa placa en mis sueños. En un principio creí que el asunto inconcluso era asegurarme que Kerberos y Yue estuvieran bien con su nueva dueña, pero me pregunto que estoy pasando por alto... o si vale la pena pensar tanto en eso."

Kaho se acomodó a su lado y provocó que el piano emitiera una nota.

- "¿Piensas hacerle caso a la señorita Akizuki, ya ves que insiste en que olvides eso y vivas sin preocupaciones..."

- "Y lo haría si aquel sueño no fuera tan insistente" –sonrió Eriol- "sabes que divertirme va más con mi forma de ser que estar persiguiendo algo confuso"

* * *

Sakura miró a Mai Tsi con expresión de incrédulo asombro pero la muchacha no varió su tono ni sus palabras en lo más mínimo, al contrario, continuó más segura aún...

- "El único y auténtico motivo por el que Shaoran está en esta ciudad eres tú Sakura" –dijo- "cierto que está investigando la profecía pero más que todo está tratando de protegerte a ti, aunque para ello corriendo peligro del que quizá el mismo no haya tomado plena conciencia..."

- "Pues hasta el momento, ni Shaoran o ninguna persona que yo conozca ha tenido algún contacto o problema con los bandos de los "Dragones" ni mucho menos corrido peligro" –repuso ignorando el incidente con el hombre del parque Ueno- "hemos sentido presencias poderosas, pero nada tan grave como lo que estás diciendo.."

- "¿Crees que te miento¿o acaso que exagero el peligro?"

- "Has dicho que quieres alejar a Shaoran de mí" –replicó Sakura con voz trémula- "¿cómo puedo creer todo esto que me dices?... tu misma le dejaste hace casi dos años al casarte con otro y no entiendo como es que vienes ahora a decirme todo esto..."

- "¿Te sorprendería mucho si te digo que no he dejado de amarle?"

- "No. Eso es algo que noté cuando te ví en Hong Kong"

- "Entonces te explicaré que mi esposo ha muerto" –Sakura palideció ante la calma con la que Mai Tsi dijo aquellas frases- "y tal como notas en mi rostro, no siento en verdad su muerte aunque llegué a apreciarle..."

- "Pero.. ¿cómo pudiste casarte con alguien que "apreciabas..."?"

- "¿Y dejar a quien amaba, eso es lo que ibas a preguntar ¿verdad?" –le contestó la otra- "bien, ya que Shaoran no ha querido escuchar mi explicación supongo que tendré que dártela a ti" –suspiró- "lo dejé por su propio bien... le dejé porque le quería.."

- "¿QUEEEE?" –la muchacha no pudo evitar el asombro- "¡pero eso no tiene sentido!"

- "Quizá. Quizá a simple vista se vea como que dejé de quererlo y me casé con alguien más, traicionándolo" –dijo con infinita tristeza y melancolía- "pero no es verdad. Hace casi dos años yo era su novia y Lao aún era el Jefe del Concilio... supongo que sabes ya que Tsé Lao, el hijo del viejo, siempre había envidiado a Shaoran pese a que la señora Li había comprometido a Mei Ling con él.."

- "Conozco lo bastante del problema con los Lao"

- "Lo que no sabes es que Tsé había planeado la muerte de Shaoran mucho antes de cuando se descubrió todo. Le recuerdo bien y puedo decirte que si bien aparentaba ser su amigo en su interior le detestaba porque sospechaba que Mei Ling seguía enamorada de él. Además, y no sé si lo sabes, pero la capacidad mágica de Shaoran está muy por encima de los niveles normales y pese a su juventud, ya se comentaba que podía ser un firme candidato en la elección de Jefe del Concilio..."

- "Pero esa elección se realizó cuando el anciano Lao renunció a su cargo, a la muerte de su hijo"

- "La elección se realiza cada siete años" –le informó Mai Tsi- "y aunque es posible que el Jefe sea reelegido un indeterminado número de veces, esto depende siempre y cuando demuestre que es el hechicero más poderoso de la organización..."

- "Entonces.. es posible que ..."

- "Sí. Ya se podía casi predecir que Shaoran tendría gran apoyo de los pequeños clanes de hechiceros, al menos más que de los poderosos y antiguos clanes chinos que no han estado nunca muy conformes con la idea que alguien tan joven esté sobre ellos. Ese era el verdadero motivo del odio de Tsé Lao y lo que le hizo urdir un plan para acabar con Shaoran en Siam, a donde el viejo Lao nos envió para apaciguar un conflicto de dos pequeños clanes..."

- "Pero.. ¿cómo podrían hacerle daño?... ¡acabas de decir que es el hechicero más poderoso del concilio!"

- "Por supuesto. Pero siempre puede haber forma de vencer a alguien poderoso. Ya sea uniendo a varios hechiceros quizá no tan fuertes en su contra" –sonrió con tristeza- "algo que Tsé no podía darse el lujo de hacer porque no le convenía que fuera tan evidente... y por eso fue que planeó otra cosa.."

- "Una trampa en Siam" –susurró Sakura.

- "Exacto. Una trampa que consistió en ponerme a mí en peligro y lastimarme de modo tal que Shaoran reaccionara violentamente para vengarme, contraviniendo todas las normas de enfrentamiento de hechiceros... exponiendo a toda la organización a una nueva guerra"

- "No... no lo entiendo. ¿Hace casi dos años Tsé Lao planeó lastimarte a ti para que Shaoran provocara en su venganza una guerra de hechiceros?"

- "Si. Lo que Tsé planeó fue que alguien abusara de mí en Siam"

Sakura palideció ante la idea.

- "Sé lo que estás pensando" –continuó Mai Tsi- "conoces a Shaoran y sabe bien cuál sería su reacción en un caso como el que te digo. Pero yo misma descubrí todo antes que ocurriera e hice un trato con el Jefe del Clan de Siam. Un acuerdo por el que me casé con su hermano menor y puse la fortuna de mi clan a su disposición, que era mucho más de lo que ganaba por el trabajo de los Lao... y fue por eso que me casé"

Sakura contemplaba a la muchacha china con una mezcla de asombro y hasta admiración.

- "Por eso me hace gracia que me reclames que le haya lastimado Sakura. ¿Lastimarle dices, era lo único que podía hacer para ganar tiempo y que se llevara a cabo la elección..."

- "Donde fue designado Jefe del Concilio.."

- "Sí. Pero afortunadamente el enfado de Tsé Lao provocó que atacara a Shaoran directamente y eso le costó un juicio antes que la elección ocurriera. Aquel fue el final para él y el motivo de la renuncia irrevocable del viejo Lao" –repuso pensativa- "claro que el enfado de Tsé fue porque sus planes de Siam no salieron como él esperaba.."

- "Entonces..."

- "Como imaginarás... no le dije nada de esto en ese entonces.. es más, vine aquí a confesárselo todo ahora que soy libre, pero no ha querido verme.."

- "¿Verte¿acaso sabe que estás aquí?" –se asombró.

- "Sí. Al menos Wei ya debe habérselo comentado" –suspiró- "aunque él no ha hecho el menor intento de comunicarse conmigo y esa fue la principal razón por la que te cité aquí... dime Sakura¿quién de nosotras ha sacrificado más por él?"

Ambas muchachas se miraron con fijeza.

* * *

La chica abrió lentamente sus enormes ojos grises y parpadeó contemplando la lujosa habitación donde se encontraba, con un asombro que no logró reprimir. No sólo el lugar le era totalmente desconocido sinó que era lo más lujoso y elegante que hubiera visto en su vida y esto la dejó muy confundida.

No conocía a nadie que pudiera costearse tal lujo.

Por un momento su visión se tornó borrosa y se tocó la cabeza con la mano derecha para tranquilizarse porque se sentía absolutamente desconcertada. Lo último que recordaba era aquella pelea con los tipos que quisieron matarla y esa herida en su costado que...

Fue entonces cuando lo notó..

¡La herida estaba totalmente cicatrizada!

- "Pero.. ¿cómo?" –susurró bajito.

El sonido de una leve respiración cercana le dio la respuesta.

- "Sí, el muchacho que atropelló a mamá.." –dijo mirando a Eriol con leve desconfianza mientras el joven dormía cómodamente recostado en su sillón- "resultó ser un hechicero occidental y muy poderoso además. Aunque dudo que pueda ayudarme de alguna forma.."

- "¿Porqué dices eso?" –murmuró la vocecita de Spinel desde el balcón cercano.

La muchacha se volvió rápidamente con gesto casi amenazador, pero al contemplar al guardián una encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido. Sonrisa que cambió totalmente sus facciones, iluminándolas con tal dulzura que dejó confundido a Spinel.

- "Vaya... eres tú otra vez" –dijo en voz baja mientras apartaba las mantas y abandonaba el lecho- "¿vives aquí?"

- "Vivo con mi amo" –replicó Spinel mientras la chica se acercaba al balcón con la clara intención de charlar con él- "¿porqué no quieres permitir que Eriol te ayude?"

- "¿Eriol?" –dijo ella volviéndose a ver al durmiente hechicero por un segundo, para después volver su atención a Spinel- "¡vaya!.. entonces él es tu amo... ¿también es tu creador?"

- "Sí, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Porqué no quieres que te ayuden?"

- "Porque no creo que pueda hacerlo. Nadie puede ayudarme a menos que sea la persona que estoy buscando" –dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras se apoyaba al bello balcón del hotel- "y no puedo darme el lujo de contar la deshonra de mi familia a cualquier persona que conozca... especialmente si consideras que soy la única que puedo hacer algo para proteger a mi madre y a mi hermanito"

- "¿Tan grave es tu problema?"

- "Sé que somos sólo una familia de hechiceros degradados" –repuso con pesar, mientras el viento hacía ondear su gastado vestido- "pero mientras me quede un solo aliento de vida haré lo que sea para evitar que alguien lastime a Tao y a mi madre. ¿Sabes, es irónico que personas tan poco importantes como nosotros estemos involucrados en eventos que hacen temblar el mismísimo Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"

Spinel agudizó las orejas y se acercó volando a la muchacha ante la mención del Concilio, pero la joven le sonrió con dulzura y -ante el asombro del guardián- empezó a acariciarlo en la cabecita con ternura inesperada, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más gentil.

- "Eres una criatura mágica muy peculiar" –repuso mientras el guardián quedaba complacido con su gesto amistoso- "¿sabes?... verte me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo... alguien a quien le gustaban mucho los felinos"

- "¿Felinos?"

- "Eres como un gatito" –rió la chica, acariciándole tal y como lo haría con cualquier minino común- "si. Seguramente que si él te viera estaría más que encantado contigo.."

- "¿Quién es él¿porqué no está contigo?.. ¡debió haberte protegido esta noche siquiera!"

La mirada de la muchacha se tornó extrañamente melancólica.

- "De una u otra manera.. él siempre está conmigo" –repuso poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos por un instante- "pero hay lujos que no puedo darme, al menos hasta asegurarme que mi familia esté totalmente a salvo y él es uno de ellos. De hecho, solo espero poder salir de todo esto con vida para verlo... sí, cuando todo esto pase... al fin le veré"

El guardián le contempló con tristeza. El tono de aquella chica al expresarse era sereno y tranquilo pero podía sentir tal anhelo en su voz que le dejó confundido. El vivir con su amo y con la escandalosa Nakuru -que solía cambiar de pareja con regularidad cuando vivían en Inglaterra- le había hecho entender en mucho las relaciones humanas pero nunca antes había visto tal convicción y melancolía en alguien y eso le desconcertó. Aquella muchacha debía ser muy joven, pero había tal confianza en su expresión al hablar de "él" que no pudo evitar una pregunta.

- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que sientes por esa persona, me parece que eres demasiado joven para tener tal convicción sobre alguien que ni siquiera está a tu lado en los momentos difíciles.."

- "Tengo dieciocho años y no son tan pocos" –repuso con una sonrisa- " ¿te asombra mucho?"

- "No, sólo que por tu aspecto... yo te ponía dieciséis" –ronroneaba satisfecho ante una caricia pero se quedó callado súbitamente.

- "¿Te hice daño?. Creo que tiré de tus orejas o tal vez mis manos no son tan agradables para acariciar a un gatito... no tengo manos bonitas"

- "No, no es eso, sólo pensaba en lo complicados que son los humanos... no los entiendo" –miró las manos estropeadas de la chica- "¿qué hay con tus manos?.. son un poquito ásperas y parece que has trabajado mucho con ellas¿has tenido una vida muy dura?"

- "He tenido una vida y eso es suficiente" –replicó pensativa- "además no tengo motivos para quejarme porque tengo a mi hermanito Tao y a mis padres... o al menos no tuve grandes motivos para hacerlo hasta ahora" –suspiró- "tengo demasiadas responsabilidades con mi familia para tener tiempo de lamentarme.."

Una ráfaga de viento agitó el delgado cuerpo de la chica y Spinel la contempló con atención. No era malgeniada cuando se sentía en confianza y más bien le inspiraba cierta tristeza la adultez precoz que se apreciaba en ella además que en verdad era una muchacha muy hermosa...

Reclinada sobre el balcón del elegantísimo hotel, la figura de Yoko era en verdad encantadora. No era muy alta y de tipo más bien delgadito y frágil –Spinel sospechaba que aquella contextura física tenía mucho que ver con las privaciones sufridas- pero tenía un cutis pálido sólo comparable con el de la joven Daidouji, a la que en verdad se parecía u poco. Pero a diferencia de la frágil belleza de Tomoyo y pese a su delicada complexión, los enormes y grises ojos de la joven extranjera brillaban reflejando tal fuerza y férrea decisión que Spinel pensó que eventos de su vida la habían hecho madurar tan de prisa. Con el viento agitándose a su alrededor, algunos mechones de su cabello negrísimo cayeron sobre el fino óvalo de su rostro, aumentando la expresión nostálgica de la muchacha mientras en sus largas pestañas parecía brillar alguna lágrima...

Tal y como otras jóvenes de ascendencia china, Yoko tenía el cabello negro azulado pero lo llevaba anudado en un delicado moño que solo acentuaba la belleza de sus rasgos. En realidad a simple vista se podía notar que era una muchacha agraciada, pero seguramente podría verse aún mejor con otros atuendos que no fueran aquellas ropas viejas que usaba.

- "Es mejor que me marche de una vez" –dijo repentinamente mientras hacía una última caricia a Spinel y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación- "tengo aún que encontrar a ese hombre, porque ahora menos que nunca puedo volver con Tao y mamá. Al menos hasta ver a ese hechicero.."

- "¿No puedes volver con tu familia?"

- "Si esos sujetos pudieron encontrarme, lo más probable es que me sigan y no quiero arriesgar a nadie... ellos de momento están protegidos por un talismán que les dejé, pero no quiero tentar al destino" –dijo mientras se volvía a dar una última mirada a Spinel- "esa es otra razón para no permanecer más aquí. No quiero ocasionar molestias a tu dueño con mis problemas.. por favor, agradécele de mi parte su ayuda..."

- "Pero.."

- "Temo que no soy muy buena para ofrecer disculpas" –dijo con una sonrisa al recordar el bofetón que le regalara al hechicero en el hospital- "aunque le estoy agradecida por la ayuda que me brindó hoy... gracias y adiós.."

- "Eriol puede arreglárselas con cualquiera... no temas ocasionarnos problemas..."

- "Gracias..." –dijo marchándose- "si no encuentro a ese hechicero... todo estará perdido.."

- "¿Porqué no me dices su nombre entonces?" –intervino entonces Eriol, con toda tranquilidad desde el sillón- "como ya te dije, es muy posible que le conozca..."

Yoko se volvió a verle con asombro.

- "¿Escuchó todo?"

- "No tanto, no te preocupes" –repuso despreocupado y con su sonrisa habitual.

-"Pues dudo un hechicero que practica magia occidental conozca al Jefe del concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.." –dijo disimulando su enfado por el hecho que Eriol escuchara todo lo que había dicho- "¿o acaso vá a decirme que conoce a Shaoran Li?"

Eriol sonrió casi con triunfo. Su presentimiento no había sido erróneo.

* * *

- "¡Eso no es cierto!" –protestó Sakura- "¡Eso no es cierto!"

- "¿Y como puedes estar tan segura?"

- "Shaoran no es alguien superficial" –replicó la muchacha- "el nunca habría hecho tanto por mí si no me amara.."

- "No discuto eso pero... ¿le has preguntado si ya me había olvidado?"

Sakura contempló a la muchacha con expresión desvalida mientras Mai Tsi la miraba con pesar y tristeza. No deseaba lastimar a aquella joven japonesa pero no iba a permitir que nadie la apartara de Shaoran y mucho menos que él permaneciera en aquella ciudad por esa chica. De modo que le mostró a Sakura el relicario que llevaba al cuello y continuó..

- "Este fue el regalo de compromiso que me dio hace algún tiempo" –dijo con los ojos brillantes y melancólicos- "y nunca jamás se ha separado de mí desde que me lo puso al cuello. Hasta el momento era un recuerdo de lo que había dejado pero ahora no estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo ¿cómo crees que lo haría ahora que soy libre?. Además que no es solo por el pasado y esa profecía que le he buscado... tengo la sospecha que el hermano de mi esposo es la encarnación del enemigo más feroz de su célebre antepasado Lead Cl..."

Las luces del mirador se apagaron y ambas jóvenes se miraron una a otra mientras en la mirada de Mai Tsi aparecía el miedo y una densa y profunda oscuridad se extendió alrededor de ambas jóvenes.

Al instante, todo lo que escucharon fue los gritos y sonidos que provocan varios cuerpos al caer al piso...

¡Eran los guardaespaldas de Mai Tsi!

- "¿Qué esta pasando?" –murmuró Sakura apretando su llave en una mano y con sus cards en la otra- "esta presencia mágica es poderosa y fuerte pero parece estar enviada de lejos.."

Mai Tsi no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque un círculo de fuego negro las rodeó al instante impidiéndoles la ruta de escape y toda la torre se sacudió como asaltada por un violento terremoto mientras los vidrios del lugar estallaban en horrible estrépito, inundando el aire de fragmentos punzocortantes, agudos y peligrosos...

- " ¡Ven aquí Mai Tsi, es mejor que estemos juntas!"

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Shield!"

Los vidrios se estrellaron contra la defensa de la carta del escudo, protegiendo a ambas muchachas mientras dos sombras imprecisas se mantenían impertérritas en medio de la desolación y la muerte que rodeaba el antes alegre e iluminado mirador...

Y todo el lugar su cubría de oscuridad...

- "Es preciso encontrar la manera de salir de aquí Sakura... creo que alguien quiere evitar que vea a Shaoran.."

- "¿Porqué?"

La oscuridad entonces se extendió por completo cubriendo no solo la visión de Sakura y su acompañante sinó principalmente a los agresores, pero pese a aquella horrible sensación de incertidumbre ambas jóvenes sintieron perfectamente como el amplio círculo de fuego a su alrededor se estrechaba al igual que la sensación de calor y dolor a su alrededor..

- "¡No puedo ver nada!" –gritó Mai Tsi.

La maestra de cartas obró con rapidez y decisión al instante...

- "¡Light!"

Lo que ambas vieron cuando los poderes de la carta les permitieron visualizar su alrededor las dejó asombradas... ¡eran las únicas personas conscientes en el mirador!. Los otros visitantes se encontraban desmayados y muchos de ellos sangraban abundantemente por heridas provocadas por los vidrios aunque lo peor eran los cuerpos exánimes y apuñalados de los guardaespaldas de la joven extranjera... Los infortunados hombres desplomados en un gran charco de sangre eran un claro indicativo de que la presencia mágica que sentían era peligrosa y mortal.

- "¿Que son esas sombras?" –pensó Sakura.

Solo la cantidad de magia que rodeaba la Torre de Tokyo había hecho posible que no sintieran antes aquellas presencias... las mismas que se acercaban con rapidez y que súbitamente se mostraron claramente ante sus propios ojos...

¡Era ella misma y Mai Tsi!

- "¡Somos nosotras!" –murmuró Sakura.

- "No, son las "Sombras Vivas".. el poder de un hechizo antiguo y occidental... pero¿como puede controlarlos Tsu Chin?.. porque es el único que puede atacarme de esa forma¡no lo entiendo!" –susurró Mai Tsi- "¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!"

- "¿Escapar?"

Sakura se volvió a mirar a la extranjera –mas sorprendida por el temor reflejado en su voz que en otra cosa- cuando su doble le sonrió con crueldad y aprovechando que la muchacha se había alejado del área de protección de la carta "Shield" sus manos se convirtieron en los cortantes filos de unas espadas que atravesaron limpiamente uno de los brazos de la joven maestra de cartas...

- "¡Cuidado!" –gritó Mai Tsi frenéticamente.

Con un gemido ahogado Sakura retrocedió invocando apuradamente la carta "jump" mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían sobre el brillante piso, sintiéndose de pronto ridícula y lenta...

Había sido demasiado confiada y esa herida era una buena prueba de ello.

- "Fuerzas protectoras de los siete cielos.. muestra a quien te invoca de donde viene el poder que busca lastimarme... ¡hechizos de protección ancestrales de tiempos perdidos... se la verdadera visión de nuestro enemigo!"

Sakura permaneció por un segundo asombrada ante la rapidez y el cambio producido en la voz suave y musical de Mai Tsi al invocar el hechizo, mientras una luz brotaba de la frente de la joven china que con un rápido gesto extendió una especie de niebla brillante a su alrededor y las copias malignas retrocedían por un instante y un signo extraño se dejaba ver en sus frentes...

- "¡Es un sello de hechicería!"

- "No es posible..." –susurró Mai Tsi, retrocediendo- "no es el signo de Tsu Chin.. ¡es un signo de magia occidental!"

- '¿Quién es Tsu Chin?"

Pero la pelea con aquellas dos copias parecía que recién acababa de comenzar. Un remolino oscuro y siniestro pareció surgir del piso con rapidez inusitada mientras el lugar empezó a temblar y los ojos de las dobles se convertían en siniestros puntos rojos...

- "¡Mantente lo más apartada de ellas que puedas!" –dijo Mai Tsi mientras tomaba una posición extraña- "son demasiado poderosas para nosotras dos... ¡tenemos que ganar tiempo!"

- "No tiempo... No vida... solo morir es el destino que les espera.." –murmuró la sombra que tenía el aspecto de Sakura.

Los ojos de aquella "Sakura" brillaron siniestramente pero la maestra de cartas había tomado una decisión en es e preciso instante...

- "Vamos a ponerle fin a todo esto" –repuso contemplando a su doble que seguía sonriéndole- "¡Mirror!"

- "¡No Sakura, no!" –gritó Mai Tsi- " ¡ellas usan el tipo de magia que copia y refleja las cosas!"

- "¿Qué?"

Ante el estupor de Sakura la aparición de la carta del espejo motivó un leve desconcierto en las sombras vivas.. pero repentinamente ambas sonrieron fríamente y de la espiral en el piso surgieron muchas copias de Sakura y Mai Tsi.

- "¿Que es esto?" –gritó espantada la maestra de cartas- " ¡estamos rodeadas por nosotras mismas!"

- "Esto recién se pone interesante" –rió la imagen maligna de Mai Tsi mientras la extranjera apretaba los puños- "lo descubrirán muy pronto..."

El círculo de fuego negro aumentó en intensidad en ese instante y Sakura ahogó un grito... ese no era un fuego convencional...

¡Era un fuego mágico que estaba consumiendo su energía!...

Pero irónicamente sus copias se volvían más y más poderosas a cada instante...

- "Piedra... agua... fuego... viento... elementos de vida... elementos eternos" –repuso nuevamente la voz armoniosa de Mai Tsi- " ¡formen ustedes la cadena que nos proteja de las versiones oscuras de la misma naturaleza!"

Nuevamente enormes destellos de luz brotaron de la frente de Mai Tsi y rodearon a ambas jóvenes en anillos a su alrededor siendo en ese preciso momento que aprovechó Sakura para invocar también alguna de sus cards..

- "¡Windy, Watery, Firey!"

Las cards de ataque reforzaron entonces las fuerzas de Mai Tsi por unos segundos pero las "sombras vivas" se movieron con rapidez inhumana evitando el ataque de las Sakura Cards mientras el mismo sello extraño aparecía ante ellas protegiéndolas como un escudo y deteniendo en seco los poderes de las cards...

- "¡Ese sello!" –gritó Sakura conteniendo la sangre que escurría de su brazo.

- **_"Tiempo y poder del lado oscuro de los elementos... lado oculto de la naturaleza, punto opuesto del equilibrio... que el poder de quien fue, sea de quien va a existir nuevamente"_** –dijo una voz extraña resonando súbitamente en todo el lugar- **_"quien era uno ya no lo es.. pero quien era ya no será más... el poder vuelve a su inicio.. al vacío."_**

Ante este extraño conjuro la card del espejo emitió un grito agudo y volvió a su condición de card al igual que las cards de ataque –ante la mirada atónita de Sakura- a la vez que el sello mágico desconocido continuaba protegiendo a las sombras, pero la antigua card captor invocó rápidamente la card "Arrow" para que las hiciera retroceder pues pensaba tratar de escapar de la espiral mientras la card usara su poder...

Pero algo extraño ocurrió.

La card "Arrow" no se transformó y fue absorbida por la espiral como algo inofensivo.

- "El hechizo que escuchaste... ¡impide que podamos invocar magia!" –gritó Mai Tsí, que trataba de sostenerse de una baranda mientras la espiral a sus pies seguía tirando de ella- "las sombras están protegidas por el sello mágico pero tú y yo estamos dentro del área del conjuro.. ¡no podemos usar magia!"

- "¿Quién hizo ese conjuro?.. ¿de quién era esa voz extraña?"

Ante estas extrañas palabras la espiral a los pies de ambas jóvenes se hizo más y más vertiginosa a la vez que Sakura se sentía hundirse cada vez más en aquel abismo de debilidad y miedo. La antigua card captor contempló entonces a Mai Tsi y vió que también la joven china tenía el cuerpo casi absorbido –apenas si se veía la cintura- de modo que reuniendo fuerzas de donde no las tenía buscó frenéticamente sus cards pero el dolor en su brazo, la llave mágica en la otra y la debilidad provocaron que estas resbalaran de sus manos...

- " ¡Oh no!" –gritó la muchacha.

Las Sakura cards se hundieron entonces en la espiral mientras su joven dueña les contemplaba horrorizada pero Mai Tsi entonces pronunció algunas palabras que Sakura no entendió y una cálida brisa hizo retroceder a las sombras por algunos instantes...

Pero ambas muchachas continuaban hundiéndose en la espiral oscura... espiral que ya había "absorbido" a las otras personas...

- "Está... están alimentándose de la energía de las personas" –gimió Mai Tsi mientras su último hechizo se desvanecía por su debilidad- "por eso es que son tan fuertes.."

Sakura apretó las tres cards de ataque que había usado controlando su pánico a duras penas... sus cards.. su otras cards se habían hundido ya en esta espiral que la estaba tragando y no podía perder el tiempo en lamentos, de modo que trató de subirse a la escalera de escape del mirador –donde había retrocedido ante el ataque de las sombras- pero todo el lugar se hundía en aquella espantosa y fría espiral y contuvo a duras penas un gesto de dolor al sentir la sangre en su brazo...

- _"No puedo usar las cards"_ –pensó ahogadamente- _"¿qué puedo hacer?"_

- "No tiempo... no vida... solo morir es el destino que les espera.." –repitió una de las múltiples sombras vivas que se deslizaba sobre la espiral sin hundirse y ya llegaba ante Sakura con una siniestra sonrisa...

Pero fue entonces que Sakura tuvo una inspiración desesperada al recordar algunas frases de la abuela de Shaoran...

- _"El hecho que alguien como yo no tenga magia, no me hace una persona sin recursos... siempre hay algo a la mano que uno puede usar aún en los momentos más desesperados incluso para cosas simples como un arreglo floral o otra cosa..."_

Con un esfuerzo angustioso, Sakura logró hacer que sus manos tocaran el extinguidor de emergencia y sin pensarlo poco ni mucho abrió la llave justamente en la cara de la sombra que retrocedió chillando, más por sorpresa que de dolor...

- "¡Defiéndete con lo que encuentres Mai Tsi!" –gritó la muchacha.

La extranjera pareció quedar congelada por unos segundos pero repelió el ataque de la sombra viva que estaba más cerca arrojándole su bolso con toda su fuerza. Sin embargo Sakura estaba más consciente que nunca que estaban verdaderamente atrapadas. Habían caído en ese sello mágico y ahora no podían defenderse más que momentáneamente... ¿cómo encontrar una vía de escape?.

- "¡Es como cuando caí en la carta del laberinto!" –dijo ahogadamente.

Su mente trabajó lo más rápidamente que pudo, tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos...en aquella ocasión Shaoran, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y ella habían estado atrapados hasta que Kaho los sacó de esa card...

Pero justamente entonces una nueva sombra viva se adelantó hasta donde ella estaba y volvió a mostrar filosas espadas en lugar de manos arremetiendo contra el pecho de la muchacha contra toda su fuerza...

- _"¡Shaoran!"_ –dijo en su mente, mientras con una mano trataba de sostenerse a la escalera y la otra, más sangrante aún, apretaba sus cards-_ "¡Shaoran!"_

En la casa de Yukito –la misma que Nakuru había abandonado hace unos instantes por el enfado del doctor Kinomoto- Shaoran palideció espantosamente mientras sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho...

Y al siguiente segundo tenía la camisa empapada en sangre...

- "¡Li!" –gritó Yukito alarmado- "¿qué sucede?"

Touya se asombró al contemplar la mancha de sangre en el pecho del joven chino, aunque su verdadero temor era que había "sentido" hace unos segundos la partida de ciertos objetos mágicos de la habitación de su hermana...

- "¡Trata de hablar, dinos algo!" –dijo apremiante mientras Yukito y la angustiada Tomoyo sostenían al joven chino- "¿qué sucede¿tiene que ver con Sakura?"

- "¡Eso debe ser!" –gritó Kero mientras volvía a su aspecto original con rapidez- "¡pero no puedo sentir nada, no puedo sentir su presencia!"

- "Pero.. ¿porqué?" –preguntó Tomoyo- "¿acaso le pasa algo malo a Sakura?"

El destello de luz envolvió el cuerpo de Yukito y las alas le rodearon permitiéndole mostrar su personalidad como Yue, que rápidamente sostuvo al joven chino tocando con sus manos su frente pálida..

- "Está conectado con ella... y definitivamente es un peligro de muerte porque de lo contrario sus cards no hubieran despertado de esa forma.."

- "Lo que abandonó la casa hace unos instantes.. ¿eran las cards de este sujeto?" –murmuró Touya- "¿cómo pueden seguir conectados si con la cantidad de presencias poderosas en la ciudad no podemos saber donde esta?"

- "Esas cards son especiales para protección" –continuó Yue, mientras Shaoran abría los ojos débilmente- "pero como no están terminadas, al despertar de esa forma utilizan la fuerza vital de quien las crea..."

- "Sí... pero no es una herida grave... lo único que importa es que Sakura está peleando" –repuso el joven chino lentamente- " ¡tenemos que encontrarla!"

- "¿No puedes usar las cards como base para saber donde está?" –preguntó vivamente Touya.

- "No lo creo" –controló un gemido de dolor- "las cards la están protegiendo pero no puedo saber donde se encuentra..."

- "Las cards la protegen... pero es el cuerpo del mocoso quien recibe los impactos mágicos" –comentó Kerberos al notar señales de sangre aparecer en el cuerpo del joven- "¿cómo encontraremos a Sakura?".

- "¿Hermanita Sakura?" –dijo Kiku atravesando la pared y colocándose en medio de todos- "¡hermanita Sakura salió muy apurada hace mucho rato!"

- "¿La viste?" –preguntó Yue con viveza- "¿No te dijo a donde iba?"

- "Hermanita no dijo... pero si que iba repitiendo... **_´tengo que enfrentar a Mai Tsi... tengo que.´_**."

- "¿Mai Tsi?" –casi gritó Shaoran palideciendo más aún.

- "¿Qué sucede?" –se preocupó Touya- "¿es alguien peligroso?"

Kiku miró a ambos sin entender.

- "¿No tienes la menor idea de donde pueda estar¿dónde iba a ver a Mai Tsi?" –repuso el joven chino con voz ahogada.

- "Ella no dice... " –murmuró Kiku, confundida ante la atención.

- "¿Acaso no tienes alguna idea de donde la citaría esa tal Mai Tsi?" –preguntó Kerberos- "¿en que parte de la ciudad puede ser?"

- "Ella... no es japonesa" –murmuró el joven chino mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con dificultad.

- "Pero si esa joven es extranjera... ¿dónde podría citar a Sakura?" –murmuró Tomoyo con angustia.

- "¡La Torre de Tokyo!" –repuso Shaoran, casi en una inspiración- "Mai Tsi siempre quiso conocer la torre... ¡allí debe haberla citado¡sí, allí debe ser!"

* * *

Eriol sintió aquel enorme poder mágico en la misma ciudad de Tokyo y se detuvo en mitad de la frase bruscamente alarmado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Hace un instante había sentido como las cards de protección que Li creara para el enfrentamiento con el último card captor habían despertado nuevamente y aquello le provocó bastante inquietud... Esas cards habían sido creadas por el joven Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente para proteger a Sakura y el hecho que despertaran así quería decir que su amiga estaba corriendo un grave peligro...

Pero el problema era que con aquellas presencias en la ciudad estaba lo bastante confundido como para precisar la localización de la maestra de cartas.

- _"¿Cómo puede ser posible?"_ –pensó apoyándose en la pared mientras Yoko le miraba con asombro y Kaho y Spinel con preocupación- _"fui capaz de sentir la presencia del último card captor aún estando en Inglaterra y ahora soy incapaz de precisar la localización de Sakura en esta ciudad... ¡no puede ser!"_

Su mente empezó a trabajar vertiginosamente y a recordar muchas de las conclusiones que tenía sobre la profecía...

- _"Aún siendo Clow sabía que el día de la batalla por el fin del mundo iba a llegar a finales del milenio..."_ –se dijo- _"pero jamás imaginé que encarnaría en esta misma época y mucho menos que el poder de esos dragones del cielo y la tierra pudiera bloquear la fuerza de mi propio poder¿cómo puede ser?... ellos tienen solo la misión de proteger o destruir, su poder es muy diferente del que Sakura, Li o yo tenemos... entonces.. ¿porqué?" _

Cerró los ojos casi con brusquedad, cuando su propia conciencia le dio la respuesta...

- _"¡Es imposible, pero no puede ser otra cosa!... la única forma en que el poder de esos sujetos pueda bloquear los nuestros es porque el tiempo de su batalla está muy cerca. Eso es lo que dicen los antiguos textos: ellos tendrán el despertar de todo su poderío sólo cuando sea el tiempo de la batalla final porque ése es justamente el propósito de tal poder... con algunas excepciones, por supuesto"_

Agotado por la fría lógica del destino, el joven estuvo a punto de caer al piso cuando alguien le sostuvo...

- "¿Kaho?" –murmuró abriendo los ojos- "¿acaso también sentiste..?"

El hechicero parpadeó e hizo un gesto brusco por el asombro que sentía... pero aquel gesto fue suficiente para que acabara cayendo al piso arrastrando a la joven Yoko con él.

- "Lo siento" –murmuró asombrado- "creo que..."

- "Se vé bastante mal" –repuso la muchacha, poniéndose de pie con dificultad- "no sabía que se había debilitado por ayudarme hace un rato.."

- "No, no es por eso..." –le contestó- "solo que..."

- "Algo grave está pasando verdad?" –repuso Kaho.

- "Sí pero..."

- "¿Tiene que ver con lo que le dije?" –preguntó Yoko con angustia.

El hechicero iba a contestar pero sintió algo tan fuerte que tuvo que volver a apoyarse en la pared para no caer... magia... un hechizo antiguo y desconocido para él que a la vez le era increíblemente familiar...

- "¿Qué le pasa ahora?"

- "¡Es el sello del druida!" –murmuró poniéndose de pie con rapidez- "y viene de la Torre de Tokyo.. ¡estoy seguro¿cómo es posible?..."

La muchacha y Kaho le miraron sin comprender, mientras Eriol se asomaba por uno de los amplios ventanales del hotel notando con toda claridad un sello extraño rodeando la construcción...

- "Ese sello es del druida..." –murmuró para sí en un susurro- "sí, definitivamente lo es. Alguien está invocando el sello antiguo del druida, el mismo al que le arrebaté su poder cuando era Clow..." –reflexionó - "¿porqué el sello aún existe?... entonces eso debe ser lo que dejé inconcluso... lo que me hizo reencarnar con todos mis recuerdos... "

- "¿Reencarnó?" –murmuró Yoko con voz trémula y hasta asustada.

- "¿Qué esta pasando?" –insistió Kaho pero se detuvo al notar algo extraño en las ropas de Yoko - "¡pero si esta chica está...!"

El hechicero se volvió entonces hacia la antigua maestra de la primaria Tomoeda y sonrió tan satisfecho de sí mismo como siempre. Finalmente tenía una idea clara del porqué de sus sueños y recuperaba su tranquilidad, por la cual había temido seriamente los últimos días...

- "¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?" –repuso tranquilo- "que en realidad Nakuru tenía razón y me he estado preocupando demasiado sin ninguna razón seria... en realidad no había nada realmente grave en mi pasado como para tomar las cosas tan en serio.."

Kaho parpadeó confundida pero en ese momento la otra chica se desplomó inconsciente llamando la atención del hechicero y su acompañante...

Llevaba un buen rato sangrando... su herida se había abierto otra vez.

* * *

Sakura contempló las cards de protección con admirado asombro mientras las sombras vivas retrocedían con lentitud.. aquella card se había interpuesto justamente cuando esa sombra iba a atravesarle el cuerpo y ahora las siete cards de protección la rodeaban en estrecho círculo, mientras el poder de la espiral parecía disminuir, porque repentinamente dejó de arrastrarlas a su interior...

- "¡Son las cards de Shaoran!" –murmuró la muchacha.

Ante su comentario Mai Tsi se volvió a verla y una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro, a su vez, las sombras vivas se reagruparon atacando a las chicas con tenacidad...

Pero ambas se encontraban ahora en muy diferente situación. Aunque debilitada por la pérdida de sangre y su poder mágico Sakura tenía las cards de protección ante ella como una barrera infranqueable y no importa donde la atacaran las sombras.. las cards siempre lograban adelantarlas y recibir cualquier ataque en lugar de la maestra de cartas. En cambio y pese a que trataba de moverse de un lado a otro para evitarlas, Mai Tsi estaba casi a merced de sus propias sombras...

- "¡Socorro!" –gritó Mai Tsi mientras una de las sombras la cogía por los cabellos, casi arrastrándola- "¡socorro!"

* * *

Yue sostuvo a Shaoran mientras el joven chino parecía concentrarse lo mejor posible en Sakura. Pese a que sus cards le transmitían sus heridas aquellas poderosas presencias y la propia debilidad que sentía en Sakura le hacían muy difícil precisar que tan grave era la situación de la muchacha...

- "¡Alguien pelea en la Torre de Tokyo!" –murmuró Yue, mientras sus alas se movían aún con mayor rapidez pero siempre cuidando de no lastimar al joven que transportaba- "Kiku tenía razón, ella fue a ver a esa chica!"

- "La barrera que rodea el lugar me parece familiar en cierta forma Yue" –comentó Kerberos, volando al lado del antiguo juez de las Clow Cards- "¿no lo crees tu también?"

- "Lo primero es romper esa barrera y salvar la vida de nuestra dueña" –contestó el otro, tan impasible como siempre.

Eso mismo era lo que pensaba Touya, mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista de la ciudad, pero a la vez recordaba perfectamente el poder del poderoso sello que en sí era la mismísima torre... y se preguntó si aquellos dragones involucrados en la profecía no pensarían intervenir en el combate ya que se estaba realizando justamente en aquel lugar...

- "¡Maldición!.. ¿qué demonios fue a hacer el monstruo esta noche a la Torre?"

- "¡Por favor, no maldigas a Sakura!" –pidió Tomoyo con voz ahogada y tratando de contener sus lágrimas- "¿no puedes conducir más de prisa?"

El médico apretó los labios y permaneció en silencio mientras la muchacha a su lado murmuraba una plegaria con voz temblorosa... ella se había subido a su vehículo en cuanto los guardianes y Shaoran abandonaron la casa y le había suplicado casi al borde del llanto que le permitiera ir...

- "¡Maldición, con tantos vehículos en medio, nunca vamos a llegar a tiempo!"

- "Toma la autopista de la izquierda.. suele estar despejada a estas horas" –sugirió la diseñadora- "además que estoy segura que podremos llegar pronto con Sakura..."

- "Eso espero"

- "Hay que tener confianza" –murmuró Tomoyo- "todo saldrá bien.. ¡todo va a salir bien!"

Touya contempló asombrado la fé de la muchacha, mientras la joven diseñadora repetía incesantemente las mismas frases que Sakura usara para enfrentar eventos extraños hace diez años...

* * *

- "¡Son Kerberos y Yue!" –se asombró Tsu Chin, mientras contemplaba los avances de los guardianes a través de una extraña piedra traslúcida- "¡demonios¡van a reconocer mi antiguo sello si no hago algo!... ¡maldita Mai Tsi, ahora voy a tener que cambiar de planes!"

- "No es magia oriental" –dijo Yue mientras preparaba su arco y Shaoran flotaba a su lado pero apoyándose en Kerberos- "definitivamente no lo es"

La flecha de Yue atravesó limpiamente el sello y la piedra traslúcida estalló en las manos de Tsu Chin en cuestión de segundos...

- "Kerberos y Yue deben haber reconocido mi viejo sello" –repuso paseándose repetidamente por la habitación- "sí, eso es muy posible, pero pese a todo fue una suerte que no usara mi sello actual o de lo contrario estaría perdido porque seguramente esos dos irán a contarle a la encarnación de Clow lo que ha pasado..." –añadió- "sin embargo... lo peor es que he perdido definitivamente los restos de mi viejo poder y ahora estoy indefenso... al menos hasta tener la placa..."

Y tomó en sus manos una especie de relicario... muy parecido al que llevaba Mai Tsi.

- "Pero justamente por eso tengo que ocultarme hasta entonces e impedir que Mai Tsi hable con Li... eso echaría abajo mis planes..."

Rió desagradablemente mientras arrojaba el relicario a la basura.., pero añadió pensativo.

- "Sí, esos viejos imbéciles del Concilio me deben el favor de haberles contactado con los "Dragones de la Tierra"... y saben que me lo deben" –repuso- "La placa... la clave para acabar con Clow y sus amigos... ¡debo encontrarla!.."

* * *

Sakura se incorporó con un quejido. Se había arrojado sobre Mai Tsi para protegerla con su cuerpo pues sabía que las cards la protegerían a ella de lo que fuera, pero el impacto de la confrontación entre las sombras y las cards había provocado un profundo destello que había herido sus ojos asombrados si Mai Tsi no hubiera susurrado..

- "¡No mires esa luz Sakura¡no la mires!"

Ambas muchachas habían cerrado los ojos cuando un gran estallido de magia hirió sus sentidos... algunos instantes después la joven maestra de cartas sintió un corte sangrante en su pierna izquierda..

Al abrir los enormes ojos verdes notó que las sombras vivas habían vuelto a ser solo dos.. y lo que la había herido había sido una parte de las otras, que se habían partido en trozos y ahora se esparcían en el suelo sucio. La espiral casi había desaparecido y aunque agotada, la joven pudo notar que sus fuerzas regresaban lentamente...

- "¡Ya no se siente el poder de ese sello extraño!" –gritó triunfante.

Las dos sombras vivas parecieron mirarse dudosas por un segundo, pero súbitamente corrieron a toda velocidad contra las chicas... a la vez que murmuraban un extraño conjuro en un idioma aún más desconocido...

- "¡Cuidado!"

Las cards de protección cercaron a las sombras en ese instante y éstas retrocedieron dando grandes gritos, pero una de ellas vió como por el cielo se acercaban las figuras de Shaoran, Yue y Kerberos –el primero apoyado en Yue, que lo sostenía- y con una idea la sombra de Sakura corrió hacia el precipicio del mirador lanzando gritos..

- "¡Shaoran ayúdame!" –gritó.

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido. Shaoran y los guardianes dudaron por un segundo y mientras Mai Tsi invocaba sus hechizos, Sakura buscó la card "fighter" –al desaparecer la espiral, sus cards aparecieron esparcidas por el piso- a la vez que trataba de alertar a Shaoran sobre la sombra pero justamente en mitad de la invocación a la card Shaoran vió asombrado como la sombra golpeó a la original con su cuerpo, y un gran grito se escuchó en el lugar..

- "Espero que puedan lograrlo antes que esos entrometidos lo eviten" –comentó Tsu Chin con una sonrisa- "..aunque estoy seguro que las sombras vivas harán hasta lo imposible por lograrlo porque si matan a las originales ellas se quedaran con sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos... serán las originales entonces... "

Mai Tsi se encontraba en una feroz disputa cuerpo a cuerpo con su sombra, mientras Sakura había caído al piso y la card de protección de turno había recibido un golpe por parte de la sombra. Esta aprovechó el instante para tocar la card "Fighter" –que estaba transformándose- y la arrojó contra las cards de protección que se habían realineado y flotaban alrededor de Sakura... pero justamente ese gesto provocó tal confusión en "Fighter" que al transformarse se volvió a atacar a las cards de protección con ferocidad inusitada..

- "¡No, espera!" –gritó Sakura.

La sombra entonces lanzó una rápida cuchillada contra la muchacha, cuyo cuerpo evitó a duras penas el ataque pero dudó en el precipicio por unos segundos, para después caer desde lo alto del mirador de la Torre de Tokyo con un gran grito..

- "¡SAKURAAAAAAAA!" –gritó Shaoran mientras Yue tomaba impulso para rescatar a su dueña.

- "¡Sakuraaaaa!" –gritó Kerberos volando hacia la muchacha.

Pero el joven chino se dejó caer por los aires una fracción de segundo antes que los guardianes y afortunadamente logró alcanzar a la muchacha mientras invocaba un hechizo para mantenerlos levitando...

- "¡Te tengo!"- susurró mientras aprisionaba a la aún temblorosa muchacha en sus brazos.

Ella se apretó a él controlando los deseos de sollozar.

Kerberos suspiró aliviado. Ese sujeto se elevaba ya con su dueña en brazos...

- "Esa sombra... ha sido creada por magia occidental" –murmuró Yue, que al ver a su dueña a salvo apuntaba su arco hacia la falsa Sakura, la que se desvaneció con grandes gritos al ser alcanzada por la flecha.

- "¡Hay alguien más peleando allí!" –repuso Kerberos- "¡vamos a ver!" –añadió con un gesto de fastidio señalando a Sakura y Shaoran- "porque esos dos estarán en una nube, al menos por un rato"

Yue le miró inexpresivamente y siguió a la bestia del sello sin decir palabra alguna.

Entretanto, apretada fuertemente entre los brazos de Shaoran, Sakura suspiraba feliz y aliviada... de momento había olvidado todo.. el miedo a la muerte, la pelea, sus propias heridas y la espantosa caída...

Solo estaba consciente que estaba a salvo.

- "¿Estas bien?" –le preguntó su novio con un leve quejido- "¿no te han lastimado gravemente?"

- "No, solo me duele esto.."

- "¡Tu brazo está sangrando!"

- "Tú tampoco te ves muy bien..." –repuso la muchacha, notando que Shaoran parecía estar más lastimado que ella misma- "¿qué es esto?.. ¡sangre!"

Sus ojos habían notado ya la mancha carmesí en el pecho del joven y las diversas heridas y golpes que se notaban en su cuerpo..

- "No es grave... solo un corte superficial y algunas pequeñas magulladuras" –le tranquilizó él con una sonrisa- "mi nivel mágico está normal, solo que el ataque de esas cosas sorprendió a las cards de protección y tuvieron que recurrir a mi energía vital para protegerte pero estoy bien... solo algo golpeado, más por la sorpresa que otra cosa..."

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas.

- "Igual que en la batalla con el último card captor" –dijo entristecida- "por mi culpa tú pudiste..."

- "Ya olvida eso Sakura... ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí¿acaso has olvidado que este lugar es peligroso?"

- "Es que Mai Tsi me citó aquí..."

- "¡Mai Tsi!"

Shaoran palideció a la mención de la otra chica, mientras Sakura recordaba súbitamente que ella aún estaba peleando con su sombra...

- "¡Tenemos que hacer algo o esa sombra la matará!" –le dijo al joven.

Shaoran la miró por un largo instante y ambos se elevaron hacia el mirador a toda velocidad...

* * *

Yue tenía la flecha casi en posición de disparo pero Kerberos le gritó que se detuviera...

- "¡Podrías matar a la chica!" –le reprochó- "¡es demasiado peligroso!"

- "Morirá igual si nos quedamos mirando" –replicó el antiguo juez de las Clow Cards, tan sereno e imperturbable como de costumbre.

Kerberos le miró con enfado pero no dijo nada. Yue no dejaba de tener razón y eso era en verdad irritante, pero a su vez él también la tenía y esta vez era la vida de aquella chica que no conocían la que corría peligro.

Arrinconada en una esquina del mirador, Mai Tsi contemplaba a los guardianes con la mirada casi atemorizada de quien vé la muerte acercarse, pues cuando la sombra viva de Sakura fue destruida por el alado personaje de cabello de plata la sombra con quien se enfrentaba había rodeado su cuello con el brazo para hacerla retroceder hasta donde se encontraba...

Atrapada.

Con el brazo izquierdo de la sombra rodeando su cuello y con el brazo derecho convertido en espada, justo ante su rostro...

- "Si tu mueres yo viviré para siempre.. seré tú" –dijo la sombra en ese momento.

Fué entonces el momento preciso en que Sakura y Shaoran ingresaron al mirador y la mirada de Mai Tsi se llenó de lágrimas que ni siquiera el temor a la muerte había podido arrancarle...

Porque no escapó de su vista la visión de Shaoran llevando en brazos a Sakura...

- "¡Es una "sombra viva"!" –se asombró el muchacho, reconociendo de inmediato a su oponente, mientras depositaba a Sakura en el suelo- "¿qué significa todo esto?"

La antigua card captor recogió las Sakura Cards del piso y detuvo con otro gesto a la carta "fighter" -que volvió a su estado original- mientras las cards de protección también formaban una baraja que acabó en sus manos.

- "Esa cosa va a matar a la chica si no hacemos algo" –murmuró Kerberos- "pero claro, si es que Yue no lo hace antes.."

El aludido no se inmutó y más bien pareció fijar mejor el blanco pero entonces los ojos de la sombra brillaron siniestramente y pareció convertirse en denso humo negro... humo negro que rodeó el relicario de Mai Tsi... apretando su garganta con ímpetu..

- "¡Vaya!... esa sombra al menos hizo esa parte del trabajo" –rió Tsu Chin notando el brillo oscuro en la copia del relicario, en sus manos- "bien..."

La cadena del relicario se apretó furiosamente en el cuello delicado de la joven, mientras Yue se cruzaba de brazos ya descartando la idea de disparar una flecha...

- "¡Mai Tsi!" –gritó Sakura.

Shaoran la contuvo con un gesto antes que se adelantara, pues él mismo dio un paso hacia la otra muchacha...

- "¡No te acerques Sakura!... es muy peligroso... el relicario está siendo manipulado por alguien... ¡busca la card "Sword"!"

- "¡No!" –murmuró Mai Tsi.

Todos la miraron estupefactos.

La muchacha tomó la cadena que le apretaba el cuello con una mano temblorosa, mientras que con la otra hacía un gesto a Shaoran de que se detuviera...

Mientras gruesas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas...

- "No.. no... ¡no pueden cortarla!"

- "¡Mai Tsi, el objeto está poseído!" –gritó Shaoran.

- "¡No, no me separaré de esto!" –le contestó la muchacha con un gran esfuerzo- "nunca... nunca..."

Sakura la miró con asombro por unos segundos comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que la joven se refería...

- _"Este fue el regalo de compromiso que me dio hace algún tiempo"_ –le había dicho Mai Tsi cuando le mostró el relicario- _"y nunca jamás se ha separado de mí desde que me lo puso al cuello... era un recuerdo de lo que había dejado..."_

- "¡Por favor Mai Tsi, deja que lo corte!" –le gritó angustiada mientras se adelantaba- "¿no te das cuenta que si no me lo permites podrías morir?"

- "¡No!... ¡no puedo dejar que lo destruyan!"

Shaoran apretó los puños y apartó nuevamente a Sakura con un gesto, mientras empezaba a invocar un hechizo...

- "¡Por favor!" –susurró Mai Tsi, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas- "ya... ya sé que te he perdido... pero no me dejes sin esto que me diste!"

El joven se asombró por una milésima de segundo ante estas palabras pero dijo el hechizo rápidamente..

- "¡No funciona!" –dijo atónito- "¡algo está bloqueando mi hechizo!"

Todos sintieron una presencia muy poderosa en ese instante y Shaoran se dispuso a intentarlo nuevamente, pero en ese instante un sonido leve le detuvo.

- "¡Mai Tsi!" –gritó Sakura.

Todos quedaron congelados por un instante sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo porque justamente en ese segundo un débil sonido pareció brotar de la cadena... y mientras Mai Tsi logró emitir un débil y último quejido, su cuerpo quedó paralizado y estático. El fino cuello de la muchacha pareció temblar y finalmente rodó inerte a los pies del joven chino mientras el relicario volvía a ser un objeto inofensivo...

Apretado en el cuello y las manos de Mai Tsi.

- "¡Oh no!" –susurró la maestra de cartas.

- "Mai Tsi!" –murmuró Shaoran casi en un susurro.

Mientras los guardianes quedaban inmóviles y en silencio, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas pero no puedo hacerlo y su vista se nubló por un momento mientras Yue la sostenía. Ella entendía... podía entender perfectamente porqué Mai Tsi se había negado a separarse de aquel objeto que le traía tantos recuerdos hermosos...

Aquel símbolo de recuerdos perdidos para siempre...

¿Porqué?

* * *

Touya abandonó el auto corriendo a toda prisa... estaba demasiado angustiado para pensar en tonterías como estacionarlo perfectamente, pese al alboroto armado por la gente alrededor...

- "¡Todo empezó a temblar!" –murmuraban algunos- "¡creí que era otro de esos horribles terremotos!"

- "Pero afortunadamente fue algo leve" –dijo otro.

- "Si lo comparamos a los otros, claro que lo fue" –repuso un policía- "pero con el estallido de todos los cristales de esta área hay bastante gente herida pese a todo. ¡Como detesto estas confusiones!"

- "¡Oiga, tenga cuidado!" –protestó otro, mientras Touya le empujaba para que no impidiera su paso.

El médico no se detuvo pese a la forma fuerte en que le habló el transeúnte. Estaba demasiado preocupado para detenerse por un detalle como ese, además que afortunadamente, las personas estaban demasiado confundidas con los heridos como para reparar en las figuras de los guardianes y el novio de su hermana, que deberían haber llegado hace rato...

- "¡Sakura!" –gritó el médico en cuanto llegó al mirador.

El cuadro ante sus ojos le dejó confundido por unos segundos... Todas las personas estaban inconscientes a su alrededor excepto su hermana, los guardianes y el joven chino... que estaba inclinándose respetuosamente ante el cuerpo exánime de una hermosa chica...

- "¿Qué pasó?" –murmuró- "¿están todos bien?"

- "Bueno.. no todos" –contestó Kerberos brevemente- "¿cómo está todo abajo?.. ¿no viene Tomoyo contigo?"

El médico notó entonces que en su apuro había dejado a la diseñadora muy atrás...

- "Abajo hay mucha confusión... al parecer el combate motivó que todos los cristales de esta área estallaran.."

- "Al menos no hemos llamado la atención y eso es una gran suerte" –comentó la Bestia del Sello- "solo espero que podamos salir de la misma forma"

Touya se acercó entonces a la desconocida y confirmó lo que Shaoran y Sakura ya sabían.

- "No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella... ¿la conocían?"

- "Creo que ella era Mai Tsi... la muchacha con quien Sakura vino a hablar" –continuó Kerberos.

- "Mejor vamos al hospital" –dijo serio- "tengo que informar lo de esta muchacha a la policía allá abajo, y ese brazo tuyo no se vé bien Sakura.."

En los niveles inferiores de la Torre Tomoyo buscaba el ascensor, respirando agitadamente. Tenía fé en que su amiga como sus demás amigos estaban bien, sin embargo no se sentiría del todo tranquila hasta que les viera con sus propios ojos pero entonces tropezó con la mirada de este guapísimo muchacho de al menos dieciocho años, que estaba de pie y muy tranquilo en medio de la gente desmayada a su alrededor...

- "Perdone.." –repuso gentilmente la diseñadora- "¿necesita ayuda¿está herido?"

El joven sonrió casi con dulzura.

- "No señorita... muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Solo estaba viendo en que podía serle útil a los heridos... o si alguno de ellos tenía algún deseo. ¿Quiere que le indique el camino?"

- "Gracias... ¡no encuentro el ascensor!"

En ese momento el ascensor que Touya había usado instantes antes estalló a lo lejos, provocando que Tomoyo volteara a verlo sobresaltada, mientras a su espalda los ojos del joven brillaban de un modo extraño...

- "Ese era uno de los ascensores en uso señorita... pero aquí a la vuelta está el otro que aún funciona" –dijo afable- "al final de este corredor.."

- "¡Muchas gracias!" –se despidió la muchacha- "¡es muy amable!"

El joven sonrió de nuevo.

- "Su deseo más inmediato es que todos sus amigos estén bien" –repuso con dulzura- "y ya que no ha estado en mis manos el dárselo esta vez, lo menos que puedo hacer es indicarle como verlos lo antes posible"

Mientras la muchacha se marchaba sintiendo un súbito miedo por las palabras del joven, un hombre alto y de negra gabardina apareció al lado del muchacho.

- "Pero los verdaderos deseos de las personas no son siempre lo más inmediato" –murmuraba éste mientras la diseñadora se perdía en el ascensor- "aunque el deseo de esa chica del mirador sí que era interesante..."

- "Y no te molestó ayudarla a cumplirlo" –dijo su alto y apuesto acompañante, que llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios- "por eso interferiste para que muriera ¿verdad?"

- "Efectivamente. El Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente es poderoso, pero no puede evitar que utilice mi poder de acuerdo a los deseos de las personas" –continuó- "además... aquella chica extranjera quería morir después de haberlo visto con la otra muchacha ¿por qué no concederle lo que deseaba?"

El hombre del cigarrillo –que era el mismo con quien Tomoyo había cruzado dos palabras en el parque Ueno- se encogió de hombros..

- "Ese es tu poder" –rió divertido.

- "Y no hablemos del tuyo señor Sakurazukamori" –repuso con una sonrisa- "¿de verdad crees que la chica de largo cabello oscuro sería una buena víctima?"

- "Sería hermoso verla morir y encerrar su espíritu en mi árbol familiar" –replicó el otro con tranquilidad- "pero en estos momentos estoy retrasado para un trabajo... aunque quizá si hay una nueva y más propicia ocasión lo haga.."

- "Supongo que el túmulo de sakura es bastante exigente con su guardián" –dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- "¿no has considerarías a alguno de los actuales visitantes al mirador como otra posible víctima, aparte de la chica?"

– "Dudo que tu motivo de estar aquí sea por la preocupación de que consiga las víctimas necesarias para el túmulo de la sakura" –rió el otro.

El joven se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en sus hermosas facciones y una terrible aura oscura rodeó su cuerpo. Entretanto, el legendario médium asesino conocido como el Sakurazukamori sonreía expeliendo el humo del cigarrillo y tres personas en el mirador sintieron otra vez el terrible poder que estaba justo debajo de ellos -al igual que los guardianes- y se miraron atónitos e incrédulos por un instante.

Los guardianes estuvieron a punto de lanzarse al ataque cuando el único ascensor se abría, pero fue Tomoyo quien ingresó, feliz de verlos sanos y salvos...

- "¡Sakura, Li!".. ¿están todos bien?"

- "¡Tomoyo!" –se preocupó Kerberos- "¿no viste a nadie peligroso allá abajo?"

Tomoyo los miró con alarma ante su expresión. Entretanto Touya había contemplado la expresión de espanto del espíritu que protegía a Tomoyo y había corrido al amplio ventanal para ver claramente a dos personas que se marchaban con toda tranquilidad...

- "¡El hombre del parque Ueno!" -murmuró en voz baja- "pero... ¿y ese chico?".

El muchacho que acompañaba a ese hombre lanzó una carcajada en ese momento y ante el asombro de Touya se volvió bruscamente a mirarlo. Mientras el médico quedó paralizado por un instante ante el aura del muchacho el asesino también se volvió a verlo con descaro y una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- "Sakura te está llamando" –repuso Tomoyo apareciendo a su lado- "Li dice que es mejor que no bajemos todavía porque es peligroso y..."

Touya vió entonces como el chico allá abajo saludó a la muchacha con una inclinación de cabeza mientras el asesino reía de nuevo y miraba con complacencia la hermosa figura y el rostro palidísimo de Tomoyo...

* * *

**Notas de autora**¡brrrr!.. ¡que miedo!... aún no me recupero del susto que esos dos siempre me provocan. En fin, espero que el capítulo no haya quedado demasiado complejo, pesado o aburrido pero las cosas ya se tiene que poner más serias. ¡Vaya nochecita la de Sakura¿verdad, bueno espero que la pelea en la Torre haya quedado un poco emocionante porque siempre sufro mucho haciéndolas u (¡me emociono demasiado!) aunque debo admitir que los personajes sufren más que yo (¡es que soy muy mala!). ¡Pobre Mai Tsi!.. en verdad sí que perdió todo esa noche y a Sakura le faltó muy poco para acabar igual, de no haber sido por la ayuda que le llegó u ; aunque Eriol ya empieza a tener las ideas más claras sobre la importancia de la placa y el peligro que les rodea...

**Vocabulario**   
_Aura:_Energía que tenemos todas las personas. El "color" del aura depende de los sentimientos, inclinaciones o virtudes de su poseedor, siendo su mejor definición "resplandor del espíritu" . Solo pueden verla personas con habilidades para normales o psíquicas.   
Sakurazukamori: Guardián del Túmulo de Cerezo.   
_Túmulo: _Son aquellas criptas antiguas con apariencia de monumento.   
_Túmulo de la Sakura:_ Arbol de cereza del Parque Ueno donde vive el ancentral espíritu que gobierna los cerezos y a cambio de su protección le otorga poderes al Sakurazukamori, quien debe alimentarlo con sangre de víctimas, cuyos espíritus quedan atrapados en el árbol en eterno tormento.   
_Druida: _Orden misteriosa y antigua de hechiceros europeos que si es real. Se cree se originaron en Irlanda, sus poderes nacen de la naturaleza y normalmente visten de blanco. Los druidas reales son de temperamento pacífico y buscan la sabiduría.

**Algunos****, solo algunos,**** avances del siguiente capítulo: ** Los hechos obligan a Eriol a confesar más de su pasado mientras una inesperada noticia de Kia sorprende a todos snif y Touya empieza a tener ideas muy peculiares blush en pleno trabajo. Shaoran y Sakura tienen una larga charla que provoca casi una crisis histérica en Kero y Nakuru se lleva una gran sorpresa.. - Capítulo VI La primera señal -


	6. La Primera Señal: A

Las nuevas reglas no permiten notas de autora. Mantengan un ojo en Yoko, yo se lo que les digo. Historias "a" y "b" son realmente el mismo capitulo, solo separados por cuestion de espacio, para no hacer tan pesada la pagina.Gracias a todos.

* * *

_"Se ha ido. Ella se ha ido para siempre y es muy extraño pensar en eso. _

_Tal vez se deba a que nunca alguien cercano a mí haya muerto antes, o tal vez tiene que ver con la forma en que lo hizo... o quizá porque simplemente sentí mucha tristeza por ella, pero no volverá y me pregunto que tanto podrá afectar mi relación con Shaoran. _ _Cuando regresamos de la torre estuvo muy callado y silencioso, apenas dijo palabra alguna. Cierto que en el hospital donde trabaja mi hermano se armó mucho alboroto y hasta comentaron que ya debería tener una ambulancia en lugar de auto -con eso que siempre nos lleva allí cada vez que tenemos un problema- pero Touya puso su cara de enfado y todos sus compañeros dejaron las cosas así. _

_Afortunadamente mi herida no es tan seria, pues mi brazo no está roto. Aunque por la cantidad de sangre perdida y los análisis me concedieron un permiso en la universidad y ahora estoy en casa pensando no sólo en la pobre Mai Tsi y su muerte, sinó también preocupándome por aquellas terribles presencias que sentimos poco antes de irnos de la torre. Tomoyo nos dijo que no había visto nada sospechoso cuando llegó, pero de todas maneras estoy preocupada aunque Eriol y Shaoran se pusieron de acuerdo con todos para investigar las cosas toda la semana y reunirnos después para discutirlo. A mí me dá algo de miedo pensar que quizá puedan atacarnos en estos días, pero Shaoran dice que es poco probable, que el enemigo aún no ha mostrado su verdadero rostro y que mejor aprovechemos bien esta momentánea pausa mientras podamos. Justamente la última vez que vino me enseñó esta foto... es una chica que al parecer le está buscando y que de momento, Eriol tiene instalada en su hotel. Su nombre es Yoko Hiu y aunque la foto es de hace dos años, Nakuru dice que se vé exactamente igual a cuando iba a la preparatoria. ¿Quién nos dio la foto, la madre de la chica, que está en el hospital de mi hermano, muy delicada de salud... es una mujer muy gentil y amable. _

_Y no, no estoy celosa de esta chica. Parece que el motivo de su búsqueda es algo implicado con el Concilio y nada más... él mismo Shaoran no la conoce -aunque Eriol nos comentó que tiene muy mal carácter y eso provocó un buen acceso de risa en Tomoyo y gran incomodidad en nuestro amigo- y sólo quisiera saber si podemos hacer algo para ayudarle, aunque lo que más quisiera es que esta pausa sea eterna y no tener que volver a pelear... ¿se hará realidad? _

_¡Es cierto, mi hermano también parecía preocupado esa noche... ahora que lo recuerdo estaba muy distraído en el hospital. como si tuviera muchas cosas en que pensar.."_

* * *

**"En La Torre De Tokyo"**

Capitulo VI

**La Primera Señal  
Parte A**

El hombre se hundió en el cómodo sofá con gesto cansado y casi disimulando un bostezo, mientras contemplaba con una leve chispa de interés y curiosidad la figura elegante y distinguida de su interlocutor, que a su vez permanecía de pie y en silencio con su perfil casi recortado en el balcón, y con gesto pensativo...

- "¿Entonces, descansaste lo suficiente como para poder contarme lo que te pedí investigaras por mí?"

- "Si, si... ya lo hice" -repuso en perfecto inglés el hombre del sofá- "pero.. ¿en que andas metido esta vez Eriol?"

El aludido sonrió sin contestar y el recién llegado se encogió de hombros...

- "No sé para que te pregunto, igual ya debería saber a estas alturas que no me ibas a contestar... como si no te conociera lo suficiente en estos casi ocho años que trabajo para tu familia.."

- "No es de mi familia de quien estamos hablando" -continuó Eriol- "sinó esta vez de la tuya Jeff¿hablaste con tu padre¿que te dijo¿encontraste algo sobre este sello en los archivos que él conserva?"

Jeffrey O' Neill lanzó un suspiro. Jamás lograría entender a Eriol.

- "Sí, si.." -dijo con resignación- "recibe de parte de este descarriado hijo los saludos del Gran Maestro de la antigua Orden de los Druidas, que de acuerdo a lo que solicitaste revisó de arriba a abajo los viejos archivos de la orden..."

Eriol contuvo una risita ante el tono de su amigo.

- "Lo siento" -repuso- "lamento haberte obligado a visitar a tu padre.."

- "Oh, descuida.. él estuvo muy contento de verme. Dijo que aunque yo sea un escéptico, sigo siendo su único hijo después de todo" -repuso encogiéndose de hombros- "aunque creo que nunca aceptará que yo sí tenga el suficiente sentido común para dedicarme a algo más sensato e interesante como la Scotland Yard en lugar de estar a la conducción de esa vieja religión suya.. Druidismo.. ¡bah!. Bueno, Jefe.. aquí vengo con la información que pediste aunque hubo que voltear todo el árbol genealógico de todas las castas de druidas, para conseguírtela... Efectivamente, el sello que me enviaste por fax la última vez, sí que corresponde a alguien que fue miembro de la Orden de los Druidas.."

Eriol se sirvió una copa de whisky -traído por el irlandés desde Inglaterra- y se acomodó en su mullido sillón favorito para escuchar mejor, mientras el pelirrojo estiraba las piernas sobre el amplio sillón donde se había acomodado con gesto perezoso...

- "Sabes de sobra que yo no creo en estas cosas de magia y druidismo" -murmuró Jeff- "pero no puedo negarte que el sello y su creador están ampliamente documentados en la Orden que mi padre rige, pero todo bajo estricto secreto y más como una advertencia para los druidas. Ante todo, el creador de ese sello fué un hechicero legendario y parte de su leyenda es no sólo por haber sido el más poderoso entre los miembros de la Orden en todos los tiempos y hasta ahora, sinó porque es el ejemplo perfecto de que el poder puede corromper a quien le utiliza.."

Eriol asintió.. aquello encajaba perfectamente con los recuerdos que tenía...

- "Justamente ese es el motivo de la leyenda del Druida Negro y también el motivo por el cual fue complicado encontrar la información que pediste. En nuestros archivos se documenta el caso de este brillante hechicero, cuyas ideas sobre el poder le llevaron a utilizar las antiguas artes y ritos druidas en beneficio personal..." -continuó tras una pausa- "pero al notar que el poder de los druidas proviene básicamente de las fuerzas naturales y los elementos armónicos en general descubrió que podría encontrar alguna forma de fomentar la ira de los elementos para de esta forma acumular mayor poder ofensivo, algo totalmente opuesto al credo y tradición druida..."

- "Lo sé. Los druidas no usan magia o poder oscuro alguno... El poder que usan, tal y como lo dijiste, proviene de la armonía con la naturaleza..."

- "Exacto. Pero en el plano ofensivo no era suficiente para lo que deseaba. El tipo investigó y creó conjuros y hechizos capaces de provocar y desatar la ira de los elementos armónicos.." -lanzó de repente una gran carcajada- " ¡por eso es que todas estas cosas me parecen ridículas!... ¿puedes creer que alguien sensato admita que un hechicero logró hacer eso?.. toda la leyenda del Druida Negro está plagada de una serie de cosas insensatas amigo mío..."

- "¿Que mas dicen los archivos de la Orden de los Druidas sobre el Druida Negro que te parezca tan insensato?"

- "Todo. Bueno, es comprensible que el sujeto tuviera una sed de poder.. eso lo vemos con toda claridad especialmente en la política actual internacional, pero las cosas que siguen es lo que me parece absurdo.."

- "¿Y que sigue?" -murmuró Eriol muy divertido.

- "Bien. El tipo no estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía... el poder del lado oscuro de la naturaleza era bastante, pero pagó caro el obtenerlo porque al manifestar que podía controlarla de esta forma fue expulsado de la Orden de los Druidas y su nombre real fue borrado de nuestros archivos, de tal forma que solo le conocemos como el Druida Negro. Lo que tenemos de él son crónicas y advertencias que le ponen de ejemplo para los que busquen el poder entre los miembros de la orden y se alejen de la pureza de los ritos... al menos eso dice mi padre" -murmuró- "pero eso no fue todo lo que sabemos porque el Druida Negro no se detuvo al ser expulsado de su gente. Dice un cronista que prometió probar que el poder puede ser sabiduría y que su sabiduría era lo mejor para todos, de modo que buscó incansablemente como aumentar su poder y ganar el respeto de los demás miembros hechiceros... al extremo que llegó a una especie de Orden de Oriente.." -se sentó y hurgó entre sus bolsillos- "¡ah, si,.. aquí esta el nombre de esa orden. Una Orden también legendaria porque se dice que es la organización mágica más antigua que existe sobre el mundo... algo llamado el "Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"... ¿no es absurdo pensar que algo así exista o haya existido alguna vez?" -rió.

Eriol sonrió y le animó a continuar con su silencio, mientras dejaba su copa a un lado.

- "Bien.. aquí no acaban las aventuras de nuestro amigo, el Druida Negro" -continuó O'Neill- "para cuando llegó aquí a Oriente ya era conocido como Druida Negro y tenía reputación de alguien poderoso, motivo por el cual parece que fue recibido por el Concilio ese.. que personalmente dudo que exista.." -murmuró- "el punto más absurdo de la historia viene justamente aquí... porque fue en este Concilio donde conoció a un hechicero, el que se decía era el más poderoso de la Tierra, aunque también algo excéntrico. Un tipo muy peculiar llamado Lead Clow.."

Eriol sonrió más ampliamente aún, pero no contestó nada y el irlandés continuó..

- "Por eso te digo que es absurdo todo esto... pero ya que veo te interesa el cuento sigo hasta el final""-rió- "bien.. ¿como explicarte?.. al parecer este sujeto Clow había creado magia nueva y tan peculiar como él, magia muy poderosa porque había estado usando y creando a partir de algunos hechizos mágicos antiguos.. pero perfeccionándolos a su vez hasta crear algo conocido como... " -revisó sus notas- "algo que es conocido como las célebres Clow Cards.."

Eriol permaneció en silencio. Muy interesado. Sí que era interesante que su nombre pareciera en los archivos de los druidas...

- "Este tipo Clow sí que era todo un caso. Incluso hay rumores de que fue capaz de crear guardianes para estas cards... ¿entiendes?.. ¡guardianes¡criaturas mágicas vivas surgidas a partir de su magia!" -rió- "claro que el cronista afirma que esto es cierto, pero es algo por demás insólito e increíble... ¿sabes, mi padre me dice que han existido algunos hechiceros que usaron cards mágicas en las épocas más oscuras de la humanidad pero si le hacemos caso al cronista, este tipo Clow los superó a todos porque no solo creó cards con su poder, lo cual ya es algo que probaría su tremenda habilidad, sinó que inclusive logró lo que nadie había conseguido antes, ni siquiera sus antecesores que usaron también los hechizos de las cards... ¡crear seres mágicos con su propia magia!"

- "¿Te parece demasiado increíble?"

- "Nadie antes ni después de Clow ha sido capaz de crear seres mágicos... no hay hechicero que tenga tal capacidad y poder" -repuso- "las cards son formas de hacer magia e incluso mi padre dice que hay dos tipos de cards mágicas: cards de poder y cards de protección... claro que Clow trabajó con las llamadas cards de poder, porque las cards de protección son demasiado peligrosas..."

Ahora Eriol se interesó más todavía¡los druidas sí que estaban bien enterados!. No era que desconfiara de ellos pues era una orden de hechiceros cuya formación e ideales los hacían absolutamente nobles, pero sí le interesó saber la exactitud de su información porque información más precisa solo se podía conseguir en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente...

- "¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre ambos tipos de cards?"

- "¿Diferencias?.. algunas, pero son importantes. Ambas usan magia del propio creador pero al parecer la diferencia es que las cards de poder utilizan energía mágica simplemente, pero las cards de protección se crean de la energía vital del hechicero.. prácticamente acortan años de vida del creador. Mi padre dijo que de los cinco hechiceros que antecedieron a Clow creando y perfeccionando cards solo uno "creó" este tipo de cards.. aunque no logró hacer más de siete de ellas... porque murió intentando crear la octava..."

El joven quedó en silencio. Ese era justamente el motivo de su preocupación los últimos días. No ignoraba que Li estaría posiblemente tratando de crear más cards de protección y también a los guardianes de éstas y aunque el joven chino tenía un poder que él nunca había notando antes en un hechicero y estaba seguro que no moriría al crear más cards, la creación de los guardianes sí podía perjudicar seriamente su nivel mágico en forma permanente... y también su vida.

Tal vez lo mejor sería decírselo a Sakura.

- "Por eso te digo que es algo absurdo.. ¿quién creería algo así?" -dijo Jeff, ajeno a sus pensamientos- "pero volviendo al Druida Negro al parecer trató de hacer amistad con este sujeto Clow o de convencerlo al menos para que le mostrara la forma de utilizar la magia que él utilizaba. Yo supongo que no resultó, porque el cronista solo dice que al final el Druida Negro trató de vencer a Clow para quedarse con sus cards y sus guardianes, pero al parecer éstos y ese mago excéntrico le vencieron acabando Clow con arrebatarle todo el poder que el druida tenía y que se supone encerró en algún lado o en algún objeto mágico porque sin poderes que usar, los rastros del druida se perdieron en la historia.. Claro que hay rumores que dicen que antes de suicidarse juró vengarse de Clow algún día... punto final de una absurda historia.. ¿no crees?"

Eriol palideció. Conocía de sobra la historia que Jeff había contado -le pidió esa información para confirmar algunos recuerdos- pero justamente ignoraba ese detalle porque después de la batalla en que Clow había vencido al druida, nunca más se interesó en él y el otro desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- "El sello que enviaste por fax era justamente el que solía usar el Druida Negro en un principio.. antes de mezclar su poder mágico con magia de otros países.. ¿donde lo viste?"

A la pregunta del irlandés, la mente del joven Hiragizawa empezó a trabajar vertiginosamente... efectivamente, el druida había usado el sello en el primer combate que sostuvieron -aquella vez que le permitió escapar en contra de la opinión de Yue- pero en el encuentro final y definitivo que sostuvieron había utilizado otro tipo de magia y conjuros y un sello nuevo que había sido destruido cuando le arrebató su poder. Después de todo, no había tenido otra alternativa en ese tiempo... era eso o matarlo porque no hubo forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ahora al enterarse del juramento que había hecho antes de morir comprendía perfectamente que aquel había sido el asunto inconcluso, el porqué de su sueño... Esa placa dorada... allí había encerrado el poder del Druida Negro. ¿Porqué no recordaba donde la había dejado o ocultado?. Si él había reencarnado, el druida también lo había hecho... ¡estaba seguro!.

- "Siempre investigando esas cosas raras.. no cambias" -rió el agente- "¿viste ese sello en un libro verdad, hubiera sido insólito e increíble que fuera otra cosa.."

- "¿Porqué eres tan incrédulo, tu mismo posees la facultad de comunicarte con los elementos..."

- "Si te refieres a que si el viento me obedece cuando estoy en peligro de muerte te diré que no es algo sobre lo que yo tenga control directo o elección. A mí ese "don" me viene por las generaciones druidas que me anteceden, aunque mi padre quiera que deje mi trabajo como agente del Scotland Yard, no lo haría ni aún por ese poder" -suspiró- "¡nadie vive de la magia y esas tonterías en el mundo lógico y real de estos días!.. no es muy remunerativo económicamente hablando. Por ejemplo" -dijo mirando a su joven amigo- "tú vives al ritmo que quieres por la fortuna de tus padres Eriol... justamente hablando de ellos¿no me preguntas como están?"

- "Sí claro... ¿Qué han estado haciendo el día que te llamé?"

- "Lo mismo de siempre... ya sabes: tu padre tomando té con el Secretario de las Naciones Unidas y su comitiva en la embajada y tu madre en la habitación de al lado.. también tomando té pero con la reina de Inglaterra.."

Eriol sonrió. Eso sí que no le sorprendía. Conocía muy bien a sus padres.

- "Me alegro que estén entonces en lo mismo de siempre" -comentó- "No te enviaron ningún encargo para mí.. ¿verdad?"

- "Ambos te enviaron saludos, eso es todo. Pero todas las amigas de tu madre y especialmente sus hijas me pidieron que por favor te suplique de su parte que vuelvas a Londres pronto, que la temporada social no es lo mismo sin tu presencia. ¡Vieras la cantidad de cartas perfumadas que tengo como parte de la valija diplomática que traje para ti!.. Incluso la hija menor de Lady Hampton dijo que temía que ya no quisieras regresar a Londres porque te hubieras enamorado de una chica oriental..." -rió recordando muy divertido- "claro que luego todas murmuraron que a ti te gustan las mujeres mayores.."

Eriol suspiró.

- "¿Siguen con eso?"

- "Bueno, es que eso que tu prima esté siempre contigo todo el tiempo es algo sospechoso para cualquiera. Yo sé que tú y Nakuru han estado muy unidos desde que eras niño pero debes entender que el hecho que para ella seas más importante que todos los tipos de Londres con los que ha estado involucrada es algo que preocupa a las chicas solteras.."

- "Tú también tuviste una relación con Nakuru, Jeff... ya sabes como es.."

- "Es un encanto.." -rió divertido- "aunque lo nuestro no duró mucho, pero nada es perfecto en el mundo... a todo esto.. ¿donde están ella y el amigo Spinel?"

- "¿Ella?. Persiguiendo a la única persona que la ha rechazado desde la preparatoria... y Spinel con una chica enferma que estoy hospedando en casa.."

- "¿Hay un hombre que sea capaz de rechazar a la preciosa Nakuru?" -se asombró- "¡o el tipo no es un ser humano o tiene magia porque de lo contrario no sé como le ha hecho para rechazarla!"

Eriol contuvo la risa de nuevo -por tercera o cuarta vez en la tarde- después de todo, Touya Kinomoto poseía poderes mágicos, pero la puerta se abrió y Spinel ingresó saludando al agente con toda propiedad. Fue entonces que el joven hechicero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la gran sorpresa que se llevara el agente cuando conoció al diminuto guardián -nunca le había visto en su forma real- casi ocho años atrás pues Jeff O' Neill formaba parte del personal de seguridad con que contaba su padre como Embajador de Japón en Inglaterra. Ambos habían establecido una amistad más estrecha al enterarse Eriol que Jeff venía de una familia druida y el agente que el único hijo del embajador tenía un pequeño ser mágico como mascota. Y como el embajador Hiragizawa y su esposa -que antes de casarse era la hermosa dama inglesa Lady Glaston- estaban siempre tan ocupados, su joven y único hijo había gozado siempre de escasa intervención familiar para sus proyectos -además que ambos no poseían poder mágico alguno si bien su madre descendía de la misma familia del padre de Lead Clow- aunque en Europa todos ignoraban que Nakuru no era sobrina lejana del embajador Hiragizawa.

- "¿Podrías creer algo más absurdo Spinel?" -reía el agente pelirrojo.

- "Entonces.. ¿ese sello es de un druida renegado de la orden de tu padre que juró vengarse de Lead Clow antes de morir?" -preguntó Spinel con su vocecita- "¿es cierto?"

- "¡Claro!.. como si yo pudiera creer eso... ¡como si hubiera existido en verdad un Druida Negro o un sujeto llamado Lead C..!"

- "¿No te lo dije Eriol?.. No podías recordar exactamente todo lo que habías hecho cuando eras Clow" -repuso preocupado, mientras la risa del agente se cortaba en seco- "las encarnaciones nunca son tan exactas, tan precisas... y no importa que ..." -se detuvo bruscamente al notar la cara del agente- " ¡oh no!"

- "¡Que demonios!.. ¿eres la encarnación de Lead Clow?"

- "Lo siento mucho Eriol" -intervino Spinel- "es que estaba pensando en lo que me dijo esa niña, Yoko, dijo el otro día y por eso olvidé que él no lo sabía..."

- "No importa... es mucho mejor que se entere, porque todavía necesito que me hagas otro favor Jeff.. y ahora no te asombrará lo que escuches porque necesito que uses de tus recursos para investigar a una chica que tengo en casa. Está relacionada de alguna forma con el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.."

El agente quedó mudo de sorpresa.

- "Pero.." -intervino nuevamente Spinel- "creí que habías quedado con el joven Li que tú investigarías una cosa y él la otra.."

- "Es cierto. Pero quedé con Li en que él investigaría lo del sello y yo lo de esa chica y el Concilio"

- "¿Porqué tú el Concilio?"

- "Porque Li no quiere que los del Concilio sospechen que él los está investigando y esa gente conoce a todos los miembros de su clan y sus métodos, además que yo acepté que él buscara información del Druida Negro porque los archivos del Concilio son los más precisos que hay... aunque no esperé que también los druidas tuvieran tan buen registro..."

- "Pero igual pediste información sobre el sello tu mismo.."

- "Bueno Spinel, no iba a desperdiciar el hecho que conozco a un druida, y cuanto más investigación reunamos, mejor será..." -sonrió- "además, sabes que me gusta estar siempre adelantado a los demás en saber las cosas y ver la cara de Sakura y Li cuando digo las cosas.."

- "¿Quién demonios es Li?" -preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo.

- "¡Ah si!" -Eriol se acomodó en su sillón y sonrió más ampliamente- "hablo de Shaoran Li, que descendiente por el lado materno de la misma familia de mi encarnación anterior como Lead Clow y que es ahora el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, la misma organización mágica más antigua del mundo que mencionaste.."

El agente tuvo que tomar su whisky de un trago. El hijo del embajador nunca dejaría de sorprenderle...

* * *

- "Pero.. ¡eso que dices es una gran tontería!"

- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" -suspiró la muchacha pensativamente- "Shaoran no ha venido a verme en los últimos dos días y todavía recuerdo su rostro cuando Mai Tsi murió... ¡seguro está furioso conmigo!" -continuó- "si no hubiera cometido la tontería de ir a verla aquella noche, quizás todo esto no hubiera pasado y ella no habría muerto por mi culpa.."

- "¡Deja de repetir eso, alguien mató a Mai Tsi y no puedes echarte la culpa de ello, además tu misma corriste grave peligro.. ¿acaso crees que Shaoran todavía estaba interesado en Mai Tsi?" -protestó Mei Ling.

- "No. Eso lo sé. Pero también le conozco y sé que se preocupa por los que lo rodean y toma todo con seriedad... ¡en cambio yo actué como una ridícula chica...!"

- "Una chica celosa Sakura... ¿porqué tendría eso que ser tan malo, ella te había citado a ti y no tenías forma de adivinar que iban a atacarlas de esa forma... Lo más natural era que fueras a aclarar las cosas con ella."

- "Pero Shaoran debe pensar que..."

- "Deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas amiga" -sonrió la joven china- "justamente vine a verte porque sospechaba que estarías pensando algo así. El no está enfadado contigo... al contrario. Está furioso, pero consigo mismo"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Se siente terriblemente mal por no haber podido protegerte adecuadamente, porque por su culpa corriste un grave peligro. Después de todo, fue por ver a esa mujer que pudieron matarte a ti, Sakura. Bien, también es cierto que se siente culpable por no haber podido ayudar a Mai Tsi pero estoy segura que no significa que esté molesto contigo o piense culparte de algo. Ha estado encerrado en su habitación estos dos días y definitivamente está preparando algo muy serio, porque Hin Lu ha estado llevando y trayendo libros de magia.. incluso Yamazaki está diciendo que al paso que andan, la habitación de Shaoran podría ser una sucursal de la librería de Sasaki"

Ambas muchachas empezaron a reír.

- "Tal vez he estado siendo muy egoísta" -murmuró la maestra de cartas- "pero yo tampoco he estado inactiva... ¿sabes, estoy haciéndole caso a tu abuela y ..."

- "¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuela en esto?" -se espantó Mei Ling.

- "Ella comentó el otro día que aunque tenga menos experiencia con la magia que la que posee Shaoran siempre puedo poner lo mejor de mi parte para protegerlo a él y a los que quiero.. por eso estoy en comunicación más estrecha con mis cartas, de tal forma que puedan aumentar su poder a la hora del combate"

- "¡Que alivio!" -murmuró Mei Ling- "por un momento temí algo peor.."

- "¿A que te refieres?"

- "Olvídalo" -repuso- "¡vaya!.. entonces vas a poner tu mejor esfuerzo en ayudarle.. ¡eso es bueno, creo que en verdad Shaoran necesitará mucho de tus ánimos para lo que viene porque creo que lo que más le preocupa es el Concilio..."

- "Mai Tsi también comentó algo de eso. Ella dijo que no todos en el Concilio están muy felices de que Shaoran sea el jefe de todos ellos. Supongo que con lo que le pasó a ella ahora todos deben estar molestos..."

- "El problema es la juventud de Shaoran" -suspiró su amiga- "pero no creas que está indefenso ante ellos... ¡eso es cierto!" -se entusiasmó- "tu nunca le has visto dirigir las sesiones del Concilio ¿verdad?"

La joven japonesa negó con la cabeza.

- "Entonces vendré a buscarte el jueves para que me acompañes. Shaoran ha convocado una reunión con gente del Concilio en la casa de la abuela y creo que sería de mucha ayuda que le vieras dirigirse a los demás..."

- "¿Tu abuela ya tiene casa aquí¿no se quedaba en el hotel?"

- "¡Ah, si!.. ¿no te lo conté, creo que ando muy distraída últimamente" -continuó- "se instaló hace dos días y las protecciones quedaron terminadas ayer en la tarde.."

- "¿Qué tipo de protecciones?"

- "De magia, por supuesto. La casa de la abuela está absolutamente a salvo de cualquier tipo de magia, ningún hechizo mágico funciona en su interior no importa cual sea o quien lo invoque... Shaoran pensó que sería lo mejor para evitar otra situación como la de la torre.. Al fin y al cabo, es de personas con habilidades mágicas de quienes creo, que tenemos que cuidarnos.."

Sakura asintió, mientras pensaba en el joven chino.

- _"¿Qué estará pensando hacer?. Quizá deba ir a buscarle para averiguar cuales son sus planes... no quiero que se sienta mal por lo de mi brazo lastimado y además le extraño demasiado..." _

- "¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" -la voz de Kero casi sobre su rostro motivó que la joven cayera de su silla del puro susto.

- "¡Kero, que horrible susto me diste!" -protestó con su mano sana sobre su pecho- "¿qué te pasa, porque estas gritando¿dónde fue Mei Ling?"

- "La chiquilla fue a preparar algo de té y yo llevo casi.. ¡cinco minutos hablándote!" -protestó el muñeco de felpa- "¿en qué estabas pensando?"

- "Es mejor que no te lo diga" -repuso tomando asiento nuevamente- "¿qué me querías decir?"

- "¡Estabas pensando en ese sujeto!... ¡te la pasas todo el día pensando en ese condenado sujeto chino!" -chilló celoso.

- "Shaoran es mi novio y no tiene nada de malo que piense en él..." -le defendió con calor- "además no me gusta que le digas "sujeto".. es muy desagradable que siempre que hablas con él empieces a pelear..."

- "Sí, como no. Como si tuviera motivos para sentirme contento con él después que por culpa de su ex-novia casi te matan.."

- "¡Kero!" -se enojó- "¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?"

- "No fui yo quien lo dijo sinó el mismo mocoso, cuando te atendían en el hospital Sakura... y si él reconoce su culpa yo no voy a contradecirle.."

- "Kero, por favor... sabes que Shaoran se preocupa por mí y es injusto de tu parte decir esas cosas..." -un temor apareció en su semblante- "¿sabe mi hermano lo que Shaoran dijo¿le escuchó también?"

- "No lo sé. Tu hermano estaba muy ocupado atendiéndolos a ustedes... además que estaba muy distraído.. ¿lo olvidaste?"

- "No. Pero temí que pudiera decir algo que lastimara seriamente a Shaoran" -suspiró aliviada- "bueno¿qué era lo que me decías?"

- "Que no entiendo porqué el sello del Druida Negro apareció en la torre cuando te atacaron..."

- "¿Druida Negro?"

Mei Ling interrumpió en ese instante con la bandeja de té y Sakura sonrió.

- "Oye Sakura" -repuso la joven china, muy animada- "¿ya sabes que las muchachas están planeando una despedida de soltera para Tomoyo?"

- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "No lo sé, sé que es un tipo de fiesta, pero suena divertido" -rió la otra- "y lo que más me divierte es que quizá no sea la única que tengamos en el futuro para celebrar que una de nosotras vaya a casarse..."

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura mientras Kero se cruzaba de bracitos... ¡Eso no iba a permitirlo¡nada de lo hiciera ese mocoso bastaría para convencerle que merecía a Sakura!. Ella era una muchacha demasiado bonita para permitir que ese sujeto que no acababa de agradarle se quedara con ella...

Justamente los mismos pensamientos -pero aplicados a Jean y Tomoyo- cruzaban por la mente de Sonomi cuando descendió del avión buscando afanosamente la encantadora figura de su hija y al notar su presencia su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. La tarde era un poco fría pero en ese momento nada le importaba más que volver a abrazar a su pequeña Tomoyo.

- "Estás muy pálida" -le dijo mientras la muchacha la acompañaba por el aeropuerto, ambas seguidas por sus guardaespaldas- "¿ha sucedido algo querida?"

- "No mamá, por supuesto que no" -repuso- "¿qué podía haber ocurrido?"

- "Que hubieras recuperado tu sensatez y terminaras la relación con ese estúpido rubio, por ejemplo..."

- "Mamá..." -sonrió la muchacha.

- "Es un sujeto que definitivamente no te merece" -dijo Sonomi, mirando a su hija con atención- "no sólo es un pusilánime sinó también alguien más interesado en tu fortuna que en ti, y eso prueba su enorme estupidez.."

La muchacha volvió a sonreír en silencio y Sonomi se preocupó.

Su joven hija se encontraba mucho más pálida que de costumbre y la expresión pensativa de su rostro era un claro indicativo que alguna preocupación seria nublaba su alegría habitual. Tal vez se refiriera a algo relacionado con aquel francés, pero no estaba segura y no era que la palidez y la fragilidad no le quedaran bien a Tomoyo. Al contrario. La muchacha lucía más dulce y encantadora que nunca, pero casi instintivamente Sonomi supo que el brillo en los ojos azules de la muchacha era sólo indicativo de dos cosas posibles...

Miedo, preocupación...

E interés...

¿Acaso Tomoyo estaba temiendo algo o finalmente enamorándose de alguien?

Como quiera que fuera, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas...

- "Deja de imaginar cosas ¿quieres?" -pidió Shaoran desde su casa y con un gesto cansado, mientras Yamazaki le contemplaba con su sonrisa habitual- "¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso, tengo mucho problemas ahora y temo que tendré que postergar eso hasta que todo esté en calma..."

- "¿En serio?" -se asombró su amigo- "pues yo creo que más bien deberías pedirle a Sakura de una vez que se case contigo. Si tienes tantos problemas es mejor que busques una buena noticia que te levante el ánimo... y Sakura se pondría muy feliz.."

- "Realmente quisiera pedírselo pero tengo que pensar un poco en ella esta vez. Cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia las cosas fueron... " -tosió para disimular su incomodidad- "bueno... temo que fui muy poco romántico y no llevé la situación en la forma que ella lo hubiese querido, por eso me prometí que cuando le pidiera matrimonio sí que iba a poner todo de mi parte para que fuera como ella lo hubiera soñado. Aunque con todos los problemas que tengo ahora es que lo que menos tengo tiempo de pensar...".

- "Tu abuela dijo que no se marcharía hasta que se lo pidieras.."

- "No me lo recuerdes" -suspiró resignado dejándose caer en un sillón, y empujando a un lado una gran cantidad de libros mágicos- "últimamente tengo demasiadas presiones y eso no ayuda mucho que digamos..."

- "¿Es presión para ti pedirle matrimonio a Sakura?" -interrogó Yamazaki.

- "No" -contestó Shaoran con el rostro rojo- "el problema es que..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Es..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "No sé como hacerlo"

Yamazaki cayó al piso de puro asombro, pero se levantó de inmediato.

- "¿No sabes pedirle matrimonio a una chica?"

- "¡No lo digas de esa forma!" -protestó Shaoran, muy acalorado- "nunca antes se lo había pedido a alguien. Ni siquiera a Mai Tsi, además.. ¿cómo hiciste tú para proponerle matrimonio a tu novia a ver?

- "¿Yo?"

- "¿Hay alguien más aquí?" -se impacientó Shaoran.

- "Bueno, lo que yo hice fue decir..."

- "¿Sí?" -repuso Shaoran muy atento, tratando de tomar nota mental de la experiencia de su amigo- "¿qué le dijiste?"

- "Yo dije..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Bien, mis palabras textuales fueron..."

- "¿Cuáles?"

- "¿Quieres casarte conmigo Chiharu?"

Shaoran cayó al piso casi de cara, para levantarse de inmediato con una gran vena sobre la frente...

- "¿ESO FUE TODO!.." -casi gritó-"¿simplemente así¿qué clase de petición es esa?"

- "Bueno.." -dijo el otro, tan tranquilo como siempre- "¿Qué otra cosa más podía decir¿acaso crees que debí pedírselo en inglés y aumentar un "I love you" o algo así?"

- "¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO!"

- "Al fin y al cabo esa es la pregunta que vas a tener que hacer.. ¿acaso no eres capaz de pronunciarla?"

El rostro de Shaoran ahora sí que estaba colorado.

- "Yo... pues... creo que no¡no lo sé!. De solo pensar en decírselo me pongo muy nervioso..."

- "Ya veo. Por eso es que quieres hacerlo con toda calma y con "inspiración" adecuada" -repuso pensativo- "pero creo que lo primero sería que pensaras en el anillo que vas a darle.."

- "Hablé con Daidouji al respecto y ella me ofreció su ayuda..."

- "¡Ah que bueno, a ella ya le han pedido matrimonio, de modo que ya sabe lo que una chica espera de un novio.."

Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Shaoran. La verdad era que Tomoyo había ofrecido más que su ayuda para ayudarle a escoger el anillo. Su ofrecimiento completo había abarcado la "preparación" de todo el escenario, ambientación e incluso el vestuario oportuno para que pudiera hacer la tan esperada y -según Yamazaki- simple pregunta...

- "Tengo tantas cosas que pensar.." -murmuró preocupado.

- "¡Vamos!" -le animó su amigo mientras tomaba sus libros para marcharse a la universidad, a la que Shaoran tenía permiso para no asistir de momento- "después de todo no puede ser más difícil que los otros problemas que tienes.. ¿no dijiste que eran cosas de magia?. ¡anímate, una proposición matrimonial son solo decir unas palabras..."

- _"Mi timidez es mi maldito problema" _-pensó Shaoran- _"creo que no temería enfrentarme nuevamente al último card captor, pero sí tengo más miedo a hacer esa proposición... aunque adoro a Sakura y no podría vivir sin ella."_

* * *

- " ¿Estás loco?" -casi gritó Nakuru- "¡No pretenderás que te crea eso!"

- " ¿Qué tiene de extraño?"

- "¡No soy idiota!" -chilló la mujer moviendo los brazos exageradamente- "¿acaso vas a negar la relación que tuviste con Touya hace diez años?"

- "Claro que no" -replicó Yukito con una sonrisa, sin alterarse de las reacciones de su interlocutora, aunque sí le asombraban bastante- " ¿porqué tendría que hacerlo?"

- "¡Justamente por eso te digo que me aconsejes como conquistarlo!.. ayer estuvo en casa para ver a la chica enferma y aunque estuve tan cariñosa con él como siempre, no funcionó.. ¿Cómo hago para conquistarlo?"

Yukito parpadeó. Estaba confundido.

- "¿Y porqué me lo preguntas a mí?"

- "¡Porque fuiste la "novia" de Touya cuando íbamos a preparatoria¿porqué más?"

Un gigantesco signo de interrogación apareció detrás de la cabeza del maestro..

- "Su "novia"... ¿yo?"

- "¡Claro!" -continuó la mujer sin prestarle atención a la extrañeza del profesor- "y como es claro que ahora Touya ya no está interesado en ti pensé que tal vez podrías contarme algún secreto para atraerlo porque..."

- "¿En serio crees eso?"

- "¡Claro!"

Yukito permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo más, pero repentinamente no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas incontenibles mientras Nakuru le miraba -era su turno- sin comprender el motivo de tal hilaridad.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

- "¡No puedo creerlo!" -dijo el maestro de matemáticas entre risas- "¿en serio pensaste eso de Touya y de mi?"

Nakuru aún demoró dos segundos en analizar la risa de Tsukishiro.

- "¿Qué estás queriendo decir con esa risa?" -dudó al continuar- "acaso... ¿acaso vas a negar que Touya y tú eran..?"

- "Touya y yo somos excelentes amigos" -replicó el profesor, controlando al fin sus carcajadas y con una amplia sonrisa- "siempre lo hemos sido y espero que siempre lo seamos también..."

- "¿QUEEEEEEE?"

- "¡Vamos, ya sé que no hablabas en serio cuando dijiste eso hace un rato" -sonrió de nuevo- "aunque.."

- "¿Crees que soy idiota?" -a Nakuru le surgió una gran vena en la frente y casi acorraló al profesor contra la pared- "¿PRETENDES NEGAR QUE TU Y TOUYA ERA MAS QUE AMIGOS EN LA PREPARATORIA?"

- "El era y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, ya te lo dije.. ¿qué hay con eso?" -añadió pensativo- "bien, supongo que eso es mucho más que una amistad común..."

Nakuru se estrelló en el piso mientras Yukito la miraba con preocupación.

- "¿Te hiciste daño?"

- "¡No puedo creerte!" -chilló la mujer casi estrujando el cuello del maestro en un segundo- "¿cómo quieres que te crea eso?"

- "Porque es la verdad"

- "Pero..." -la mujer dudó ante la tranquila expresión de Yukito- "¡eso no es posible!... no, no lo es... ¡claro!.. ¿cómo se te ocurre negarlo¿acaso te avergüenza o no recuerdas que yo era siempre "testigo interesada" en el asunto?"

- "¿Cuál asunto?"

- "¡Las muchas veces que Touya estuvo a punto de confesarle que le gustabas!" -gritó colérica- "¿acaso negarás eso¿o el hecho que ustedes siempre estaban juntos¿o lo que le dijiste a Sakura en esa ocasión... "que Touya era la persona que más querías en el mundo"?"

El profesor la miró con absoluta tranquilidad antes de responder.

- "Touya nunca me dijo que yo le gustara... al menos no de la forma que tú lo interpretas..."

- "¿Qué otra forma hay de interpretarlo?"

- "No sé. Pero nunca se me ocurrió verlo de ese modo" -Nakuru volvió a estrellarse al piso- "en cuanto al hecho que siempre estábamos juntos... no veo que tenga eso de extraño, él no podía charlar de las cosas extrañas que veía con nuestros otros compañeros, además que no es de hablar demasiado con alguien a menos que confíe mucho en esa persona..."

- "¿Y esa confianza?.. ¿de que surgió¿así por encanto?"

- "No, nada de eso. Touya y yo nos conocimos el primer día de preparatoria porque nos sentaron en pupitres cercanos... es cierto que nos hablamos rápido y que Touya me dio algunas confianzas que observé no daba a los demás, pero siempre lo atribuí a nuestra amistad. Claro que después que supe lo de mi identidad como Yue, Touya me dijo que él había "sentido" mi otra identidad desde un principio y por eso se sintió en confianza para contarme cosas que no lo hacía con los demás aunque notó que yo no tenía idea de lo que era en realidad..."

- "Pero.. tu le dijiste a Sakura que él era tu "persona especial", la persona que más querías..."

- "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

- "¡Bien, les espiaba!" -aceptó con enfado- "¿acaso no contestas a eso¿no aceptas lo que dijiste?"

- "Claro que lo acepto. Y dije la verdad. En la preparatoria, Touya era la persona que yo más quería en el mundo.."

- "¡Ajá¡ya no lo niegas¡tú y él tuvieron algo!"

- "Touya nunca me dijo que estuviera enamorado de mí, si lo piensas con calma" -dijo tranquilo- "y yo tampoco le dije eso a Sakura... dije, tal y como mencionas, que él era la persona que yo más quería.."

- "¡No te entiendo!"

- "Tal vez malinterpretaste las cosas" -sonrió con su ingenuidad acostumbrada- "eso fue lo que dije porque en verdad que él era la persona más cercana a mí en ese entonces. La única persona con quién podía charlar de cualquier cosa, compartir confidencias..."

- "¿Qué..?"

- "Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero yo vivía con mis abuelos entonces.."

- "Ellos no eran realmente tu familia... ellos pensaban que eras su nieto pero no tenían nada que ver contigo"

- "Es posible. Pero los tenía a ellos y yo sí creía que eran mi familia" -suspiró- "bien, quizá debo confesarte que si le estaba agradecido a Touya por permitirme ingresar a su casa y compartir su familia conmigo. En el fondo me sentía algo solo y creo que él lo entendió sin necesidad a que se lo comentara... entiendo que como no era realmente una persona normal mis abuelos vivían más para sí mismos, el uno con el otro que para mí, pero para alguien de dieciséis años... eso a veces es... extraño."

- "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que había entre tú y él?"

- "Todo. Dime si no se comportó excelente conmigo al "prestarme" a su familia y darme su confianza... especialmente a alguien como yo que no tenía amigos.."

- "¡Tonterías Tsukishiro, eras la persona más popular de la escuela"

- "Puedes ser popular, pero sentirte solo... no tiene que ver estar rodeado de personas si no hay quien te comprenda... alguien especial, en este caso... un amigo"

- "¡Eso es tonto¡cielos Tsukishiro, sabía que eras un ingenuo pero nunca creí que tanto!.. ¿en realidad tu crees eso o me estás diciendo una mentira?"

- "No lo es" -dijo poniéndose serio- "¿Sabes?. En cada etapa, la persona busca algo diferente hasta encontrarlo... buscas llenar tu vida de personas que ocupen una importancia diferente: cuando somos niños nuestra madre es el ser más importante, el más amado... sin quién es demasiado duro vivir. Según crecemos y ya llenamos ese espacio en nuestro "yo" afectivo buscamos algo más ... alguien especial, pero diferente a lo que tenemos... un amigo, una amiga, que en verdad sea lo que la amistad es... dedos de una sola mano, sombras que están juntas sin mezclarse, hermano o hermana por elección y no por parentesco... alguien en quien confiar todo. Hasta la vida a veces"

Nakuru le miraba con asombro.

- "¿En serio?

- "Sí. Lo que pasa es que normalmente llenamos ese lugar en la infancia... pero si no lo hacemos, iremos por la vida buscando eso hasta encontrarlo... "

- "¿Y por eso considerabas a Touya como tu "persona especial"?"

- "Aún lo considero así" -rió- "pero te explico de que forma para que no lo malinterpretes. Me ayudó mucho entonces y aún ahora, pero por supuesto que nunca me dijo que estuviera enamorado de mí o yo de él..."

- "Pero..."

El profesor sonrió ampliamente.

- "Mira, para que lo entiendas te daré un ejemplo" -lo pensó un instante- "¡ya lo tengo, por ejemplo... el joven Hiragizawa es la persona más importante para ti ¿verdad?"

- "¡Por supuesto!. Daría mi vida por él.."

- "Lo sé, pero no quiere decir que estés interesada en él en el plano romántico..."

- "¡Claro que no!.. ¿cómo se te ocurre?"

- "De la misma forma es que yo veo la amistad que siento por Touya... es algo similar. El es muy importante para mí, al igual que Sakura y los demás... tal vez ahora lo entiendas, pero definitivamente él y yo no tuvimos nada que ver en un aspecto de pareja" -sus ojos se llenaron de una profunda tristeza mientras acariciaba un retrato sobre su escritorio- "yo ya tuve la suerte de encontrar a alguien así para mí y aunque ella se fue, no puedo dejar de sentir que ella era la persona que yo amaba, y lo digo con todas sus letras..." -continuó triste- "ella es la persona que amo... y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo".

Nakuru estaba atónita.

- "En verdad que no lo recordaba... es cierto, estuviste casado." -replicó pensativa- "pero es que todavía no creo que todo lo que ví haya sido sólo una "amistad" entre ustedes".

- "A cualquier persona le parecería también que tu relación con el joven Hiragizawa es extraña pero nosotros sí sabemos que no lo es" -sonrió animándose- "aunque admito que nunca se me ocurrió pensar que creyeras que Touya y yo..."

Contuvo la risa a duras penas mientras Nakuru pensaba..

- _"¡Cielos, cualquiera que tuviera ojos hubiera pensado lo mismo... pero Tsukishiro no me está mintiendo... está claro en su cara, además que nunca supo hacerlo de todos modos.. veo que en el fondo no ha cambiado.. él jamás aprenderá a mentir o desconfiar de los demás... en el fondo se parece un poco a Sakura... "_ -añadió- "aunque todavía me pregunto si Touya piensa igual que tú porque con eso que decía que "no iba a permitir que lo abandonaras" sí que es para pensar que quizá él.."

Yukito sonrió de nuevo, volviendo a contemplar el retrato de Keiko.

- "Pues yo tengo mi propia opinión sobre eso que mencionas, pero quizá te aburra mucho escucharla.."

- "¡Para nada¡habla!"

El profesor se arregló los anteojos antes de continuar en un tono reflexivo.

- "Si hablamos de Touya te puedo decir que él no es una persona común y eso lo entiendes. No sólo tiene capacidades mágicas muy particulares sinó que también ha sufrido una pérdida muy dura cuando era pequeño.."

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "A su madre. El perdió a su madre cuando todavía era un niño y creo que eso ha sido un factor determinante en su manera de ser"

- "No entiendo"

- "Te dije antes que las personas necesitamos llenar nuestro "yo afectivo" con "personas especiales" que cumplen un rol específico y diferente, pero que a la vez en su conjunto llenan a una persona. Ya te dije que cuando las personas son pequeños el lugar más importante es para la madre.."

- "Y Touya la perdió" -repitió Nakuru.

- "Exacto. Eso es un trauma demasiado fuerte para un niño y algo duro de aceptar, mucho menos de superar" -añadió- "y creo que ese vacío provocó muchas de las peculiaridades de mi amigo... especialmente ese instinto de protección que él tiene..."

- "¡Claro, siempre ha sido bastante sobreprotector con Sakura"

- "Tu dices con Sakura.. yo digo que con todo lo que tenga su afecto. Por supuesto que lo de su hermana es algo casi obsesivo pero me parece que tiene mucho con cierta culpabilidad que siente, casi como si quisiera protegerla para compensarla por haber podido disfrutar a su madre mucho más que ella"

- "¿En serio crees eso?" -se asombró Nakuru.

- "El sobreproteger a una hermana es común en los hermanos mayores... pero más todavía si consideramos que Sakura ni siquiera recuerda a su madre, ya que era casi un bebé cuando ella murió. Es por eso que te digo que Touya es tan posesivo con ella y no sólo con ella, con todos los que en verdad aprecia o quiere. Esto se despierta más aún si los vé en peligro o pueden alejarse de él... creo que en su subconsciente no soporta la idea de perder a alguien que quiere como perdió a su madre"

A Nakuru le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Demonios Tsukishiro, hablas como uno de esos psiquiatras o psicólogos... esos tipos que tienen un diván y estudian los problemas de la gente.."

Yukito rió.

- "¿Se nota?" -murmuró mientras Nakuru se estrellaba al piso de nuevo del puro asombro- "justamente el año convalidé cursos en la universidad y casi soy psicólogo" -añadió pensativo- "bueno... aún no pude hacer mis trámites para recibirme como tal porque me salió la plaza vacante para el Campus Clamp y me empeñé en eso más que en arreglar mi documentación.."

- "¡YA DEJA ESO Y SIGUEME DICIENDO LO DE TOUYA!" -gritó Nakuru con una gran vena.

- "Bueno. A lo que iba. Es el trauma de perder a su madre siendo tan niño lo que creo le motivó eso de esconder sus sentimientos a los demás, tu sabes, perdió la espontánea confianza infantil en lo que le rodea y si a eso le añadimos el que pueda ver espíritus, eso no es fácil de aceptar para un niño."

- "¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el hecho que Touya parecía interesado en ti en la preparatoria?"

El profesor suspiró.

- "Te repito, Touya tiene problemas en establecer relación afectiva con las personas y no soporta ver a alguien que aprecie en una situación de peligro porque es muy posesivo... es algo que tiene que ver con sus traumas infantiles de perder a su madre..."

- "Es cierto" -aceptó la mujer- "es muy posesivo con Sakura y con sus cosas... hasta con la pequeña fantasma esa que vive con él..."

- "Exacto"

- "¡Un momento Tsukishiro!.. ¿me estás diciendo entonces que la mejor manera de llamar su atención es colocarme en peligro?"

- No dije eso, lo que te decía es que cuando vé a alguien que quiere o aprecia en peligro es cuando sus temores en el subconsciente despiertan y .."

- "¡Eso es genial!" -dos estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de Nakuru- " entonces ¿esa es la mejor manera de llamar su atención?"

- "Pero.. es necesario que te tenga afecto, aprecio o cariño.." -dijo el maestro con una gran gota en la nuca.

- "¡Eres un genio Tsukishiro!" -la feliz mujer se arrojó por primera vez al cuello del maestro quien ahora sí entendió lo que su amigo sentía- " ¡No sabes cuanto te agradezco el consejo!"

Ante la algarabía de Nakuru, el profesor sonrió con dulzura.

- "¿Realmente te interesa verdad?'

- "¡Claro que sí!" -dijo la mujer mientras la rodeaba un aura de fuego en prueba a su decisión- "es el hombre que más me gusta de todos los que conozco hasta ahora y el único que se me ha resistido.. ¡y ningún hombre se me resiste a mí, es algo que no puedo soportar!"

Yukito parpadeó.

- "Lo importante es que en verdad le quieras y no sea un capricho. ¿Sabes, le debo mucho como para desearle que se quede solo y con ese carácter que tiene, necesitará a alguien que tenga la paciencia de un ángel o que esté loca por él.. y esa eres tú" -la animó mientras volvía a contemplar la fotografía de Keiko- "lo más hermoso de este mundo es encontrar a alguien que puedas amar.. a alguien que ames con toda tu alma lo suficiente como para estar a su lado y desear tener una familia con ella... yo al menos he tenido esa oportunidad y aunque la he perdido, me gustaría que los que están a mi alrededor disfruten de lo que yo perdí.."

- "¿Aún piensas en ella?"

- "La amo, pese a todo..." -contestó con una sonrisa- "ella llenó aquella parte de mi vida que estaba vacía... la última y más importante,... la persona que uno busca en la vida, la persona a la que amar"

- "Y hablando de eso..." -repuso Nakuru con un gesto de desconcierto y picardía pintados en su rostro- "quítame una duda Tsukishiro... cuando tú te casaste con esa chica..."

- "Fui muy feliz.."

- "Eso no lo dudo" -continuó pensativa- "pero justamente sobre eso es mi duda... cuando tu y ella se iban a su habitación por las noches y estaban juntos.. ¿que hacía Yue?"

Yukito casi cae al piso ante la pregunta.

- "¿Yue?"

- "Sí, después de todo, tú eres sólo la identidad falsa de Yue.. y él siempre se da cuenta de lo que haces como Yukito... ¡de solo imaginar su cara mientras tú y tu esposa...!"

- "¿Como se te ocurre?" -protestó sofocado- " ¡por supuesto que Yue no tuvo nada que ver en eso!"

- "¿Cómo puedes saberlo, tú no eres consciente de lo que haces como Yue a diferencia de él..."

- "La diferencia es que Yue fue sellado en mi interior cuando me marché de Tomoeda... por la misma Sakura" -le explicó- "yo me fui porque mi abuelo había muerto y mi abuela estaba sola e iba a mudarse... justamente eso motivó que hablara seriamente con Sakura y me dijo que no iba a ser tan egoísta de alejarme de una anciana que me necesitaba más que ella..."

- "¡Ah vaya!.. ya se me hacía a mí muy divertido imaginar la cara de Yue cuando..."

- "Sí, pero ya ves que cuando me casé con Keiko, era sólo yo... sólo Yukito"

- "Supongo que es una de las ventajas de la capacidad de separar ambas personalidades" -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"después de todo, una identidad falsa no puede tener una vida normal, un hogar ni todo eso sin el consentimiento del guardián.. y afortunadamente yo sí que no puedo separar mi personalidad y estoy interesada en tener a Touya para mí, no importa si sea Nakuru o Ruby Moon... " -lanzó una carcajada- " ¡y pienso poner seriamente en práctica el papel de "doncella en peligro" si con eso consigo mudarme con Touya!.. ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!.. ¡Tengo muchas tácticas que planear!"

La mujer se marchó entre grandes risas y planes mientras Yukito quedaba pensativo recordando sus palabras...

- "Lo sé.." -susurró- "una identidad falsa no puede tener una vida normal ni un hogar sin el consentimiento del guardián ..." -pensó- _"es todo lo que soy y me alegra haberme haber reencontrado a Sakura... aunque a veces piense en como sería mi vida si Keiko hubiera vivido y yo no estuviera sin ella."_

* * *

... Yoko les digo... Yoko. 


	7. La Primera Señal: B

**"En La Torre De Tokyo" **

Capitulo VI

**La Primera Señal  
Parte B**

****

- "¿Pero como podía yo saber que le gustaba?" -protestó Yamazaki.

- "Cualquier persona con ojos se hubiera dado cuenta" -replicó Chiharu vivamente- "claro, cualquier persona menos tú... siempre estás más al pendiente de las mentiras que te inventas a lo que sucede a tu alrededor.."

Su novio sonrió sin contestar a eso y continuó ordenando la nueva mercadería que había llegado a la tienda.

- "Yo creí que era el profesor Terada" -murmuró el joven mientras Chiharu cubría su boca con una mano.

Porque Rika estaba ingresando a la tienda, muy apurada.

- "Muchas gracias Chiharu" -dijo con algo de cansancio- "en verdad que estaba preocupada en arreglar esta mercadería ahora que Yoko está enferma y has sido de gran ayuda.. ¡les agradezco mucho a ambos!"

- "No digas eso... siempre has ayudado a Takashi y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti" -le tranquilizó su amiga- "¿qué pasó con la chica nueva?"

- "Hiragizawa me llamó por teléfono para decirme que después de lo que le pasó, está enferma..."

- "¿Hiragizawa?" -se asombraron los otros.

- "Sí, a mí también me sorprendió mucho, pero parece que es conocida de la señorita Akizuki y por eso se quedará en con ellos mientras esté enferma... " -continuó- "creo que debe volver justamente mañana.."

- "Pues es algo extraño" -repuso Chiharu- "aunque ahora que lo dices, no deja de llamarme la atención que Hiragizawa viva con esa mujer que se la pasa persiguiendo al hermano de Sakura..."

- "A mí me comentó que son parientes o algo así" -murmuró Yamazaki- "pero ahora que lo dices... sí, es un poco extraño"

El joven estudiante de leyes quedó pensativo por unos instantes, mientras sentía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Después de todo si su buen amigo Li resultó ser en verdad un poderoso hechicero no debería sorprenderle demasiado que Hiragizawa resultara serlo también. Aunque ciertamente aquello era una sospecha que nunca había comentado con Li.

- "Parece que la mala salud ya es común por aquí" -replicó Chiharu- "con eso que Sakura se lastimó el brazo el otro día ya no debería sorprendernos nada..."

- "Sí, a Yoko intentaron asaltarla unos tipos y por eso está mal" -repuso Rika con temor- "de solo imaginarlo me pone nerviosa aunque ella es una chica que sabe cuidarse muy bien sola. ¿Saben?.. casi podría jurar que es del tipo que se enfrenta a los ladrones..."

- "Yo no soy de ese tipo" -murmuró Chiharu- "pero eso no es de lo que hablo, con Sakura enferma, solo depende de nosotros lo de la fiesta de Tomoyo..."

- "¿De qué fiesta hablan?"

- " ¡Es cierto, no te lo había dicho!.. es una costumbre occidental muy divertida" -le contestó su novia- "cuando alguien está por casarse sus amigas se reúnen a preparar una gran fiesta en su honor... creo que la llaman.. "despedida de soltera" o algo así"

- "Bueno, las chicas hacen una fiesta por su lado y los hombres harían otra solo para ellos, pero dudo que ustedes puedan organizarle una a Li" -repuso Rika- "después de todo sólo tú y Hiragizawa son amigos de él desde la primaria y como él no ha hecho muchas amistades en la universidad son demasiado pocos para hacer una fiesta.."

- "Supongo que tienes razón...pero yo sabía que las despedidas de soltero eran..."

- "¡No empieces con tus mentiras!" -le interrumpió su novia- "cierto que no sabemos en que consiste exactamente una fiesta de esas.. pero alguien debe saberlo..."

- "Es sólo cuestión de preguntar.." -repuso Rika con una gran sonrisa.

- "Es que esas fiestas son..."

- "¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras!" -protestó Chiharu de nuevo.

El joven sonrió volviendo a su trabajo con toda tranquilidad. No ignoraba que las "despedidas de solteros" eran en occidente fiestas caracterizadas por abundante bebida y algunas diversiones no muy inocentes que digamos, pero la ignorancia de sus amigas en el tema le tenía mucho más tranquilo.

Después de todo... ¿quién podría darles alguna idea pervertida a aquellas alegres y algo ingenuas chicas que eran sus amigas y su novia?.

- "Aunque no es muy seguro que puedan realizar esa fiesta" -dijo con calma- "¿acaso Daidouji ya tiene fecha para su matrimonio?"

- "¡Es cierto!" -contestó Rika- "Tomoyo aún no tiene fecha para ese matrimonio..." -añadió pensativa- "y si me lo preguntan, yo creo que lo mejor sería que no se casara con ese chico extranjero..."

- "Bien, no es feo, pero eso que siempre se esté quejando no es muy agradable" -aceptó Chiharu- "pero si Tomoyo no ha terminado con él hasta ahora... supongo que se casarán ¿verdad?"

- "Tal vez suene ridículo y cursi.." -murmuró Rika- "pero si no amas a la persona con quien vas a casarte.. ¿porqué hacerlo?"

- "Hay varios motivos" -repuso Yamazaki, con su buen humor de siempre- "antiguamente la gente solía casarse por dinero o posición económica, también lo hacían por..."

- "¡Ya te dije que no quiero tus...!" -Chiharu se interrumpió al notar que su novio no mentía- "es cierto... no estabas mintiendo.."

- "Bien, es el colmo de las cosas extrañas" -rió Rika pero continuó pensativamente- "aunque no dudo que el novio de Tomoyo sabe perfectamente que ella no le quiere..."

- "Pues... Li me comentó el otro día que ese sujeto parecía más interesado en la situación económica de Daidouji que en ella misma.." -murmuró Yamazaki pensativamente.

- "Pues eso sí que sería horrible..." -murmuró Chiharu.

- "Y totalmente injusto..." -susurró Rika.

- _"¡No estoy interesado en su dinero!"_ -pensaba Jean frenéticamente en su lecho de hospital mientras contemplaba la pálida figura de su novia, sentada a su lado- _"no... ahora que estoy seguro de estar enamorado de Tracie no puedo darme el lujo de perderla..."_ -tocó el brazo de la muchacha con su mano porque ella parecía distraída- "¿Tracie¡Tracie!"

Arrancada bruscamente de los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la torre de Tokyo, Tomoyo volvió bruscamente a la realidad casi con un sobresalto.

- "¡Jean!.. ¿qué... que pasa?"

- "Eso es lo que pregunto yo _chérie_" -replicó el francés- "parece como si estuvieras muy lejos de mí¿qué te pasa?... Hace mucho tiempo que no solías ser tan fría conmigo, te estás comportando... como antes".

- "Lo siento" -replicó dulcemente- "¿qué me decías?"

- "Que no tengo ninguna objeción en casarme aquí. Si eso te hace feliz he decidido que Tokyo será un perfecto lugar para que nuestra boda se celebre..."

La muchacha le miró sin responder..

- "Según conversé con el doctor, en casi dos meses podré abandonar el hospital sin ningún problema y ya que tenemos todo listo creo que lo mejor es que nos casemos al siguiente día que yo salga de este lugar"

- "¿No crees que sea muy.. apresurado?"

- "Para mí será al contrario, demasiada espera" -murmuró el rubio, tirando de la muchacha para darle un beso.

Tal vez fue extraño, o quizá instintivo... pero mientras sentía su rostro acercarse al del refinado francés Tomoyo no quiso aceptar el beso y retiró su rostro casi bruscamente antes que el otro pudiera tocar sus labios.

- "Lo... lo siento Jean yo..."

Alguien tosió delicadamente a espaldas de los jóvenes y al girar, ambos notaron que una joven enfermera y Touya Kinomoto les contemplaban con cierta incomodidad. Ciertamente la enfermera tenía el rostro ruborizado -la cercanía con el apuesto jefe de residentes tenía mucho que ver con eso al igual que la escena- y era justamente quien había hecho los sonidos adecuados para denunciar su presencia en la habitación, pero Kinomoto tenía su mismo gesto fastidiado de costumbre...

Tomoyo se sonrojó. Aquella situación sí que era incómoda.

- "¡Mon Dieu!" -protestó el francés sin importar que le escucharan- "¿qué demonios tienen en este país que son tan inoportunos¿acaso son idiotas o lo hacen a propósito?"

Como el extranjero pronunciara dichas frases en su idioma nativo la enfermera no entendió, pero Kinomoto le lanzó una mirada que no prometía nada bueno...

- "Son idiotas los que hacen gran escándalo para cambiar su horario de terapia y después tienen el descaro de protestar" -dijo indignado y en francés mientras el rubio controlaba su fastidio a duras penas.

Mientras esta pequeña escena se había llevado a cabo Tomoyo se había alejado de su novio muy incómoda, y aprovechaba la situación para no comentar sobre los planes matrimoniales que él tenía pues parecía dispuesta a marcharse...

- "¡Pero Tracie!.. ¡por favor espera a que la terapia termine porque todavía..!"

- "Volveré mañana Jean" -repuso la muchacha con una sonrisa que escondía su confusión e incomodidad- "necesito charlar seriamente con un amigo.."

- "¿Un amigo?" -saltó el francés mientras la enfermera terminaba los preparativos de su traslado y el médico leía los diagnósticos de la evolución de su paciente en silencio- "¿qué amigo?... ¿quién es ese sujeto..¿acaso te ha estado molestando?"

- "Hablaremos mañana Jean.." -replicó con dulzura, sin mencionar que pensaba llamar a Eriol- "por favor... sé paciente en tu terapia.."

La muchacha abandonó la habitación haciendo un leve saludo a la enfermera y al médico, caminando como una autómata por el hospital tratando de disimular el temblor en su cuerpo frágil... Estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

- _"Debo controlar este escalofrío.."_ -pensó mientras lo ocurrido en la habitación de su novio- _"... como si no fuera bastante con todo lo que me sucede.."_

¿Acaso se había equivocado?.. no, no era posible. Ciertamente ella carecía de algún poder mágico pero a diferencia de Sakura siempre había tenido una notable capacidad de observación y era ésta la que le advertía que estaba en grave peligro. No había comentado con nadie la pequeña charla que sostuvo con el joven y más que todo la sonrisa cruel de ese muchacho y sus ojos brillantes, al igual que la forma en que aquel hombre del parque, pese a sus anteojos oscuros -por cierto.. ¿de donde habría salido, ella no le había visto cuando habló con el adolescente- la había "mirado"...

Como un león mira a una presa.

* * *

- "¡Demonios, sí que es todo un bombón!" -repuso Jeff, muy entusiasmado al contemplar el retrato de Yoko Hiu entre los documentos que iba a entregar a Eriol- "en verdad que no puedo creer que una chica tan bonita haya pasado casi seis días en tu casa y tú tan tranquilo..."

- "No soy ningún pervertido Jeff" -repuso Eriol hojeando los documentos traídos por su amigo y añadió- "Sé que dos días es un tiempo demasiado corto para que hagas una investigación a conciencia pero.. ¿es todo lo que pudiste averiguar del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente?"

- "Sí, y no por falta de intentos de mi parte.. La gente del Concilio que dirige tu amigo sí que son herméticos a la hora de dar información... apenas si pude enterarme de lo poco que sabes allí, aunque tuve más suerte con la chica.."

- "A mí no me lo parece. Esto es demasiado impersonal como para darme una idea precisa de quién ella.."

- "¡Demonios, tú si que eres exigente!" -se quejó el agente en broma- "todo el personal de Scotland Yard y la Interpol no bastaría para satisfacer tus exigencias de información señor Eriol Hiragizawa. Además, la chica está en tu casa.. ¿porqué no le preguntas y te quitas las dudas?"

- "Le preguntaría si pudiera pero ha estado inconsciente por todo este tiempo..."

- "¿Acaso está tan herida como para eso?"

- "No, el doctor que vino a verla " -rió al recordar que fue muy difícil para Kinomoto dar un diagnóstico seis días atrás con Nakuru pegada a su cuello- "dijo que el desmayo y la pérdida de sangre estaba agravado por su debilidad física... al parecer no se ha estado alimentando convenientemente por mucho tiempo. Por eso justamente me sugirió que la mantuviéramos sedada por cinco días, para colocarle suero y todo lo necesario para mejorar su condición"

- "¿Y hablaste con ella ayer?.. si dijiste que debían sedarla por cinco días ayer debió..."

- "Aún no se despierta y lo que me dijo cuando supo que conocía a Li fue solamente que había graves problemas en ese Concilio y que alguien de su familia moriría si no hacía algo.. Dijo que no sería más específica hasta hablar con Li "

- "Bueno.. no hay remedio" -suspiró- "es todo un bombón de chica pero creo que tendré que esperar a que se despierte para invitarla a salir..."

- "Pues te advierto que no es tan frágil como aparenta ser.." -le advirtió.

- "Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de aceptar que es admirablemente valerosa y bella a la vez. ¿Sabes por ejemplo que ella y su familia son todo lo que queda de un clan de hechiceros degradados de apellido Hiu?"

Eriol asintió, recordando la conversación que había escuchado entre esa chica y Spinel.

- "Bien, algo así es lo que dice aquí" -dijo el joven hechicero leyendo- "Yoko Hiu: edad, 18 años... ¡vaya, los cumplió ayer y se la pasó inconsciente!. Hija mayor de Xian Hiu y Thais Farinha..."

- "La madre es portuguesa... sin poder mágico alguno pero sí con una gran fortuna que dilapidó el esposo" -comentó Jeff- "un caso típico... ¡es cierto, también tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Tao."

- "Lo sé" -dijo continuando su lectura en voz alta- "aquí dice que viven en Macao... o al menos lo hicieron hasta hace unos años en que el padre vendió su casa y las propiedades que tenían allí"

- "El viejo Hiu gasta dinero a manos llenas y siempre lo ha hecho. Tengo entendido que cuando Yoko tenía diez años vendió la impresionante mansión y la tienda de antigüedades que poseían en Hong Kong, de modo que al acabarse las propiedades en Macao sí que cayeron en la miseria. Por lo que sé la chica se hizo cargo de la madre y del pequeño y ha trabajado en los últimos años para mantener su casa, por lo que supongo que debe ser muy valerosa además de bonita..."

- "¿Qué hay del padre?"

- "Aparentemente Hiu dejó a su familia a la venta de las propiedades de Macao, aunque les pasaba una cantidad que la hija recogía una vez por mes" -dijo serio- "eso al menos hasta cosa de casi cuatro meses en que fue detenido por Orden de los Siete Consejeros del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente por el cargo de traición.."

- "¿Traición a qué específicamente?"

- "Ni idea. Aunque supe que el tipo fue encontrado muerto en su celda hace casi cinco días"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Parece que se ahorcó al no soportar la deshonra... supongo que la familia tendrá una desagradable sorpresa cuando lo sepa.."

- "Eso es lo extraño" -murmuró el hechicero pensativamente- "¿porqué la familia se oculta, las leyes del Concilio no aplican las culpas de los padres a los hijos..."

- "Eso sí que no lo sé... pero¡un momento!.. ¿cómo sabes tú eso?"

Eriol sonrió sin contestar. Ya bastantes sorpresas le había dado al pobre Jeff como para decirle que cuando era Clow también perteneció al Concilio, aunque por su peculiar carácter jamás ejerció cargo alguno en dicha organización mágica.

- "¿Mi padre está muerto?" -interrumpió una voz temblorosa súbitamente.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron la vista -muy sorprendidos- hacia la puerta, donde una palidísima Yoko les contemplaba con los enormes y almendrados ojos grises muy abiertos...

Eriol se puso de pie mientras la muchacha permanecía con la mirada perdida en el vacío, aún apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- "Lo siento" -dijo llegando hasta ella- "yo mismo acabo de saberlo..."

- "El no se ha suicidado" -murmuró la joven como para sí misma tratando de contener sus lágrimas- "ellos... ¡ellos lo hicieron!. Finalmente lograron que todo pareciera un accidente¿cómo pude pensar que podría salvarle si le dejé en esa prisión¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"

- "Por favor, tranquilízate.." -pidió el hechicero.

Súbitamente la muchacha le miró y Eriol no pudo evitar retroceder ante el dolor reflejado en sus enormes ojos grises.

- "Nunca entiendes nada ¿verdad?" -dijo con tristeza mientras las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos- "nadie puede entenderlo y mucho menos alguien tan afortunado como tú... "

- "Por favor, déjanos ayudarte" -repuso Jeff, acercándose solícito- "soy agente de la Interpol y Scotland Yard... si encontramos pruebas que afirmen que tu padre no se suicidó podremos abrir una investigación ..."

La muchacha negó con la cabeza en un gesto de infinita tristeza.

- "Gracias, pero la policía no puede ayudarme" -y añadió volviéndose a mirar a Eriol con fijeza, como si hubiera tomado una decisión- "Me dijiste que conoces a Shaoran Li. Ahora, más que nunca, es preciso que hable con él.."

- "Iré a verle ahora mismo, pero tú no estás aún en condición de salir de aquí. ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle?"

La muchacha apretó los puños con ira y contestó...

- "Iré contigo ahora mismo a ver a ese hechicero. No hay tiempo que perder.."

- "¡Pero oye!" -protestó Jeff.

- "No estás en condición.." -murmuró Eriol muy serio- "es mejor que vuelvas a recostarte.."

- "Lo que menos necesito ahora es que se preocupen por mí" -murmuró extrañamente.

La chica no quiso escuchar nada y caminó rumbo a la habitación de donde había salido para ponerse algo más apropiado que la amplia bata que llevaba pero estuvo a punto de caer varias veces -de hecho Jeff tuvo que ir a ayudarla- y ante esto a Eriol no le quedó otra opción...

- "¿Qué le pasa?" -se asustó el agente- "¿se desmayó?"

- "No, sólo se durmió por el hechizo que hice. Llamaré a la enfermera para que le dé una medicina mientras yo me adelanto con Li. Mañana la llevaré con él" -dijo contemplando pensativamente el rostro de la muchacha y su cabello que continuaba atado en un moño- "¿porqué tengo la impresión que esta chica me odia?"

- "No puedes tener tanta suerte amigo" -rió el agente- "hasta ahora todas las mujeres que te conocen te adoran... alguna había que existir a la que le desagradaras y en realidad no me sorprende. Si escuchó nuestra conversación supongo que debe haber sido doloroso comparar su vida con la que tú has llevado... Eres increíblemente afortunado si hacemos comparaciones"

El joven permaneció en silencio aunque la razón le sonó lógica.

- _"Las casualidades no son siempre casuales"_ -pensó, recordando como su pasatiempo favorito siempre había sido mover las situaciones a su antojo_- "desde este asunto de la placa me siento juguete del destino y eso me tiene muy inquieto..."_

- "Pues yo me pregunto que es lo que sabe esta chica..." -dudó el agente, contemplando la figura frágil y desvalida de la muchacha inconsciente- "¿qué puede ser tan importante para que insista en hablar con tu amigo casi sin importarle su vida?"

- "Lo que quiera que sea es sólo cosa de tiempo para que lo sepamos... y especialmente Li"

Eso mismo era justamente lo que se preguntaban siete ancianos reunidos en una lujosa residencia a las afueras de Tokyo...

- "¡Nos va a descubrir!"-murmuraba uno de ellos, casi con desesperación- " ¿acaso no escuchaste el informe?.. los tipos que enviamos a encargarse de la chica Hiu fallaron miserablemente y ahora era ella está desaparecida y no hay forma de encontrarla.. ¡seguramente ya ha localizado a Li!.. ¿porqué otro motivo podría haber solicitado la presencia de Ping aquí?"

- "¡Deja de decir eso!" -se exasperó otro- "no debemos pensar así, es mejor tener calma... Ping es el primer consejero del joven Li y es lo más normal que le haya pedido un informe personal con la muerte de Mai Tsi..."

- "Entonces¿porqué vinimos nosotros también?" -volvió a quejarse el primero.

- "¡Porque no voy a correr ningún riesgo!" -estalló Ping, haciendo saltar a los otros con su estallido- "es normal que estemos preocupados por la larga ausencia del Jefe del Concilio¡eso es lo que vamos a decirle, pero si en caso sabe o sospecha algo es mejor que estemos juntos para ver como le hacemos frente.."

- "Pero.. ¿y la chica Hiu?.. si ella le dice del trato que tenemos con los Dragones de la Tierra estamos perdidos.."

- "No hay señales de la chica Hiu. Ha desaparecido y no sabemos donde están ni la madre de ella ni el hermano pequeño que tiene... ya revisamos en todos los hoteles y hostales de los bajos fondos de Tokyo y no hay señales de ninguna familia Hiu.."

- "¡Pues busquen mejor, en algún lugar deben estar!" -gritó Ping- "es preciso que revisen cada hotel miserable, cada cuarto alquilado de esta maldita ciudad hasta que los encuentren. ¡Y no olviden esperar a la chica Hiu en la horrenda pocilga donde vive!. Si regresa en algún momento, es preciso que muera de una buena vez antes que nos arruine diciéndole todo al joven Li.."

- "Lo único que me alegra es que al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por su padre" -rió otro de los ancianos malévolamente.

- "Esa muerte no nos sirve hasta que todos los Hiu no estén en un silencio eterno, empezando con ella y terminando con el niño... aunque sólo la chica Hiu sepa la verdad no debemos dejar que nadie escape para estar totalmente a salvo¡no podemos seguir cometiendo errores, es imperdonable y perderemos todo lo que tenemos!"

- "Eso es exactamente lo que pienso yo.." -repuso una persona ingresando al amplio salón con un leve ruido en su túnica.

- "¡Tsu Chin!" -se asombraron.

- "Sé que están incómodos conmigo por los problemas que ocasionó la muerte de Mai Tsi, pero ahora es el momento oportuno para unirnos.." -repuso el hechicero siamés- "ha llegado el momento en que nos necesitamos los unos a los otros para no solo salvarnos del desastre, sinó para conseguir lo que deseamos.. y necesitamos" -sonrió- "ustedes: sobrevivir a los Hiu y sus acusaciones y acabar con ellos a la vez. Por supuesto que para ello es preciso sacar de nuestro camino a un gran obstáculo que nos estorba tanto a ustedes como a mí... el joven Shaoran Li"

- "Pero si Li desaparece..."

- "Yo asumiré la Jefatura del Concilio, saben que es perfectamente posible con el apoyo de ustedes.. los Siete. Porque mientras Shaoran Li esté como Jefe, no hay forma de evitar el desastre para ustedes y para mí..."

- "Ya veo" -repuso Ping- "deseas el puesto de Jefe del Concilio..."

- "Y si lo soy tendrán total impunidad para seguir ayudando a los Dragones de la Tierra y conservar sus vidas e incluso la mía después del "último día". Porque dispondremos de los recursos del Concilio para ayudar al "Kamui Oscuro" y todos sobreviviremos aunque el mundo y la humanidad sean destruidos... ¿es lo que les interesa no?.. sobrevivir a cualquier precio... y si Shaoran Li nos estorba, es mejor pensar como deshacernos de él."

- "Y ganamos todos.." -murmuró Ping- "y tú también la Jefatura del Concilio.. pero.. ¿porqué quieres deshacerte del joven Li?"

- "Estorba para nuestros fines" -replicó en voz alta pero pensó mientras los otros quedaban en silencio- _"además que está en mi camino para ser el Jefe del Concilio, es descendiente del maldito Clow y novio de la joven dueña de las cards clow... ahora Sakura Cards, tal y como lo mostró mi viejo sello en ese combate en la Torre de Tokyo... antes que aquel condenado de Yue lo destruyera, claro.."_

Sonrió al continuar con sus malvados pensamientos.

- _"Con la ayuda de estos viejos puedo conseguir mis fines.. al fin, todos y cada uno y mucho antes de lo esperado y no solo destruiré a Clow en su nueva encarnación sinó que también me quedaré con la Jefatura del Concilio y también cumpliré mi viejo sueño de tener las cards mágicas para mí cuando acabe con su dueña. Porque necesito que me ayuden, mi magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a Clow o al joven Li.. al menos no hasta que encuentre la placa donde Clow selló mi poder"_ -siguió pensando tras una pausa- _"creo que tendré que pedir una cita a Kanoe... tal vez tenga que suplicar que me permita conocer al Kamui Oscuro... es difícil que alguien como él me ayude pero al menos... debo intentarlo, porque hay mucho a ganar..."_

* * *

Touya Kinomoto estaba de muy malhumor.

Peor que eso.

Estaba expresando su malhumor en todo el hospital y eso sí que era todo un problema para todo el personal a su cargo. Y no era porque normalmente el Jefe de Residentes no fuera exigente o bastante competente en su trabajo, pero esa tarde sí estaba más quisquilloso que nunca y todos los que trabajaban con él no se atrevían a cuestionar su opinión. Al parecer el supervisar la terapia del francés había terminado con su escasa paciencia porque su mal genio había sobrepasado los ámbitos normales justamente allí.

Claro que aquel tipo era capaz de acabar con la paciencia de cualquier santo y todos los doctores que trataban con él siempre acababan molestos.

- _"Condenado idiota"_ -pensaba el médico.

- "¡Touya!" -gritó Nakuru, tratando de saltar sobre su cuello, pero siendo esta vez detenida por el doctor con un gesto rápido- "¿eh?"

- "Estoy harto de todo esto Nakuru" -dijo liberando al fin su temperamento ante la asombrada mujer- "a ver si por fin acabas de entender que no puede haber nada entre nosotros... ¡olvídate de mí de una buena vez!"

La mujer le miró asombrada, mientras el médico se alejaba... ¡ni siquiera le había dejado decir algo!... ¿qué pasaba con él?.

- "¡Vaya!.. creo que de verdad Tsukishiro tiene razón y perseguirlo todo el tiempo no ha sido el mejor método para conseguirlo..." -murmuró- "¡pero afortunadamente ya sé como voy a tenerlo después de tanto tiempo!"

La atractiva mujer lanzó una gran carcajada -que motivó enormes gotas en el personal del hospital- mientras esperaba el momento propicio para poner en práctica su plan...

- "No existe ningún hombre que pueda resistirse a mí, querido Touya" -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y contemplando con gusto la amplia espalda del médico, que ya se perdía por los pasillos- "siempre consigo lo que quiero.. y a ti también te voy a tener"

Pese a lo que acababa de decirle a Nakuru, Touya seguía molesto e indignado, aunque más consigo mismo que con los que le rodeaban esta vez...

- "¿Porqué diablos no consigo quitarme estas tonterías de la cabeza?" -murmuró.

Se acercó pensativamente a una de las ventanas del hospital y contempló con interés el panorama desde allí, sintiendo algo muy extraño en su interior...

- "Esos dos, el muchacho y el Sakurazukamori bien pudieron habernos matado en la torre si les hubiera dado la gana, pero no lo hicieron" -repuso apretando los puños con mal contenido enfado- "aunque no podría decir lo mismo de quien envió a esas cosas que mataron a la chica china" -suspiró- "¡demonios, eso solo puede significar que ese "alguien" sí que buscará deshacerse de nosotros. Ojalá ese antipático mocoso e Hiragizawa logren averiguar algo antes que nos encuentren desprevenidos de nuevo. Aunque el lado positivo es que de momento no le importamos a ese asesino y al muchacho aquel de aura tan siniestra..." -sus ojos notaron entonces la figura de Tomoyo, que se marchaba en su lujoso automóvil y con sus guardaespaldas- "bien... quizá no todos estemos a salvo después de todo... aunque podría estar equivocado..."

En ese momento le reclamaron desde los altavoces del hospital y el doctor volvió a sus actividades pensando sin embargo...

- _"Ojalá esté equivocado... aunque no estoy seguro"_

Eran esas mismas palabras las que estaba pensando en ese momento Eriol Hiragizawa, mientras esperaba en la salita a que Wei anunciara su presencia al joven dueño de casa.

- _"Aunque este tipo de energía mágica significa..."_ -murmuró-_ "sí, tal y como lo pensé Li está reuniendo la cantidad de magia necesaria para crear los guardianes adecuados para sus cards, que ahora deben ser al menos veintiuno... Me pregunto.. ¿qué clase de guardianes creará?"_

Shaoran ingresó en ese momento, deteniendo los pensamientos de la encarnación de Lead Clow.

- "¿Y bien?.. ¿tienes lo que te pedí?" -le preguntó.

- "Sí. Verifiqué con un buen amigo mío en la Interpol los datos de la chica y al parecer no miente en cuanto a ser quien dice ser pero temo que mañana recién estará en condición de hablar con claridad" -dijo- "¿crees que tenga que ver con el ataque a Sakura en la torre?"

- "No lo sé, pero mientras no se despierte y cuente lo que sabe, no puedo hacer nada más que comprobar su identidad..."

- "¿En serio?" -rió su antiguo compañero de escuela.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada desconfiada pero viendo que el semblante del otro reflejaba interés, suspiró antes de sentarse en un mullido sillón.

- "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que lo sintieras" -dijo resignado captando la indirecta burlona de su antiguo compañero de primaria- "al fin y al cabo tú creaste a los otros guardianes y supongo que te es fácil sentir la energía mágica que precede a la creación de algún guardián¿acaso me equivoco?"

Eriol sonrió mientras Shaoran continuaba.

- "Lo que sucede es que temo por Sakura" -dijo el joven chino- "de sólo pensar que a ella pudo pasarle lo mismo que a la pobre Mai Tsi me siento tan mal que no puedo soportarlo... es cierto que las cards que había preparado para el enfrentamiento con el último card captor sirvieron mucho, pero si soy herido en un combate mágico posiblemente no funcionen como debieran y eso significaría..."

- "Eso significa que estás arriesgándote de nuevo por Sakura" -replicó Eriol muy serio- "las cards de protección a diferencia de las cards normales usan la energía vital del hechicero que las crea y eso lo supiste desde el mismo momento en que las creaste..."

- "En ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa" -repuso- "además son lo más efectivo en protección... aún mejor que la card "shield" o algún talismán mágico.."

- "Lo mejor para quien es protegido.. el creador no la pasa muy bien que digamos" -continuó Hiragizawa- "pero ahora, por lo que he sentido sé que ya no son siete cards... ahora son..."

- "Veintiún cards..."

- "Lo sospechaba" -continuó Eriol con una sonrisa- "pero no es eso lo que te estoy diciendo... te hablo de los guardianes de las cards... ¿estás seguro?"

- "No tengo otra opción. Debo terminar definitivamente a esos guardianes, es lo mejor para Sakura si consideramos lo que podría venir..."

- "Lo sé, pero no es eso de lo que hablo. Para crear a los guardianes es necesaria gran cantidad de magia... y en el caso de guardianes para cards de protección... ellos se alimentarán de tu energía vital al ser creados y eso lo sabes"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros..

- "Si eso asegura el bienestar de Sakura, no es tan importante..."

- "Pues yo dudo que ella quiera que te debilites de esa forma y sabes que al crear a los guardianes estarás demasiado vulnerable... ¡ellos consumirán tu energía vital a un nivel que podría hasta matarte si no eres cuidadoso!. Y aún en el caso que tu magia y tu deseo de vivir sea lo bastante fuerte como para hacerte sobrevivir al proceso de creación, tu nivel mágico bajaría en forma por demás considerable y no es cosa que puedas recuperar en un día o dos... te llevaría meses, tal vez años recuperar el poder mágico que tienes ahora.."

- "Sabes de sobra que es posible que no tengamos que preocuparnos por ese tiempo.."

Eriol suspiró.

- "Otra vez eso. ¿En realidad crees que todo esto esté relacionado de alguna forma con la gente incluida en esa vieja profecía?"

- "¿No piensas igual?. Sentí muy claramente sus presencias oscuras en la torre... aunque no nos atacaron y Daidouji dijo que no vió a nadie sospechoso.."

- "Lo que no está muy claro para mí es el sello que Yue y Kerberos reconocieron en el combate en la Torre... eso no tiene nada que ver con la gente de la profecía sinó más bien con mi propio pasado" -suspiró- "bien, supongo que nada de lo que diga podrá detenerte, pero si me hubieras pedido una sugerencia antes de crear las cards de protección te hubiera sugerido que fueran cards mágicas más convencionales. A todo esto.." -los ojos azules de Eriol brillaron a través de sus anteojos- "¿ya has decidido el aspecto que van a tener?"

- "Creo que un guardián con aspecto de mujer sería lo mejor para Sakura"

- "Ya veo. Eres demasiado celoso" -rió Hiragizawa al instante- "¿acaso crees que el guardián podría gustarle más a Sakura que tú?"

Shaoran se sonrojó.

- "¡Yo confío en Sakura!" -protestó.

- "Pero te sentirías incómodo" -comentó Eriol jocosamente- "aunque supongo que tienes razón... Sakura es demasiado bonita como para no temer que alguien te la quite. ¿Y la bestia del sello?"

- "No hay problema con eso... un dragón chino¿qué otra cosa?" -dijo firme y tranquilo.

Eriol amplió su sonrisa y Shaoran le miró confuso.

- "¿Por qué crees que no es buena idea?"

- "Sé que es cosa tuya la forma de tus creaciones... pero si son guardianes de cards de protección su objetivo es proteger a Sakura y..." -tosió para disimular su incomodidad.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Sakura aún grita cada vez que Kiku atraviesa una pared" -comentó el hechicero- "¿te imaginas que cara pondría con un enorme dragón chino?"

Sobre las cabezas de ambos jóvenes surgieron grandes gotas al imaginar la cara de espanto de la antigua card captor frente a un dragón.

- "Tienes razón" -suspiró Shaoran- "por mucho que en su identidad falsa sea pequeño e inofensivo, Sakura siempre se aterrorizaría cuando cambiara a su verdadero aspecto..." -volvió a suspirar- "tendré que pensar en algo que pueda gustarle.."

- "La señorita Kinomoto, amo Li" -anunció Wei súbitamente.

Eriol contuvo la risa a duras penas. Si Sakura hubiera pillado al joven Li haciendo algo indebido, el joven no podía haberse puesto más nervioso e inquieto que en ese instante.

Aunque considerando su forma de ser era algo plenamente justificable.

Li era un muchacho metódico y siempre muy ordenado en todo lo que realizaba, pero el agotamiento físico, mágico y mental en el que se encontraba había dejado el ambiente donde se encontraban bastante... revuelto. Los libros de magia estaban esparcidos por todos lados y aún por el suelo, al igual que varios objetos mágicos. Por si fuera poco, solo la débil iluminación disimulaba un poco la palidez y cansancio del joven chino. Aunque un observador inteligente hubiera notado de inmediato que parecía no haber dormido en al menos dos días...

Justamente cuando Sakura y Mei Ling estaban ingresando un rápido hechizo hizo que todo el lugar se viera tan ordenado como de costumbre y Eriol empezó a reír de nuevo..

- "¡Cielos Li!" -murmuró- "si antes de casarte ya tienes miedo a que te regañe estás bastante grave..."

- "¡No es eso!" -protestó- "es que no quiero que se preocupe por mí y con todo este alboroto notaría lo que estoy haciendo..."

- "¿Tu crees?.. a mí me parece que Sakura sigue siendo bastante despistada..."

Ambas muchachas ingresaron entonces y mientras Mei Ling lanzaba una mirada crítica a la habitación el rostro de Sakura se iluminó al ver a su novio... para ella no había nadie más en la habitación.

A Shaoran le surgió una gota en la cabeza. Tal vez Hiragizawa sí tenía razón en eso...

- "¡Ejem!" -murmuró la encarnación de Lead Clow- "bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo con reunirnos todos aquí mañana, creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.."

- "¡Oh lo siento Eriol¡no te había visto¿cómo has estado?"

- "No te preocupes Sakura. Se nota que no tenías ojos para nadie más que el dueño de casa y yo estaba de salida" -la muchacha se ruborizó mientras Mei Ling reía y Eriol la saludaba con un gesto- "nada más normal en la pareja más feliz y unida que conozco... también la menos celosa por cierto"

Los aludidos se sonrojaron al instante. Sakura porque no olvidaba los celos que había sentido por Mai Tsi y Shaoran porque todavía estaba demasiado fresca en su mente las bromas de su amigo sobre el motivo de darle al guardián de sus cards el aspecto de una mujer..

- "Oye Hiragizawa" -dijo Mei Ling- "yo solo vine a acompañar a Sakura por un rato... ¿me llevarías por favor a casa de Tomoyo?"

- "Sí, justamente me llamó por teléfono hace un rato y voy para allá. Vamos"

Cuando sus amigos se marcharon Sakura se abrazó al joven, que la sostuvo en sus brazos con ternura...

- "No viniste a verme en dos días" -dijo la muchacha con voz trémula- "me preocupé y hasta pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo por la forma como me porté en la torre"

- "Por supuesto que no. No digas eso" -dijo besándola con suavidad para no lastimar su brazo herido- "sólo que he estado un poco ocupado con algunas cosas..."

La muchacha se apretó feliz en sus brazos y se acomodaron en un mullido sillón.

- "¿Investigas ahora algo sobre el Concilio?"

- "Sí. Tiene mucho que ver con eso"

- "Ya veo. Por eso es que nos dijiste en el hospital esa noche que lo mejor era reunirnos aquí cuando pasaran siete días.. es decir mañana. ¿Averiguaste lo que querías?"

- "Sí" -dijo mientras en su rostro aparecía la preocupación- "justamente mañana revisaremos con Hiragizawa la información que él ha conseguido, al mismo tiempo Yukito prometió también que para entonces tendría un mejor informe sobre ese chico... Kamui"

- "Todos han estado muy ocupados estos días.. casi me siento culpable por haber estado sin hacer nada todo este tiempo.."

- "Eso no es lo que me dijo mi abuela..." -sonrió orgulloso- "has estado practicando mucho con tus cards¿no es cierto?"

- "Pude comunicarme con todas y cada una de ellas y les ofrecí una disculpa. Hace diez años yo misma sellé sus poderes mágicos inadvertidamente porque preferí considerarlas como un recuerdo inventado, algo fruto de mi imaginación cuando me quedé sola..." -dijo pensativa- "pero no importa lo que venga en el futuro.. nunca más volveré a negar lo que soy, porque es negarme a mí misma y la responsabilidad que tengo..."

- "¿Y de donde sacaste eso?"

- "De la vez que nos reencontramos en Hong Kong.. ¿lo recuerdas?... cuando estábamos conversando tú dijiste algo como que **_"los que tenemos poderes mágicos tenemos serias responsabilidades hacia los demás.."_**.. creo que algo así fué"

- "¡Ah ya lo recuerdo!.. fue después que nos tropezamos en la calle y usaste tu bolso como arma que estrellar en mi cabeza"

- " ¡Tú me perseguiste!" -le recordó la muchacha- "yo respondí de esa forma porque con la luz que emanaba tu tablero me diste un gran susto.. no te había reconocido"

- "Por supuesto, hacía diez años desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez... Incluso esa vez pensaste que yo era algún tipo de degenerado.."

Ambos empezaron a reír.

- "Sólo quiero que me prometas que no arriesgarás tu vida por mí en la batalla que tendremos muy pronto" -murmuró la muchacha- "cuando creí que morirías después de pelear con el último card captor estuve a punto de volverme loca.."

- "Sakura... ¡no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por ti!"

- "No he dicho eso. Sólo quiero que me prometas que te cuidarás más en el futuro... no quiero pelear temiendo que vayas a interponerte en algún ataque dirigido a mí. También puedo cuidarme sola ¿sabes?"

- "Y sé que puedes. Te convertiste en la dueña de las Clow Cards superándome a mí ¿recuerdas?"

- "No me has prometido lo que te pedí" -insistió.

El joven chino contempló pensativamente la figura delicada de la muchacha.. sus brillantes ojos verdes.. su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros y su dulce sonrisa..

- "Bien, te prometo que **en la batalla por venir**, seré mucho más cuidadoso, pero... fíjate que no he dicho que dejaré de hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerte.."

- "¡Me proteges demasiado!. Entre tú, mi hermano, Kero y Yue siempre se la pasan cuidándome..." -protestó.

- "Eres demasiado valiosa para que queramos perderte... las personas sólo son capaces de proteger a los que quieren... en nuestro caso, es por amor"

Ella asintió y justamente entonces recordó algo que siempre había querido preguntarle..

- "Shaoran.. ¿tienes tú la card "Love"?"

- "¿Eh?"-se sorprendió

- "Hace tiempo había notado que no estaba entre mis cards, pero extrañamente nunca me sentí preocupada por conocer donde se encontraba... es casi como si supiera que está en buenas manos..."

El joven suspiró. ¿Porqué tenía Sakura que pedirle esa Card justamente ahora?.

- "Sí. Yo tengo tu card"

- "¿Desde cuando?"

- "Hice un hechizo especial sobre esa card cuando fuiste a Hong Kong, cuado hechicé a las otras para que te ayudaran a encontrar a tus seres queridos... aunque con todo lo que pasó, nunca necesitaste invocar ese hechizo, aunque el especial que puse sobre "Love" sí que sirvió..."

- "¿Hechizo especial?"

- "Sí. Como no sabía todavía que tú me querías ahora, pero sí que me quisiste cuando éramos niños, utilicé esa card como una conexión contigo... de este modo yo podría llamar a la card en alguna situación extrema y fue justamente gracias a eso que pude crear las cards de protección que hice para ti.."

- "¿Gracias a esa Card?"

- "Sí. Las cards de protección son diferentes a las cards mágicas ordinarias porque no sólo tienen un lazo estrecho con su creador sinó más con la persona que van a proteger. Y para establecer ese lazo debería usar algo que te perteneciera... algo que fuera auténticamente tuyo. A diferencia de las otras cards, la card "Love" la creaste tú misma con tus propios poderes... por eso fue que llamé a la card "Love" cuando empecé a crear las cards de protección.."

- "Las Shaoran Cards.." -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- "Yo prefiero llamarlas "Protection Cards"" -dijo algo incómodo- "me es algo extraño ponerle mi nombre a las cards.."

- "En el fondo, siempre has sido muy modesto.."

- "¿Satisfecha con la explicación?" -sonrió.

- "Sí, pero me gustaría tener mi card de regreso.. además que ya no la necesitas.."

El joven chino suspiró de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Sakura que necesitaba todavía esa card para la creación de los guardianes, sin que ella se preocupara por su seguridad, porque después de todo lo había prometido. Claro que había dicho muy claramente que se cuidaría más "en la batalla" y no ahora.

Tal vez debería confesarle todo de una vez.

- "Aún no puedo dártela" -dijo con suavidad, algo incómodo por la presión del bolso de la muchacha apretado entre ellos- "temo que la voy a necesitar para terminar lo que empecé.."

- "¿Hablas de las cards?" -repuso la joven alarmada- "¿qué estás pensando hacer?"

- "Me prometí a mí mismo en el hospital, cuando te curaban ese brazo, que nunca permitiría que te lastimaran otra vez por mi culpa.."

- "¡Esta herida no fue culpa tuya!"

- "Preferiría morir a permitir que algo te pasara" -dijo abrazándola y con la voz ronca- "¿no entiendes que la sola idea de vivir sin ti me provoca el mayor miedo que he sentido en mi vida?" -continuó antes que ella pudiera protestar- "sé que tus cards son poderosas al igual que tú, pero no me sentiré tranquilo hasta saber que algo que yo he hecho también estará allí para protegerte aunque yo falte.."

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se dilataron de temor...

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "No te asustes... no tengo ninguna intención de morirme" -dijo acariciando su cabello- "pero es preciso que termine aquello que dejé inconcluso. La verdad es que he estado trabajando para la creación de los guardianes de las "Protection Cards" y.."

- "¡NO, NO!" -se aterró la muchacha- "¡es muy peligroso!.. el crear esas siete cards te dejó tan débil para el combate con el último card captor que casi mueres.. ¡sería muy peligroso que...!"

- "Eso fue porque estaba aún convaleciente por otro combate muy reciente... pero mi nivel mágico ha recuperado su fuerza desde entonces y estoy en óptimas condiciones como para crear más cards y a los guardianes que las regirán.."

- "¿Más cards?"

El joven chino sonrió y súbitamente un resplandor iluminó el lugar. Del escritorio cercano salió un libro muy similar al antiguo libro de las Clow Cards -con la diferencia que el de Clow era rojo y dorado pero éste era verde y dorado- que flotó directamente a las manos de su creador mientras la muchacha le contemplaba con asombro.

- "Protection" -leyó Sakura en la portada- "... entonces es cierto... no les pusiste tu nombre"

- "Es que no son míos del todo. Son míos y tuyos también, por eso no podía llamarlos con mi nombre" -explicó.

- "El Sol y la Luna" -dijo la muchacha, describiendo el libro- "¿Esos serán los símbolos de los guardianes?"

- "Sí, pero así como tus cards se basan en el poder de tu estrella, estas cards se basan en el poder de los relámpagos y las tormentas eléctricas.."

- "¡El hechizo que más solías usar cuando eras niño!"

- "¡Y dicen que eres despistada!.. en verdad tienes muy buena memoria.." -continuó- "sí, es justamente el signo del rayo el que corresponde a la llave mágica de este libro. Ahora lo único que me falta es crear a los guardianes de estas cards y todo estará terminado.."

- "Ahora entiendo por qué no habías venido a verme... y también porqué te notaba algo pálido. Hay catorce cards nuevas en este libro.."

- "Descuida. Sé lo que hago" -mintió con aplomo- "pero cuando termine de crear a los guardianes, las cards podrán tomar el aspecto que tienen en su ilustración" -le señaló la imagen que adornaba la card- "así como pudiste ver a "Rainy" en forma casi de duende sobre su nube o las formas femeninas de "Light" o "Dark" estas cards no podían tomar su verdadera forma porque estaban incompletas... eso se solucionará cuando termine con los guardianes.."

- "Pero.." -dudó Sakura, como si presintiera el peligro que su novio le ocultaba- "si crear las cards agota tanto... ¿no será mucho más peligroso para ti crear guardianes para las Protection Cards?"

- "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas" -murmuró procurando tranquilizarla.

La muchacha no contestó. Sólo contempló la pequeña llave dorada brillar en manos del chico que amaba.

- "¿Te gusta?"

- "Sí. Es casi... es extraño ver algo hecho por ti pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir muy bien" -dijo ella colocando su mano sobre la llave del rayo- "casi puedo sentir tu calidez con solo tocarla... sólo..." -dudó, con el rostro teñido de intenso rubor- "sólo quisiera que nunca tuviéramos que estar lejos uno del otro..."

- "Lo sé" -dijo él, en un susurro- "por eso es que he estado trabajando tanto en esto. Por nosotros y nuestro futuro" -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- "porque sólo puedo pensar en pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado Sakura.."

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron delatando su emoción.

- "Quiero que estemos juntos todo lo que nos resta de vida Sakura" -dijo Shaoran sin titubear pues estaba siendo absolutamente sincero y olvidando su timidez por un instante- "por favor, quiero pedirte que te case.."

- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- gritó la vocecita chillona de Kero justamente cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio a su dueña, saliendo del bolso de Sakura con el rostro morado por haber estado casi asfixiado todo ese rato- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- "¡AAAYYYYYYY!" -gritó la muchacha, cayendo sentada a un costado del sillón donde se acomodaba con su novio, mientras el muchacho hacía lo mismo en el lado opuesto.

- "¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?" - gritó el joven chino una vez recuperado del susto, mientras Sakura aún miraba a Kero con estupor- "¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?"

- "¡Estaba cuidando a Sakura, no tengo ningún motivo para querer espiarte a ti!"

- "¿Y por qué no hiciste notar tu presencia antes?... ¡escuchaste todo lo que dijimos!"

- "¡Kero¡esta ves sí que te pasaste!"

- "¡No les estaba escuchando a propósito!" -se defendió el muñeco de felpa- "ustedes dos me ahogaron y me desmayé¡apenas si pude despertar justo a tiempo!"

- "¿A tiempo de qué?" -preguntó Sakura.

El muñeco de felpa no contestó y se limitó a lanzar una furiosa mirada sobre Shaoran, que maldijo en voz baja.

- _"¡Que mala suerte tengo!"_- pensó desalentado- _"justamente cuando me sentía lo suficiente animado como para pedírselo aún sin el ambiente apropiado que Daidouji iba a proporcionar.."_

* * *

Touya ingresó a su departamento muy confundido y preocupado, pero la noticia que Kiku le dijo lo dejó atónito.

- "¿Estás segura?" -preguntó con viveza.

- "Sí" -asintió la fantasma- "amable señor alegre... ya no era alegre. Dijo a Kiku que contara a hermanito que no buscara a alto hombre guapo y al chico que regala deseos..."

- "¿Cómo sabe que estoy enterado de lo que son esos sujetos?.. ¿admitiste ante él que tú me contaste..?"

- "¡Kiku no dijo!.. él sabía y su cara era triste... no como cuando vivía con señora amable" -reflexionó refiriéndose a Kaho- "pero dijo que por favor hermanito hacerle caso.."

Touya quedó asombrado contemplando las dos notas que había dejado el esposo de Kaho bajo la puerta de su casa...

- "Una para Kaho. Otra para todos nosotros..." -reflexionó- "... entonces, es cierto lo que sentí en esa ocasión... Kia está metido en el asunto de la profecía.. pero ¿qué tanto tiene que ver allí?"

* * *

**Vocabulario: **

_Scotland Yard: _Es así como se conoce a la policía inglesa.

_Interpol_: El famoso cuerpo de policía internacional que tiene jurisdicción en todos los países y recluta a agentes de diversas nacionalidades.


	8. Los Temores de Kiku: A

Gracias en verdad por seguir en esta historia. Wohoo!

* * *

_"Las cosas están poniéndose cada vez más extrañas..._

_Shaoran no ha querido escuchar mis súplicas para que no cree a los guardianes y eso me tiene preocupada. Por si fuera poco a las presencias que hemos sentido en la ciudad se unen la reunión del Concilio, las lecciones de la abuela y la reunión que tendremos más tarde..._

_Y por supuesto Kero y mi hermano... ellos siguen siendo tan antipáticos con Shaoran como siempre. Aunque debo admitir que últimamente es Kero quien está verdaderamente insoportable porque mi hermano parece distraído y no sé que pensar. Kiku me dijo la última vez que ya no sólo tiene miedo a "la gente mala" sinó también a quedarse sola -que Touya la deje abandonada si se enamora de una chica que le tema a fantasmas- pero conociendo el carácter de mi hermano le dije que es poco probable que eso ocurra, además Kiku es adorable, pero la pobre pequeña está demasiado asustada ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola y aunque le prometí que siempre contará conmigo y Shaoran, sé perfectamente que ella adora a mi hermano. _

_Eriol también ha estado comportándose de modo extraño. Shaoran me comentó el otro día que tiene contactos importantes por su familia y me sorprendí mucho porque ignoraba la posición económica que tiene, aunque tal vez no debería asombrarme tanto... supongo que es normal que un hechicero tan poderoso como Clow haya encarnado en una familia que tiene trato con reyes y personajes políticos... volviendo a mi hermano, personalmente creo que Nakuru no tendría problemas con Kiku, pero debo admitir que esa manía que tiene de perseguirlo a él le disgusta.. como sea, Shaoran dice que estará feliz cuando él tenga una ocupación mejor que molestarnos... _

_¡Creo que nunca van a llevarse bien!__"_

* * *

**"En La Torre De Tokyo"**

Capitulo VII

**Los Temores de Kiku  
Parte A**

- "¡Eso puedes interpretarlo como una apuesta!"

- "Por favor.. ¡es absolutamente loco que aceptes ese reto Clow!" -intervino alguien más.

- "Pues considéralo entonces un reto aceptado" -había dicho Lead Clow con una sonrisa mientras el hechicero de la túnica oscura lanzaba una risita incrédula y dos sombras difusas se encogían de hombros- "porque antes de la próxima reunión general del concilio tendré mucho gusto en presentarte a mis guardianes..."

- "Pues eso tendré que verlo" -comentó su antagonista, muy divertido- "admito que tienes mucho poder pero de eso a que puedas realmente hacerlo es bastante presumido, aún para ti"

- "Sabes bien que no es mi intención presumir.."

- "Pues tendré mucho gusto en ganarte" -rió por última vez el hechicero de la túnica oscura antes de abandonar el difuso recinto- "porque te repito que eso es demasiado aún para ti amigo mío.."

Lead Clow volvió a sonreír, mientras una de las sombras difusas le comentaba con resignación...

- "¿Realmente crees poder darle vida a verdaderos guardianes sólo con tus poderes?.. ¡nunca en la historia del Concilio se ha registrado que un hechicero pueda lograr eso!"

- "¿Por eso te pusiste de parte de nuestro incrédulo amigo?" -intervino la otra sombra.

- "Bueno, debes admitir que Soté es bastante sensato" -replicó la primera sombra en una voz masculina pero ligeramente juvenil- ".. ¡vamos Clow!.. ¿no dices nada?"

- "De todas maneras había decidido intentar la creación de esos guardianes... nada tiene que ver lo que Soté acaba de decir.."

- " Entonces.. ¿porqué apostaste con él?" -preguntó la otra sombra, que tenía una voz mucho más suave y femenina- " ¿cual es el objetivo de ese eterno reto que se tienen tú y Soté?"

- "Lo hice porque me pareció divertido.." -rió Clow.

- "¡Tu no tienes remedio!" -replicó la sombra masculina- "y en parte eso es culpa tuya..." -dijo a la otra sombra- "¡cada vez que ustedes hablan de magia a Clow se le ocurren cosas que harán que nos expulsen del Concilio!"

- "No es para tanto.. la última vez sólo nos amonestaron a no ir a las reuniones.. ¿acaso no fue lo mejor?" -preguntó Clow.

- "Tampoco exageres.." -comentó la sombra de la voz suave, esta vez más seria- "... por las cosas que haces es que te estás ganando una reputación de excéntrico.."

- "Lo sé, pero en verdad que me la ganaría más si le pusiera a mi bestia del sello el nombre que me sugieres... ¿sabes acaso lo que significa Kerberos?"

- " ¡Por supuesto!..." -protestó la voz femenina casi ofendida- "¿Como siquiera puedes sugerir que lo ignoro Lead Clow!... ese nombre viene de la mitología griega, Kerberos es la mascota de Hades y el perro guardián del infierno helénico... "

- "¿Y me sugieres que le ponga ese nombre a mi guardián?"

- "Justamente por que también cumple el rol de guardián pero si no te gusta bien puedes hacer lo que quieras..." -replicó en el mismo tono cortante- "¡no sé para que me molesto en darte sugerencias si tú sólo pareces disfrutar en molestarme!"

- "Y tú siempre le dejas sacarte de quicio.. ¿de quién es la culpa?" -rió la otra sombra.

Lead Clow contuvo una risita.

- "Aunque después de todo, no es mala idea" -añadió reflexivo- "además que sería muy divertido y paradójico que un gran tigre dorado tenga el nombre del mastín del infierno helénico y es una contradicción a la vez... ¡sí, creo que llamaré Kerberos..!"

- "¡Nunca me comentaste que pensabas hacerlo en forma de tigre!" -protestó la otra sombra- "¡yo creí que iba a ser un mastín!"

- "En caso que realmente puedas crear a esa bestia... ¡porque a Soté le provocará un ataque al hígado, además de perder sus viejos talismanes druidas.." -rió la sombra masculina- "aunque... ¿en verdad piensas ponerle a un tigre ese nombre?"

- "Pues será una pequeña sorpresa" -sonrió Clow- "y creo que definitivamente sería el colmo de la paradoja que le diera al sol como símbolo... porque sobre el otro guardián ya tengo una idea más precisa..." -se volvió a la sombra femenina- "¿Realmente te siguen gustando tanto las noches de luna llena?"

- "El poder de las aguas refleja como un espejo la luz de la luna.." -contestó- "¿porqué?"

- "¡No preguntes!... sabes de sobra que luego nos saldrá con alguna de sus bromas y al final te enfadarás por haberle permitido tomarte el pelo.." -comentó la sombra masculina.

- "Pues quien sí se enfadará será nuestro amigo druida" -comentó Clow en tono ligero-"porque pienso crear a esos guardianes y aunque no estaba en mis planes esta pequeña apuesta, creo que me ganaré los talismanes que trajo de su Orden.."

La sombra femenina pareció dudar, pero añadió:

- "Si yo fuera tú, trataría de no hacerle enfadar. Soté es buen amigo pero también es muy rencoroso y a veces me parece algo obsesivo... como si ocultara algún propósito.."

- "Siempre tan desconfiada" -rió Clow.

- " ¡No, ella dice que es intuición femenina!"

- "¿Porqué siempre se divierten en hacerme enfadar?" -gritó la voz femenina.

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" -rió la otra sombra- " ¡porque entonces sí que tendríamos que escapar a la luna para evitar tus iras!"

Eriol despertó bruscamente con el sueño aún dándole vueltas a la cabeza... había meditado en el sello del druida y se había quedado dormido en su sillón favorito pero... ¿que fue eso?. hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba el porqué del nombre de Kerberos y Yue, aunque aquello no era lo que le inquietaba...

Soté De Danann...

El nombre real del druida negro, quien había sido no sólo un crítico a su capacidad mágica, sinó también uno de sus mejores amigos en el pasado pero.. ¿y las otras dos sombras¿quienes eran¿cuáles eran sus nombres?. Eran amigos, de eso estaba seguro pero ¿porqué no conseguía ver sus rostros con la misma claridad que al del druida negro¿porqué estos recuerdos habían aparecido así en su mente si durante años había agotado todos sus recursos mágicos para recordar lo más posible de todo lo relacionado a aquella placa dorada?...

Contempló la luna llena entonces y sintió la magia sobre la ciudad.

Entonces era por eso.

Li estaba por crear a sus guardianes... seguramente eso había despertado sus recuerdos previos a la creación de Yue y Kerberos, aunque -curiosamente- nunca había pasado por algo similar al crear a Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.

- "Buena suerte" -dijo pensativo- "y ojalá no te distraigas ni por un solo instante.."

* * *

Fuertes relámpagos y rayos desgarraban el cielo de Tokyo en ese momento. El cielo estaba sombrío y amenazador, negras nubes rodeaban la ciudad a la vez que un viento extrañamente cálido recorría las principales vías de acceso...

Era extraño. Pese a los elementos desatados y la fuerte lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos no parecían inquietar a nadie... era casi como si en el interior de las personas se pudiera sentir cierta calidez rodeando la ciudad y todos pudieran -de alguna forma inconsciente- saber que la furia de los elementos no iba a volverse contra ellos, sinó que estaba allí justamente para protegerlos...

- "Vaya, vaya.." -reía un muchacho desde lo alto de un rascacielos- "en verdad que el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente me sorprende más a cada instante... ¡crear guardianes en el mismísimo Tokyo!... ¿acaso crees que debo interpretar esto como un desafío?"

El hombre a su lado rió levemente.

- "Posiblemente.. ¿acaso piensas atacarle directamente?"

- "No. Al menos no de momento" -continuó el Kamui Oscuro en el mismo tono ligero- "pero Kanoe me comentó que un hechicero llamado Tsu Chin ha solicitado verme y quizá pueda usarle para divertirme, después de todo ¿no dijo "Bestia" que también está predicho que antes del día final se presentarán algunos heraldos para la destrucción, y si consideramos que el Jefe del Concilio y sus amigos son tan poderosos, no puedes negar que un conflicto así sería divertido"

El Sakurazukamori se encogió de hombros.

- "Crear guardianes en el mismo centro de Tokyo es buena prueba de poder y valor" -comentó el asesino -"eso suena interesante".

- "Por eso es que no desprecio divertirme a costa del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y la encarnación de ese famoso hechicero del pasado... ¿no crees que verlos morir podría afectar los ánimos de los Dragones del Cielo?"

- "Quizás. Aunque las personas que rodean a esos hechiceros también me parecen interesantes..."

- "Bien, la muerte les llegará. Antes o después, la gente... muere"

Justamente esos eran los mismos pensamientos y temores de Sakura, mientras ingresaba apuradamente al departamento de Shaoran -había sentido perfectamente la gravedad de la situación- para sólo encontrarse a un angustiado Wei y a un confundido Yamazaki en la entrada..

- "¿Qué esta pasando?"

- "No lo sé" -le contestó su compañero de primaria- "acabo de llegar de la universidad y me encontré con estas cosas saliendo prácticamente del lugar donde vivo" -señaló los rayos y relámpagos- " ¿sabes que es lo más gracioso?.. justamente el hombre del clima decía que había muchas "perturbaciones atmosféricas" en la ciudad pero nunca imaginé que se refiriera a mi casa"

La muchacha se volvió hacia el anciano Wei, que murmuró aún antes que Sakura preguntara..

- "Dijo que probablemente le tomaría toda la noche señorita Sakura..."

- "Pues técnicamente ya es otro día" -murmuró Yamazaki- " ¡y yo que tenía una gran noticia que contar!... ¿creen que me dormiré en las clases de la mañana?"

Sakura no contestó y el joven ahora sí se preocupó..

- "Esto es serio ¿no?"

- "¡No puedo esperar más¡¡se está debilitando demasiado!" -gritó la muchacha ingresando al gabinete especial de su novio- "¡Shaoran!"

- "¡Señorita Sakura!"

- "¡Kinomoto, espera!. ¡si te pasa algo Li nos matará!"

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil al ingresar al aposento al igual que ambos hombres. Casi podría decirse que en lugar de una habitación que usualmente parecía una biblioteca había ingresado a un planetario rodeado de una leve niebla blanca, muy cálida y sutil, con cierto aroma a sándalo e incienso a su alrededor... por un momento pareció que estaban flotando en medio de un vacío que curiosamente sólo provocó en las tres personas una gran sensación de calma y seguridad...

La muchacha detuvo entonces con un gesto a los dos hombres que le seguían -Wei estaba más orgulloso que nunca de su joven amo y Yamazaki estaba atónito- adelantándose con pasos menudos al mismo centro de la niebla, de donde sentía la mayor fuerza mágica y dos auras nuevas y poderosas...

- "_¡Shaoran!.. ¡ya los ha creado!_"

Súbitamente una gran luz purísima iluminó todo el lugar, casi deslumbrando a los presentes por sus profundos destellos iridiscentes mientras las estrellas brillantes parecían centellear más intensamente y los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar a través de la luz la figura flotante de su novio, de cuyo pecho era justamente donde brotaban tales destellos.. destellos que abandonaban su cuerpo para rodear todo el lugar, especialmente la card "love" que se encontraba flotando justamente frente al hechicero, brillando casi como una joya mientras algunas leves gotas de sudor daban fé de que el joven estaba casi dando su vida en la realización del conjuro...

- "¡Oh Shaoran!" -murmuró acongojada, mientras juntaba sus manos en una silenciosa súplica- "¡por favor!"

El joven palideció un poco más -cosa difícilmente posible- mientras movía con lentitud sus manos y dos formas imprecisas aparecían a su lado a la vez que la energía de su pecho rodeaba totalmente la card y a los seres mágicos...

- **"Sello con la energía de mi vida el pacto entre la llave del rayo y estos seres... que sean los encargados de proteger con su vida a la persona que su creador ha designado bajo los símbolos del sol y la luna que les regentan, mientras el tiempo y el espacio sean continuos en el mundo y en el tiempo..."**

La llave del rayo entonces cambió súbitamente, tomando el tamaño de un báculo mágico ante los asombrados ojos de la muchacha, a la vez que la card "Love" volaba a las manos del joven quien contuvo a duras penas un gesto de dolor -el proceso de perder energía mágica había sido casi tan doloroso como tener una espada atravesando su pecho- mientras terminaba de recitar el conjuro...

- **".. al igual que las cards que están bajo sus órdenes hasta el fin de los círculos mágicos del pasado, presente y futuro.."**

El joven casi desfalleció en ese instante y entonces Sakura murmuró dulcemente..

-** "... mientras existan el tiempo, la luna, el sol y la magia"**

La card "Love" brilló ante las palabras de su dueña y la luz cegó a los presentes por un segundo, mientras los seres mágicos recién creados eran envueltos por la niebla blanca y el joven creador se deslizaba al piso, casi inconsciente y agotado a la vez que los destellos estelares desaparecían poco a poco y el ambiente volvía a ser el de una habitación que casi era una biblioteca...

- "¡Shaoran!" -la muchacha le recibió en sus brazos, muy asustada- "¿estás bien?"

- "¿Sakura?" -se asombró el muchacho abriendo los ojos y con una leve sonrisa- ".. ¡gracias!... en verdad no hubiera podido terminar sin ti.."

- "Pero... ¡estás muy pálido!.. creí que morirías..."

- "Y estuve cerca..." -dijo con un leve suspiro- "pero cuando recitaste la última parte del conjuro el poder de la card "Love" evitó que tuviera que dar mi propia vida en esto.." -continuó aún en su regazo- ".. aunque ¿que haces aquí¿cómo supiste el conjuro?"

- "Sentí lo que estabas haciendo y tuve que venir... y el conjuro... fue como si lo supiera.. como si mi card me lo hubiera susurrado..." -le explicó mientras señalaba a las dos figuras aún flotantes y difusas en capullos de niebla- " ¿Son los guardianes?"

La habitación se hizo mucho más clara -estaba muy revuelta y desordenada ante el poder de la magia desatada hace unos instantes- y el joven chino notó a Wei y Yamazaki aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta...

- "¡Vaya, nadie me creería esto.. aún si lo jurara hasta el fin de mis días" -murmuraba Yamazaki- " y menos que nadie la mismísima Chiharu.."

- "¡Permítame ayudarle amo Shaoran!" -repuso Wei dirigiéndose a los jóvenes- "es mejor que descanse en su habitación..."

- " ¡Si Shaoran, debes descansar!"

- "Eh... disculpa Li... ¿pues quién es ella?" -preguntó Yamazaki señalando a la muchacha que había aparecido en cuanto la niebla se disipó- "porque como Chiharu sepa que hay una chica instalada aquí la voy a pasar mal.."

Sakura se volvió rápidamente y su mirada quedó estática. ¡Era asombroso, ante ella se encontraba una muchacha de largo cabello casi rosáceo sujeto en una coleta, ataviada en un blanco vestido de estilo chino y alas que no se parecían en nada en las de Yue o Ruby Moon.¡más le recordaban a los peces voladores que había visto en un acuario!... el mismo tipo de alas que tenía una hermosa tigresa blanca con una enorme gema celeste en su frente, aunque la figura de la nueva Bestia del Sello se diluyó en niebla con rapidez...

Sakura parpadeó asombrada, pero en ese momento una pequeña vocecita intervino..

- "¡Ahora sí mírame ama!.. ¿verdad que me veo bonita también de esta forma?"

La Bestia guardiana se había convertido en un pequeño felino, que voló al lado de la muchacha -su pelaje era del mismo color que el cabello de la guardiana- y la joven maestra de cartas quedó admirada ante sus ojos azules y la gema del mismo color que adornaba su frente...

Tenía el mismo tipo de "aletas" -que usaba para volar como si fueran alas- y curiosamente su colita y orejas parecían estar divididas en dos partes... como señalando que tenía dos amos... su creador y su dueña. Fue entonces que ambos seres descendieron al suelo y los ojos dorados de la muchacha -no debía aparentar más de 18 años- contemplaron a los jóvenes con dulzura antes que se arrodillaran ante la pareja, saludando gentil y respetuosamente...

- "Mi señor y creador... mi señora y ama" -dijo la guardiana de aspecto femenino- "agradecemos profundamente la vida que nos han otorgado y pondremos lo mejor de nuestra parte para protegerles y servirles..."

- "¡Son una chica y una gata muy lindas!" -se asombró Sakura.

- "Que bueno.. que te gustan" -susurró Shaoran- "... imaginaba que te gustaban los gatos por lo bien que te llevas con Kerberos.. al fin y al cabo él es un tigre..."

- "¡Son realmente encantadoras!.. pero ¿y la forma falsa de la guardián?"

Como respondiendo su pregunta las alas de la guardiana se plegaron sobre su cuerpo y entonces fue rodeada por una espesa niebla... al cabo de unos segundos se había convertido en una muchacha de expresión amable y de ojos y pelo castaños, este último arreglado en una sencilla coleta no tan alta como en su forma original.

- "Pues yo creo que definitivamente tendré problemas con Chiharu.." -murmuró Yamazaki- "¡nunca me va a creer que Li "creó" a esta muchacha!"

- "Bien.." -suspiró el joven hechicero con una sonrisa, disimulando su cansancio- "supongo que debo darles algún nombre ... aunque preferiría tener la habitación ordenada para esto.."

Inmediatamente -en cosa de un segundo- la guardiana femenina tomó un plumero y empezó a limpiar la habitación mientras enormes gotas aparecían sobre las cabezas de los presentes...

Mei Ling llegó en ese instante y miró asombrada no sólo a las guardianas sinó más que todo a la escena...

- "Creo que te ha asumido un sentido del orden y la limpieza algo exagerado.."

Shaoran se tocó la cabeza con la mano... ¡Sabía que las primeras palabras que dijera eran muy importantes para el carácter de los guardianes!.. ¿como pudo ser tan descuidado?.

Lejos de allí, en su lujoso hotel, Eriol sonrió. Estaba seguro que Li había sobrevivido al proceso de creación de aquellos seres mágicos.

* * *

Touya se asomó a la ventana de su departamento. Esos rayos y truenos le habían parecido bastantes desagradables pero a la vez familiares... ¿porqué le había puesto esa tormenta de tan mal humor?. Kiku dejó de limpiar los restos de la cena del médico mirándolo con sus expresivos ojos fantasmales casi temiendo lo que vendría. No en vano llevaba varios años viviendo con él y notaba a su hermanito bastante peculiar los últimos días...

- "¡Maldición!.. no sé que sea esta tormenta pero espero que lo que sea que traiga, ayude a librarnos de todos los problemas que tenemos. ¡Como si tuviéramos pocos!" -suspiró- "el ataque a mi hermana y esos poderosos sujetos de la torre¡¿porqué no puedo evitar pensar en esa profecía¡y todavía el esposo de Kaho nos deja esa nota diciendo que no indaguemos más sobre esos tipos!..." -volvió a observar por la ventana- "juraría que ahora mismo no están muy lejos de aquí.."

- "¡Hermanito hacerle caso a amable señor alegre!" -suplicó la niña- "alto hombre guapo malo... y chico que regala deseos también muy malo¡el hace llorar a chico de ojos tristes, aunque él también tenga poderes!"

- "¿Chico de ojos tristes¿a quién te refieres?"

- "Chico en clase de ángel sin alas que si sonríe¡el dijo!"

- "Entonces hablas del alumno de Yuki... ¿también le conoces?"

- "No, Kiku no habla con chico de ojos tristes, pero le ha visto antes... cuando era casi como Kiku" -sus manitas fantasmales señalaron que era cuando Kamui debía tener su estatura.

- "¡Demonios Kiku!" -exclamó furioso- " ¡no sabes cuanto daría porque pudieras hablar normalmente sin expresarte en acertijos!. El Sakurazukamori asesina a la gente para alimentar con su sangre a ese diabólico árbol y encierra sus almas allí, en eterno tormento¿no te das cuenta de que es demasiado peligroso para cualquiera?" -añadió- "por si fuera poco tengo el desagradable presentimiento de que ..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Olvídalo. Estoy harto de romperme la cabeza pensando en eso.." -negó con la cabeza mirando el teléfono- "¡que estupidez, realmente estoy necesitando distraerme... tal vez debí aceptar otra noche más de guardia para estar lo bastante cansado y dormir sin tener que pensar en eso.."

La pequeña le miró con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- "¿Qué es "eso"?"

- "No estoy de humor de responder preguntas Kiku" -le contestó secamente mirando de nuevo el teléfono- "debo dejar de pensar tonterías.."

**_"Aitaina aenaina setsunaina kono kimochi Quiero verte, no puedo verte, es doloroso este sentimiento_** ****

**_ienaino iitaino chansu nogashite bakari No puedo hablar, quiero hablarte, mi oportunidad se escapa _**

****

**_datte datte tsubasa hiroge futari de Es que, es que, con mis alas extendidas quiero que _**

**_sora o marason yume o yunizon shitai soñemos volar juntos por el cielo _**

****

**_Hora catch you catch you catch me Vamos, te atrapo, te atrapo, me atrapas, me atrapas, _**

**_Catch me matte espérame... _**

**_Kocchi o muite suki da to itte.." Mira aquí y dime que me quieres.."_**

- "¡Kiku!" -gritó el doctor, interrumpiendo, extrañamente molesto por la letra de la canción- "¿que demonios estás cantando?.. ¿de donde sacaste eso¿porqué lo haces?"

- "Hermanita Sakura comentar con chica elegante que a veces canción alegra.. por eso Kiku cantar para animar a hermanito.. ¿no gustarte canción?"

- "¡No!"

- "¡Que pena!.. Kiku no bonita voz entonces, porque cuando chica elegante cantar canción hermanita Sakura empezó a reír y ellas se animaron mucho.."

- "Solo cállate de una vez y punto" -refunfuñó de peor humor aunque la voz de la fantasma era bastante dulce.

- "¡Entonces Kiku terminar de limpiar platos!.. eso ¿mejor?"

- "A ver si no rompes ninguno" -replicó.

* * *

Yukito se sentía muy contento.

Era bastante tarde, pero había disfrutado mucho de la charla y la cena de esa noche -Ayame era una excelente cocinera y ciertamente al hablar con ella no notaba el paso de las horas- además se sentía muy animado cuando tropezó con un grupo de personas que llamaron su atención. Eran bastante jóvenes como para pasearse a esas horas de la noche -¡ya eran más de las 12:00 pm y eso le preocupaba!- y además conocía a dos de esas personas..

Eran estudiantes suyos para ser preciso..

- "¡Buenas noches profesor Tsukishiro!" -se inclinó una muchachita de catorce o quince años, que parecía estar preocupada en darle una mala impresión a su maestro de matemáticas.

- "Buenas noches profesor" -saludó el joven Kamui.

La otra muchacha que les acompañaba -de largo cabello negro y muy bella, pero de expresión muy severa- le saludó con un gesto silencioso antes que el maestro les detuviera.

- "Buenas noches joven Shirou, señorita Nekoi" -dijo refiriéndose a sus estudiantes y a la otra joven, que tampoco debía pasar de los dieciséis a diecisiete años- "buenas noches.. ¿no les parece que es bastante tarde y peligroso para un paseo nocturno?"

La jovencita de catorce años pareció algo nerviosa.

- "Bien, pero no vayan a llegar tarde a la escuela mañana" -sonrió Yukito- "creo que mi primera clase de la mañana.. ¿es en su aula señorita Nekoi?.. espero verla allí cuando llegue"

- "Yuzuriha no llegará tarde a su clase profesor" -contestó la otra muchacha- "descuide usted.. buenas noches.."

Algo leyó Yukito en los ojos violetas del silencioso muchacho y le miró como preguntando el motivo de su presencia en la calle hasta horas tan avanzadas..

- "No me diga que no lo sintió..." -replicó el chico al mudo cuestionamiento antes que la muchacha de más edad pudiera detenerle- "¡teníamos que saber si los nuevos seres creados esta noche eran peligrosos para nosotros..!"

- "Kamui.." -murmuró seriamente la mayor de las chicas.

- "Subaru dijo que no quieres hacerme daño y hasta ahora has sido conmigo un maestro común" -continuó el joven sin hacer caso- "pero no irás a decirme que no sentiste la cantidad de magia reunida esta noche.. ¡es imposible que no lo hayas notado!"

- "No he dicho tal cosa... solo que pensaba que el señor Sumeragi fue muy amable al considerarme inofensivo para ti" -continuó con una sonrisa, aunque aún estaba algo desconcertado pues el médium no había sido precisamente amable la última vez que lo vió- "el que me hayas hablado de tus dudas esta noche.. ¿significa que quizá aceptarías considerarme alguien amigable?"

- "Posiblemente, pero he aprendido que es mejor ser desconfiado para sobrevivir.. y aún no me ha probado nada."

Yukito quedó desconcertado ante la respuesta, pero a unas calles de allí y sabiendo que el aura de aquellos jóvenes Dragones del Cielo impedía que sintieran la suya, Kia suspiraba apesadumbrado...

- "¿Porqué tiene que pasar todo esto?"

* * *

Tsu Chin se paseaba de arriba abajo.. sus planes estaban marchando a la perfección.. no había señal alguna de la placa pero era muy posible que el Kamui Oscuro le recibiera en cuestión de días. Los planes con los Siete estaban casi listos pero la recuperación de su poder era un gran obstáculo -detestaba tener que depender de eso- y sus posibilidades mejorarían si conseguía esa entrevista con "el que tiene el poder de destruir al mundo"..

Sonrió. La muerte de Mai Tsi le había obligado a develar sus propósitos mucho antes de lo planeado -esperaba tener la placa para lanzar un solo y mortal ataque contra el nuevo Clow y sus amigos- pero estaba decidido a acabar con todo usando a los demás como piezas de ajedrez...

- "Esos idiotas del Concilio serán mis los encargados contra el joven Li y la Maestra de Cartas" -comentó para sí- "porque si los Siete se unen y están desesperados, pueden destruir al mismísimo jefe del concilio. Siempre son siete poderosos hechiceros contra uno, aunque éste chico sea tan poderoso como el maldito Clow. Sí, siempre es bueno ser cuidadoso en los detalles y encontrar esa placa.. pero ¿donde puede estar?"

Su mente divagó por unos instantes en el pasado y nuevamente evaluó la situación..

- "El nuevo Clow no la tiene.. eso es seguro... pero.. ¿donde puede haberla dejado?. No en la casa Li, los Siete juran que jamás le han visto un objeto mágico druida a él o a alguien de ese clan, tampoco lo tiene la maestra de cartas porque de lo contrario la hubiera protegido de mi ataque en la torre.. ¿donde puede estar, no hay muchos en el pasado que supieran de esa placa.."

Palideció de repente... ¡no había considerado a esos dos!

Aquellos hechiceros, sus mejores amigos al igual que Lead Clow en el pasado...

- "¡Quizá sus descendientes puedan tener mi placa!.. ¡pudo ser un obsequio de Clow por lo que pasó!"

Ahora tenía una pista que el nuevo Clow ignoraba y estaba más que decidido a usarla... aquellas personas, sus enemigos, estaban viviendo días tranquilos porque aún no era lo bastante fuerte pero en cuanto tuviera la placa...

En cuanto tuviera la placa, con la ayuda y el apoyo de los Siete y la benevolencia del Kamui Oscuro...

¡Allí sí que arreglaría cuentas con todos ellos!...

* * *

- "¡Cof, cof!" -tosió la pobre Sakura- "¡que horrible costumbre tienes hermano!"

Touya arqueó una ceja en un gesto fastidiado, pero no por ello dejó de fumar mientras su hermana servía el desayuno y Yukito se instalaba con toda tranquilidad al otro lado de la mesa.

Su padre se había tropezado con Touya cuando se marchaba y ya que el autor de sus días no se encontraba presente, el hijo mayor de la familia Kinomoto no tenía el menor reparo en fumar antes de desayunar con su hermana y su mejor amigo esa mañana.

La verdad era que fumaba cuando estaba nervioso, pero afortunadamente ni Sakura ni Yukito estaban enterados de eso porque no imaginaba nada peor que darles explicaciones.

- "Siendo médico deberías saber que eso es tan malo para ti como para nosotros" -siguió protestando Sakura, aún con mucho sueño por casi no haber dormido nada la noche anterior- "es muy desagradable.."

- "Seguramente el sujeto aquel con quien sales no fuma ¿verdad?" -inquirió molesto.

- "Shaoran no tiene esa desagradable costumbre.." -le defendió Sakura, preparándose para otra batalla verbal en defensa de su novio.

Pero ante su asombro, Touya se levantó de la mesa sin probar bocado alguno y se dirigió -con el periódico en la mano- a la habitación de estudio que usualmente ocupaba Yukito.

- "¿Hermano?"

- "Hoy puedo ir a media mañana al hospital y lo menos que quiero escuchar son los gritos del monstruo.." -repuso a modo de explicación mientras se marchaba- "¡ven aquí Kiku!"

La pequeña fantasma -que había estado admirando alguno de los libros del maestro de la preparatoria Clamp- puso cara de susto, pero le siguió sin protestar.

- "¿Sucede algo Kiku?"-murmuró Yukito.

- "Hermanito enfadado.. y Kiku no sabe porqué" -dijo la niña- " ¿ángel sin alas que si sonríe sabe que le pasa a hermanito?"

El profesor negó con la cabeza mientras Sakura aún estaba asombrada pues no era normal para Touya abandonar tan fácilmente una discusión, pero en ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta y en unos instantes Mei Ling y la maestra de cartas se marcharon al hospital -era el último control de la herida de Sakura- muy animadas y contentas...

Yukito miró el reloj. Le tocaba clase en casi una hora pero se dijo que ya que Touya estaba tan extraño esa mañana, quizá podría hacer algo para ayudarle pues no ignoraba que fumar podía ser símbolo de tensión.

- "Debe haber algún tipo de conexión entre estos eventos.." -decía el médico a la completamente desconcertada fantasma- "pero aún no puedo encontrar el verdadero sentido de todo esto.."

- "¿A que llamas "todo esto"?" -repuso su amigo ingresando al salón de estudio.

- "Sakura salió ¿verdad?"

- "Sabes que sí¿que sucede¿porqué estás tan preocupado?" -dijo acomodándose cerca y notando entonces como el médico había marcado varias noticias en el periódico- " ¿y esas marcas?"

Touya contempló las noticias y suspiró antes de contestar directamente...

- "No tengo la menor idea de quien es el desgraciado que atacó a mi hermana en la torre, pero sí se quienes eran las personas que se encontraban allí poco antes que saliéramos..."

- "¿Qué dices?" -se espantó el profesor.

- "Escucha Yuki, es preciso que no comentes nada de lo que te voy a decir.." -dijo muy serio- "he estado investigando más de esa profecía y hay algo que no soporto de todo esto.."

- "¿Que es?"

- "Nadie, fuera de los Dragones del Cielo y de la Tierra puede enfrentar a otro dragón y si nos enfrentamos a alguno de esos sujetos será el fin para cualquiera de nosotros.."

Silencio.

- "Tal vez Li y Hiragizawa..."

- " ¡No lo entiendes!. Es una profecía no sobre el fin de la ciudad de Tokyo, sinó más bien sobre el fin de los tiempos.. ¡el fin de la humanidad!... y justamente ambas fuerzas están equilibradas y nadie ajeno a ellas puede intervenir. Uno contra uno, un dragón del cielo contra uno de la tierra.. un Kamui contra otro Kamui"

Yukito contempló a su amigo con asombro. La capacidad de percepción de Touya era notable, pero aquella información no podía haberla conseguido por simple deducción...

- "¿Como sabes eso?"

- "Las personas que hemos sentido esa vez en la torre, son dragones de la tierra" -continuó su amigo, sin responder a su pregunta- "ellos pudieron matarnos, pero tuvimos suerte porque si lo hubieran querido lo hubieran hecho con toda facilidad¡tal y como lo vienen haciendo en toda la ciudad!. He observado la cantidad de eventos extraños sin relación aparente que han ocurrido en los últimos meses y esos sujetos son los responsables de todos los terremotos y la devastación que ha sufrido la ciudad.. ¡todas esas muertes!"

Yukito pareció angustiado mientras Touya continuaba, con una expresión de cólera:

- "Lo que más detesto es que nada podemos hacer al respecto, porque cualquier intervención sólo pondría a alguien más en peligro inmediato.."

- "Al menos ninguno de nuestros amigos está en peligro y aunque sé que es egoísta decirlo así, es mejor que pensemos en lo que podemos solucionar amigo mío... y agradecer como te digo que ninguno de nosotros esté en el camino de esos sujetos.." -como el médico quedara en pensativo silencio, Yukito continuó- "pero tu sospechas algo más verdad.. ¿que es?"

- "No estoy seguro de nada Yuki. Pero temo por lo que nos rodea.. mi familia.. mis amigos.. las personas con quienes trabajo... todo lo que está a mi alrededor. Quizá pueda parecerte muy estúpido, pero súbitamente he pensado en las cosas que nos rodean y siempre damos por hecho que estarán allí para siempre..." -contempló el periódico y las noticias que había resaltado- "y de repente veo que hay un grupo de personas que tienen la decisión de acabar con todo o dejarnos vivir un futuro... y eso me deja pensando si realmente existe un futuro"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Kiku los contemplaba con sus enormes ojos castaños muy abiertos..

- "¿Ángel sin alas ya no sonríe, alto hombre guapo y chico que regala deseos asustan a Kiku, pero Kiku más triste cuando hermanito y amigos de Kiku tristes... ¿no importa que hoy sea un día bonito?"

El profesor de la preparatoria Clamp sonrió ante esas ingenuas palabras y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña espectro y contemplarla con ternura.

- "Sí Kiku. Tienes toda la razón. Es posible que el futuro no sea más que un enorme vacío.. pero tal y como has dicho el hoy es demasiado bonito como para perder la fé... y debemos vivir, vivir cada día, cuidando de los que amamos y apreciamos" -se volvió a ver a su amigo- "ella tiene razón Touya... no sé si la profecía sea algo que finalmente no esté bajo nuestro control, pero el hoy es algo que no podemos perder, por nosotros mismos y por lo que nos rodea"

Kiku aplaudió ruidosamente, aunque apenas había comprendido unas palabras de lo dicho por el maestro.

- "Además, tú mismo has dicho que a esos sujetos no les interesamos.. y es una suerte que ninguno de nosotros haya llamado su atención.." -repuso sonriente.

Pero Touya quedó en silencio y al cabo de unos segundos prendió otro cigarrillo con un gesto de fastidio...

- "Por si fuera poco, no sé que demonios le pasa a Nakuru"

Yukito se detuvo en seco justo cuando salía, recordando la última charla que tuviera con la guardiana.. ¿acaso habría cometido un error?..

- "¡Mujer que a ratitos tiene alitas de mariposa muy rara!" -dijo Kiku en ese momento.

- "Pues.. ¿qué hizo?" -preguntó el maestro con miedo.

- "Me avisaron ayer por la tarde que habían ingresado a Nakuru al hospital" -replicó- "ella había reportado que la había atropellado un auto.. pero eso no es lo extraño..."

- "¿Acaso está grave?" -se preocupó Yukito.

- "¿Nakuru?.. ¡por favor, ella sólo tenía un leve golpe en la cadera..." -replicó con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la

cabeza- "quien sí tuvo que ser internado fue el hombre del automóvil... tenía el brazo roto y contusiones múltiples.."

- "¿Cómo!"

- "Al parecer Nakuru le ordenó al pobre sujeto que la atropellara con su auto, y como el tipo se negó a hacerlo, realmente la pasó mal..¿porqué demonios querría Nakuru que un auto la atropellara?"

Una gran gota apareció sobre la cabeza del maestro.

- "Supongo que son excentricidades de ella.. por supuesto"

- "Sí.. pero tengo el desagradable presentimiento de que sus excentricidades van a complicarme la vida" -replicó fastidiado- "me pregunto de donde habrá sacado esas tonterías..." -una enorme gota apareció sobre la cabeza del maestro- "¿tienes alguna idea de eso?"

- "¿Ideas?" -repitió Yukito disimulando su espanto- "¿porqué crees que alguien le dio ideas?"

- "No lo sé, aunque Nakuru siempre ha sido bastante excéntrica... ¿cuándo entenderá que no me interesa?"

- "Tal vez debas considerarlo Touya.." -murmuró Yukito, listo para salir corriendo a la primera mala reacción de su amigo- "Nakuru es bella y está interesada en ti... ¿qué tendría de malo que le des una oportunidad?"

- "¡Maldición Yuki!.. ¿acaso te está pagando o qué?" -gritó el médico con una gran vena en la frente.

- "Sólo digo que si tuvieras a alguien con quien salir quizá no tuvieras tantas tensiones... además, si nadie te interesa y Nakuru está disponible.. ¿porqué no?"

Touya lanzó una mirada furiosa sobre su amigo y volvió a su periódico y a su cigarrillo, mientras Kiku empezaba...

****

**_"Aitaina aenaina setsunaina kono kimochi Quiero verte, no puedo verte, es doloroso este sentimiento_** ****

**_ienaino iitaino chansu nogashite bakari No puedo hablar, quiero hablarte, mi oportunidad se escapa_**

- " ¡Cállate Kiku!"

Un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Yukito..

* * *

Espero continuar con El Legado. 


	9. Los Temores de Kiku: B

**"En La Torre De Tokyo" 

Capitulo VII

**

**Los Temores de Kiku  
Parte B**

En su despacho como Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología, Fujitaka Kinomoto suspiró profundamente al comprender que las cosas iban de mal en peor a cada instante que pasaba, aunque no por ello dejaba de sentirse más culpable con el paso de los días. Acababa de ingresar a trabajar hace unos instantes -pese a que salió de su casa muy temprano- pero le era demasiado difícil comprender todo lo ocurrido... todo lo que le habían dicho esa mañana... ¿acaso no había nada que hacer?.

¿Acaso todo lo que hizo por proteger a los que amaba no iba a servir de nada después de todo?...

Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera darse por enterado de que sabía de las actividades "fuera de lo común" que sus hijos y sus amigos realizaban porque allí sí que no podría evitar las preguntas de Sakura y Touya. Ya en el pasado la imposibilidad de contestar a las dudas sobre el origen de los peculiares "dones" de sus hijos había motivado un distanciamiento entre él y su hijo mayor. Un distanciamiento que no estaba dispuesto a repetir pero¿que hacer?..

- "¿Aún no te decides?" -susurró el espectro de Nadeshiko, a su lado- ".. ¿no te das cuenta que callar te hace mucho daño?"

- "Pero decir todo expondría aún más a Sakura y a Touya, querida Nadeshiko.." -dijo con voz trémula- "¿cómo podría pensar siquiera en decírselo?"

El espíritu de su esposa se entristeció...

- "Tal vez fue el destino que tomaras esa decisión en aquel momento" -murmuró dulcemente- "... parece que hay cosas que estaban destinadas a no ser evitadas y otras que sí debían serlo ..."

- "¿Lo dices por lo del templo?"

- "Los que vivían allí no pudieron evitar su destino pero no estoy segura que lo hayan intentado de alguna forma realmente efectiva" -replicó Nadeshiko- "bueno, al menos no todos..."

Fujitaka suspiró nuevamente contemplando al fantasma de su esposa con la misma devoción y amor de cuando ella vivía, mientras una leve sonrisa animaba su semblante...

- "Lo único que me hace realmente feliz, es ver a nuestra hija tan dichosa" -murmuró- "supongo que es una tranquilidad saber que ella está viviendo plenamente..."

- "¡Oh si, Sakura es muy feliz..." -rió Nadeshiko.

* * *

Sakura tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y parecía sumida en un estado de negación realmente increíble, pero la abuela la empujaba a una habitación pese a sus protestas.. 

- "¡No puedo, no puedo hacer eso!" -gemía la muchacha, sudando frío- "¿pero cómo puede..?"

- "¡Nada, nada!.. ¡déjate de todas esas tonterías!" -le dijo con un pícaro guiño- "te habla la voz de la experiencia querida y todos esos rubores son una pérdida de tiempo.. ¿a quien quieres engañar?.. ¡no a mí por supuesto!. Además que no puedes seguir quejándote porque no demorará mucho en terminar ¡y si te perdieras esta oportunidad sería imperdonable!"

Mei Ling contenía la risa.

- "¡Pero no es correcto!" -seguía Sakura en el mismo tono avergonzado.

- "¡Soy la persona más vieja y soy quien te dice que sí que es apropiado!.. ¿acaso se te ocurre dudar de mi poder?"

- " ¿Cuál poder?" -se extrañó la pobre ex -card captor- " ¡usted dijo que no tenía poderes mágicos!"

- " ¿Quién habla de poderes mágicos?" -dijo la anciana con una amplia sonrisa- " ¡yo me refería al poder que siempre he ejercido sobre los hombres!"

Sobre la cabeza de Sakura apareció una gran gota, mientras Mei Ling sonreía...

- "¡Ese siempre fue el gran poder de mi abuela!" -asintió la muchacha- "todos los ancianos del clan siempre lo han comentado.. ¡nunca hubo un hombre que se le resistiera!"

- " ¿En serio?"

- "¡Claro!... yo no tenía magia, pero el abuelo de Shaoran tuvo que ganar un duelo mágico para poder desposarme.. ¡era la muchacha que más proposiciones matrimoniales había recibido a los catorce años!"

- "¿Catorce años?"

- "Sí. Me casé a los catorce" -asintió- " ¡es por eso que te digo que estás perdiendo mucho tiempo querida!"

Mei Ling empezó a sudar... por supuesto que la abuela era demasiado habladora con esto de la boda.. ¿y si arruinaba la petición matrimonial de Shaoran diciendo más de lo que debía?..

- "Ciertamente heredé la falta de poderes mágicos de la abuela.. pero admito que ya no le doy tanta importancia como cuando era niña, aunque sinceramente hubiera querido tener su verdadero poder.."

La anciana sonrió satisfecha y Mei Ling suspiró. Al menos evitó que dijera algo...

- "Bueno.. ¡basta de charla que te estás perdiendo una estupenda vista!.. ¡vamos Sakura, entra allí de una vez!"

- "¡Pero jamás había visto a un hombre sin ropa y observar a Shaoran cambiarse me parece demasiado!" -se agitó nuevamente la pobre muchacha- "¿qué voy a hacer si se dá cuenta?.. ¡nunca más podría verle a la cara!"

- "¡Pues vas a darte cuenta que mi nieto tiene mucho más para apreciar que su bonita cara!" -replicó la abuela lanzando a Sakura de un gran empujón a la habitación y luego soltando una gran carcajada- "¡vaya, la juventud de ahora sí que está perdida... ¡mira que estuvo a punto de perdérselo!"

- "¡Oh abuela!" -reía Mei Ling- "no tenía la menor idea que cuando me pediste que trajera a Sakura fuera para esto. ¡Yo creí que íbamos a inmiscuirnos en una reunión del Concilio y no que ibas a arrinconar a Sakura para que espiara a Shaoran mientras se pone su traje de ceremonia!"

- "Las buenas ocasiones jamás deben perderse" -replicó la anciana, muy convencida- "además quizá eso ayude a que esos dos le pongan una fecha a ese matrimonio.. ¡a este paso voy a tener que arrastrarlos hasta la habitación nupcial!.. ¡Yo ha venido a este país a conseguir que esos dos me den un bisnieto lo más rápido que puedan!"

La cara de Mei Ling se puso totalmente roja.

- "¡ABUELAAAAAAA!" -se espantó- "¿cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?.. ¡tenemos bastantes problemas!"

- "No es nada del otro mundo querida niña y no es que ignore lo que pasa... puedo ser vieja, pero no soy tonta" -continuó poniéndose pensativa por unos instantes- "pero son justamente estos problemas los que me hacen reaccionar así. Lo menos que deseo es que mi pequeño Shaoran acabe como mi Hien... preocupándose demasiado por lo que sucede a su alrededor y olvidando ser feliz hasta enfrentar un conflicto terrible sin haber vivido para sí siquiera un poco" -volvió a reír- "¡justamente por eso estoy decidida a tomar medidas drásticas con estos dos!"

- "Pues yo no estoy segura que Shaoran se sienta feliz si se entera de esto.. ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió preparar esta habitación sólo para espiar la otra, donde Shaoran se está vistiendo?"

- "Creo que he visto demasiadas películas policiales y de espionaje y me pareció una buena idea cuando decoraban la casa" -rió la anciana- "aunque debo confesarte que no se me había ocurrido algo sobre "ayudar" a Sakura de esta forma hasta que comentaste que Shaoran no sabía que vendrían.. ¡es una gran ayuda que las protecciones de la casa le impidan sentir que ella le está observando..!."

- "Tu sí que eres terrible abuela" -suspiró Mei Ling y añadió con una risita al notar el silencio en la habitación donde estaba Sakura- "me pregunto porqué no salió corriendo... ¡con lo vergonzosa que es!"

- "¿Cómo salir corriendo?" -protestó la abuela al instante- "¡tu primo es un chico que realmente da gusto ver!... y seguro que verlo vestirse es un buen adelanto para Sakura"

- "¡Ay abuela!... al menos no has instalado cámaras en donde se ha estaba bañando" -murmuró Mei Ling con una gran gota en la nuca.

- "¿Quién te dice que no lo hice?" -bromeó la anciana.

- "¡ABUELA!"

Sakura giró el rostro hacia la puerta al sentir el grito de Mei Ling pero su rostro pronto volvió su atención a la ventana, mientras se preguntaba nuevamente cómo era posible que Shaoran no notara el alboroto que ocurría a su alrededor.

- _"¡Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme...!"_

El joven parecía sumido en meditación y sabiendo que no la podía observar -ella le veía a pero él no parecía haber descubierto el doble propósito de ese gran espejo en uno de los muros de la habitación donde se encontraba- Sakura se permitió analizar cada detalle del elegante traje de ceremonias de su novio, mientras pensaba que si los propósitos de la abuela se hubieran llevado a cabo, lo más probable era que se hubiera desmayado de pura vergüenza...

Si con solo haber visto a Shaoran sin camisa cuando ingresó se sentía terriblemente acalorada...

Ajeno a la observación que era objeto, el muchacho continuaba meditando en absoluto silencio y a la luz que iluminaba su rostro Sakura pudo notar que se veía muy cansado, pese a lo bien que le quedaba la ropa que lucía. Y es que eso de enfrentar esa reunión después de crear a los guardianes la noche anterior era ciertamente algo agotador... ¡y con lo cerca que estuvo del peligro anoche!...

El traje ceremonial de Shaoran era en cierta forma una combinación del antiguo traje infantil que solía usar y el traje que recordaba de Lead Clow. Tal y como imaginaba que había sido su objetivo, le daba al joven cierta majestad y seriedad absolutamente impropias para sus veinte años pero le quedaba magníficamente y hacían resaltar el aire de mando que ciertamente Shaoran poseía, de un modo tal que casi se sorprendió deseando poder verle más a menudo en ese atuendo. A su lado, y colocada cuidadosamente sobre un hermoso cojín de seda se encontraba también una espada dorada con la empuñadura enjoyada -esta empuñadura era un primoroso tallado de una dragón chino, con esmeraldas centelleantes en lugar de ojos- al igual que un delicado pergamino en el que pudo notar -observándolo con cuidado- diminutos dijes que adornaban el lazo de seda y que correspondían respectivamente al sol y la luna. Finalmente estaba el cetro o báculo que el Jefe del Clan Li sólo usaba en ocasiones ceremoniales -como una reunión con miembros del Concilio, tal y como era el presente caso- que lucía el símbolo del yang y el ying como centro de poder, rodeado por el mismo dragón de la espada y la imagen de un rayo entre las fauces de la bestia mágica.

Aquellos objetos eran los atributos que debía poseer y prueba de su responsabilidad como Jefe del Clan: la brillante espada representaba dignamente la fuerza y el valor, el pergamino como recordatorio de la importancia de la sabiduría y finalmente el cetro como símbolo de su capacidad de líder y jefe..

Guiador, guerrero y sabio en magia y antiguos conocimientos.

En ese momento el joven terminó sus meditaciones y Sakura notó entonces el símbolo del Concilio -una especie de bandera con signos místicos y los emblemas de los clanes- envolviendo los tres objetos símbolos del Clan Li. En algunos instantes su ayudante los llevaría al salón donde celebraría la reunión con sus consejeros pero justamente en ese instante ella suspiró y apoyó su rostro contra el cristal y súbitamente el joven chino levantó la vista...

- _"¡Oh no!" _-pensó aterrada, mientras se ocultaba con el rostro totalmente rojo- _"¡seguro me ha visto y va a pensar que soy una pervertida!"_

- "Oye.."

- "¡AYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

- "¡Por favor Sakura, soy yo!" -le tranquilizó Mei Ling- "... la abuela me dejó pasar porque supuso que ya Shaoran estaba en condición de..."

- "¡Me diste un gran susto!.. además creí que me había visto..." -suspiró mientras su corazón golpeaba fuertemente sobre su pecho- "¡tu abuela va a volverme loca con las ideas que se le ocurren!"

- "Bueno, que de todas formas no puede oírte.. la habitación en donde está es totalmente aislada y anti-ruido..." -dijo mientras observaba al joven terminar de revisar su equipo ceremonial, listo para salir- "¿verdad que se vé muy guapo?" -rió.

Sakura se sonrojó.

- "¡Oh bueno!.. mira a quien se lo pregunto... si tú ya le viste.."

- "Bueno.. en parte.."

- "¿Qué?" -se asombró- "entonces ... ¿no viste?"

- "Tenía el pecho desnudo cuando entré" -confesó Sakura, casi morada de tanto sonrojo- "¡no sabes lo pervertida que me sentí!"

- "Oh bueno... pero mejor no le des ningún detalle a la abuela" -repuso conteniendo la risa, pues conocía a la abuela y sabía que podía inventar algo aún peor- "¡anda, vamos!... vine a avisarte que los Siete del Concilio ya han llegado y están muy molestos..."

Ambas muchachas entreabrieron la puerta justamente para escuchar a un comentario de Hin Lu a su señor y joven jefe -ambos iban por el amplio vestíbulo- que le escuchaba con espanto..

- "¿Pero no se lo dijo la señora?... desde esta habitación puede verse todo de la habitación donde estuvo preparándose..."

- "¿QUEE?" -se espantó Shaoran- " ¿de donde sacó la abuela semejantes ideas?.. ¡no puedo imaginar la clase de locuras que es capaz de urdir con una habitación como esa en la casa!"

- "Es un buen recurso para el espionaje..." -decía Hin Lu.

Justamente entonces los dos hombres se encontraron con ambas chicas...

Que abrían la puerta de la mencionada habitación...

A Mei Ling le surgió una GIGANTESCA gota sobre la cabeza y Sakura deseaba que la tierra se la tragase...

- "¡SAKURA!.. pero ¿que estabas haciendo allí?" -se asombró.

- "Yo.. yo.." -el rostro de la pobre muchacha era un tomate- "pues.."

- "¡Acabamos de llegar y Sakura pensó que era el baño!" -mintió Mei Ling, a toda prisa- "¿verdad que sí Sakura?"

La muchacha asintió mirando al suelo -no se atrevía a ver los ojos de Shaoran, que no imaginó ni por un momento lo que realmente había pasado- mientras Mei Ling empezaba a parlotear sobre lo amplia que era la mansión y lo fácil que era perderse...

- "¡Pero mejor no te seguimos interrumpiendo Shaoran!" -repuso rápidamente la joven china con su mejor sonrisa- ".. tú mejor ve al salón principal porque escuché que los Siete ya están allí!... ¡nosotras buscaremos el baño por un buen rato todavía!"

- "Gracias por tu preocupación Mei Ling" -sonrió afable, mientras Sakura volvía a sonrojarse ante su gesto, pues su conciencia le acusaba- "pero mejor será que Hin Lu las guíe..." -tocó el rostro de su novia con la mano y notó que la piel de la muchacha ardía- "¿estás bien?"

- "¡Si, si!" -replicó ella retrocediendo- "sólo que no quiero retrasarte.."

Como el joven notó que la mirada de la muchacha resbalaba por su traje suspiró imaginando que ella se encontraba algo intimidada por el ceremonial, de modo que con un rápido movimiento, indicó al asistente de su madre que guiara a las jóvenes a donde desearan mientras se alejaba murmurando..

- "¡Nunca creí que la mansión fuera tan grande como para que hasta Mei Ling se perdiera aquí!"

Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente, mientras Mei Ling seguía parloteando sin cesar y el joven Hin Lu las miraba con desconfianza pues a él aquella explicación no acababa de convencerle del todo. Pero no, era imposible, la señorita Sakura era una muchacha dulce y no una fisgona pícara o una pervertida.. eso más bien podía ser cosa de la anciana señora Li, pero ella no estaba por allí...

- "Pues eso sí podía interpretarse como algo pervertido" -decía Eriol en ese instante, mientras veía como Jeff atisbaba desde el ojo de la cerradura la habitación de Yoko- " podrías meterte en buenos problemas si esa chica te descubre ¿lo sabes?"

- "¡Shh!.. ¡no hagas tanto ruido!.. está justamente por salir de la ducha y desde aquí tendré una vista genial!"

Eriol suspiró mientras contemplaba su reloj con gesto impaciente.

- "Bien, pero no digas que no te lo he advertido" -continuó- "a pesar de su aspecto esa muchacha tiene ciertamente la mano muy fuerte a la hora de estrellársela a alguien en la cara"

El agente hizo nuevamente un gesto de silencio y el hechicero se sintió muy incómodo... eso de ver a un amigo suyo fisgoneando por la cerradura a una invitada cuestionaba seriamente sus deberes como anfitrión...

- "¡Rayos¡salió con la toalla!" -protestó el agente.

- "Escucha Jeff ..."

- "¡Bien¡empezará a vestirse en un instante!"

- "Jeff.. ¿me estás escuchando?"

Súbitamente el agente le arrastró del brazo y Eriol no supo que hacer al encontrar su nariz y sus anteojos casi pegados a la puerta -y la cerradura- de su invitada...

- "¡Mira tú mismo y me dices si no es digna de que la invite a salir conmigo!.. ¡pero solo te dejo ver por un ratito¿de acuerdo?"

En ese preciso instante -y posiblemente por el alboroto que se había armado- la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el asombrado hechicero se encontró con la mirada indignada de la muchacha mientras Jeff quedaba también congelado de estupor...

- "¡Un momento!" -repuso Eriol recuperando su compostura, perdida por unos instantes por la sorpresa y el embarazo- "antes que pienses algo, puedo decirte que esto no es lo que parece ser.."

- "¡Pervertido!" -gritó la muchacha mientras por todo el vestíbulo resonaba con toda claridad el golpe.

Kaho se asomó entonces con la recién llegada Tomoyo a verificar lo que estaba pasando y ambas se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando escucharon comentar al irlandés...

- "¡Demonios amigo, tenías toda la razón.. es linda pero malgeniada y con una manita de acero... ¡eso sonó como si te hubiera desencajado la mandíbula de un solo golpe!"

Tomoyo hubiera deseado tener su cámara de video -como en los viejos tiempos- cuando notó los rayos que prácticamente salieron de los ojos de Eriol al volverse a mirar al agente, que retrocedió y se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo en una sala cercana.. ¡Es que nunca había visto al hechicero realmente furioso con alguien y eso sí que era insólito!

- "¿Qué te pasó?" -preguntó Kaho- " ¡Tienes la huella de una mano prácticamente marcada en tu rostro!.. ¿que ocurrió?"

- "Un malentendido.. y todo por culpa de Jeff" -murmuró tocándose la mejilla- "creo que nuestra huésped volvió a saludarme tan afectuosamente como cuando la conocí..."

- " Pero.. ¿porqué?" -repuso Tomoyo conteniendo la risa.

- "Creyó que era un vulgar pervertido" -dijo con un suspiro- "cuando no era yo quien la estaba espiando.."

Kaho se retiró discretamente con una leve sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo no podía evitar las carcajadas...

- "No te preocupes.. le diré que eres incapaz de algo así" -comentó divertida- "¿porqué siempre tienes la suerte de que se enfade contigo?"

- "No lo sé" -volvió a suspirar- "pero en verdad que me gustaría saberlo porque esto empieza a ser perjudicial para mi salud.."

Tomoyo ahora sí que empezó a reir de nuevo, mientras el hechicero recuperaba su perdida compostura...

- "¡Parece que quién va a necesitar un talismán de protección vas a ser tú..!"

El joven volvió a suspirar a modo de respuesta mientras se dirigía por el talismán prometido y Tomoyo agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que su amigo hubiera hecho algo así en sólo una noche porque después de comentarle -el día anterior- lo del hombre del parque Ueno y el chico de la torre, sus temores eran más profundos que antes...

- "Entiendo porqué no se lo comentaste a Sakura o a los otros, pero si tu intuición no ten engaña temo que esas personas son realmente peligrosas.." -había dicho el hechicero cuando ella se lo contó- "¿Estás segura que no hubo nada particular cuando hablaste con ese muchacho en la torre?"

- "Fue muy gentil.. pero había algo extraño en él. Casi como si dijera las cosas sólo por darme gusto... aunque debo confesarte que quién me asustó más esta vez fue el hombre del parque Ueno.."

- "¡Vaya problema!..." -repuso preocupado- "ya me había dado un mal presentimiento que el doctor te llevara hasta ese lugar.. ¡te ha expuesto a un peligro por pura necedad de su parte!... aunque sea el nuevo capricho de Nakuru debo admitir que ha sido un gran descuido y ..."

- "Dudo que esa haya sido su intención y ya que no tiene remedio, es mejor que lo dejes así" -le pidió la muchacha- "además que quizá sean sólo tonterías de mi parte... el hombre del parque fue solamente muy amable conmigo y tal vez le recuerdo demasiado claramente porque era muy apuesto.."

Eriol había sonreído. Eso sí que era divertido.

- "¿De verdad?.. ¿y que diría tu novio si escuchara eso?"

La muchacha había suspirado y el joven se arrepintió al instante de su broma.

- "Lo siento. ¿Dije algo que te incomodó de alguna forma?.."

- "No. Sólo que me casaré en dos meses y recordarlo tan de pronto me hizo pensar..."

- "Mira, quizá sea impertinente de mi parte, pero creo que es mi deber como amigo" -había dicho antes de detener el vehículo ante la casa de Tomoyo- "¿porqué te casas si no le amas?"

- "Tal vez porque le temo demasiado a estar sola"

- "Vamos Tomoyo, eso no es digno de ti. Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho y creo que somos lo bastante amigos como para tenernos confianza en este sentido... ¿qué sucede¿porqué aceleraste la boda cuando dudabas en casarte?"

La muchacha no contestó.

- " No lo sé. Sólo sé que tengo miedo" -replicó- "últimamente me siento demasiado nerviosa y creo.. creo que estoy imaginando cosas.."

- "Cosas en las que nada tiene que ver tu novio, eso es seguro" -rió divertido- "¿acaso estás notando algo extraño a tu alrededor?"

- "No. No me hagas caso.." -sonrió- "sólo que nunca antes.. ¡creo que estoy preocupándome demasiado!.. tal vez ver a

Sakura y a Li tan felices me hace imaginar tonterías a mi alrededor.."

- "Bien, pero si te está gustando alguien más no deberías.."

- "¡No he dicho que me guste alguien!" -repuso la muchacha, casi asustada e incrédula- "¡eso es imposible!"

- "Ayudaría saber de quién estamos hablando.." -rió divertido.

La diseñadora suspiró. Ciertamente necesitaba ayuda y quizá Eriol podía brindársela al hacerle entender la perspectiva masculina pero aquello era demasiado...

- "¿Nunca te has enamorado de nadie?" -le preguntó reflexiva- "lo digo porque siempre te he visto demasiado seguro de ti mismo y Li en cambio..."

- "Bueno, sabemos que Sakura siempre hacía que Li cometiera tonterías desde que éramos niños" -interrumpió- "no.. nunca desde que recuerdo¿es extraño no?.. hace poco Kaho y yo comentábamos algo parecido. ¿Acaso parezco una persona insensible?"

Tomoyo rió.

- "Pues si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien será una muchacha muy afortunada.. ¿sabes que la señora Hiu me leyó la fortuna el otro día y me dijo que había un hombre que tocaba el piano en mi futuro?.."

- "¿En serio?" -se asombró contemplando la belleza de su amiga pensativamente para después añadir- "... ¿acaso tu novio no toca el piano?"

- "No" -replicó desalentada- "Jean es bastante poco hábil para la música.. es muy jovial y tiene muchos amigos pero las aptitudes musicales no han sido nunca su fuerte.."

- "Quizá deba recomendarle a tu novio que tome algunas lecciones" -rió de nuevo-"ya en serio Tomoyo... ¿realmente vas a casarte con ese hombre?"

- "No lo sé, no estoy segura de nada... y eso me asusta. ¿Acaso hay alguna forma de saber exactamente lo que te traerá el futuro?"

La muchacha quedó en silencio después de decir eso y Eriol suspiró confundido.. ¡nunca entendería a las mujeres!... y eso que Tomoyo era la chica con quien mejor se llevaba pues se parecían mucho en sus formas de ser...

Aunque en ese instante algo pareció despertar en su memoria...

El cabello de Tomoyo era casi igual a otro largo cabello oscuro que pasó veloz y como un relámpago en su mente...

- "Tal vez" -había dicho poniéndose serio ante el recuerdo súbito y muy confundido por un momento- "pero no estoy tan seguro... Volviendo a lo que me comentaste, es mejor que no estés sola hasta que termine de prepararte algún talismán de protección... y mucho menos se te ocurra acercarte al parque Ueno"

- _"Espero que estemos equivocados..."_ -pensó la muchacha, volviendo al tiempo presente justamente cuando el hechicero

le entregaba un objeto muy parecido a la campana que Kaho solía usar hace diez años.

- "Creo que te acompañaré al hospital" -dijo- "hay algunas cosas que quisiera conversar con la madre de Yoko.."

- "¿Vas a quejarte por el golpe?"

- "No lo creo, pero no descarto la idea de cambiar a mi personal de seguridad." -bromeó para después añadir con seriedad- "no olvides lo que te dije... nada de acercarte al parque Ueno y mucho menos pasearte sin compañía, la información que tengo sobre esos dos es muy imprecisa, pero es mejor que te cuides o en verdad tendremos que avisarle a Sakura.."

- "Por favor no. Lo que menos deseo es preocuparla... ¡además que he traído algunos bocetos para el vestido que usará cuando Li le haga la gran pregunta!. Justamente voy al hospital para ver a Jean .. "

- "¿Van al hospital?.. ¡voy con ustedes!" -intervino la alborotada Nakuru, apareciendo en un instante, casi como detectando un posible encuentro con Touya.

- "¿Qué estará tramando?" -murmuró Spinel.

- "Por favor" -intervino Yoko súbitamente, pues venía conversando con Spinel- "¿Podrían llevarle un encargo a mi madre y mi hermano..?"

- "Escucha... en cuanto a lo que pasó yo no.."

- "Prefiero olvidar eso" -replicó la muchacha deteniendo las excusas de Eriol con un gesto mientras a Nakuru y Spinel les parecían buenos signos de interrogación y Tomoyo sonreía- "pero si van a ir para allá, tal vez puedan decirles algo de mi parte.."

- "¿Porqué no nos acompañas entonces?" -preguntó la diseñadora.

- "Es demasiado peligroso... no quiero exponerles a ellos también, además si veré al señor Li más tarde es mejor que mi madre esté lista para irse conmigo en cuanto le avise.."

- "¿Vas a irte?" -se asombró Spinel.

- "Una vez que hable con el señor Li, espero no tener nada más que hacer aquí" -repuso dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa al pequeño guardián- "y no preocupes por mí pequeño amigo... siempre he cuidado bien de mí misma y podré seguir haciéndolo indefinidamente.."

- "Pero justamente después de decirle a Li tu problema es cuando correrás más peligro.."

- "Puedo arreglármelas mientras mi hermano y mi madre estén bien" -contestó a Eriol en forma casi cortante- "y gracias por todo una vez más.."

Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña nota y la entregó al hechicero, que todavía estaba muy sorprendido ante la diferencia de tono que usaba con él y la forma en que trataba a los demás..

Seguramente era por el último mal entendido...

- "¿Estás segura?" -murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Sí" -le sonrió la chica extranjera- "total y absolutamente segura. Lo único realmente importante es mi familia.."

El lazo que sujetaba su cabello pareció aflojarse por un instante y la muchacha aprovechó para alejarse con el pretexto de arreglarlo, mientras Nakuru volvía a alegrarse por la visita al hospital y Tomoyo quedaba en silencio a la vez que Eriol parpadeaba sintiéndose extraño...

Era una sensación peculiar...

- "¡Tengo el método perfecto para que Touya sí me rescate esta vez!" -rió la guardián mientras ya se instalaba en el auto- "¿saben, me he fijado que suele buscar alguna ventana o balcón para desconectarse de los problemas por un rato mirando por allí un rato .. ¡y justamente eso me ha dado una gran idea¡esta vez sí que tendrá que salvarme y se dará cuenta que soy la única para él y me pedirá que me mude a su departamento¡JA, JA,JA,JA,JA!..".

Ahora Eriol tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza y Tomoyo prefirió no hacer ningún comentario...

* * *

Touya se detuvo en seco en medio de la recepción del hospital sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.. ¿Era posible! 

- "¿Hikari?" -se asombró al tropezar con la muchacha con la que vivió tres meses y con la que terminó tan mal como cortesía de Nakuru- "¿Que haces aquí?.. ¿estás enferma?"

La joven sonrió al saludarlo.

- "No Touya...solo estoy aquí para un examen de rutina... es imprescindible para poder casarme.."

- "¿Casarte, pero ... ¿como?" -se asombró aturdido- "¿es cierto que vas a casarte?"

- "Sí" -sonrió- "y en verdad que me alegra mucho encontrarte, porque es justamente ahora cuando quería agradecerte haber terminado nuestra relación... Sólo me estaba engañando a mí misma al pensar que me querías y no había notado a alguien que siempre estuvo cerca y con quien soy muy feliz ahora..."

El médico estaba asombrado. Jamás había visto en la mirada de su ex novia tanta alegría...

- "Me alegra que estés bien" -dijo tras unos minutos- "yo... siempre me sentí mal por la forma en que acabó todo y..."

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- "No, tenías razón al hacerlo. Fué mejor que le pusiéramos un fin a eso porque entonces pude darme cuenta de quien estaba a mi alrededor..." -contempló como el personal de recepción seguía adorando con la mirada al doctor y sonrió de nuevo- " ¿y como has estado?.. ¿no hay nadie más en tu vida ahora?"

- "Sabes bien como soy... no ... no me es muy fácil intimar con alguna persona y..."

- "Eso es porque no te has enamorado de verdad. La verdad es que tú y yo no teníamos futuro porque yo siempre estaba molesta porque tú no me decías lo que te pasaba y aunque trataba de ser cariñosa contigo, siempre olvidabas las citas que teníamos..." -Kinomoto asintió, sintiéndose incómodo- ".. además que siempre busqué algo más como estabilidad.. alguien que me sosegara y controlara mi carácter y tú realmente tienes demasiado temperamento como para hacerlo"

Touya asintió.

- "Sólo deseo que la persona a tu lado pueda tratarte más justamente de lo que yo lo hice... temo que nunca acabamos de compenetrarnos del todo..."

- "Es que tú necesitas enamorarte apasionadamente, tal y como yo amo ahora. ¿Sabes, nuestros problemas empezaron al mudarnos juntos cuando sólo nos gustábamos..." -comentó la muchacha recordando a Nakuru- "¿y aquella chica?.. ¿no estás con ella?"

El médico hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- "No.. aunque aún no encuentro la forma de librarme de ella..."

- "Bueno, tú si que no cambias... porque aquí siguen admirándote como siempre" -repuso señalando a las dos embobadas recepcionistas- ".. ¿en verdad no..?"

- "¡Hikari¡ya terminé, lamento la demora!" -la saludó un hombre muy apurado- "creí que ese examen nunca iba a terminar... ¡oh disculpe!" -se volvió a Kinomoto- "buenas tardes doctor.."

Touya le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Aquel era un compañero de trabajo de Hikari y al parecer también su futuro esposo.. ¡que irónico, Hikari se veía mucho más feliz con aquel sencillo empleado que conocía hace varios años de lo que había sido con él, de modo que reconociendo justamente los hechos felicitó a la pareja antes de que se marcharan...

- "La sensibilidad y la belleza en las personas son ciertamente características de almas puras e inocentes.." -murmuró súbitamente una voz no muy lejos y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del médico en menos de un segundo, antes de volverse a ver quien había dicho esas palabras con incredulidad- "¿acaso no les parece una gran verdad?"

- "¡Oh sí, por supuesto!" -murmuraron las arrobadas recepcionistas asintiendo ante la figura del alto hombre apuesto, de gafas oscuras y enfundado en un abrigo negro que estaba en la recepción del hospital charlando amigablemente con ellas- "¡en verdad que tiene toda la razón!"

El doctor Kinomoto permaneció sin voz y sin movimiento por unos instantes mientras sus ojos se negaban a creer lo que veía... ¿era en verdad posible¡ese hombre!... ¿allí¿cómo?.

¡El Sakurazukamori!

Se obligó a dirigirse hacia él sintiéndose aún aturdido.. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan cerca sin que notara su presencia?...

- "En realidad agradezco su atención" -decía el asesino sacando un cigarro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta con una mano, mientras que con la otra tocaba la vendita que le habían puesto las alborotadas chicas en un diminuto corte que tenía en el rostro- "aunque en verdad estaba buscando a alguien.."

- "Este es un hospital señor.." -repuso Touya controlándose a duras penas- "¿a quién busca aquí¿acaso a alguno de mis colegas o a algún paciente?"

- "¡Por favor doctor!... no se moleste que somos casi colegas ¿sabe?" -sonrió como si supiera que Touya conocía por Kiku cosas de él- "si lo sabe ¿no, claro que admito que un veterinario no es igual a un médico, pero la medicina es siempre la medicina..."

- "No me ha dicho a quien busca.."

El asesino sonrió, mientras -algo apartadas- las recepcionistas parecían estar casi en éxtasis ante dos hombres tan apuestos y que curiosamente tenían cierto parecido, aunque por supuesto, el doctor Kinomoto era mucho más joven que el atractivo visitante..

- "¡Ojalá vinieran más hombres guapos todos los días!"

- "¡Sí¡es todo un gusto ver a otro hombre tan guapo como el doctor Kinomoto por aquí!"

Touya no sabía ciertamente que hacer, aunque la sonrisa del visitante no le dejaba duda alguna¡ese tipo había venido sólo a provocarlo¿a quien podía estar buscando?...

- "Bueno, creo que tendré que pensar en alguien más entonces.. aunque es una lástima..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Sabía que ese pequeño espectro podía estar por aquí, pero ciertamente no esperaba que fuera en este lugar donde le hubieras conocido" -rió mientras el médico comprendía el porqué de su visita y entendía los temores de la nena que vivía con él- "aunque eso quiere decir que también por aquí podré encontrar a esa linda muchacha que te acompañaba en la torre.. ¿no es así?"

El doctor empezó a sudar frío...

- "Quizá ella pueda venir al parque cualquier día de éstos.. en verdad que eso me complacería mucho.." -rió mientras se alejaba- "y por favor, salude de mi parte a aquella pequeña... a ella también me gustaría verla por el parque.. además que ella ya conoce mi lugar favorito.."

Touya quedó estático por unos segundos después que el hombre se marchó y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación donde solía cambiarse.. estaba demasiado aturdido y necesitaba pensar a solas por unos instantes.. ¡ese hombre había tenido el descaro de presentarse allí mismo!. Súbitamente deseó que la reunión proyectada para la noche pudiera adelantarse con sólo desearlo porque ahora el paso de las horas le parecerían eternas...

- "¡Ah doctor Kinomoto¡estaba aquí!" -dijo una enfermera después de que la autorizó a ingresar- "acaban de llegar algunas personas y le están buscando.."

- "¿A mí?" -preguntó confundido pues no tenía idea de cuanto rato había pasado en esa habitación..

- "Sí, fueron justamente el joven Hiragizawa y unas señoritas.. me pareció que iban al tercer piso.."

El hermano mayor de Sakura se dirigió entonces al piso señalado pero por las escaleras pues algo de ejercicio le ayudaría a aclarar un poco más su cabeza aunque justamente en el tercer piso Eriol y sus acompañantes habían tropezado con algunos amigos...

- "¡Hola Hiragizawa!" -saludaron Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki después de saludar a Tomoyo y a Nakuru- "¿tú por aquí?"

- "Eso más bien debería preguntarlo yo.." -replicó el hechicero- "¿acaso tienen algún problema, yo vine a visitar a una persona que conozco aquí al igual que Tomoyo pero.. ¿y ustedes?"

- "A hacernos los análisis finales para el matrimonio y Rika y Naoko nos acompañaron" -contestó Chiharu, muy contenta.

- "¿MATRIMONIO?" -se asombraron los recién llegados.

- "¿Adelantaron la fecha?"-murmuró Tomoyo- "¿no iba a ser el próximo año?".

- "Sí" -asintió Yamazaki- "pero con todos los terremotos que están pasando en la ciudad la hermana de Chiharu y su familia van a mudarse a Kyoto y para evitar que Chiharu tenga que seguirlos hasta allá es que decidimos adelantar la boda"

- "Además, gracias al apoyo de Rika y Li, ahora Takashi y yo tenemos un pequeño capital que nos ayudará a instalarnos" -dijo Chiharu con una leve sonrisa- "y de todas maneras la ceremonia iba a ser bastante sencilla así que nos fue fácil arreglarlo.. ¿asistirán verdad?"

- "¿Y ya le contaste a Li que te vas a casar?" -preguntó Eriol, muy divertido.

- "Iba a hacerlo ayer pero..." -dudó su compañero de primaria- "bueno, había tenido mucho trabajo pendiente y no me pareció muy apropiado.. ¿porqué lo preguntas?"

- "Porque no le hará gracia saber que vas mucho mas adelantado que él en lo del matrimonio.."

- "Aunque no entiendo porqué.." -dudó Rika- " ¡Sakura estaría feliz de casarse con él!"

- "Pues a ver cuando se lo hacemos entender.." -rió Eriol.

- "¡Un momento!" -alborotó Tomoyo- " ¡si vas a casarte tan pronto entonces tendré que diseñar tu vestido de novia mucho antes que el de Sakura!"

- "¿En serio diseñarías mi vestido de novia Tomoyo?" -se ilusionó Chiharu.

- "¡Claro que sí!.. ¡no te lo había ofrecido antes porque pensé que todavía tenías mucho tiempo pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder!"

- " ¡Oh pero que hermosa idea!" -se emocionaron Naoko y Rika.

- " ¡Vaya, sí que están felices!" -rió Eriol- "bueno.. yo voy a cumplir con un encargo que me hicieron y vuelvo en un rato..." -repuso recordando la carta de Yoko a su madre- "¿vienes conmigo Nakuru?... ¿Nakuru?"

- "Tu prima se fue por allá" -le informó Yamazaki señalando el amplio vestíbulo- "creo que estaba buscando al hermano de Sakura.."

Eriol suspiró con resignación y se alejó de sus amigos, sólo para tropezarse con un dubitativo Touya Kinomoto...

- _"Ahí está el doctor.."_ -pensó el hechicero- _"pero... ¿a donde fue Nakuru si el tipo está aquí?"_

- "Espera" -le detuvo Touya con un gesto, cuando se cruzó con el joven- "me dijeron que estabas buscándome.. ¿porqué estás aquí¿le sentiste?"

- "¿A quién se refiere?" -repuso Eriol preocupado, pues había sentido una fuerza mágica algo bloqueada cuando venía en camino- "¿quién estuvo aquí?"

- "Uno de los tipos involucrados con la profecía que tú y ese sujeto chino iban a investigar... ¿me dices que no le sentiste?"

- "¿El hombre del parque Ueno?" -se preocupó.

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?.. ¡pudiste sentirlo!"

- "No del todo.. sentí algo de su aura oscura, pero también otra cosa que bloqueaba mi percepción... lo supuse por lo que Tomoyo me contó el otro día" -recordó entonces que su compañera de primaria había sido expuesta al peligro por la terquedad del médico y dijo serio- "escuche doctor.. sé que no es culpa suya y no ha sido su intención, pero..."

- "¡Un momento!.. ¿de qué se supone soy culpable?" -saltó Touya.

- "Olvídelo doctor, pero es mejor que tratemos de que ese sujeto no sepa que Tomoyo..."

- "¿Me estás culpando de que ese tipo esté detrás de la chica?"

- "No he dicho eso" -repuso Eriol sin perder la calma y exasperando al médico con su postura- "pero si lo sabe estará de acuerdo en que fue una tontería exponerla de esa forma..."

Touya estaba furioso, pero se contuvo al recordar la primera vez que sintiera a ese sujeto...

En el parque Ueno.. conversando con la amiga de su hermana...

La misma a quien casi obligó a acompañarle hasta allí...

- "Sé que se preocupa por Sakura pero ella aprecia a Tomoyo tanto como yo y por eso le pido su discreción..." -repuso el hechicero, algo extrañado por la expresión del médico- "justamente espero que en la reunión de la noche podamos aclarar mejor lo del ataque que sufrió su hermana..."

- "¿Cuánto sabes de eso?" -dijo preocupado por Sakura.

- "Es mejor discutirlo a su debido tiempo, y es sólo cuestión de horas. Pero descuide, no olvide que Sakura tiene a alguien a su lado que ha probado ser capaz de defenderla cuando es preciso..."

El médico quedó en silencio y Eriol se marchó. Aturdido, Touya se volvió hacia uno de los balcones de ese piso -necesitaba aire fresco para pensar mejor- pero en su abstracción no notó que a una figura de aspecto femenino que le había estado acechando y que enrumbó hasta el balcón con el tiempo preciso como para fingir un desvanecimiento...

- _"Je, je.. ¡como en esa ocasión, en la película de la preparatoria!" -_rió para sí la guardiana_- "ahora estaré a punto de caerme por aquí y Touya me sostendrá para evitarlo tal y como lo hizo con Tsukishiro esa vez..."_ -volvió a reír- _"claro que yo sí le diré que no me suelte... ¡que tengo miedo a las alturas o lo que sea para que se sienta como héroe!... ¡con suerte no podrá evitar las ganas de besarme!"_

Mientras pensaba -y se regocijaba- en eso, ya el médico estaba a su costado y cuando empezó a fingir languidez se sorprendió al escucharle...

- "Quiero estar solo Nakuru.."

La guardiana se llevó una mano sobre la frente en gesto teatral, pero el hombre a su lado no pestañeó siquiera...

¿Acaso pensaba dejar que realmente cayera por el balcón o qué?

- "¡Oh Touya!" -repuso improvisando y recostándose en él, como si fuera presa de una gran debilidad- "¡creo que estoy a punto de desvanecerme, me siento muy débil!"

El médico le lanzó una breve mirada y entonces giró bruscamente -la mujer recostada a él casi cae al piso ante su gesto- pero Nakuru continuó, aferrándose a su amplia espalda...

- "¡Creo que voy a desmayarme!.. ¡debe ser algún efecto retardado por lo que casi me atropellan ayer!" -dijo con voz débil y entrecerrando los ojos, aún aferrada a Kinomoto- "¡por favor...!"

Sintió los brazos del médico sujetándola y contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo mientras trataba de aferrarse a su cuello, pero Touya la soltó y al abrir los ojos de repente se encontró echada en una camilla del hospital ..

- "Llévenla a análisis" -dijo Kinomoto, que había llamado a un enfermero instantes antes, mientras Nakuru tenía los ojos abiertos como platos- "que el doctor Higashi la revise y yo iré allí mas tarde.."

- "¡Pero Touya!"

- "¿A análisis doctor?" -preguntó el enfermero.

- "Sí" -dijo tomando un papel y escribiendo unas instrucciones- "que le hagan un examen completo..."

- "¡Touya!" -protestó Nakuru.

El doctor entregó el documento al enfermero y éste se alejó con la asombrada mujer mientras el galeno continuaba en el balcón, pensando en muchas cosas: la profecía, lo dicho por Hikari, lo que Kiku le había contado...el ataque a su hermana... y lo dicho por Hiragizawa: había expuesto a alguien al peligro por pura necedad... además que su hermana tenía a alguien que había probado ser capaz de defenderla...

Saber eso le dolió mucho.

Porque era cierto.

Las cosas nunca serían como antes... aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ese condenado sujeto chino se había robado a su hermana y nunca nada sería igual¡nada!...

- "¿Entonces tienes todo listo?"

- "Sí. ¡La proposición matrimonial de Li va a ser algo que Sakura recordará por siempre!"

Ante estas palabras el médico volvió bruscamente a la realidad. A sus espaldas y charlando animadamente estaban las amigas de su hermana.. ¡y comentando sobre la petición matrimonial de ese antipático sujeto chino!...

¡SOBRE SU CADÁVER!

Eso sí que no pensaba permitirlo. Ya le desagradaba bastante ese tipo como novio de su hermana y la sola idea de imaginarlo como miembro de su familia estuvo a punto de provocarle una úlcera. ¿Porqué demonios ese sujeto no dejaba todo como estaba¿para que diablos tenía tanta prisa en arrebatarle a su hermana?...

¡Y para colmo, todo el mundo parecía bastante feliz con eso!.. ¿acaso era la única persona razonable que se daba cuenta de lo estúpido de una proposición semejante o qué?

- "¡Realmente te luciste Tomoyo!" -comentaba Naoko, la chica de los anteojos mientras el colérico médico se acercaba a paso rápido- "¿y ya ultimaste los detalles?"

- "Sí" -asintió la aludida con una dulce sonrisa- "tengo listo casi todo aunque tendré que ponerme de acuerdo con Li para acompañarle cuando escoja el anillo, pero lo demás está listo: luces, música, ambiente perfecto.. ¡será una velada romántica absolutamente maravillosa, sólo espero lograr mantener el secreto para Sakura" -continuó la diseñadora pensando no sólo en su amiga sinó también en el hermano y Kero, claramente en contra a la petición- "porque es mejor que sea sorpresa por.."

- "¡Buenas tardes doctor!" -saludó Rika.

Las jóvenes se volvieron a mirar al médico y Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío al sentir los ojos del hermano de Sakura clavarse en su rostro...

Justamente la persona que menos quería ver... la que menos convenía que escuchara sus planes...

* * *

- "¡Miente¡todo eso es una vil mentira¡una vil y repugnante mentira!" 

- "¡Así es, esa mocosa miente¡es todo una calumnia!"

Shaoran permaneció impávido. Pero su mente empezaba a trabajar frenéticamente.

- "Es imposible que pueda creer semejantes acusaciones" -comentó Ping, con voz melosa- "ante todo.. ¿quién nos acusa, solo una muchachita que todavía está sufriendo por la muerte desafortunada de su padre.. Sé que puede sonar cruel pero debe admitir que Hiu era un traidor pues estuvo metido en el complot que acabó hace tantos años con la vida Hien Li, su propio padre.. ¿y vá a creerle a la hija de un sujeto así?"

Escondida en otra habitación Sakura suspiró profundamente. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa por la forma en que se estaban llevando las cosas. No sólo estaba asombrada por el aire majestuoso y enérgico de su novio ante aquellos ancianos; la súbita e inesperada presencia de esa chica -ellos esperaban conocerla en la noche cuando Eriol la llevara a la reunión que iban a tener- había complicado bastante la situación y los Siete dejaron su aire de dignidad ofendida con que se habían presentado -habían dicho que era ofensiva la forma en que Shaoran hizo venir a uno de ellos, como si desconfiara de todos- para adoptar una expresión que variaba desde la asombrada incredulidad hasta la profunda dulzura, pero que curiosamente sólo le causaba un mal presentimiento...

Por si fuera poco... algo en esa chica le parecía extrañamente familiar. Sabía que nunca la había visto antes pero tenía la sensación de haberla conocido indirectamente en alguna parte o en algún instante...

Pero.. ¿de donde?.

Entretanto, Shaoran había encargado a Hin Lu traer algunos documentos de una caja de seguridad de un banco en el mismo centro de Tokyo -donde la muchacha los había ocultado- y los Siete estaban perdiendo su aplomo inicial y empezaban a maldecir íntimamente los sellos que pesaban sobre la mansión y que les impedían usar magia, porque no escapaba de su percepción la serena mirada del joven sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, asimismo el enorme asombro que le había provocado las acusaciones de Yoko.

- _"Si han estado ayudando económicamente a los Dragones de la Tierra desde que Lao era Jefe del Concilio.."_ -pensaba Shaoran- _"entonces esos sujetos están tan bien enterados como yo de lo que pasa en nuestra organización y de las viejas profecías ... eso explicaría también el porqué no he sido atacado directamente por ellos pues saben de mí sin necesidad de atacarme para medir mi nivel... claro que lo del Druida Negro es algo que aún no está del todo claro... o si en verdad tiene relación alguna con todo esto..."_

La chica Hiu estaba no muy lejos de él y la llamó con un gesto..

- "Según lo que dices, tu clan fue arruinado por el apoyo económico que brindaban los Siete a los Dragones de la Tierra..."

- "Ese ha sido el inicio del problema económico que tienen los Siete en sus respectivos clanes.." -insistió la chica- "cuando usted asumió la jefatura del Concilio ellos dejaron de contar con los recursos de la organización para sus pagos y tuvieron que recurrir a sus propios medios para poder continuar afrontándolos.."

- "¡Eso es ridículo!.. ¿porqué querríamos arruinarnos?"

- "Porque conocen perfectamente la profecía.." -replicó la joven- "saben que un "Kamui" ganará en el "día prometido" y ya que si el **_"Kamui"_** de los Dragones del Cielo vence y no habrá nada que temer, han preferido prevenir la otra posibilidad dándoles todo lo que les pidan a los Dragones de la Tierra."

- "Eso es total y absolutamente ridículo..."

- "¿Lo es realmente?" -continuó ella, mientras Shaoran analizaba sus palabras en silencio- "porque mi padre fue precisamente el "agente recaudador de fondos" que ustedes estuvieron utilizando aunque a la vez que recaudaba fondos también entregaba nuestro patrimonio a ustedes.. pero como su hija mayor, estoy enterada de todo.."

Los Siete permanecieron en ofendido silencio, pero justamente Hin Lu ingresó con un expediente y palidecieron...

- "Puede revisarlos señor Li.." -dijo la jovencita entregándoselos a Shaoran en la mano- "estos son unos comprobantes de los pagos realizados a alguien llamado Yuuto Kigai, como representante de una mujer llamada Kanoe.."

- "Son documentos auténticos." -comentó Shaoran- "pero.."

- "Si me permite, le aclararé algo... Yuuto Kigai es uno de los Dragones de la Tierra"

- "¡Esas son mentiras!" -chilló Ping ya perdiendo al fin la compostura- "escucha muchacha, los tratos económicos que mi clan haya llevado a cabo son cosa mía y no del Concilio.. ¡puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi dinero!"

- "Pero no financiar la construcción de la supercomputadora llamada "Bestia" para las personas de las que tanto nos previenen las profecías.." -replicó Shaoran con helado acento- "¿acaso estás aceptando los cargos?"

Ping miró al joven ante sí con disimulado odio. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento de actuar, tal y como dijo Tsu Chin?... no, aún no... tenían que ser cuidadosos y...

- "¡No vas a mancillar mi honra!" -gritó entonces Mung, otro de los Siete, ya sin contenerse más- "¡eso no es algo que vaya a tolerar!"

Antes que alguien pudiera detenerle -y habían tres miembros de seguridad en cada una de las dos puertas de acceso- Mung se adelantó contra la joven Yoko utilizando su lanza ceremonial como arma de combate y Sakura no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa ante el odio y el deseo de matar reflejado en las pupilas del consejero. Afortunadamente su leve grito fue suficiente como para alertar a la muchacha y a Shaoran, siendo que la chica se arrojó al piso, mientras en un movimiento veloz y decisivo el joven Jefe del Concilio desenvainó la espada de su clan, cuyo brillo centelleó por un instante, cortando limpiamente la lanza de Mung de un solo golpe.

Y en un rápido movimiento inmovilizó al agresor mientras el filo de su espada se detenía en el cuello del miembro del Concilio...

- _"¡No, por favor, Shaoran no le mates!"_ -susurró la muchacha, más para sí que para su novio-_ " ¡por favor!"_

El hombre quedó estático al igual que los demás miembros del Concilio mientras los guardaespaldas se quedaron allí... muy cerca. Sólo parecían esperar las palabras del joven Li...

- "Esto que acabas de hacer ha sido bastante estúpido Mung.." -dijo serio y sereno, pese a que el referido sujeto estaba sudando- "... es mejor que te dejes conducir limpiamente a una celda o tendré que procesarte inmediatamente no sólo por desenvainar tu arma ceremonial contra alguien, sinó por hacerlo en mi presencia y contra todas las normas del Concilio sobre uso de objetos ofensivos y mágicos..."

Ping y los otros estaban inmóviles y pálidos mientras a una seña de Shaoran los guardias se llevaron al hechicero a una habitación apartada hasta que Jefe del Concilio decidiera lo que iba a hacer con él...

- "¿Qué tienen que decir de esto?" -replicó el joven mientras ayudaba a la joven Yoko a ponerse de pie.

- "Lo que ha hecho Mung es verdaderamente execrable" -repuso Ping, recobrando la calma y maldiciendo en su interior la estúpida ira atolondrada de su compañero- "pero aún sin querer justificar lo injustificable, debe tratar de entender que es muy ofensivo para nosotros que nos procese por las acusaciones de una muchachita resentida y rencorosa.."

- "¿Procesarlos?" -repitió Shaoran alzando una ceja, mientras en sus ojos chispeaba la astucia- "... no Ping, por supuesto que no me alejaría del procedimiento del Concilio al obrar de forma tan arbitraria... sabes de sobra que lo indicado es que se les abra una investigación..."

Ping tragó saliva. Allí si que estaban en un buen problema. Si el joven Li les hubiera procesado hubiera tenido motivos para acusarle a su vez de ser tiránico y romper las viejas leyes pero con el proceso... con el proceso venía la entrega de su cargo y esto los despojaba -sin menoscabo de su dignidad- de un cargo que era vitalmente importante para sus tratos con Tsu Chin y los Dragones de la Tierra...

¡Maldita chica Hiu¡ya se las iba a pagar!..

- "Pues con todo respeto mi señor Jefe" -intervino Thiang, otro de los Siete- "me permito protestar por la presencia de alguien que no tiene motivos para estar en una reunión de este tipo..."

- "Yo mismo disculpé a la señorita Hiu por su brusco ingreso.. y la autoricé a permanecer aquí para que pudieran defenderse tanto ustedes como ella.."

- "No me refiero a ... a esta jovencita" -contuvo su rabia al mirar a la muchacha- "me refiero a la persona que gritó cuando Mung tuvo tan desagradable acceso de ira.."

Desde su escondite, Sakura palideció...

- "Exijo que se le castigue y aplique la ley del Concilio.." -dijo Thiang, recordando divertido que fue voz de mujer la que se oyó y recordando lo curiosa que era la anciana abuela de su joven jefe- "porque fuera del Jefe del Concilio hay pocas excepciones sobre la presencia de personas no autorizadas a este tipo de reuniones..."

- "Cierto.. ¿quién fue?" -protestaron los demás.

Una puerta se abrió y la antigua card captor salió mirando al suelo de la vergüenza antes de que comentaran más sobre ella -¡había sido demasiado para un día!- mientras los hechiceros sonreían y Shaoran suspiraba aliviado...

- "¡Ah eras tú Sakura!" -replicó mucho más tranquilo y súbitamente satisfecho- "ya veo que no pudiste esperar a que estos caballeros te hicieran llegar sus respetos. Señores: supongo que mi madre ya les hizo presente que la señorita Kinomoto, card captor de las Clow cards y actualmente Maestra de las Sakura Cards es mi novia oficial..." -amplió su sonrisa- "y como tal, goza del derecho de ingreso a las reuniones del Concilio como mi muy personal invitada.. y también a que ustedes la saluden apropiadamente por supuesto.."

La joven Yoko sonrió aprobando con ese gesto la actitud del joven Li. No sólo aclaraba perfectamente la posición de su novia y les obligaba a rendirle respetuoso saludo, sinó que a la vez aprovechaba para poner en claro los poderes mágicos que adornaban a la muchacha -¡y Yoko sí que quedó asombrada al saber que Sakura había sido card captor de las Clow Cards!- pero Sakura parpadeó asombrada... ¿de que estaba hablando Shaoran?.

Los miembros del Concilio miraron a su joven jefe con mal disimulado despecho, mientras Sakura contemplaba a Yoko y quedaba asombrada... su rostro no era tal y como lo recordaba pero.. ¡estaba segura de haberla visto hace mucho tiempo!...

¡Cuando aún era card captor Sakura!

¿Sería posible?..

* * *

- " ¡A mí no me gusta nada todo esto!" -protestó Spinel. 

- "Deja de quejarte, que igual quieres saber que clase de cosas habrá creado ese condenado sujeto chino.." -murmuró Kero con expresión burlona- " ¡espero que ahora no te vayas a echar para atrás!"

- "No he dicho que vaya a arrepentirme, pero estoy preocupado por Yoko... cuando Kaho comentó que el novio de tu dueña estaba en una reunión con esos tipos de ese concilio, ella se puso muy rara... parecía apurada aunque dijo que quería dormir un rato..."

- "Pues allí quedaron ese agente europeo y aquella extraña mujer para cuidar de esa chica, que por cierto me hubiera gustado conocer.."

- "Kaho está muy delicada y Jeff es bastante bueno en su trabajo, aunque ahora sólo le interese buscarse una chica para pasar el rato" -murmuró Spinel mientras esperaban en la sala del departamento del joven Li- "además que de todas maneras íbamos a conocer a los nuevos guardianes esta noche.. ¿cual es el apuro?"

- "¿Apuro?.. ¿todavía lo preguntas?... la última vez ese tipo estuvo demasiado cerca de robarme a mi dueña y posiblemente haya creado cosas horribles y bestiales para evitar que eso vuelva a pasar¡pero justamente he venido para aclarar algo con esos dos!.." -dijo irguiéndose mientras a Spinel le aparecía una gota en la nuca- " ¡van a tener que descubrir quien es el Gran Kerberos, la primera y más poderosa Bestia del Sello!"

- "¡Oye!" -protestó Spi- " ¿Y yo que?... ¿estoy pintado o que te has creído?"

- "Bueno... ¡por eso mismo te traje!.. es necesario que tú y yo marquemos nuestra superioridad con ese sujeto horrible y antipático y que le pongamos en su lugar para evitar desagradables conflictos en la reunión de más tarde.."

- "Pero... ¿quién te dice que es horrible y antipático?"

- "¡Ese mocoso es su creador!.. ¿que otra cosa podría ser sinó algo horrible y antipático?.. ¡voy a darle una lección a esa bestia y ese guardián¡ja, ja, ja, ja!"

Spi se encogió de hombros porque sabía que con Kerberos era inútil razonar cuando se trataba de los celos por su dueña.. además que estaba muy cansado -después de haber viajado escondidos en el metro, para que no les sintieran las poderosas presencias en la ciudad, disfrazados como muñecos.. ¡había sido un viaje horrible!- y tenía un mal presentimiento...

- "¡Espera!" -pidió mientras Kero continuaba presumiendo- "... a mí me parece que..."

- "¡Calla!" -gritó Kero, muy ufano- "acabaré con ese guardián y esa bestia de un solo golpe y con un..."

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y ambos guardianes quedaron asombrados pues no fue un ser horrible y antipático quien apareció sinó una muchacha encantadora de aproximadamente 18 años... con un gran delantal y un gracioso plumero de limpieza en las manos...

- "¿Hizo una guardián mujer?" -casi gritó Kero.

- "Sospechaba que no era desagradable.. pero no pensé que tendría tanta razón.." -repuso Spi- "¿cuál es tu nombre bajo tu identidad falsa guardián?"

- "Mi señor creador y mi señora acordaron llamarme Megumi Togakutsuki, pero mi nombre real es Tsuki" -respondió la guardián, con gentileza similar a la de Sakura- "y supongo que ustedes son Kerberos y Spinel... ya mi señora y mi creador me habían comentado algo sobre su alto potencial mágico.." -sonrió afable.

- "Alto potencial mágico.. ¡esa es justamente la palabra!" -dijo Kero con orgullo- "aunque.. ¿que haces con eso?"

La joven sonrió con el instrumento de limpieza aún en las manos.

- "Me gusta tener las cosas limpias y en orden... considerando por supuesto el tamaño, su nombre alfabético y características generales.." -comentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras pasaba el plumero sobre ambos guardianes, que tenían una buena gota sobre la cabeza- " ¿no creen que se ven mucho mejor sin todo ese feo polvo que tenían?"

- "¡Es que lo pillamos al venir y...!"

- "Ya no expliques nada Spi.."-dijo Kero- "esta chica es la gentileza en persona, pero a la vez es algo maniática... ¿no ves como exagera con eso del orden y la limpieza?."

- "Exactamente opuesta a cierta bestia del sello que estoy mirando.." -murmuró Spinel con una risita maliciosa- "¿afecta ver tus defectos como virtudes exageradas en otras personas..?"

- "¡Oye!"

- "¿Porqué no se callan?" -intervino una vocecita apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos- "¡no puedo dormir por el escándalo que hacen!"

- "¡Byakko!" -se asombró la guardiana- "creí que estabas demasiado cansada para venir..."

- "¡No pude resistir la curiosidad!" -rió con un brillo encantador en sus ojos- "además que con los gritos de estos dos... me dio curiosidad..".

- "¡ES UNA GATA CON ALETAS DE PESCADO!" -gritaron los otros dos.

- "Pues claro" -asintió la gatita con un guiño coqueto- "¿que esperaban?... ¿un ratón con alas de murciélago o qué?"

* * *

¿De donde conoce Sakura a Yoko?. Fujitaka conversa con alguien sobre lo que se niega a revelar. Y otro alguien se arrepiente de pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo. Kiku mientras tanto, sigue cantando. 


	10. Contactos Interesantes

No tengo excusas, salvo tal vez que mi vida a dado demasiados giros antes de que yo misma pudiera asimilarlo, vivir sola no es fácil, la universidad requiere mucha concentración y vaya... los amigos van y vienen...Lo abandone y lo siento, ustedes lectores no se merecen eso, mikki mucho menos.  
Capitulos Kilometricos? Behold

* * *

"_Acabo de salir de la reunión y todavía no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo.. ¿es posible que en verdad esto nos ocurra a nosotros?.. hace unos días yo sólo era una chica muy feliz con su novio y ahora me encuentro en medio de la batalla del fin del mundo. Bueno, debo admitir que tampoco mi novio era de por sí una persona muy común, después de todo ¿cuantas chicas pueden decir que sus novios han sido capaces de crear seres mágicos de apariencia femenina para protegerlas?..."_

_Bien, yo podría encabezar la lista.. si la hubiera. Aunque eso de que yo use magia tampoco es común. Además Tsuki es bastante agradable y gentil... y no, no estoy celosa pues ella mira a Shaoran con profundo respeto -¡me apena confesar que a mí también!- al punto de llamarnos "mi señor" y "mi señora" respectivamente aunque de quien no puedo decir lo mismo es de Byakko. ¡Esa gatita es todo un caso, por lo pronto tiene a Kero y a Spinel bajo su control con las mentiras que ha aprendido a soltar –sí, temo que aprendió eso de Yamazaki en sólo horas- y creo que si pudiera vendería incluso a Megumi –la identidad falsa de Tsuki- que es la única en descubrirle siempre sus trucos pero de todas maneras me parece muy graciosa..._

_Debo confesar que el alumno de Yukito me impresionó bastante y no solo por el aura que posee sinó por el hecho que Kiku tiene razón al llamarlo "chico de ojos tristes". Aunque el señor Sumeragi se marchó muy de prisa, ese chico de los ojos violetas –Kamui Shirou, líder de los dragones del Cielo- nos dijo que no podemos escapar a un enfrentamiento decisivo con alguien que Eriol conoció cuando era Clow y que entonces se llamaba Soté De Danann, que posiblemente en su actual encarnación sea el Heraldo del Kamui Oscuro. _

_Justamente este Heraldo es la persona que -según la parte recién descubierta - tendrán que enfrentar el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y el Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos –un famoso hechicero reencarnado, es decir Eriol- como preámbulo a la batalla del fin del mundo.. _

_Eso me asusta aunque no fui la única._

_Mi hermano llegó tarde –de hecho, no conoció al señor Sumeragi- pero justo a tiempo para cuando nos explicaron que nadie que no sea un Dragón del Cielo puede enfrentar a uno de la Tierra –pues el propósito de sus poderes es esta lucha- y Tomoyo pareció algo nerviosa en ese momento pero después nos indicaron que el Heraldo no peleará solo y eso fue una sorpresa desagradable._

_¡Es verdaderamente inquietante!._

_Aunque supongo que tienen razón, las sorpresas no llegan solas, sinó que me lo diga Yoko –a quien me sorprendió mucho pues esta vez es realmente diferente... ha sido casi casual que yo la reconociera- y que ha decidido enfrentar el destino con nosotros. Claro que nos ha hecho prometer a Shaoran y a mí que no diremos nada de lo que sabemos de ella a los demás. _

_Personalmente no sé si sea lo mejor, pero Shaoran pareció divertido y aceptó.._

_¿Verdad que es extraño como se han dado las cosas?."  
_ _

* * *

_

**"En La Torre De Tokyo"**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Contactos Interesantes**

Sakura cerró el diario con un suspiro y quedó en silencio. Nunca había sido demasiado adepta a escribir uno pero a estas alturas se le había convertido en casi una necesidad; sin querer recordó lo ocurrido antes de la reunión y se dijo a sí misma que ahora era su turno de proteger a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¡Pero ¿qué haces!" –había protestado al ver caer al piso a varios transeúntes.

- "¡Es mejor que estén dormidos!" –le contestó su novio con rapidez - "la energía que estoy sintiendo es de esos dragones y no hay tiempo que perder..."

Repentinamente el joven palideció y casi cae al piso.

- "¡Shaoran!"

- "Estoy bien" –susurró sintiéndose repentinamente exhausto- "¿que me pasa?"

La muchacha contuvo su miedo a duras penas..

- "Descuida.. aún puedo invocar el hechizo para volar y llegaremos rápido con Yukito y..."

Al intentar hacerlo, gruesa gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente y por un instante la visión se le nubló...

- "¡Por favor, déjalo!" –pidió Sakura, sosteniéndolo- "¡estas demasiado cansado!.. no olvides que apenas ayer por la noche creaste a las guardianas y tu nivel mágico está aún muy débil... deja que yo me encargue de esto..."

El joven chino se mordió los labios. Repentinamente la advertencia de Eriol estaba demasiado clara en su mente. En ese momento sintieron esa terrible energía ofensiva y Sakura se apresuró en usar la card "move" para trasladarse junto con su novio al lugar de donde sentían tal fuerza mágica. Misma fuerza que parecía haber desgarrado el pavimento de muchas calles como si éste fuera de papel...

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lo mismo pensaba Yukito. Había estado charlando casi amigablemente con el joven Shirou por la tarde pero al salir de la escuela el estudiante le había atacado furiosamente y sin razón aparente obligándolo a huir por las calles más desiertas para mantenerse con vida ante la ferocidad del ataque telequinético del adolescente, cuyo solo deseo era necesario para elevar por el aire pesados bloques de concreto hasta hacerlos estallar o estrellarse en cualquier sitio...

- "¿Porqué haces esto?" –repuso el profesor, cayendo al sentir un profundo dolor en la pierna izquierda- "¡sabes muy bien que no quiero hacerte daño!"

- "¡No voy a creerte!" –gritó el chiquillo- "hay mucho más que simples palabras para que crea en lo que dices... ¿quién eres en verdad¡quiero ver tu verdadera forma!"

- "¡Por favor, trata de escucharme!"

Un gran destello de poder rodeó el cuerpo del chico de ojos violetas y súbitamente dos esferas de energía pura se hicieron perfectamente visibles en sus manos... las calles estallaban alrededor ante el poderío del estudiante y las personas habían huído aterradas creyendo ser víctimas de alucinaciones mientras la frágil figura del muchacho -de pie, sobre un bloque flotante de pavimento- contemplaba con expresión dura la figura caída del profesor y sus puños se contraían con algo similar a la duda o angustia profunda reflejada en sus ojos violetas...

A un solo brillo de los ojos del adolescente un devastador poder rodeó su cuerpo en apenas una fracción de segundo.. el viento rugió a su alrededor rasgando todo a su paso y las esferas de energía que tenía en las manos parecieron desgarrarse y cruzar los aires en busca del cuerpo asombrado del maestro cuando un destello de luz atravesó los cielos, casi estrellándose contra la energía despedida por el muchacho.. aquel destello de luz era un relámpago puro y veloz que enfrentó la energía de Kamui unos instantes antes de desgarrarse...

- "¡Shield!"

- "¡Imposible!" –susurró el joven Shirou controlando con su sola voluntad el destello de energía hasta hacerlo desaparecer en un instante- "¿quiénes son?"

La densa humareda provocada por el encuentro de poderes se despejó con un leve movimiento en las manos del chico. Entonces pudo ver tres figuras protegidas por una especie de campo de seguridad que los rodeaba y eso le detuvo. No era que no pudiera destrozar aquella magia invocada con la palabra "shield"... era lo que veía ante sí lo que le había frenado en seco.

La verdad era que estaba sorprendido. Siendo que su dolor y destino era tener "el poder de Dios" sabía que nadie -fuera de su contraparte oscura y el poderoso Sakurazukamori- podía contener un ataque suyo pero aquel relámpago lo había hecho por un instante y eso le tenía asombrado, aunque no tanto como la escena ante sí. Una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos esmeraldas que le miraba con decisión y a la vez angustia mientras estaba delante de un desfallecido joven sólo sostenido por un ser de plateadas alas y largo cabello blanco...

La verdadera forma del profesor de matemáticas que él conocía como Yukito Tsukishiro...

La muchacha le miró y el chiquillo comprendió el motivo de su angustia. El poder que le había detenido por un instante era del joven desfallecido, a quien ahora conocía en persona finalmente, y de quien Subaru Sumeragi ya le había hablado en una ocasión...

El Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente...

El alado ser recostó al joven con cuidado y se adelantó..

- "¡Espera Yue!" –susurró la muchacha.

- "Tranquila ama..." –dijo el guardián antes de volverse a ver al adolescente- "... ¿y bien?.. ¿estás contento ahora o acaso soy poco rival para el "Kamui" de quien se dice tiene "el poder de Dios"?"

El chico quedó en silencio y los elementos que giraban con su ira casi divina volvieron a la normalidad poco a poco, volviendo Kamui a pisar la calle que ahora parecía mirar obstinadamente... como si tuviera vergüenza de contemplar a las personas ante sí...

- "Yo... yo..." –susurró casi temblando- "lo.. lo siento...pero no podía confiar en nadie y por eso ataqué al profesor aunque no pensaba dañarle seriamente.. ¡solo quería obligarlo a decirme quien es en realidad!"

Yue se mantuvo impasible mientras Shaoran abría débilmente los ojos...

- "¿Qué pasó?"

- "Tranquilo.. todo está bien aunque me dio miedo cuando te desplomaste" –susurró Sakura, abrazándolo- "¡oh Shaoran¿porqué eres siempre tan testarudo?.. ¡no estas en condición de esforzarte demasiado!"

El joven sonrió a su novia y entonces notó a aquellas pupilas violetas contemplándoles..

- "El Kamui" –susurró mientras Sakura le ayudaba a levantarse- "¿porqué¿porqué atacar a alguien de esa manera?"

El chico no contestó.

-"Quien tiene "el poder de Dios" debería ser más amable si está peleando por el futuro de la humanidad" –dijo con dureza- "aunque es difícil de creer viendo la forma en que atacaste a alguien que no estaba intentando lastimarte... pero ¿porqué te detuviste?"

- "No usó su forma original ni aún cuando su vida estaba en peligro" –murmuró el chico sin contestar a Shaoran, era casi como si pensara en voz alta- "pero sí lo hizo para ayudarte con su fuerza cuando detuviste mi ataque.. al igual que para proteger a la señorita.."

- "Sakura es mi ama.." –murmuró Yue- "el propósito de mi vida es proteger a mi dueña y a los que ama, no protegerme a mí o la identidad falsa que tengo..."

-"Lo sé. Ya lo veo" –dijo simplemente.

Shaoran contempló al chico y frunció el ceño. Tampoco la expresión de Yue era más amable pero Sakura intervino con suavidad...

- "Como ya sabes que Yue está aquí para protegerme espero que no desconfíes de Yukito en el futuro" –dijo dulcemente- "... me parece demasiado difícil ver a un chico tan joven y tan desconfiado.. ¿has sufrido mucho no?"

El adolescente abrió sus enormes ojos violetas con asombro ante la gentileza de la muchacha, que le sonrió con afabilidad y se acercó lentamente a él, pese a que Shaoran intentó retenerla...

- "¡Sakura!"

- "Estas siendo demasiado duro con él" –repuso- "sé que tiene el poder para haber roto mi card "shield" pero no lo hizo... ¿acaso no significa para ti que tampoco quiere dañarnos?"

- "Tuvo una manera bastante peculiar de probarlo..." –refunfuñó su novio.

- "Las personas a veces aparentan ser hostiles pero es sólo para esconder su verdadera gentileza... tú también solías ser rudo con los demás cuando eras niño.. ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Shaoran quedó en silencio.

- "Justamente por eso sé que no vas a dañarme" –Kamui parpadeó ante la tranquila confianza de las pupilas esmeraldas de la muchacha- "... pero quizás es necesario una pequeña prueba de confianza de mi parte para que me creas también a mí.."

- "¡Sakura!"

- "¡Ama!"

La muchacha avanzó con rapidez antes que Yue o Shaoran pudieran detenerla y tomó una de las manos del muchacho entre las suyas, sonriéndole con suavidad mientras su novio se cruzaba de brazos con enfado y Yue parecía listo para defenderla al primer movimiento hostil del adolescente...

- "Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto" –saludó con cortesía- "aquel es mi novio, Shaoran Li y ya conoces a Yue... ¿podrías decirme como te llamas?"

El ceño del joven chino se amplió cuando el estudiante de 16 años se sonrojó ante el contacto de la universitaria.

- "Kamui... Kamui Shirou.." –dijo el chico, tartamudeando, incómodo por el contacto, pero extrañamente tranquilo por la dulzura de la joven- "usted... usted es la Maestra de Cartas que mencionó Subaru..."

- "¿El señor Sumeragi te habló de mí?" –sonrió la muchacha- "es extraño, porque no me pareció una persona demasiado habladora cuando le conocí..."

- "Solo mencionó que conoció a una Maestra de Cartas... nunca dijo que fuera tan amable... me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocí... tiene un aura muy cálida"

Los puños del chico se contrajeron mientras sus ojos recuperaban su tristeza habitual y Shaoran se acercaba al lado de su novia...

- "Lástima que ella... que ella haya muerto de esa forma..." –dijo casi en un sollozo.

Sakura y Shaoran intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

La antigua card captor experimentó una profunda tristeza al sentir la melancolía del muchacho y tomando otra vez su mano entre las suyas le sonrió tratando de decir algo que le hiciera sentirse mejor...

- "Entonces ella debe estar con mi madre... en el cielo." –dijo con un brillo confiado en sus ojos verdes- "y estoy segura que es un lugar muy hermoso aunque las personas que amamos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones..."

El chico suspiró pero Shaoran sintió en ese momento algunas presencias y...

- "¡Vaya vaya!... ¿te estás ruborizando Kamui?" –intervino una voz alegre desde las sombras, sobresaltando al adolescente- "¡es una chica muy bonita!.. ¡siempre he dicho que tienes suerte!"

Yue mantuvo una postura de defensa pero Shaoran le contuvo con un gesto al no sentir nada hostil en el aura del recién llegado, mientras Kamui parecía inquieto...

- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "¿Me preguntas que hago aquí después de todo el revuelo que armaste?" –replicó un joven de 18 a 19 años, de cabello alborotado y con una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza, que lucía una gran y amigable sonrisa- "cuando salí del instituto Yuzuriha me dijo que ibas a hacerle una prueba a tu maestro y aunque me pareció algo bastante paradójico Subaru se preocupó... creo que te conoce mucho mejor que yo por lo que veo..."

- "¿Estás bien Kamui?" –dijo el médium Sumeragi apareciendo de repente, envuelto en su blanco abrigo- "nos preocupamos cuando sentimos aquellas presencias cerca de la tuya..."

- "Sí, gracias" –asintió el chico- "lamento haberles preocupado y..."

- "¡Oh por favor, discúlpeme hermosa señorita, que maleducado soy!" –dijo rápidamente el joven de la gorra de béisbol al notar la belleza de Sakura- "soy Sorata Arisugawa y tengo una gran placer en ver a una chica tan bella..."

El ceño de Shaoran se hizo más profundo mientras Kamui lanzaba un suspiro de resignación y un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía sobre la cabeza de la muchacha...

- "Mu... mucho gusto en conocerle señor Arisugawa..."

- "¡Por favor, llámeme Sorata!"

Una vena empezaba a manifestarse en la cabeza del joven chino mientras Sorata estrujaba la blanca mano de Sakura con énfasis...

- "Lamento que este malentendido haya ocurrido señorita Kinomoto, señor Li" –intervino Sumeragi, tan sereno como siempre- "... aunque tal vez haya sido lo mejor en este momento... creo que tenemos cierta información importante que les compete mucho..."

- "¿Eh?" –se asombró Shaoran, interrumpido en sus pensamientos de golpear al joven Sorata- "¿algo que nos interese a nosotros?.. ¿acaso es algo sobre su "batalla final"?".

- "Precisamente..."

- "¡Es cierto!" –murmuró el chico Shirou mirando a Sumeragi, quien asintió- "¡es el Jefe del Concilio!... aquella parte que acabamos de aclarar se refiere a él..."

Shaoran permaneció pensativo por unos instantes, mientras la expresión del joven Kamui se tornaba seria y un silencio se extendía. Silencio en el que sólo se podía escuchar las frases emocionadas del joven Sorata, que empezaban a exasperar tremendamente al joven Li.

- "... no esperaba conocer a una chica linda cuando vine a ver en que andaba Kamui¡soy muy afortunado!"

- "No... no es para tanto" –dijo la joven apenada.

Pero Sakura sí se sobresaltó cuando Kamui tocó su hombro y entonces le miró asombrada porque el adolescente tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza... algo que entendió perfectamente al notar la mortífera aura de fuego que rodeaba a su novio...

Porque otra gota apareció en ella al notarlo..

- "Eh... señor Arisugawa... yo.."

- "¡Por favor llámame Sorata!"

- "Eh... Sorata..." –dudó mientras veía que Shaoran contenía su enfado a duras penas pues el otro chico seguía estrujando la mano de Sakura- "permítame presentarle a mi novio... Shaoran Li.."

- "¡Novio!... ni modo... no tengo suerte..." –suspiró Sorata resignado, antes de volverse a mirar al celoso joven chino- "... un momento.. dijo ¿Shaoran Li?" –miró al hechicero con atención y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al entusiasmarse- "¡Shaoran Li¡es cierto!...¡no puedo creerlo!.. ¿qué haces en Japón eh?"

Una gran cantidad de signos de interrogación –de todos los colores y tamaños- rodearon al joven chino, al igual que a Kamui y a Sakura...

- "¿Ustedes se conocen?" –preguntó el chico Shirou.

- "Yo no creo..." –dudó Shaoran.

- "¡Claro que si!" –dijo Sorata con gran confianza, golpeando la espalda de Shaoran como si fueran grandes amigos, ante el gran asombro de éste- ".. es cierto, nunca lo dije y eso que hablo bastante..."

- "Normalmente sueles hablar de Arashi todo el tiempo..." –replicó su pequeño líder.

En los ojos de Sorata aparecieron dos estrellas cuando el chico mencionó a la muchacha que había acompañado a Yuzuriha y Kamui en los alrededores del departamento de Shaoran, cuando las nuevas guardianas fueron creadas –la noche que se encontraron con Yukito- y adoptó por un instante la pose de héroe de televisión dando un gran golpe sobre la espalda del pobre Shaoran, que casi cae al piso..

- "¡Demonios!" –se quejó el joven chino aún preguntándose porque ese tipo parecía tenerle tanta confianza- "aún estoy demasiado débil para esto.."

- "¡La preciosa Arashi!" –murmuraba Sorata mientras Sakura sostenía a su novio y Kamui suspiraba resignado- "¡cierto, cierto!.. ¡algún día va a corresponder a mis sentimientos¡ja, ja, ja, ja!" –repentinamente volvió a la realidad- "aunque, permíteme felicitarte Li... ¡tienes una novia realmente preciosa¡y yo que siempre creí que te la pasarías suspirando por esa niñita de la que te enamoraste en la primaria!"

La cara de Shaoran se puso como un tomate... al igual que la de Sakura...

- "¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?" –preguntó el joven, con el rostro casi morado y algo colérico- "¿quién eres?"

- "¡Oh vamos!.. ¡me sorprende que seas bueno fingiendo pero ya no le sigas!" –dijo con una gran carcajada- "¡ha sido una broma muy imaginativa de tu parte, aunque sigas tan serio como siempre!"

- "¿De que rayos habla este sujeto?" –murmuró Shaoran.

- "El señor Arisugawa... Sorata... es muy alegre.." –dijo Sakura con una gotita sobre la cabeza.

- "Pues si tu novio conoce realmente a Sorata, no le culpo por negarlo.. es realmente demasiado escandaloso..." –replicó Kamui encogiéndose de hombros.

- "¡Vamos Li, déjate de bromas!" –seguía riendo el chico- "¡Soy Sorata¡Sorata, de la montaña Kouya!... ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!.. ¿no seguirás diciendo que no te acuerdas de mi?"

- "Pues no"

El joven casi cae al piso y Sakura sonrió para disimular mientras Shaoran no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba y Kamui suspiraba de nuevo...

- "¿Cómo que no te acuerdas de mí!" –dijo Sorata, muy acalorado- "¡si yo te conocí cuando tenías 13 años¡fue en el viaje de estudios que hiciste por todos los lugares místicos de Oriente!" –rió complacido por su buena memoria- "ya entonces me dí cuenta que tu clan debía ser importante y que te preparaban para algo grande pero me sorprendí cuando me enteré que eres Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... ¡vamos¿acaso no recuerdas la sesión de regresión a los recuerdos que te hicieron en la montaña Kouya?.. ¡fue allí donde repetiste como poseso¡Sakura, Sakura!"

El rostro de Shaoran se puso otra vez como tomate y una gran vena apareció en su frente... ¡quería golpear a ese!.

- "¡Es cierto!" –se rió Sorata señalando a la avergonzadísima muchacha- "¡ella se llama igual a la niña de tus recuerdos!"

- "¡Ella es Sakura idiota!"-gritó Kamui, perdiendo la paciencia- "¿acaso no te das cuenta por la cara que ponen o estas ciego?"

Shaoran contenía las ganas de matar a Sorata a duras penas mientras la antigua card captor no sabía como disimular la risa...

- "¡Bueno, disculpa!.. ¡je, je!" –rió el otro- "no lo noté... ¿en serio no te acuerdas de mí?"

- "¡No!"

- "¡Maldición ¿cómo es posible!".. ¡y yo que hasta te di mi secreto para preparar mis súper especiales bollos de pan de la montaña Kouya!.. y eso que te castigaron bastante cuando se los diste a probar a los monjes"

Shaoran cambió de color y una ENORME gota surgió sobre su cabeza...

- "¿So.. Sorata?" –dijo palideciendo- "... ¡es cierto!..."

- "¡Claro!.. te creíste mi broma y como consecuencia los monjes sufrieron de una intoxicación... ¡que bueno que ya no eres tan inocente!.. ¡recuerdo que el señor Wei repetía que tu eras buen cocinero y no sabía de donde habías sacado esa receta.. ¿está bien el señor Wei?"

Shaoran asintió mudamente –con gran desaliento al recordar esa parte de su niñez- y Sorata siguió hablando sin parar mientras la mirada de Sakura buscaba al señor Sumeragi, que no había intervenido en aquella extraña conversación, sólo para encontrar al médium mirando a Yue con la misma serenidad e impasividad del guardián...

Aunque ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna...

- "¿También se conocían?" –pensó en voz alta en un susurro.

- "Es la primera vez que veo tu forma real... directamente.." –decía el médium.

- "Sí, aunque fuiste la primera persona que pudo notar mi sombra proyectada sobre Yukito.. cuando apenas eran unos niños..." –replicó Yue tan serenamente como siempre- "y ya entiendo el porqué. Eres quien posee mayor poder mágico entre el clan Sumeragi, el clan más poderoso de médiums del Japón, además... eres un Dragón del Cielo.."

Ambos se miraron fijamente al reconocerse... inexpresivamente. Al notarlo otra vez las gotas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de Kamui y Sakura...

- "¡Vaya!... esos dos parece que nunca se alteran..."

El chico asintió, mientras Shaoran aún soportaba el parloteo de Sorata a un lado...

- "Hay algunas cosas que es mejor que sepan.." –dijo Sumeragi súbitamente- "¿podemos hablar en algún sitio tranquilo?"

- "Justamente estamos por tener una reunión importante con algunos amigos" –replicó Shaoran, feliz de escapar a las bromas de Sorata- "¿vendrían con nosotros?"

El médium asintió aunque expresó que él estaría apenas unos instantes pues tenía algo pendiente...

Sakura suspiró al recordar ese momento. Parecían ser buenas personas pero el problema había venido cuando los dragones empezaron a contarles lo que enfrentarían. Y todos ahora estaban conscientes del peligro aunque habían empezado a dar sus opiniones sólo a la partida de los conocidos de Yukito...

- "Tal y como dijeron los Dragones del Cielo, la participación del Heraldo del Kamui Oscuro no estaba tan clara en las profecías... por eso no podía figurar entre los archivos del Concilio.." –había comentado Shaoran pensativamente.

- "Supongo que no debería sorprendernos.." –murmuró Eriol- "todas las profecías sobre el fin de los tiempos en las diferentes culturas antiguas comentan sobre "anuncios" y "lo que precederá" a esta batalla... no es algo sin sentido que halla algún "heraldo" que anuncie la llegada del fin del mundo y del Kamui Oscuro.."

- "Sí... pero esto nos llevará a exponer mucho más que nuestras vidas esta vez" –murmuró Touya- "además que el resultado de nuestro combate es el inicio casi del fin de los tiempos.."

- "No podemos considerar las cosas de esa forma hermano. Nosotros ya habíamos decidido ayudar en lo que pudiéramos a los Dragones del Cielo aún antes de saber que había un preámbulo que nos involucraba directamente..." –dijo Sakura con suavidad- "¿acaso no podemos hacer lo que habíamos deseado en el principio?.. dar lo mejor de nosotros y cumplir con nuestra parte sintiéndonos honrados de poder hacer algo... Al menos eso creo yo"

Shaoran asintió con una sonrisa.

- "Esta parte de la profecía nos involucra directamente a Eriol y a mí" –dijo serio- ".. francamente es inquietante saberlo pero no puedo pedirles que se queden tan tranquilos, aunque tampoco que nos ayuden. Temo que cada uno de nosotros tendrá que tomar una decisión ahora que ya sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando..." –miró a Mei Ling y a Tomoyo- "tal vez sea mejor que ustedes salgan de la ciudad al igual que la señora Kaho por.."

- "¡No voy a irme Shaoran!" –protestó Mei Ling- "eso es definitivo"

- "¡Mei Ling!"

- "Sé que no tengo magia y quizá no pueda ayudar en mucho" –dijo la joven china- "pero no me pidas que les abandone porque no lo haré... todo el lío de los Lao en el que te metiste antes fue por culpa mía y ahora no les dejaré solos.."

- "¿A qué se refiere?" –murmuró Tomoyo al oído de Sakura.

- "¿Recuerdas al viejo Lao?" –Tomoyo asintió- "bien, el hijo de ese anciano fué novio de Mei Ling ..."

- "Quizá Tomoyo sí deba irse.." –repuso Eriol- "¿acaso no sería esa una buena solución?" –le dijo- "además que quizá ayude a convencer a Kaho de marcharse y..."

- "Tal y como yo lo veo" –dijo Tomoyo pensativamente- "lo que va a pasar nos afectará a todos de modo que no importa donde esté y por eso prefiero permanecer aquí con ustedes.. aunque no ayude mucho"

- "Creo que el punto es encontrar la identidad actual del Druida Negro" –intervino Touya, con gesto enfadado- "ya que todos sabemos ahora que es ese sujeto quien atacó en la torre.."

- "Sí, ya que la parte de la profecía que acaba de descubrirse menciona específicamente a Li, como Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y a mí, como encarnación de Lead Clow, es preciso que sepamos lo antes posible la identidad actual y real de los que estamos por enfrentar..."

- "Tal vez la identidad de ustedes nos proporcione una idea sobre la de sus oponentes.." –intervino Yukito, pensativamente- "... Li es alguien de este tiempo... que preside la organización mágica más antigua del mundo.."

- "Eso significaría que hay personas de nuestro propio tiempo, con poderes similares a los de Li en este asunto.." –murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Y si Eriol es la encarnación de quien llaman "el Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos" eso ¿qué significa?" – preguntó Nakuru.

- "La batalla final será entre Dragones del Cielo y de la Tierra, destinados a combatir por el destino de la humanidad..." –intervino Yoko- ".. pero antes... los representantes más poderosos de magia y hechicería que se han manifestado en la misma humanidad deberán combatir, como justo preámbulo al combate entre ambos "Kamui"..."

- "¿Cómo estás tan segura?" –preguntó Sakura.

- " Porque de lo contrario los mismos Dragones del Cielo no habrían venido a contarnos esa parte de la profecía..."

Kiku miró a todos a punto de preguntar -no entendía nada- pero a un gesto de Touya la detuvo y quedó en silencio, pues confiaba en su hermanito. Después de todo, había sido Touya quien le dijo que no comentara nada de lo que sabía sobre el Sakurazukamori y aunque mientras estuvo presente –el médico llegó después- el médium Sumeragi la había mirado repetidas veces con interés... nada había pasado.

- "Si el Jefe del Concilio representa la humanidad y magia de estos tiempos... la presencia de Eriol significaría a la humanidad y magia del pasado" –murmuró Spinel- "eso podría significar que alguien de los Heraldos del Kamui Oscuro es también un hechicero reencarnado..."

- "Así como hay un "Kamui" a cada lado... hay un "Hechicero de todos los Tiempos" en cada uno de los bandos de la batalla del preámbulo a la batalla por el fin de la humanidad.."–repuso Touya.

- "Soté" –murmuró Eriol- "el Druida Negro".

- "¡Ese tipo fue un verdadero problema en el pasado!.. ¿de que sería capaz de hacer en una encarnación si ya no posee poderes?" -comentó Kero.

- "El que no tenga poderes mágicos no significa que no pueda atacar a mi señor y a mi señora" –le contestó Megumi, que había escuchado todo en silencio y recién intervenía- "...acaso ese hombre el Druida Negro ¿no era muy astuto?"

Eriol asintió al igual que Kero, mientras Byakko comentaba:

- "¡Imaginaba eso!... solo un sujeto muy listo podría haber usado un sello de su antigua encarnación para cubrir su rastro cuando atacó a mi señora en la torre de Tokyo... " –continuó- "según lo que me contaron fue una situación difícil. ¿Acaso eso no prueba que aunque carezca de poderes es hábil?"

- "Entonces es definitivo. La profecía y el ataque a mi hermana en la torre están definitivamente relacionados..."

Shaoran y Eriol asintieron y el médico quedó en silencio pero Nakuru trató de animarle...

- "¡No te preocupes tanto querido Touya!" –dijo abrazándolo, mientras el galeno trataba de liberarsesintiéndose más incómodo que nunca- "... Eriol y Li son gente poderosa al igual que tu hermana¡lo único que es fatal para cualquiera sería enfrentarnos a alguno de esos Dragones de la Tierra porque su poder sí que es diferente!.." –rió- "ya lo dijeron ese lindo chico y sus compañeros.. nadie puede enfrentar a un dragón a menos que sea otro dragón porque de lo contrario.. ¡allí si que la persona involucrada moriría sin remedio!"

Tomoyo palideció al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada.

- "Aunque no hay que olvidar que la vidente de los dragones les dijo específicamente: el Jefe de la institución mágica más antigua del mundo, el Hechicero de todos los Tiempos y sus aliados... se refiere también a nosotros.." –murmuró Yukito revisando las notas que había tomado de la charla de los dragones- "todos estamos en esto.. ¿podría eso significar algo?"

- "¿Que estamos todos en problemas?" –murmuró Mei Ling

- "En uno que definitivamente tendremos que enfrentar" –murmuró Shaoran mientras su novia apretaba su mano- "demasiadas cosas dependen de eso.."

* * *

Jeff O' Neill terminó de arreglar su traje con gesto divertido y se despidió de Eriol con rapidez inusitada, llamando la atención del hechicero que leía con fruición algunos libros sobre talismanes druidas. No sólo el agente le había pedido una vacaciones –para no volver a Inglaterra al menos hasta finales del mes- sinó que se veía muy informal y animado...

- "Es la primera vez que te veo feliz sin que haya alguna mujer de por medio" –rió el hechicero.

- "Eso sólo prueba que no me conoces del todo mi joven amigo" –rió el pelirrojo- "porque justamente el motivo de mi apuro es una preciosa chica que me gusta bastante y a la que estoy ayudando como el caballero galante que soy"

- "¿En serio?.. ¿pides vacaciones para ayudar a alguien?" –sonrió- "parece que no te conozco del todo, aunque definitivamente piensas sacar algún provecho de la dama..."

- "Provecho sentimental.. si hay suerte. Porque dudo que Yoko pueda darme dinero para pagar mis servicios..."

- "¿Esa chica te ha contratado?" –ahora sí estaba genuinamente asombrado.

- "La verdad que no. Yo me ofrecí a ser su guardaespaldas sin costo alguno y aunque dudó bastante aceptó cuando le dije que descubrir la verdad de la muerte de su padre formaba parte de mi labor como agente de Interpol al igual que proteger a gente en problemas" –replicó con una gran sonrisa- "claro que esto me hace desempeñar algunas labores poco comunes como acompañarla a sacar a su hermanito del hospital y llevarlo a casa de la anciana Li..." –dudó- "quizá pueda convencerla de aceptar salir conmigo después..."

Eriol rió escéptico.

- "Tendrás suerte si no te golpea a la primera palabra" –dijo muy incómodo al recordar el último "malentendido" en el que acabó por cortesía de Jeff- "después no te quejes... te lo estoy advirtiendo.."

- "¡Bah, sobre eso no te preocupes!" –rió el otro al recordar el hecho- "le dije que el pervertido eras tú... ¡igual que no le agradas mucho y eso significó cierta confianza en mí!"

El joven hechicero suspiró resignado.

- "Bien, seguro que te creyó. Pero no vengas a quejarte cuando te maltrate" –dijo buscando otro libro- "dudo que salgas ileso..."

El agente le miró por un instante y entonces se animó a preguntar:

- "¿Y vas a quedarte toda la tarde leyendo esos textos que te mandó mi padre?... en verdad que debes andar preocupado¿sabes que me sorprendió mucho que Tracie Junot fuera amiga tuya?... eso sí que no lo sabía."

- "¿Tracie?.. ¡ah Tomoyo!" –dijo rápido- "... ¿porqué lo preguntas¿sabes algo sobre ella?"

- "No. Sólo que es una chica algo extraña para el ambiente parisino.. ¿recuerdas cuando me enviaron a un trabajo allí el año pasado, bien la ví en una fiesta entonces y si bien es verdaderamente bella debo admitir que me sorprendió lo que escuché de ella. El único novio que se le ha conocido es ese sujeto Le Blanc, su actual prometido..."

- "Eso me sorprende, Tomoyo es muy bonita.."

- "Sí, pero esa actitud la han hecho impopular entre los círculos femeninos de París.. ¡nunca entenderé a las mujeres!.. a mí una chica inocente me parece más adorable aún que una chica mundana.. ¡por eso es que voy a insistir con la pequeña Yoko!" –rió antes de marcharse.

Eriol sonrió imaginando a la joven Yoko golpear el risueño rostro de Jeff y pensó por un momento en lo que el irlandés había comentado. Conocía perfectamente a lo que se había referido el agente. Tomoyo tenía belleza y éxito en su trabajo pero la envidia la rodeaba en París al no compartir mucho del nivel de vida de ese ambiente. Los personajes del Jet Set se movían no sólo entre la moda y las grandes recepciones sinó también entre los irregulares conflictos sentimentales y allí los cambios de parejas estaban a la orden del día, pero Tracie Junot, pese a ser tan famosa en su trabajo y asistir a grandes recepciones, era conocida por ser una "chica anticuada" que apenas si salía con jóvenes que le insistieran mucho –Jean era su novio por pura tenacidad- además que pese a tener veinte años no había vivido con algún hombre.

Algo muy extraño en París y en el mundo glamoroso de la moda y las pasarelas...

El joven Hiragizawa recordó entonces la extraña sensación del otro día. El largo cabello oscuro de Tomoyo por un instante le había recordado algo conocido... algo añorado, pero que no sabía que era y eso le hizo interrumpir su lectura.

Aquel larguísimo cabello oscuro... lo había visto antes, pero no en Tomoyo, no había ocurrido en su actual encarnación, estaba seguro, así como también estaba seguro que su buena amiga se traía algo entre manos... algo que no era la preparación del vestuario de Sakura y Li en su cita de petición matrimonial...

¿Estaría equivocado?.

Recordó entonces ciertas reacciones de su amiga en la reunión. Si no se había equivocado eso sí que sería divertido, aunque absolutamente inesperado. Y lo lamentaría más que todo por una de las dos personas que se perjudicarían, pero definitivamente sería muy divertido observar algunas reacciones...

En más de una ocasión aquella persona le había parecido alguien digno de estudio y... ¿que momento sería mejor que ese?.

Rió bajito.

- _"Mi estimada Tomoyo... ¿en qué otro problema estarás metida aparte de mantenerte lejos del sujeto de la torre?" _

Sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la muy agradable sensación de saber algo que los demás ignoraban y sería muy interesante y divertido de observar como ocurrían las cosas.

Absolutamente ignorante de los pensamientos de su amigo, Tomoyo parecía feliz y animada. ¡Desde que era una niña que no había tenido que trabajar tan rápido en un diseño exclusivo!. La boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki iba a realizarse ese fin de semana...

Eso era justamente el motivo por el cual se encontraba empujando –literalmente- al infortunado Li por las calles de Tokyo...

- "¡Nadie mejor que yo conoce las consecuencias de lo que puede suceder si no estás listo para enfrentar el peligro!" –dijo serenamente y el joven no entendió el porqué de sus palabras- "pero tu abuela tiene toda la razón al decir que no debes olvidar tu propia felicidad en los momentos difíciles¿acaso no te parece una señal que Yamazaki y Chiharu se casen este fin de semana, ellos se reencontraron justo después que tú y Sakura y aunque fueron novios formales antes que ustedes, yo misma creí que Sakura y tú serían los primeros en casarse..."

- "Por favor Daidouji.. no sigas. Que tuve que soportar un sermón de mi abuela sobre las dulzuras de la vida matrimonial y eso... eso fue bastante vergonzoso" –replicó el joven con el rostro totalmente rojo- "sabes bien que si fuera por mí me casaría con Sakura en este instante pero estuve pensando que no sería muy justo ... en mi situación"

- "¿Tu situación?" –se asombró dejando de empujarle- "¿a qué te refieres?"

- "Tu sabes" –dijo poniéndose serio- "la batalla que podemos enfrentar en cualquier momento... la constante debilidad que estoy sufriendo desde la creación de Tsuki y Byakko"

- "¡No te entiendo!" –dijo confundida- "creaste a esas guardianas con el objetivo de proteger a Sakura... ¿qué sucede ahora¿acaso no vas a hablar con Sakura sobre el matrimonio?"

- "No sabes cuanto deseo hacerlo" –dijo con voz ronca- "pero con lo que va a pasar yo...quizá sea mejor para Sakura que no diga nada..."

Su amiga le miró extrañada. El joven chino apretó los puños por un instante y su ceño se endureció mientras sus ojos parecían llenarse de profunda tristeza...

- "Me encuentro mucho más débil de lo que quisiera" –dijo en el mismo tono- "pero no creas que dudo del poder de Sakura o que me arrepiento de haber creado a Tsuki y a Byakko... es gracias a que la combinación del poder de Sakura y las guardianas que sé que ella estará bien aún después que combatamos con el Druida Negro, pero tú me dices que le pida matrimonio y me case con ella y yo mismo quisiera hacerlo pero..." –suspiró- "con el nivel que tengo, es poco probable que yo salga bien librado esta vez y no quiero dejar a Sakura con las responsabilidades que mi madre heredó de mi padre¡no quiero convertirla en una viuda a los veinte años!"

Tomoyo abrió los ojos casi sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- "¿Porqué dices eso?"

- "En alguna ocasión la abuela nos contó que mi madre era muy diferente antes que mi padre muriera... fueron las presiones del clan y el tener que cuidar de mí y de mis hermanas lo que la hizo tan fría, tan lejana a nosotros... ¿crees que deseo que Sakura pase por lo mismo¿crees que sería justo casarme con ella cuando puedo quitarle la libertad que tiene y encadenarla a mi clan siendo que es muy posible que muera?"

Tomoyo parpadeó. El joven estaba terriblemente pálido y serio.

- "Sakura no pasará por eso porque todo saldrá bien.. ella siempre lo repetía cuando éramos niñas.." –dijo repentinamente convencida- "... si piensas de esa forma nunca podrás dar lo mejor de ti en la batalla y entonces ella sufrirá si te pierde ¿acaso no te das cuenta, el pensar así puede ser más perjudicial que cualquier debilidad que sientes porque para lo que vendrá deberás tener fé, no sólo en Sakura sinó en el futuro... en tu propio destino al lado de mi amiga... sin fé no hay nada que hacer..."

El joven la miró asombrado.

- "Ustedes se quieren demasiado como para que pienses de esa forma por eso debes cuidarte mucho. No sólo por ti sinó por ella... ¿acaso quieres hacerla llorar?"

- "¡Eso no!"

- "Entonces deja de pensar de esa forma y concéntrate en prepararte para la batalla y hacerla feliz... ¡y nada la alegraría más que le pidieras matrimonio!" –continuó poniéndose pensativa- "cuando dos personas se quieren tanto como ustedes es absurdo esperar... si hay amor de ambas partes es tonto perder el tiempo..."

El joven chino notó el cambio de tono en la mejor amiga de su novia. Dudó un poco pero preguntó suavemente...

- "Eso no existe entre tú y tu novio.. ¿verdad?"

La joven no contestó por un instante, pero después de unos segundos le sonrió llena de ánimo...

- "No es de mí de quien estamos hablando.." –rió- ".. y no me cambies el tema.. ¿no será que acaso le tienes miedo al matrimonio?"

- "¡Claro que no!" –protestó con calor- ".. si es con Sakura" –se sonrojó.

- "¡Bien, entonces no hay más que decir!" –alborotó Tomoyo- "¿queda muy lejos el banco, no había pensado que necesitaras cheques para..."

- "¿Cheques?.. no entiendo de lo que hablas.. ¿acaso no dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con el anillo de compromiso?" –la chica asintió- "justamente por eso es que vamos a recogerlo al banco porque allí lo tengo y..."

- "¿YA LO COMPRASTE?"

- "¿Comprar?" –se asombró- " ¿para qué?... justamente la semana pasada me informaron que ya el banco me custodia las joyas que las prometidas de los jefes de mi clan han usado por generaciones, y que acompañan al anillo de compromiso.. ¿acaso crees que Sakura preferiría que le comprara algo nuevo?..."

- "No¡claro que no, sólo que no esperaba eso de las joyas de tu familia aunque pensándolo bien no es algo que deba sorprenderme" –rió entusiasmada- "¡estoy impaciente por verlas!... porque eso quiere decir que nos quedará tiempo para los otros detalles..."

- "¿Otros detalles?"

- "Sí. Es importante que estés enterado de todo... ya tengo casi listo el traje que usarás y también el de Sakura y..."

Una gota resbaló sobre la cabeza del joven chino...

- "¿No será algo demasiado llamativo no?..."

- "¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

- "Por la forma en que solías vestir a Sakura cuando éramos niños..." –dijo el joven con un gran suspiro mientras se juraba a sí mismo que no vestiría ningún traje de gato, conejo o algo similar en esa noche tan especial, no importa cuanto Tomoyo insistiera en ello- "¡por favor dime que no me sentiré ridículo con la ropa que has diseñado!"

Su amiga contuvo una risita y estuvo a punto de tranquilizarle. ¿Cómo se imaginaba Li que les daría un vestuario ridículo una noche tan importante?.. ¿acaso creía que los iba a vestir de animales o qué?.. ¡era una diseñadora famosa y sólo los niños podían vestir de esa forma y verse adorables!... no era cosa de adultos... al menos no en una velada romántica.

- "Las reservaciones están listas pero quiero que veas el lugar que seleccioné.. aunque dudo que puedas protestar porque es un bellísimo sitio que pese a los terremotos aún está en pie..."

- "¡Aún no me contestas sobre el asunto de la ropa!"

- "La ambientación será perfecta... al igual que la música, y para que no te sientas incómodo reservé todo el lugar y"

- "¡Por favor Daidouji que no me vestiré de forma ridícula esa noche!"

La chica dudó, pero prefirió dejar sufriendo un poco al joven chino y replicó nuevamente sin contestar...

- "Y no olvides estudiar esto..." –dijo alcanzándole un libro pequeño- "quizá te ayude un poco... ¡no sé como es que no lo necesitaste cuando empezaron su relación!"

- "¿Qué es esto?" –dijo el chico con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- "Es un tratado sobre la naturaleza sicológica femenina" –dijo la muchacha, recordando lo mucho que se habían reído Eriol y Yamazaki cuando la convencieron de dárselo a Li- "quizá te sirva un poco para hacer la proposición..."

Shaoran suspiró repentinamente aliviado. No tenía la menor idea de lo que trataba el libro pero al menos no era la versión ilustrada del "Kama Sutra" que su abuela le había obligado a aceptar esa misma mañana cuando le dio el sermón sobre las bondades del matrimonio... por la cara de espanto de Hin Lu suponía que el libro de la abuela era algo.. pervertido, aunque no lo había revisado todavía...

- _"¿Porqué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"_ –pensó.

* * *

Yukito conservó su buen humor pese a la cantidad de papel que le había caído encima en cuanto abrió su casillero. Los profesores a su lado contuvieron la risa y Ayame Sato se inclinó para recoger una de las cartas perfumadas que –en la misma impresionante cantidad- el maestro de matemáticas recibía... todos los días.

- "A estas alturas, podrías tener siquiera un correo electrónico" –rió Aya- "al menos evitarías que tus alumnas gastaran tanto papel para declararte sus sentimientos.."

- "Bueno.. lo intentó" –le susurró una profesora cercana- "pero pronto los servidores de la cuenta de correo del Campus estaban tan congestionados que tuvo que olvidar eso... ¡y lo más gracioso es que no le había dado a nadie su dirección electrónica!"

- "Parece que los alumnos tienen su propia red de inteligencia aquí ¿verdad?"

Ambas mujeres se rieron mientras Yukito terminaba de amontonar la papelería en una bolsa ya acondicionada para el caso, lo cual solo confirmaba la veracidad de lo expresado por su colega. Aquello era cosa de todos los días.

- "¡Ya terminé!" –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- "gracias por esperarme Aya... ¿vamos al hospital entonces?.. es curioso que con lo mucho que me has hablado de Rei hasta ahora no conozco a tu sobrinito.. Siempre con eso de que estaba en tratamiento o cuidados intensivos no he podido verlo"

- "Justamente venía a contarte que los trámites de adopción ya están listos" –la muchacha parecía algo triste- "Rei ya es legalmente mi hijo"

Yukito la felicitó efusivamente pero entonces notó la tristeza en su querida amiga.

- "¿Qué sucede?.. ¿no es eso lo que querías?"

- "Sí... pero me marcharé la próxima semana" –dijo con una sonrisa más triste que si llorase- "he arreglado que Rei sea trasladado y ..."

El profesor no la estaba escuchando. Había estado tan contento con la compañía de Ayame que había olvidado totalmente que ella sólo estaba de paso por la ciudad y repentinamente se sentía triste... Pronto ella se marcharía de nuevo y aquellas encantadoras veladas y cenas nocturnas que compartían –en los que él casi siempre estaba recordando a Keiko- quedarían en el recuerdo...

Pero no podía entristecerse delante de Ayame, de modo que lució su mejor sonrisa para animarla y dijo simplemente:

- "Entonces muy pronto empezarás una nueva vida... con tu nuevo hijo.."

La muchacha asintió en silencio mientras sentía que su corazón se hundía, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo –lo había hecho antes... especialmente el tiempo en el que sus buenos amigos Keiko y Yukito habían estado casados- y comentó:

- "Sí. Rei y yo empezaremos pronto una vida nueva... ¿sabes que es un niño muy guapo?" –rió casi sin saber lo que decía- "su madre era extranjera y muy bella... de hecho no te asombres si te parece que su pelo es casi plateado, lo heredó de ella"

- "¿En serio?" –dijo Yukito automáticamente, mientras salían del salón de maestros- "es una pena que haya muerto tan joven..."

- "Mi hermano y su esposa fueron felices mientras vivieron.. se tenían uno al otro" –dijo pensativamente- ".. al menos yo tengo a Rei y haré lo posible por darle un buen hogar y como sólo tiene cinco años quizá no le sea tan difícil adaptarse..."

Yukito asintió en silencio mientras se cruzaban con tres estudiantes de preparatoria –3 chicas para ser precisos- que dijeron algo que dejó pensativo al maestro...

- "¡No sean tontas a estas alturas ya Lantis y Ferio deben haberlas olvidado!" –dijo la de larga cabellera azul- "les conocimos cuando teníamos catorce años y son dos años los que han pasado.. ¡dos años!"

- "¿Porqué dices eso?" –le respondió la de la trenza roja- "muchas cosas son posibles en este mundo, ya ves que nos reunimos en esta preparatoria pese a que cuando nos conocimos estábamos en escuelas muy diferentes... y no pierdo la esperanza de volver a ver a Lantis algún día" –su rostro se puso tan rojo como su pelo.

- "Es cierto que a veces perdemos a los que amamos pero debemos tener valor para ver lo que está a nuestro alrededor..." –intervino la última chica, de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos y gafas- "sólo me enamoraría de alguien más si Ferio hubiera muerto, porque él no querría que pasara mi vida sola y triste.. ¡solo entonces lo haría!"

- _"Vive Yukito"_ –el maestro quedó estático al recordar como la figura de Keiko se le apareció cuando estaba en coma, aquella vez que le atropellaron justo antes de reencontrar a Sakura- _"quiero que vivas para tener la familia que yo no pude darte... vive y ama de nuevo... sólo entonces estaré tranquila por tí"_

- "¿Qué sucede?" –la gentil voz de Aya le devolvió a la realidad- "de repente te detuviste.."

- "¿Eh?... ¡no nada!... sólo que de repente recordé algo... algo que me sorprendió un poco y en lo que no había querido pensar" –le sonrió- "vamos al hospital que quiero conocer al pequeño Rei y no es correcto hacer que me esperes otra vez... es bueno ser atento con el sexo opuesto..."

Kero estornudó ruidosamente en ese instante y Byakko aprovechó para empujarle del cojín con rapidez y comerse el dulce de un bocado. El muñeco de felpa cayó de cabeza y entonces miró con desaliento la provisión de golosinas y comida en general que tenían...

Allí sólo quedaban verduras y cosas amargas... buenas para Byakko y Spinel, no para él.

- "¡Te comiste el último postre!" –gritó mientras la gatita atacaba briosamente sus verduras- "¡a ti todavía te quedan bastantes cosas tuyas como para que me quites mi postre!"

- "No es muy correcto de tu parte negarme el único dulce que me apetecía" –le contestó- "especialmente cuando fue gracias a mi idea que podemos disfrutar de este delicioso banquete... ¡a ustedes jamás se les habría ocurrido sacar provecho de algo así!"

- "Bien, debo admitir que no, pero espero que no tengamos problemas por esto" –murmuró Spinel entre bocado y bocado- "... mucho más si Megumi descubre que no sólo le tomaste fotos cuando estaba dormida sinó que también las vendimos por Internet a quien sabe que degenerados..."

- "¡Eso es una tontería sin importancia!.. lo importante es que la idea probó ser lucrativa y que.. ¡es el punto de inicio para más transacciones futuras!" –rió entusiasmada ante el asombro de los otros.

- "¿Más negocios?" –se asombraron

- "¿A este paso vamos a tener un catálogo de fotos de Megumi en Internet en poco tiempo, pero ella se enfadará cuando lo sepa..."- comentó Spinel.

- "No seas bobo Spi¿dónde está tu sentido común, no estoy hablando de Megumi... ella es demasiado dulce y bonita pero ¿porqué gastar una de nuestras modelos potenciales si podemos tener a una modelo que si le interese lucrar con su belleza?"

- "¿De quién hablas?" –preguntó Kero.

- "¡Hablo de Nakuru, ella es potencialmente buena modelo y a la vez cliente... ¿quién más?"

- "¡Alto ahí!.. yo conozco mejor que ustedes a Nakuru y sí, quizá le interesaría eso de comerciar su figura pero.. ¿cliente¿a que te refieres con eso?.. ¡no te entiendo!"

- "Genial.. ya somos dos" –dijo Kero.

- "Ustedes carecen de sentido comercial.. ¿acaso son ciegos?... el hermano de mi señora Sakura es guapísimo y ya que podemos ir a su casa a ver a la niña fantasma podríamos aprovechar para fotografiarle cuando esté distraído... ¡y no negarán que Nakuru pagará lo que le pidamos por fotos de ese hombre!"

Ambos guardianes asintieron.

- "Pero si nos descubren lo pasaremos mal" –razonó Spinel-"¿acaso no es cierto que el doctor tiene mal carácter?"

- "¡Y si que lo tiene!"

- "¡Ya basta Kero!... sean optimistas por favor.. no hay manera en que pueda siquiera considerar a mi señor y mi señora en estos arreglos y ya que Spinel se niega a que vendamos fotos de su dueño tenemos que aprovechar que las fotos del doctor pueden costearnos nuestros "gustos" por buen tiempo" –dijo terminando su plato- "¡que rico estuvo!"

- "Sólo comes verduras... ¿qué tiene eso de rico?"

- "... una tiene que cuidar la línea pero no espero que entiendas eso" –le replicó- "comes dulces como un poseído... en fin.. ¿quién va a ayudarme a sacar las fotos del doctor?"

Ambos guardianes dudaron.

- "¡Vamos que será muy lucrativo!"

- "¿Qué será lucrativo pequeña Byakko?... si yo fuera ustedes no me acercaría a Touya en estos días porque parece estar de muy malhumor... ¿no creen?"

Los tres guardianes se volvieron con gruesas gotas sobre la cabeza para contemplar la figura de Kaho que les miraba con una sonrisa...

- "Porque si lo hacen... tendré que avisar a sus dueños" –dijo sin cambiar su tono- "no es correcto vender fotografías de los demás..."

Las gotas sobre las cabezas de los guardianes se hicieron más gruesas y mientras Spinel y Kero balbuceaban sus disculpas Byakko pensó desalentada...

- _"No hay forma... tendré que renunciar a los negocios y buscarme otro pasatiempo"_

Sakura se revolvió en su lecho con preocupación notoria. No podía dormir. No sólo estaba el hecho de que notaba a Shaoran muy extraño desde la reunión –como si le ocultara algo- sinó que había percibido claramente que la debilidad de su novio era constante aún al paso de los días y eso la ponía a pensar en lo que Eriol le había dicho antes que su novio creara a Tsuki y Byakko...

- "¿Qué¿estás seguro de eso?"

- "Por supuesto" –había dicho Eriol- "Li va a olvidar su propia seguridad al crear a los guardianes Sakura... y si algo pasa... temo que dependerá de ti el ayudarlo esta vez"

- "¿Me dices tan tranquilamente que Shaoran puede morir?"

- "El ha asumido ese reto y dudo que tú o yo podamos convencerlo de no llevarlo a cabo" –había dicho la encarnación de Lead Clow- "pese a todo, creo que es lo bastante fuerte para lograr su propósito, pero lo que viene después es lo que me preocupa.."

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "Crear guardianes para el tipo de Cards que él ha hecho le provocará graves trastornos en su nivel mágico... es muy posible que le tome meses e incluso años, recuperar la capacidad mágica que ahora posee.."

La muchacha había palidecido espantosamente al escuchar eso.

- "Pero .. ¡entonces no debe crear esos guardianes!"

- "Más que eso. Dependerá de ti el ayudarlo a enfrentar a quienes estén detrás de estas cosas... porque no podrá hacerlo solo y temo que todos nosotros estaremos bastante ocupados también ..."

- "¿Enfrentar a quienes¿crees que sean más de una persona quien esté detrás de esto?"

- "Sí. Temo que esta vez el reto a enfrentar es mucho mayor que con el último card captor.. Eso es definitivo"

La muchacha se agitó en su lecho. Aquella conversación sí que le tenía muy asustada y no ella misma quien temía sino por Shaoran y sus amigos, su familia...

- "Todo va a salir bien.." –se dijo en voz alta- "no importa lo que pase... todo saldrá bien..."

Casi como desmintiendo sus palabras un fuerte movimiento telúrico empezó en ese instante y sacudió la habitación de la muchacha con violencia mientras un espantoso sonido retumbaba a lo lejos, produciendo una sensación absolutamente escalofriante en la joven...

- "¡Son esas auras otra vez!" –se dijo angustiada- " ¡Son aquellas presencias nuevamente en conflicto!.. ¡los Dragones del Cielo combatiendo con los Dragones de la Tierra!"

Toda la ciudad se estremeció en ese momento, casi como confirmando los pensamientos de la antigua card captor...

- "¡Aléjense de las ventanas!" –gritó Touya Kinomoto mientras las luces del hospital parpadeaban visiblemente- "¡cuidado con la gente en la sala de urgencias!"

- "¡Hay una crisis en la Sala de Operaciones del cuarto piso!" –dijo una enfermera.

- _"¡Maldición!.. si esto continúa así, Tokyo quedará reducida a escombros en poco tiempo"_ –pensó el médico mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a solucionar la crisis, tal y como le correspondía por estar de guardia- _" ¿Que demonios se proponen estos Dragones o lo que sean?.. a este paso todos estaremos muertos para su "día final" o lo que sea ¡y no habrá nada en esta ciudad que proteger o a quien salvar!"_

* * *

- "¡Pero es imposible que!"

- " ¿Por que no?.. me parece que tomas todas las cosas con demasiada seriedad"

La amplia túnica oscura del hechicero pareció casi convulsionar por unos instantes, mientras el Druida Negro apenas si podía controlar su asombro ante el tono despreocupado de su interlocutor..

- "¡Debes estar loco!.. ¿acaso jamás has pensado en lo importante, lo maravilloso que sería..?"

- "La magia y el hecho de crear seres con sentimientos propios es todo un don y un privilegio amigo mío... pero también me han hecho apreciar las cosas buenas de este mundo y lo que nos rodea.. ¿porqué tienes que llevar todo al extremo?"

- " ¿Llamas extremo a querer salvar a la raza humana de los errores que conlleva la existencia¿llamas extremo a buscar una forma de mejorar la vida?" –gritó el de la túnica oscura- "¿que clase de pusilánime eres tú que no usas el poder que tienes para algo más útil que divertirte a ti mismo?"

Un revuelo se armó en el amplio salón mientras el resto de hechiceros contemplaba la escena como si esperaran algo, algo que nunca llegó, porque entonces un súbito sonido interrumpió la querella..

- "¡Basta Soté!" –ordenó una voz muy seria, desde el centro del mismo consejo- "no hemos aceptado tu participación en nuestro consejo para que insultes a uno de nuestros miembros.."

- "No me ha insultado Lao" –rió la persona que estaba muy tranquila, al lado del hechicero de la túnica oscura- "sólo que mi falta de seriedad hace que nuestro amigo se descontrole un poco.."

- "Pero ¡Clow!"

Lead Clow se levantó de su asiento con suma tranquilidad y sonrió con absoluta calma mientras abandonaba el salón..

- "La reunión aún no termina Clow" –intervino una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- "Lo sé, pero mi buen amigo Lao sabe que soy alguien que toma todo muy a la ligera y que mi voto no es importante" –replicó el aludido, volviéndose a la persona que le había dirigido tal advertencia- "de modo que no hay de que preocuparse.."

- "¿Acaso te vas porque me temes Clow?" –murmuró el druida negro con un tono de reto.

- "¡He dicho que basta de discusión!" –continuó Lao desde su sitial de honor- "tenemos demasiadas cosas que discutir para empezar a hacerlo entre nosotros mismos.."

Lead Clow sonrió sin decir palabra y se marchó.

- "¿Que pasó?" –repuso Yue, que desde la amplia antesala no había perdido detalle de los problemas de su amo en el Concilio- " ¿porqué te dijo pusilánime?"

- "Ese sujeto es realmente desagradable..." –protestó Kerberos, que ya se acercaba también a su dueño con un gesto molesto- "¿quien se ha creído?"

- "Es sólo una persona que toma las cosas demasiado en serio, aunque espero que recapacite sin pasar por alguna penosa experiencia" –repuso el hechicero, tranquilizando con un gesto a sus criaturas- "vamos, es mejor que volvamos a casa... con algo de suerte, no recibiré invitación para estar aquí el próximo año y esto me dejará tiempo para realizar algo que.."

- "Que no te ocasione problemas.." –dijo una sombra nebulosa con voz femenina- "¿porqué insistes en retarle?.. Soté ha cambiado demasiado, ya no es el mismo de hace dos años. Ha estado obsesionado y ansioso con que le enseñes a crear seres mágicos como los que lograste hacer y como no aceptaste ahora te odia..."

- "Personalmente yo creo que odia a todos" –intervino otra sombra nebulosa pero de voz masculina- "en alguna ocasión comentamos que parecía ocultar algo cuando era nuestro amigo y ahora juraría que le brillan los ojos de sólo pensar en quedarse con las Clow Cards o con Kerberos y Yue.. especialmente si consideramos que tus cards son mas poderosas que los otros juegos de cards que conocemos.. y que has sido el único que tuvo éxito en crear seres mágicos"

- "¡Pues nadie va a disponer de mí como si fuera un juguete!.. ¡soy el gran Kerberos!"

Lead Clow sonrió y se volvió a las sombras..

- "Justamente por eso no puedo tomar lo que Soté dice en serio. Si lo hago tendría que pelear con él y todavía le considero mi amigo... nuestro amigo. Sólo espero que Lao y los otros logren disuadirle de cometer alguna tontería..."

- "Pues si fuera tú, no me confiaría" –dijo la sombra femenina- "ayer por la noche le leyó las runas a la esposa de Lao y le predijo que su clan sería destruido por un miembro del clan Li.. sólo después que los Lao tramaran una espantosa traición.."

- "¡Eso es imposible!" –protestó la otra sombra- "¡los Lao aprecian demasiado a la familia materna de Clow como para hacer algo así!.. además que todos sabemos que son muy honorables.. ningún Lao tramaría algo tan traicionero..."

- "Quizá ningún Lao de este tiempo lo haría.. pero ¿y en el futuro?" –murmuró la voz de mujer.

- "¡Deja de ser desconfiada!" –le interrumpió la sombra masculina casi abrazándola ante la risa de Clow- "nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?".. si no confiamos en los amigos.. ¿en quien?"

- "Tú eres demasiado confiado" –protestó la otra- "pero has admitido que Soté no es ya nuestro amigo..."

- "Toda regla tiene su excepción" –comentó la voz masculina sofocando la risa..

- "Pues a ver si aprenden ustedes dos a ser más razonables y sensatos..."

- "¿En serio te parece esa una buena idea?" –le replicó Clow, tranquilamente- " ¡vamos, sabes de sobra que no es mi estilo dar explicaciones por las cosas que hago.. ¿porqué siempre lo tomas todo con tanta seriedad?"

- "¡Porque tu estilo es más bien divertirte todo el tiempo!" –protestó la voz de mujer.

- "Bien.. ¿que tiene eso de malo?"

- "Tiene de malo que eres el hechicero más poderoso del Concilio y eso todos lo sabemos Clow" –rió la voz de hombre- "has logrado cosas que aún nosotros unidos no somos capaces de realizar, pero esa actitud que tienes les tiene locos... escuché por allí que disgustan terriblemente a todos tu actitud desenfadada y que no hayas querido asumir algún cargo... Es absurdo que sólo te presentes a la primera reunión por unos minutos y luego busques alguna excusa para marcharte.."

- "¡Tu también lo haces!" –rió Clow.

- "¡Sí!" –la voz masculina sonó divertida- "pero yo no tengo el poder que tienes tú.. por eso no soy demasiado importante.. Además ahora se está discutiendo sobre tus criaturas en el Consejo y... ."

- " ¡No es para tanto!" –replicó Clow, con su característica sonrisa-"... la mayoría del Consejo no aprobará que mis criaturas pasen al poder de Soté..."

- "¡Pues la mayoría ya decidió Clow!.." –interrumpió el druida negro, acercándose a Clow y sus amigos- "Va a someterse a un consejo quien debe ser custodio de las criaturas mágicas denominadas Yue, Kerberos y las Clow cards¿qué piensas ahora¿sigues tan confiado como siempre?"

- "¿Están locos?" –casi gritó la Bestia del Sello- " ¿que se están creyendo?"

- "¡Nadie nos va a separar de nuestro dueño!" –protestó Yue mirando al druida negro con aire casi de reto.

Pero Clow no perdió la compostura.

- "¿Y que harías si los tuvieras?.. ¿acaso realmente crees en todo lo que dijiste?" –le preguntó repentinamente a su antagonista.

- "Por supuesto que lo creo" –replicó el druida con seriedad mientras las otras sombras permanecían en silencio- "El ser humano es evolutivo y se desarrolla pero esta evolución viene con dolor, miseria y muerte. Para aprender cosas como la libertad muchos pueblos tuvieron que soportar centurias de esclavitud, pero con nuestros conocimientos y nosotros mismos guiando al mundo nos evitaremos el costo similar en generaciones futuras... posiblemente tengamos que enfrentar algunos problemas en el principio para establecer nuestra fuerza, pero sólo queremos lo mejor para el hombre.. para el futuro.."

- "Eso es mentira... ¿por eso leíste tus runas a la esposa de Lao¿por qué no lees tu propio futuro?" –le retó la sombra masculina.

- "Será el fin de su dinastía.. ¿por qué no decírselo?" –rió con sonrisa maligna.

- "Quizá... pero veo que no te atreviste a leer tu futuro... ¿acaso temes lo que verás?" –saltó la sombra femenina- "¿o acaso te faltaron las fuerzas suficientes?"

El druida negro no contestó pero sus ojos brillaron y Clow lo hizo por él.

- "No lo hizo porque sabe que si él mismo lee su futuro, no podrá cambiarlo... Lao aún tiene opción de hacerlo porque no leyó EL MISMO su futuro" –sonrió con tristeza viendo al druida- "parte de ser hechicero es justamente entender cuando no hacer algo que deseamos hacer... como por ejemplo, ver nuestro propio futuro. Sin embargo, aún te aferras a la idea ambiciosa del poder¿porqué no puedes entender lo errado de tu forma de pensar?"

- "¡Eres tú quien no entiende Clow!. Guerras, odios, miserias... tú y la magia que posees serían invencibles si usaras tu poder como lo que es.. ¡poder!" –suspiró antes de marcharse- "pero no lo harás... sólo vives pensando en cosas absurdas como leer y tener lleno de flores tu jardín o cosas sin sentido como esas... careces de verdadera ambición. ¡Es un desperdicio que tengas tanto poder.!..."

Cuando el otro se fue, Clow y las dos sombras quedaron en silencio mientras Yue y Kerberos parecían inquietos..

- "¿Ya ven porqué nunca me gusta venir a las reuniones del Concilio?" –murmuró el jovial creador de los guardianes al cabo de un rato - "siempre acabo en más problemas de los que quiero.. ¡y yo que sólo venía a pedir un consejo sobre un nuevo talismán que estoy deseando crear!"

- "¿Un nuevo talismán?" –se asombró la voz de mujer.

- "Sí... pero quería que fuera algo totalmente nuevo... algo diferente y a la vez especial, único. Quiero unir los talismanes que le gané a Soté en esa ocasión pero no sé que forma darles y no me gustaría que tuvieran un aspecto desagradable..."

- "Pues que sea algo simple... como un bastón, un anillo, una de tus cards o una campana dorada.." –insistió la voz de mujer

- "Quizá una placa dorada" –murmuró la sombra del hombre.

- "¡Eso es!.. ¡una placa dorada!" –replicó Clow alegrándose- "¡nunca había hecho algo así antes..!".

- "Jamás voy a entenderle" –susurró la sombra masculina - "puede que le quiten a sus criaturas y él tan tranquilo..."

- "Confía en Lao y sabe que es lo bastante honorable y buen amigo suyo como para que permita que eso ocurra.. aunque justamente temo eso.."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Lo que hará Soté De Danann cuando el Concilio le niegue la posesión de las Clow Cards, Kerberos y Yue.." –murmuró la voz femenina mientras los recuerdos se difuminaban lentamente...

En el tiempo presente, Eriol contempló los símbolos del Concilio con melancolía... ahora que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba comprendía porqué las visiones acudían a su mente sin necesidad de magia o esfuerzo de su parte, sólo con el contacto a algo que tuviera que ver con su pasado. El terremoto de anoche había sido muy fuerte y había pasado casi toda la tarde recordando lo de su pasado...

Tratando de comprender...

En la televisión habían comentado que unos avanzados laboratorios habían sido totalmente destruidos además de haber mucha gente herida y muerta por el sismo...

Claro que él y sus amigos sabían que no había sido un sismo lo que causó eso...

Dragones de la Tierra.

Suspiró. Lastimosamente sabía que no podía intervenir pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la batalla final entre aquellas fuerzas no se pelearía hasta que él mismo y sus amigos pelearan antes y era esto lo que le tenía inquieto..

¿Porqué no les habían atacado aún?...

Soté.

Era a él a quien debía enfrentar. Pero... ¿porqué aquellas sombras estaban siempre en sus recuerdos?... hasta ahora sólo estaba seguro que esas sombras eran personas que había conocido –y querido- en su pasado, además que al parecer tenían mucho que ver con la placa de sus recuerdos. La clave del poder del Druida Negro. El poder que le arrebató siendo Clow y que ahora estaba encerrado en ese objeto. Un objeto cuyo paradero estaba perdido en sus recuerdos como Lead Clow y que quizá era lo que esperaba Soté antes de atacar ya que si hallara la placa allí sí que tendría poder...

Pero sólo en el caso que lo encontrara primero que él... porque mientras la encarnación de Soté no tuviera magia poderosa no podría atacar a nadie pero en ese mismo instante y en otro lado de la ciudad, Tsu Chin se encontraba cara a cara con la apuesta figura de un muchacho que lo contemplaba muy divertido desde una silla que casi parecía un trono...

- "Agradezco profundamente que me halla recibido..." –dijo el siamés, ya recuperado de la sorpresa de descubrir que quien tenía "el poder de destruir al mundo" fuera este gallardo adolescente- "Kamui Oscuro"..." –sus ojos astutos contemplaron no sólo a la persona de corto cabello blanco que estaba al lado del muchacho, sinó más bien la hermosa sonrisa del joven.

- "Bienvenido.." –rió éste- "ahora que ya sé quien eres y cual es tu deseo Tsu Chin... estoy totalmente seguro que eres mi heraldo de la destrucción.. ¿cuánto tiempo te tomaría organizar el fin del Jefe del Concilio de hechiceros y tu enemigo reencarnado, así como de los otros?"

- "Es una labor difícil.. pero sólo necesito algo de tiempo para preparar todo.. y que nadie pueda escapar"

Ambos sonrieron... se habían entendido a la perfección a una sola mirada...

* * *

Sakura notó que su hermano miraba el reloj con impaciencia y por un momento quedó confundida. Si no conociera tan bien a Touya casi juraría que estaba impaciente por marcharse pero por supuesto que eso no podía ser cierto.. ¿o si?.

Su hermano jamás se iría tan de prisa de una cena... especialmente si tenía ocasión de fastidiar a Shaoran con su presencia o con alguno de sus burlones comentarios aunque no lo había hecho en toda la noche y eso sí que era extraño...

- "El postre te quedó exquisito hija" –le felicitó su padre con una cálida sonrisa antes de levantarse de la mesa- "..hace mucho que no preparabas un pastel pero en verdad que te quedó a punto Sakura"

- "Sí, está delicioso" –asintió Yukito.

- "Lamento mucho tener esta reunión tan tarde" –continuó Fujitaka dirigiéndose a Shaoran- "por favor, discúlpame"

El joven chino comentó que no tenía que ofrecerle disculpas y se sonrojó.

Sabía perfectamente porqué el padre de su novia se estaba disculpando por no hablar más detenidamente con él. Cuando había empezaron a salir con la antigua card captor en plan de pareja había hablado seriamente con el señor Kinomoto y le había comentado ya sus intenciones de desposar a su hija lo antes posible, y como la distraída muchacha no había dejado de comentar extrañada el motivo de la permanencia de la anciana en Tokyo, sabía que el Fujitaka había sacado la misma conclusión que todos...

La abuela estaba en Tokyo para pedir la mano de Sakura para su nieto.. y de ser posible acelerar la boda...

Por eso le pedía disculpas por no charlar con él esa noche. Suponía que iba a pedirle una fecha para la petición formal...

¡Que problema!.

- "Hermano.. ¿estás bien?" –preguntó la muchacha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novio- ".. apenas si has pronunciado palabra en toda la noche"

- "¿Qué?" –el médico volvió a la realidad- "... por favor monstruo... no grites en mis oídos o me dejarás sordo de golpe"

- "¡Pero si no he gritado!"

- "Los monstruos siempre hacen demasiado ruido"

- "¡Ella no es ningún monstruo!"

A la protesta de Shaoran un ambiente casi eléctrico pareció sentirse en la habitación... Sakura se preocupó entonces y buscó el auxilio de Yukito con la mirada, pero curiosamente el maestro también parecía bastante distraído...

¿Qué les pasaba a todos?. Esa noche todos estaban muy extraños¡hasta Yukito!... aunque, bueno, debía admitir que hace algún tiempo que Yukito no cenaba en casa y que había parecido algo dudoso sobre si acompañarles esa noche...

- "Al menos el postre está comestible" –repuso Touya ignorando repentinamente a Shaoran, ante el gran asombro de éste- "¿desde cuando haces cosas tan buenas en la cocina?"

- "¡Déjenme probar!" –pidió Kero, que al ver salir a Fujitaka ya se hacía presente y sobre los restos del pastel- "¡casi no me dejaron nada!"

- "Deja de quejarte que la última vez te comiste todo el pastel" –le recordó su ama- " ¡y con la pena que sentí con Tomoyo!.. ¡tanto empeño que le pusimos a preparar ese postre y todo para que tú te lo comieras Kero!"

- "Bueno" –se defendió- "¿qué querías?.. ¡después del susto que nos diste con el ataque que sufriste en la torre lo menos que podía hacer al regresar era comerme a ese pobre y olvidado pastel!... además que estaba más rico que éste que has hecho y..."

- "¡Ya no daré la porción que te había guardado!"

- "¡No Sakurita, sólo fue una broma!"

Shaoran contuvo la risa a duras penas mientras repentinamente Kiku se acercó a la mesa del comedor –mientras Fujitaka estuvo allí había permanecido en el jardín- y comentó distraídamente:

- "¿Hermanita Sakura enojada?"

- "No Kiku.. solo que Kero es tan grosero a veces que realmente es irritante.. ¿porqué preguntas?"

- "Serio chico hechicero ríe cuando hermanita enoja... y eso raro. ¿Hermanita cansada de esperar quizás?"

- "¿Esperar qué?"

- "Que serio chico hechicero diga la gran pregunta..." –comentó la niña con inocencia mientras Shaoran casi brincaba en su sitio.

- "¡De.. deja de decir tonterías!" –dijo apurado y con la cara roja- "¡no sabes lo que dices Kiku!"

- "¿Serio chico hechicero no hace gran pregunta a hermanita Sakura?"

Shaoran miró en vano a su alrededor como pidiendo ayuda pero Yukito parecía estar en las nubes y Touya tenía el ceño fruncido... pero parecía enojado consigo mismo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- "No sé de que pregunta hablas Kiku..." –dijo Sakura con un gran signo de interrogación.

- "Ella habla de... ¡de comida!" –gritó Kero colocándose ante la pequeña espectro, también queriendo evitar que dijera más de la cuenta, aunque por razones opuestas a las de Shaoran- "¿verdad que sí linda Kiku?"

- "Pero si Kiku no come..." –se animó- "¡pero Kiku canta si quieren!"

- "¡Canta lo que quieras!" –pidió Shaoran, sudando- "¡lo que te dé la gana!"

La espectro miró a todos con grandes y pequeños signos de interrogación rodeando su figurita pero ante el interés de "su hermanita" y el "serio chico hechicero" empezó...

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de ...En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**hitori, naiteru ...alguien solo, llorando**_

_**dareka ga machi no dokoka de ...En algún lugar de la ciudad hay,**_

_**yoruga, tsurai ...alguien con noches de dolor**_

- "¡Me voy!" –dijo Touya interrumpiendo súbitamente y levantándose como si tuviera un resorte- "... es mejor que Kiku se quede aquí... con la guardia de anoche estaré demasiado cansado como para volver por ella.."

- "¡Pero voy contigo hermanito!"

- "¡NO!"

- "Apenas son casi las ocho hermano... ¿a dónde vas?"

Sin responder y ante el asombro de los presentes el médico salió dando un gran portazo...

- "¿Porqué está tan enojado?" –murmuró Sakura preocupada- "esta vez no parecía interesado en discutir.."

- "¡Ni siquiera conmigo!" –se asombró Shaoran- "¿acaso está enfermo?"

- "No lo sé" –repuso Yukito pensativamente- "pero... más bien parecía molesto consigo mismo por algo... algo que no sé que es.." –añadió- " ¿de donde sacaste eso que cantabas Kiku?"

- "De la caja mágica" –dijo la fantasma dirigiéndose a la TV- "Kiku y leoncito con alas ver caja mágica y allí cantar canción..."

* * *

Yoko terminó sus oraciones y contempló el incienso con cierta tristeza mientras pasaba sus manos por la hermosa túnica blanca que la señora Li le había proporcionado con cierta nostalgia.

Hacía mucho que no vestía una túnica china... era casi como antes que todo esto empezara.

Suspiró. Pensaba tristemente en la muerte de su padre. Pese a sus esfuerzos, había sido imposible para ella salvarle pero curiosamente era ahora cuando tenía más miedo que nunca.

- _"Es curioso como cuando pensaba que mi labor aquí había terminado ... todo se pone peor"_ –pensó angustiada- _"pero al menos este vez debo lograr evitarlo esta vez... ¡ahora sí que no podría soportarlo además que mamá moriría de dolor!... No, nada le pasará a Tao ¡no lo permitiré!..."_

- "¡Yoko, Yoko!" –gritó una voz infantil a sus espaldas y la muchacha se volvió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- "¡mira quien vino a visitarte!.. ¡un gatito con alas!"

La joven amplió su sonrisa al notar la presencia de Spinel, que sin esperar más anuncio se acercó a su amiga, mientras el niño de cinco años daba saltitos de gusto.

- "¿Cómo es que estás aquí Spinel?" –le preguntó después de saludarle- "supe que últimamente te habías metido en problemas..."

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza del guardián.

- "Por favor, no me recuerdes eso" –dijo- "yo siempre había pensado que Kerberos era un cabeza hueca, pero sinceramente esa gata lista es peor.. Así que éste es tu hermanito, ya Eriol me había hablado de él antes¿está mejor de salud?"

- "Sí, pero la señora Li insiste en que Tao tenga vigilancia médica aún aquí... ¡le estoy muy profundamente agradecida por ello!" –continuó después de una pausa- "siento mucho haberme ido sin despedirme pequeño amigo... pero espero que hayas comprendido que no podía perder esa oportunidad.."

- "Lo sé. Pero no entiendo como es que te ves tan nerviosa cuando ya estás bajo la protección del clan Li.. ¿no era que ya denunciaste a los culpables de la muerte de tu padre?..."

La muchacha miró al guardián fijamente casi dudando en contarle su más terrible y nuevo temor pero finalmente suspiró y se alejó de él unos pasos...

- "Hasta que no se terminen las investigaciones es mejor que Tao y yo continuemos aquí. Ya ves que mi madre está siendo custodiada en el hospital por subordinados de los Li y eso me tiene tranquila y no nerviosa... creo que estás imaginando cosas"

- "¡Buscaré mi nuevo juguete!" –rió gozosamente el niño alejándose a toda prisa de su hermana y la bestia guardiana- "¡es muy bonito Yoko!"

La muchacha rió ante la alegría del niño y le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba del pequeño templo en el medio del jardín.

Era una noche tranquila y cálida.

- "Veo que la señora Li le ha tomado afecto a tu hermanito" –comentó Spinel- ".. ¿sabes, le he hablado mucho de ti a Kerberos y quiere conocerte.. ¿crees que pueda traerlo la próxima vez que venga?"

La chica contuvo su nerviosismo a duras penas.

- "Por favor.. de momento preferiría no conocer a nadie, no olvides que estoy de luto" –dijo señalando su blanca y hermosa túnica- "no sería muy honroso para la memoria de mi padre que yo vaya ampliando mi roce social cuando él acaba de morir..."

- "Bueno. Aunque no has sido tan detallista a la hora de tratar a Jeff... ¿estás saliendo con él?" –dijo preocupado- "yo le aprecio, pero es un mujeriego sin remedio y tú todavía eres casi una niña..."

La chica sonrió levemente.

- "Jeff es una persona realmente agradable Spinel, y ha sido muy atento al ofrecerme protegernos a mí y a Tao, además que por ser agente de Interpol su ofrecimiento no me pareció incorrecto porque lo acepté como custodio para mi hermano.. ¿por qué preguntas eso?"

- "Ya te lo dije, le conozco bastante... Además, bueno.. es que ustedes han estado saliendo juntos y recordaba a la persona que mencionaste cuando hablamos aquella vez, la persona cuyo recuerdo te daba más fuerzas para seguir adelante ... ¿acaso has renunciado a él?"

Las manos de la joven temblaron y su rostro palideció...

- "Disculpa, tal vez no debí preguntar.."

- "No, no te preocupes" –contestó haciendo un esfuerzo- "Jeff es un buen amigo y me ha ayudado a mudar las cosas de Tao y con algunos trámites legales... sería muy ingrata si no le reconociera las molestias que se toma por protegerme pues me acompaña y me recoje del trabajo en la tienda de Sasaki..." –suspiró- "pero no estoy "saliendo" con él. En cuanto a aquella persona... preferiría que nunca más mencionaras eso.. por favor"

Spinel asintió. Se sentía muy mal por ser tan impertinente...

* * *

Fujitaka Kinomoto dejó su té y contempló pensativamente la noche estrellada en silencio. Había salido casi apuradamente de la casa –ojalá el joven Li no tuviera una mala impresión de él por eso- y todavía lamentaba mucho haberlo hecho, pero sabía que de no haber acudido a esa cafetería aquella noche, se hubiera sentido realmente intranquilo y quizá hasta desesperado.

- "Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde" –dijo con suavidad, pues su interlocutor no había pronunciado sílaba alguna- "pero espero que no haya dudado de mi presencia"

- "No, supuse que algún evento familiar le había retenido..."

- "Ante todo y disculpe mi franqueza... ¿es usted realmente quién me envió esa carta a mi despacho?... es que todavía me es muy difícil.."

- "¿Creerlo?.. sí, fui yo" –le contestó- "... y supongo que en verdad está sorprendido, porque de lo contrario no estaría aquí.. ¿sabe, debo confesar que también me sorprendí al verle... es en verdad como para creer en el destino"

- "Destino..."

- "Sí, es de eso de lo que vine a hablarle.. del destino. Mire, en alguna ocasión usted logró cambiar el destino y yo quería..."

Fujitaka palideció espantosamente mirando al hombre ante sí como si viera al mismísimo demonio..

- "¿Cómo sabe eso?" –dijo con voz ahogada.

- "Usted no lo supo, pero estuve allí" –dijo el otro- "sé que lo ignora, pero gracias a lo que fue capaz de hacer es que me ayudó a tomar una decisión muy importante..."

- "¿Estuvo allí?... ¡pero si la persona que me ayudó..!"

- "Sí, sé que la persona que le ayudó entonces está muerta. Lo sé. Soy su hermano, su hermano menor... por eso no me recuerda porque nunca me vió señor Kinomoto" –continuó- "se supone que yo no debía saber nada pues mi hermano era el sacerdote y no yo, pero estoy bien enterado de todo... quizá más que usted"

- "Pero..." –el decano parecía tener el mayor asombro de su vida- "¿es hermano del sacerdote de ese templo?.. ¿entonces porqué?"

- "¿Porqué permanece en ruinas?" –dijo el otro con infinita tristeza- "sí, sé el estado actual del templo... no se asombre. ¿Se pregunta porqué no ocupé el lugar de mi hermano ahora que el templo ha quedado abandonado?.. es simple. Porque después de la ceremonia que mi hermano realizó para usted y donde estuve presente sin invitación, él y yo discutimos y yo renuncié a mi familia y a todo lazo con ellos, al punto de cambiar hasta mi nombre.." –sonrió con pesar- "pero aunque había tenido la esperanza de que nada de esto llegaría a alcanzarme, supe cuando los terremotos comenzaron que no había forma en que alguien de mi familia pudiera escapar a su destino..."

- "¿Acaso ustedes también...¡entonces usted!" –repuso espantado- "¡usted es..!"

- "Mi hermano no pudo o no quiso tomar una decisión similar a la suya. No sé si fue valor o fatalismo pero no se hizo y nada tiene remedio ahora..."

- "¡Pero está en grave peligro!.. ¿cómo es que no se dá cuenta?" –repentinamente recordó el momento en que tropezó con Kaho en aquel templo abandonado y continuó- "¡además su esposa estuvo en ese lugar!"

El rostro de Kia se tornó más pálido que si hubiera muerto.

- "¿Qué ha dicho?" –casi gritó con angustia- "¿Kaho allí?.. ¿cómo puede ser?.. ¡es imposible!"

- "Cuando estuve en el templo buscando a su hermano fue que la ví y me sorprendió bastante aunque tuve que inventar una excusa para mi presencia. Además ella me informó sobre la desgracia de aquel sacerdote y su familia, parecía haber leído algo en la prensa aunque.. ¿acaso sabe que es la familia verdadera de su esposo?"

- "¡NO!.. ¡eso nunca debe saberlo!.. ¡nunca!" –se angustió el médium- "Kaho alli... ¡no, no puede ser!..."

Fujitaka contempló por un instante la desesperación de Kia y murmuró levemente...

- "Ya entiendo.. es por eso que usted la ha dejado. Cuando mi hija me comentó el problema de su esposa y su abandono, yo mismo me pregunté que puede impulsar a un hombre a dejar a la que ama cuando ella está a punto de darle un hijo... ¡fue por eso que lo hizo!"

Kia asintió mientras trataba de coordinar sus ideas.

- "Kaho está bien protegida por un joven amigo, pero me angustia la idea que se entere de la verdad sobre mí... y más aún, que el último miembro de mi familia lo sepa porque entonces no habrá nada que pueda salvarla a ella o a mi hijo... gracias, no esperaba que me ayudara con esta información.. otra vez me ha ayudado mucho"

- "Pero.. ¿porqué me citó aquí?"

- "Sólo para decirle que su hijo está demasiado cerca de quienes usted y yo tememos..." –Fujitaka se estremeció- "le pedí por medio de una pequeña amiga que olvidara a esa gente pero sé que sigue investigando y usted sabe muy bien lo que puede acarrear eso.."

- "¿Touya sabe?.. ¿cómo es posible?"

- "No estoy seguro de todo lo que sabe, pero es mejor que usted sepa el peligro que corre para que de alguna manera trate de alejarlo. Su hijo es una buena persona pero algo obstinado y creo que el único que puede encontrar la manera de alejarlo del peligro es usted.. "

Tomoyo se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo y se dijo a sí misma que se estaba comportando como una tonta.

¿Porqué había tenido tan mala suerte?. Había ido al hospital con Eriol para protegerse de aquellas "presencias" –como las llamaba el hechicero- pero al final y pese al entusiasmo provocado con la charla de sus amigas, había sido una tarde horrible...

Jean había estado casi histérico cuando supo de la boda de sus amigos... no había dejado de importunarla a cada segundo para que adelantaran la fecha y justamente cuando ella tenía ganas de llorar... había estado tan cansada de sus insistencias que al fin había aceptado la propuesta del francés y su matrimonio se celebraría a finales de ese mismo mes. Jean había estado tan feliz que contactado por teléfono a una agencia de bodas y lo ella no tendría que molestarse en nada...

En nada.

Pero aquello no era lo único que la había hecho sentirse tan mal.

¡Como si no tuviera bastante con eso!

- "Te pedí muy explícitamente que dejaras de intervenir en las cosas de mi hermana y mucho menos ayudar a ese sujeto chino" –había dicho aquella tarde el hermano de Sakura cuando sus amigas se habían alejado.. ¿tal vez notaron la furia del médico?- "creí que me habías entendido por lo que charlamos en la cocina y..."

- "La noche del ataque a Mai Tsi y Sakura te ofrecí una disculpa por... por mi violencia anterior" –había contestado, avergonzada- "pero en ningún momento dije que iba a dejar de ayudar a Li en los preparativos de la petición a Sakura..."

- "¡Pero me ofreciste una disculpa!" –se irritó el galeno- "¿de que otra forma puedo interpretar como que aceptaste que estabas siendo una entrometida y no ibas a continuar siéndolo?"

Los ojos azules de la joven habían brillado con dolor ante la brusca acusación. El médico pareció arrepentido de haber dicho eso –por la forma en que apretó los puños no bien terminó de hablar- pero no dijo nada que pudiera interpretarse como una disculpa y la muchacha contestó:

- "Quizá tengas razón y soy una entrometida. Pero no estoy perjudicando a nadie sinó al contrario... quiero ver feliz a mis amigos pese a el peligro que les rodea.. ¿es tan grave eso?.. ¿tan horrible es lo que estoy haciendo?"

- "No quiero a ese sujeto en mi familia" –replicó obstinado- ".. a duras penas le soporto siendo "novio" de mi hermana" –pareció casi masticar la palabra- "y la sola idea de que se case con ella me parece estúpida..."

- "Quizá debas dejar que sea Sakura quien decida si es o no una idea estúpida" –comentó con suavidad- ".. no importa lo que yo haga o no, al final la decisión siempre será de ella..."

- "Ella es casi una niña... ¡no tiene edad como para saber lo que quiere!"

- "Hasta ahora ha decidido sin ningún temor que quiere a Li" –continuó con una sonrisa gentil, pese a que el médico parecía al borde de un estallido de coraje- "... ¿porqué dudar ahora de su elección?"

- "Porque Sakura no sabe lo que quiere, ya lo he dicho... ¡es demasiado joven para casarse!" –protestó con calor- "¿cómo puedes estar segura que será feliz con ese sujeto!"

- "Mi madre suele preguntarse algo parecido respecto al matrimonio de tus padres" –Kinomoto cambió de color- "pero de todas formas no somos nosotros los que decidiremos la respuesta de Sakura, es ella misma.. ¿porqué no dejarla?"

Touya estaba furioso, la alusión a sus padres le había hecho sentir que estaba diciendo tonterías y ello le irritaba pese a la dulce sonrisa de la muchacha ante sí..

- "Yo estoy segura que Sakura sería muy feliz de casarse con Li... ¡él la adora y hará lo que sea por protegerla!.. eso lo sé muy bien, si se quieren tanto¿entonces porqué..?"

- "Sí, por supuesto" –dijo irónico- "tanto como tú amas a ese francés llorón que me tiene harto con sus quejidos..." –añadió al notar que la chica se había quedado callada- "¿acaso no es verdad?"

La muchacha se había quedado mirándolo con una expresión más dolorosa que si llorase, y aunque Tomoyo no lo sabía, en su interior el médico maldijo su terca costumbre de ser sarcástico...

- _"Como yo amo a Jean... Jean... con quien voy a casarme a finales de este mismo mes.."-_ pensó volviendo a la realidad y a su habitación en penumbra- _".. ¿por qué¿porqué acepté casarme con él aquella vez si no le amo?"_

La voz de Eriol vino a su mente..

_- "¿porqué te casas si no le amas?"_

_Es cierto... no amo a Jean... es... es como una tabla de salvación... algo a lo que me aferro cuando. ..siento cosas extrañas... cuando ... cuando siento que él me mira... ¿acaso Eriol tiene razón?..._

_-"Cosas en las que nada tiene que ver tu novio, eso es seguro"_

- "Cosas" –repitió- "en las que nada tiene que ver Jean..." –sintió el furioso latido de su corazón al recordar una mirada, de repente era casi como si estuviera corriendo de solo pensar en.. - _"no pero... sería absurdo ... ¡si él y yo apenas si nos hablamos y...¡Es absurdo!"_

- "¡Es absurdo, ridículo, imposible!" –gritó Sonomi ingresando súbitamente a la habitación de su hija- "esa ridícula criaturita tuvo el descaro de llamarme para decirme que el matrimonio se adelantará!.. ¡dime que miente Tomoyo!"

La muchacha le miró sin comprender.. estaba aturdida, como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento insólito.

- "¿Ridícula criaturita?" –repitió confusa.

- "¡El estúpido de Jean!" –se alteró Sonomi- "... ¡ese cretino mentiroso!... mira que decirme que.."

- "Es cierto mamá... sabes que en dos días se casan mis amigos Chiharu y Yamazaki y cuando Jean lo supo... bueno, se puso tan frenético que tuve que aceptar que la boda se adelantara..."

- "¿QUEEEEE?"- gritó Sonomi, al borde de un colapso nervioso- "¡pero Tomoyo!.. ¿cómo vas a casarte con ese idiota?"

La muchacha sonrió a su madre a pesar que tenía muchas ganas de llorar y Sonomi hubiera seguido en su crisis cuando anunciaron la visita de .. ¿Nakuru Akizuki?

Tomoyo abrió los enormes ojos azules con asombro y confusión ante la visita de la guardiana y Sonomi no pudo reprimir su enfado. Sabía que estaba presionando a su hija pero no podía evitarlo y le parecía un momento bastante inoportuno para las visitas, sin embargo dejó a su única hija –a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar- con la guardiana mientras su mente urdía planes desesperados para retener a su pequeña...

- _"¡Ese rubio cretino no me quitará a mi hija¡eso jamás lo toleraré!" _–pensó.

En el hospital, Jean estornudó fuertemente mientras la enfermera y el médico de turno le miraban con preocupación...

Ese sujeto era bien conocido por quejarse.. ¿y si se resfriaba justo la noche que no le tocaba quedarse a Kinomoto?... no sólo era el único que hablaba francés perfectamente sinó que solía hacer enmudecer al rubio por horas enteras y como era un paciente tan antipático todos deseaban que fuera mudo. Porque aunque no entendían su idioma se notaba que les insultaba y eso incomodaba bastante...

Pero Jean estaba beatíficamente feliz y contento...

_- "Tracie.. mi dulce Tracie" _–pensaba-_ "ahora sí que se acabaron tus dudas y temores, te amo demasiado como para dejar que te apartes de mí.." _–recordó con nerviosismo que la bella joven le rehuía cualquier caricia-_ "antes no me hubiera importado pero ahora que sé lo dulce y gentil que eres no te apartarás de mi lado **mon chérie**. Nos casaremos a finales de este mismo mes y volveremos a París, al mundo que tú y yo nos merecemos... lejos de tu insoportable madre y tus antipáticos amigos. Sí, ya me encargaré que no los veas más porque tú serás la señora Le Blanc y tu belleza brillará en mis salones, cuando recupere mi fortuna.. con algo de ayuda de la tuya"_

El médico y la enfermera le miraron con asombro... el francés estaba demasiado tranquilo..

- _"Joyas, dinero... me encargaré que regreses al mundo del lujo que te mereces... porque sólo yo puedo darte esa felicidad.. la única felicidad real"_ –la joven enfermera hizo un inadvertido movimiento y un leve dolor distrajo al francés, que se enfureció y gritó en su idioma natal- "¡cuida más lo que haces grandísima tonta!"

La muchacha y el médico contuvieron la sonrisa.. no habían entendido pero era obvio que les estaba insultando. Ya era demasiado bueno para durar demasiado...

- "Ya había sido bastante" –rieron mientras Jean no entendía el motivo de la hilaridad.

Quien no tenía idea de lo que pasaba era su novia pues Nakuru se instaló cómodamente en uno de los sofás y la joven diseñadora quedó asombrada ante los gestos desenvueltos de la bella mujer...

- "Escucha niña... quiero pedirte un gran favor" –dijo con una sonrisa- ".. supe gracias a Eriol que conoces cierta zona de Tokyo muy pero muy peligrosa... y quiero ir allí"

- "Con gusto la ayudaré en lo que quiera" -parecía extrañamente triste- "pero.. ¿Eriol le contó?"

- "Estoy enterada gracias a él" –dijo pues no se atrevió a contar que había escuchado la conversación de su amo y Touya en el hospital- "pero no olvides que no estoy muy familiarizada a esta ciudad, así que el lugar me ... me confundió un poco"

- "¿Te confundió el Parque Ueno?"

- _"¿Un parque?"_ –pensó la guardiana con desconcierto pero disimuló- "mira... tu sabes de mí, así que no tendré que engañarte... ¡quiero ir a ese lugar!"

- _"Es muy bella..."_ -pensó Tomoyo con tristeza.

* * *

Mei Ling revisó su vestido con un gesto de satisfacción. La boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki había sido toda una sorpresa para todos y seguramente sería un fin de semana agitado, pero lo importante era que tenía un hermoso vestido para asistir. Aunque sus mejores trajes estaban en Hong Kong...

- "Espero que estés más tranquila entonces" –rió Rika, poniéndose de pie para marcharse, al igual que Naoko- "... ¡aunque en verdad ha sido una sorpresa para todos!"

- "Sí, pero Chiharu está realmente contenta.. ¡casi diría que cuenta las horas!" –comentó Naoko, muy divertida- ".. ¿no te comentó Yamazaki a donde van a vivir?.. dudo que Chiharu pueda instalarse en el departamento de Li... eso no sería muy ético"

- "Algo de eso me comentó Chiharu... parece que Yamazaki anda tramando algo con Li porque la última vez que fue a ese departamento apenas si la dejaron pasar.."

Mei Ling rió suavemente mientras sobre su cabeza aparecía una gotita..

- _"Por supuesto... no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si vé a Megumi... Shaoran y el mentiroso de Yamazaki sí que iban a pasar un apuro al explicar el motivo de que ella esté instalada allí.."_

Lo mismo pensaba Yamazaki, que estaba sudando abundantemente mientras Chiharu le miraba con atención y una leve chispa de desconfianza...

- "¡Me estás mintiendo!" –le dijo súbitamente- "y no es que no esté acostumbrada a tus cosas Takashi..., pero...¿qué están escondiendo ustedes dos allí?"

Shaoran suspiró. La única vez que necesitaban desesperadamente de la fecunda mente de su amigo ... y tenía que ser ante la persona a quien Yamazaki jamás podía engañar...

¡Estaban perdidos!

- "Son .. son solo cosas viejas... un desván.." –balbuceó el joven chino.

- "¿En un departamento?"

Una enorme gota surgió sobre la cabeza del Jefe del Clan Li. ¡no era nada bueno diciendo mentiras!

- "Muy bien Takashi.. tú vas a ingresar conmigo a esa habitación en este preciso momento para ver lo que está allí.."

- "¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!"

¿Porqué habían sido tan descuidados?... ¡si apenas habían logrado evitar que entrara a la habitación de Megumi!.. ¡pobre Yamazaki!

- _"Si vé que Megumi vive.. y duerme aquí.. ¡sí que ya no hay boda..!..."_

La joven miró a ambos muchachos con preocupación... Las mentiras de Takashi no la asombraban en lo más mínimo, pero lo que sí le tenía preocupada era que Li estuviera secundando a su novio esta vez... ¡Eso sí que era algo grave!

Finalmente Shaoran suspiró, había tomado una decisión. Se hizo súbitamente a un lado y abrió la puerta con un gesto rápido, ante el asombro de Chiharu y la absoluta expresión de horror de su novio...

- "¡Pero Li!" –gritó Yamazaki sin poder contenerse.

- "Mira, la culpa no es de Yamazaki sinó mía... esa chica está allí porque yo..."

- "¡Buenas noches señorita!" –saludó Megumi con una amplia y dulce sonrisa mientras Chiharu la contemplaba incrédula- "¿usted es la novia, verdad?.. ¡tengo un gran gusto en conocerla!"

- "Pero... yo..." –murmuró Chiharu.

Shaoran miraba al piso.. ¿cómo podía explicarle sin mentir y perjudicar a su amigo?...

- "Me alegra que esté aquí porque es mucho mejor que hagamos algunas pruebas antes de la confección del traje de bodas pero él no puede entrar aquí.. pues aunque no sea el vestido escogido sería mala suerte.."

- "¡Si, claro por supuesto!" –gritó Chiharu, feliz y sonriéndole a la guardiana mientras los chicos quedaban congelados de asombro- "¡tengo mucho gusto en conocerte¡voy a probármelo inmediatamente!"

La puerta se cerró y signos de interrogación –en todos los colores y tamaños- rodearon a los dos muchachos...

- "¿Qué está pasando?" –murmuró Shaoran- "yo ni siquiera había podido explicarle.."

- "¿Y como quieres que yo lo sepa?.. me quedé patitieso cuando ví que le sonrió a Megumi... ¡yo pensé que iba a sacarle los ojos en cuanto notara su presencia!... ¿acaso Chiharu no es celosa?"

Al cabo de unos segundos la novia salió de la habitación de la guardiana con una expresión de alegría que la llevó a arrojarse directamente contra su confundido novio...

- "¡Oh gracias y por favor discúlpame!" –dijo feliz, mientras el chico no entendía nada- "¡por supuesto que no podías entrar pero me hubieras dicho antes que habías hecho traer aquí el vestido!"

- "Es que quería que fuera sorpresa.." –rió Megumi detrás de los chicos.

- "¿Sorprender?" –murmuró el joven chino.

- "Así es mi señor" –dijo dulcemente- "ya le expliqué a la señorita.."

- "Chiharu" –le corrigió la novia aún colgada del cuello de Yamazaki- "te he dicho que me llames Chiharu"

- "Gracias" –asintió- "bien mi señor.. ya le expliqué a Chiharu que hicieron traer un vestido diseñado por la señorita Daidouji como una sorpresa, para que se lo probara y diera sus medidas exactas antes de la ceremonia..."

- "¿Un vestido?" –repitió Yamazaki- "pero si apenas hoy por la tarde fue que Tomoyo dijo que lo diseñaría..."

- "Elegí un diseño ya preparado.." –explicó su novia- "pero de todas maneras Tomoyo dijo que iba a cambiar algunos detalles... claro que no esperaba que me enviara un vestido para hacer las pruebas... ¡casi no queda tiempo!" -le sonrió a Yamazaki- "fue muy gentil de tu parte haberle pedido eso por mí.."

- "¿En serio?"

- "Bien... quizá sea mejor que conversen esto a solas.." –murmuró Shaoran, aún confundido- "creo que iré a prepararme una taza de té ya que Wei no está.."

- "¡Oh no mi señor, deja que yo te atienda!"

- "¿Mi señor?"

- "Es que..." –dudó Shaoran, nuevamente en un lío- "es que Megumi es parte de mi clan y no se le quita la costumbre de llamarme así aunque no estamos en China.."

- "¡Ah vaya, que sorpresa!... no imaginé que Tomoyo hubiera tomado a una chica de tu clan como ayudante Li..."

- "La señorita Daidouji es muy amable" –rió Megumi.

Su creador salió rápidamente del pasillo –antes de meterse en otro problema- y cuando la guardiana le alcanzó no pudo evitar preguntarle...

- "¿Pues que le dijiste¡creí que estabas dormida!"

- "Y lo estaba mi señor... pero con el alboroto que se armó me desperté y se me ocurrió que como la señorita Daidouji me había enviado un vestido, podía decirle a Chiharu que era un modelo de prueba para el que iban a preparar con motivo de su matrimonio, por eso le dije que trabajaba con la señorita Daidouji.. ¿hice mal?"

- "Al contrario... nos salvaste de un buen problema. No hubiera podido explicar tu presencia aquí y en una habitación de mujer como la que te has arreglado... " –dudó- "¿cómo explicaste eso?"

- "Le dije que acababa de llegar.. y que la habitación era la que solía usar la señorita Mei Ling... las escasas veces que se queda aquí" –rió- "por eso no se asombró que fuera un lugar.. femenino"

- "¡Que alivio!.. tuve el presentimiento que estaba ante un auténtico problema y.." –estornudó ruidosamente mientras la sensación persistía- "¡achiss¡que raro!"

- "Creo que se ha resfriado mi señor... le prepararé en este instante su té bien caliente.."

El joven asintió pero pareció inquieto. No tenía frío pero todavía sentía como si estuviera a las puertas de un gran problema.. ¡Bah estaba exagerando!

- "¡Abuela por favor no exageres!" –se sofocaba Mei Ling en ese instante, mientras Rika y Naoko no entendían el porqué de su susto-"además que casi no hay tiempo y.."

- "Es una fortuna entonces que las haya escuchado" –rió la anciana- "porque no es muy justo que su amiga se case en dos días y ustedes no hagan nada para festejarlo.."

- "Bueno.." –murmuró ingenuamente Rika- "ya habíamos pensado en hacerle una despedida de soltera para Tomoyo pero la boda de Chiharu nos sorprendió demasiado y no habíamos pensado que nos quedara tiempo.."

- "Sí, nos gustaría hacer una fiesta antes pero.." –repuso Naoko.

Los ojos de la abuela brillaron...

- "¡Pues que no se hable más!.. ¡para eso me tienen a mí!" –rió- "yo misma me ocuparé de organizar una buena fiesta para mañana por la noche!"

- "La boda es pasado mañana abuela" –tembló Mei Ling.

- "¡Mayor motivo para que me lo dejen todo a mí, por supuesto!" –rió- "¿acaso alguna de ustedes sabe como organizar una despedida de soltera, además yo solita me estoy ofreciendo" –comentó con afabilidad- "cierto es que hay poco que pueda hacer con tan escaso tiempo pero es mejor que nada, además que esa amiga suya es la primera de ustedes en casarse y nada menos que con el mentiroso mejor amigo de mi nieto... ¡ustedes solo déjenlo de mi cuenta!"

Ambas muchachas agradecieron efusivamente mientras Mei Ling consideraba seriamente la idea de volar de regreso a Hong Kong esa misma noche. Sus amigas no conocían a su abuela pero ella sí y mientras las muchachas le agradecían, la joven china se preocupó al verlas discutir la lista de invitadas... porque cuando mencionaron a Sakura los ojos de la abuela brillaron más que nunca...

- _"¡Ay, ahora sí que Shaoran va a acabar en un gran problema, eso es seguro!"_

- "No te asustes tanto niña mía.. todo lo que voy a hacer es por el bien de tu primo... y quizá hasta haga algo por ti.." –dijo la anciana acomodándose al lado de su nieta mientras las otras chicas escribían la pequeña lista- "¿o crees que no he visto la forma en que miras al joven Hin Lu?..."

- "¡ABUELA!"

- "En verdad que te gustan los chicos serios.. pero volviendo a tu primo... ¡sabes que todo lo que hago es para que sea feliz!"

Mei Ling quedó muda, mientras la anciana señora Li pensaba con júbilo en la noche siguiente.. ¡estaba decidida a tomar medidas realmente drásticas para Sakura y Shaoran!..

¡Y no podría tener oportunidad mejor...!

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! aquí vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo kilométrico¿capítulo confuso?.. no tanto ¿o sí¡en buen problema están Sakura y Cía¡ahora resulta que también tienen su participación en otra batalla complicada! –aunque las relaciones con los Dragones del Cielo parecen mejorar- pero posiblemente los recuerdos de Eriol ayuden a entender las cosas... cuando sean más claros por supuesto. ¿Y las dudas de Tomoyo¿y los temores de Yoko¿qué hacía Kia hablando con Fujitaka?.. bien, paciencia.. algunas cosas se descubrirán más pronto que otras y ya no falta mucho para algunas sorpresas -¡no me dinamiten el mail por favor!- por lo pronto el Kamui Oscuro y Tsu Chin van a dejar algún tiempo libre a la gente -¡al menos!- y mientras Megumi parece estar lista para sacar a la gente de problemas Byakko hace lo contrario aunque yo sí que hubiera pagado bien por fotos de Touya -¿solo yo¡no creo!- pero con el malhumor del doctor quizá sea más saludable mantenerse lejos u . Por otro lado ¡Kiku le dio a Shaoran un gran susto, por poquito y Sakura se entera de la proposición antes que ésta venga de su querido novio pero al menos la fantasma ya vé televisión con Kero -¡y un anime infantil para niñas para colmo!- ¡en fin, me asusta lo que planee la abuela en esta ocasión, no sólo calló a Mei Ling con su mención a Hin Lu -¡gracias por la sugerencia amigo, tú sabes quien eres!- sinó que si esta ancianita fue capaz de darle a su nieto un ejemplar del Kama Sutra ¡ya estoy aterrada!...

**Otra notita:** Bueno, no sé si alguien lo notó pero las chicas que se cruzaron con Yukito en el campus Clamp eran justamente Hikaru, Umi y Fuu (o Lucy, Marina y Anaís como las llamaron en la versión doblada al español) protagonistas de la obra "Magic Knight Rayearth" (Guerreras Mágicas o Luchadoras de Leyenda) dos años después de haberse conocido en la torre de Tokyo. ¿Sorprendidos?.. bien, ya que Clamp junta a algunas de sus series en el Campus de su nombre no me pareció tan fuera del lugar que ellas se juntaran en la preparatoria de ese centro (ya que tenían escuelas diferentes en el anime), que .. ¿hay alguien que no conoce la serie y no entiende estas notas?.. ¡no importa, la aparición de ellas es sólo un instante.. ¡no es necesario saber la historia de esas tres chicas para seguir leyendo el fic! .. sólo eran invitadas.. u.

**Una última nota:** ¡ya por favor, perdónenme pues!.. la canción que Kiku interpretó -¡culpen de nuevo a Touya!- es el opening de una serie infantil –y muuuucho- de anime llamada Nurse Angel Ririka S.O.S. (¡también la tengo completa, es súper melancólica para ser de una niña!).. pero es algo que Kiku vería pues no me pareció muy oportuno poner a la fantasmita cantando algo de Evangelion por ejemplo u.. además que no iba con la idea que quería plantear...

**Vocabulario:  
Runas**: Sistema de letras de orígenes remotos.. y europeos hasta donde sé. Cada trazo representa algo que puede variar desde carácter a acontecimiento según la asociación de runas. Solían ser talladas en piedras y pueden utilizarse para leer el futuro (algunos dedicados al esoterismo la usan actualmente para eso)**  
Luto**: El luto en los países orientales antiguamente era vestirse de blanco (a diferencia de occidente que vestimos de negro) ya no es usado como antes, pero como Yoko viene de una familia tradicionalista es que viste de esa forma.**  
Kama Sutra**: Libro de erotismo oriental conocido por ser muy... explícito n/n


	11. Hombres al Borde d un Ataque de Nervios

Wow, gracias por su calida respuesta! En verdad me siento muy feliz de poder compartirles esta historia, les invito a pasar por mis favoritos, todos fics geniales.  
A las personas que solicitaron el fanart, ya los he enviado. Este, este… es uno de mis capitulos favoritos! XD Definitivamente

* * *

"_¡No entiendo lo que pasa!!... jamás había visto tal cara de espanto en Shaoran pero en el momento en que supo que su abuela nos organizaría la despedida de soltera de Chiharu se preocupó... por supuesto que esto no fue nada comparado a la cara que puso cuando se comunicó con Eriol por teléfono y le habló de la fiesta... ¿porqué están tan asustados?..._

_Como quien dice, estamos tratando de pasarla lo mejor posible mientras podamos –eso dice la abuela- y aunque estoy muy intrigada sobre lo que puede haber preparado en algunas horas, ya se me está haciendo tarde y tengo que ir..._

_¿Qué donde es la fiesta?..._

_Pues... en casa de la abuela. No sé como salga pero Shaoran y Yamazaki han quedado de ir por nosotras más tarde y..._

_¡Tomoyo me está llamando!!_ _¡Ya me voy!!!"_

**

* * *

**

**"En La Torre De Tokyo"**

**Capitulo IX**

**Hombres Al Borde De Un Ataque De Nervios**

- "Si das un solo paseo más, vas a terminar haciendo una zanja en mitad de mi sala Li.. ¡tranquilízate!... verte caminando en círculos me está poniendo nervioso" –pidió el joven inglés- ".. de haber sabido que te pondrías así no te hubiera contado lo que sé de esas fiestas"

- "¡Claro!, cálmate que me estás contagiando" –pidió Yamazaki- "además que las chicas no tienen la menor idea de las cosas que se hacen en esas fiestas y son costumbres occidentales al fin y al cabo.. dudo que tu abuela sepa bien como organizar eso..."

- "¡Ustedes no conocen a mi abuela y yo sí, por eso me preocupo!" –se desesperó- ".. es posible que la abuela no sepa como se hacen esas fiestas pero eso es peor porque entonces usará su imaginación y de solo pensarlo ..." –controló un escalofrío- "¿qué hora es?"

- "El tiempo no irá más de prisa aunque preguntes por él a cada rato" -comentó Yamazaki, pero al notar la risa de Eriol no pudo contenerse- "o.. ¿acaso puedes?.. ¿o puedes tú Hiragizawa?"

- "¿Yo?.. ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

- "Si Li es hechicero.. es seguro que tú también lo eres" –le respondió su antiguo compañero de colegio- "pero, claro...sé que eso es algo que nadie creería y mucho menos viniendo de mí, de modo que no tiene caso que me lo niegues..."

- "No pienso hacerlo" –dijo Eriol- "sólo que nunca tuvimos ocasión de hablar sobre eso..."

- "Ahora que lo dices.. es cierto" –ambos asintieron como cuando eran niños y se unían de decir mentiras, mientras Shaoran volvía a sus paseos nerviosos- ".. y también creo que alguien más lo es..." –miró al joven chino- "oye Li¿podrías decirme porque Sakura no se sorprendió al verte volando y a la chica y la gata que creaste?... incluso terminó una frase que tú decías y..."

- "¡Eso no viene al caso!" –gritó el joven- "la fiesta de las chicas empezaba a las 6:00 pm y de eso hacen ya casi..."

- "Treinta y ocho minutos.." –replicó Eriol muy tranquilo.

- "Pues afortunadamente me vas a prestar uno de tus autos Hiragizawa, porque me comprometí a llevar a Chiharu a su casa al igual que a mi jefa y a Yanahisawa..."

- "¡¡Justamente eso me tiene nervioso!!. Prometí al señor Kinomoto que yo mismo le llevaría de vuelta a Sakura y aunque Yukito prometió guardar el secreto no estoy seguro que Kerberos no vaya a soltárselo al hermano y.."

- "¿Soltarle qué?" –repuso Eriol, sin perder la paciencia.

- "¡Que Sakura está en una despedida de soltera organizada por mi abuela!!.. ¡eso es lo que no quiero que sepa!, al final voy a pelear con ese sujeto si mi abuela hace alguna de las suyas a Sakura y no quiero que él me esté culpando.. ¿acaso te parece poco?"

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- "Bien, empiezas a preocuparme... especialmente si consideramos que invitaron allí también a Nakuru..." –rió- "pero mírale el lado positivo.. con Nakuru allí el doctor irá justamente a la dirección opuesta de la ciudad..."

- "No es cosa de risa... ya me llevo bastante mal con el hermano de Sakura como para que encima bromees al respecto.."

Ambos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros y Yamazaki comentó algo en voz baja pero Eriol sonrió y replicó..

- "No, creo que ahora no... considerando su nerviosismo ahora sí que nos creería cualquier cosa y podría meterse en un buen problema... ya tiene bastantes y creo que no soportará mucho..."

- "Sí, tienes razón... lo dejaremos para otro día" –rió el otro- "nunca me había dado cuenta de lo oportuna que es Chiharu, si no fuera por ella Li andaría creyendo Y HACIENDO todas las cosas que le digo..."

Una enorme gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Shaoran... al menos parecía que esos dos iban a tenerle compasión y no le enredarían en sus mentiras..

Esta vez.

- "Anda, tómate un trago y trata de pensar en otra cosa.. al paso que vamos terminaremos improvisando una reunión" –le animó Eriol sirviéndose una copa de whisky con hielo.

- "Gracias, pero.. jamás bebo licor"

- "¡Cierto!, lo había olvidado.. un jefe de Clan es obligadamente abstemio por supuesto"

- "¡Un momento, yo no entiendo nada!.. ¿de qué hablan?" –preguntó Yamazaki- "porque dices que Li es "obligadamente abstemio".. ¿qué tiene que ver eso con su clan?"

- "Un jefe de clan mágico no puede consumir bebidas alcohólicas, de ningún tipo. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería un poderoso hechicero "pasado de copas"?"

- "Podría ocasionar problemas muy difíciles de explicar..." –aseveró Eriol.

- "Sé las consecuencias de la bebida, pero supongo que un hechicero ebrio es un caso muy ilustrativo del peligro de beber" –rió el chico próximo a casarse imaginando una pelea de magos borrachos- "un momento.. ¿qué hay de ti¿porqué entonces puedes..?"

- "¿Tomar algún trago?.. bueno, no soy jefe de ningún clan mágico y en mi casa en Inglaterra es algo normal probar un whisky o un vaso de cerveza, lo contrario si llamaría la atención" –sonrió recordando las fiestas de diplomáticos en su casa- "¿pruebas?"

- "Sí, estas bebidas occidentales son poco frecuentes para mí, pero seguro que tu tienes cosas de primera calidad..."

- "¡A ver si no se emborrachan ustedes dos!"

- "Claro que no, cálmate" –le pidió la encarnación de Clow con tranquilidad- "además que... ¿qué tanto pueden estar haciendo las chicas?"

- "¡Es que tú no conoces a mi abuela!!.. siempre ha sido muy liberal en sus opiniones pero últimamente se está pasando de la cuenta y no sé porqué... ¿y si las recogiéramos antes?"

- "No creo que eso sea muy apropiado Li" –reflexionó la reencarnación de Clow, a quien los apuros del joven chino le divertían enormemente- "ten en cuenta que es una reunión de mujeres y sería contraproducente que se presentaran allí antes de lo acordado... Y ya que lo dices... quizá tu abuela haya contratado algunas diversiones sólo para chicas y su presencia avergonzaría a las muchachas..." –rió a propósito- "porque no hay hombres en una fiesta de chicas... tu sabes. A menos claro que se disfrazaran de mujeres... creo que esa sería la única forma de que supieran lo que están haciendo..."

- "¿ESTAS LOCO??????" –saltó Shaoran, con una gran vena en la frente- " ¡YO JAMAS ME HE VESTIDO DE MUJER!!!!"

Eriol se encogió de hombros conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

¡Era tan fácil provocar a Li esa tarde!!

- "Entonces a ver si te contienes un rato, porque esa sería la única forma en que podrías saber exactamente lo que tu abuela ha preparado y ya que lo estás descartando... "

- "Pero lo que Li acaba de decir no es del todo cierto" –interrumpió Yamazaki.

El joven chino miró a su amigo, algo desconcertado, mientras Eriol se interesaba en el asunto...

- "¿Que parte no es del todo cierta?"

- "No pienso aparecerme en la fiesta de las chicas antes de lo acordado, pero ciertamente Li, te recuerdo que en una ocasión si que te pusiste un vestido..."

Una ENORME gota apareció sobre la cabeza del joven chino, mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus manos y la vena sobre su frente se profundizaba..

- "¡Cállate, no tengo ningún deseo de recordarlo!"

- "Pues eso sí que me sorprende.. ¿cuando fué que me lo perdí?" –decía Eriol conteniendo la risa.

- "¡Ah es cierto!!.. tú aún no estabas en nuestra clase.. creo que fué el semestre anterior a que llegaras" –asintió Yamazaki- "hicimos la obra escolar "La Bella durmiente"..." –a diferencia de Shaoran, al joven parecía divertirle mucho el recuerdo- "Kinomoto, Chiharu y las otras también actuaron con nosotros pero a mí me tocó el papel de la reina, la madre de la bella durmiente..."

- "¿Y eso?" –se sorprendió el hechicero occidental.

- "¡Fue un estúpido sorteo el que decidió los papeles!!" –saltó Li.

- "Sí, pero pese a que protestaste fué algo casual. La profesora Mizuki no tuvo la culpa y todo el salón lo aceptó pese a tus protestas..."

- "¡No me lo recuerdes!!"

- "¿Pues que papel te dieron a ti Li?"

Shaoran no respondió y en la mente de Eriol nació una sospecha que le hizo sonreír..

- "No me irás a decir que..."

- "Sakura representó magníficamente el papel de príncipe, pero Li no dejó que le diera el beso en la escena final y ella sólo le abrazó" –reflexionó Yamazaki- "claro que se armó un buen lío entonces porque Mei Ling se puso a gritar que te soltara¿te acuerdas?" –Shaoran no quería ni mirar la expresión de contenida risa de Eriol, pero el prometido de Chiharu continuó- "además que en ese momento llegó el hermano de Sakura y quería matar a nuestro amigo... ¡lo hubieras visto Hiragizawa¡hasta se subió al escenario en cuanto se bajaron las cortinas!!" –se volvió al muy avergonzado joven chino- "creo que si no lo contienen se hubiera puesto a pelear contigo allí mismo aunque tenías esos rizos rubios y..."

- "¡CALLATEEE!!!"

- "¿Entonces efectivamente "eras" la Bella durmiente??" –ahora sí que Eriol no podía contener la risa- " ¡es increíble que me no hubiera estado allí para verlo!!!"

- "Daidouji se encargó del vestuario de Li y Sakura... ya se notaba que tenía habilidad para el diseño de modas desde entonces.." –siguió Yamazaki, mientras el pobre Shaoran se amparaba en el silencio.

Ya sabía que esos dos siempre eran demasiado para él...

Al menos en ese aspecto...

¡Eran un peligro público!!

- "Pues yo creí que la única obra de ustedes era una donde Sakura fue la princesa y Li de príncipe..." –continuaba Eriol.

- "Esa fue otra obra que hicimos después. En esa obra a mí me dieron el papel de príncipe en un principio, pero no pude representarlo. Un momento¿como supiste de eso?, ya no estabas en el colegio entonces..."

- "Sasaki y las otras comentaron algo de eso el otro día en el hospital. Tomoyo deseaba que el traje de Sakura para la petición matrimonial la hiciera verse tan bien como en la obra en que fué princesa..."

Shaoran suspiró rompiendo su silencio. Sólo de pensar en los diseños infantiles de Daidouji hacía que sintiera miedo, pero Yamazaki y Eriol siguieron charlando animadamente...

- "En verdad lamento mucho no haber participado en ninguna obra escolar con ustedes.." –continuó el hechicero occidental con una sonrisa- "definitivamente es algo que me gustaría incluir en mis recuerdos porque..."

**Por favor... por favor... cuídala... cuídala... por mí...**

La mirada de Eriol pareció congelarse por un instante y Shaoran pudo sentir como un destello de antigua energía pasaba con la rapidez de un relámpago entre ellos, a su vez que Yamazaki se encontró en la necesidad de ayudar a su antiguo compañero de escuela ya que aquella súbita voz en su cabeza había hecho que Eriol casi perdiera la noción de la realidad...

De hecho, hubiera caído al piso si el joven japonés no se hubiera percatado de ello.

- "¡Oye¿que te pasa?.. ¿acaso no te sientes bien?"

El ceño de Shaoran se acentuó mientras Eriol parecía estar bastante aturdido y aquello si sorprendió al Jefe del Clan Li. Había sido un destello de energía débil... casi como una brisa... no podía en modo alguno ser calificada de amenaza, pero era extraño y antiguo a la vez...

- "¿Que sucede Hiragizawa, lo sentiste también?"

Eriol asintió sin decir una palabra, mientras parecía estar concentrándose...

Aquella voz... la había escuchado antes...

Pero no en ese tono tan... débil... como si fuera alguien a punto de... ¿morir?

El joven trató de pensar casi frenéticamente y en ese mismo instante lo vió de nuevo...

La placa dorada...

La placa donde encerró el poder del druida negro cuando lo venció. Clow contemplaba el suelo entonces y...

¡Sangre!!!... ¡Allí había sangre!!!

- "¡Hay sangre¡sangre!" –repitió Eriol volviendo a la realidad ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos- "... pero.. ¿como es posible?... ¿quién murió allí?"

La voz amable de Kaho se escuchó saludando a Jeff en las otras habitaciones y Li y Yamazaki ayudaron a su amigo a acomodarse en su sillón favorito...

- "¿Ya pasó?" –preguntó Shaoran- "pero .. ¿que viste?"

- "Algo muy raro... algo que no recordaba¡que nunca recordé antes!!... era todo tan extraño.."

Yamazaki notó inmediatamente las miradas de sus amigos y salió de la habitación con la excusa de traer algún medicamento bueno para el dolor de cabeza. Pero si bien su amigo japonés parecía haber adquirido cierto tacto con los años, Shaoran se preocupó al sentir la voz de Jeff acercarse por el vestíbulo...

- "Tal vez sería mejor que fueras a descansar... no sé cuanta sea tu confianza con tu amigo irlandés pero.."

- "No, estoy bien. Gracias. Sólo que fue tan súbito que me sorprendió... Lo curioso es que nunca había sido así... fue como un susurro lo que empezó todo... me aturdí porque era como si esa voz forzara a mis recuerdos a volver... ¿dices que también lo sentiste?"

- "Pero no era algo ofensivo.. era más bien algo débil, como..."

- "Como la petición de alguien que se está muriendo.."

- "¡Hola Eriol!" –saludó el pequeño Tao entrando a toda carrera a la lujosa salita donde los hechiceros conferenciaban- " ¡mírame, ya no estoy enfermo, no más!!"

El hechicero saludó al pequeño con una sonrisa, mientras Shaoran contemplaba con interés la figurita animada del hermanito de Yoko...

- "¡Oye mocoso, vuelve aquí!!" –Jeff se asomó- "de modo que estás acá..." –saludó rápido- "lo siento Eriol, pero es demasiado inquieto y Yoko me pidió que lo llevara al hospital..."

- "No te preocupes.. Tao y yo nos conocemos." –Eriol disimuló su sorpresa por lo que el irlandés había dicho- ".. ¿ya conoces a mi amigo, Shaoran Li?"

- "Es un placer conocerle señor Li" –saludó Jeff- "bueno, espero que me disculpen, pero sólo vine a buscar algunas tarjetas de crédito que dejé aquí... ¡arriba Tao!!, no olvides que Yoko nos espera en el hospital y tu mamá debe estar impaciente por verte..."

Shaoran pareció perplejo y Eriol frunció levemente el ceño...

¡Ya había empezado Jeff con sus eternos problemas con chicas!!

Y justamente con aquella muchacha que tenía la costumbre de golpearle a cada rato¡seguro que si algo salía mal con el agente aquella agresiva chiquilla le culparía a

- "A todo esto..." –repuso Yamazaki ingresando con un vaso en la mano- "¿cómo la estarán pasando las chicas?"

* * *

En la mansión Li, la anciana contuvo la risa al notar la cara azorada de las chicas ante el espectáculo que había preparado y el ambiente en sí que rodeaba el lugar. Había sido una mañana muy ocupada, pero al notar el rostro ruborizado de las invitadas –todas estaban sonrojadas y atónitas, a excepción de la señorita Akizuki cuyos ojos brillaban de alegría- supo que las cosas iban marchando a la perfección...

¡Lo tenía todo perfectamente preparado!!

Con una risita maliciosa lanzó una mirada a las bebidas que pensaba servir en cosa de minutos guardando especialmente la "joya" de su colección con todo cuidado en su habitación pues era su carta de triunfo para obtener lo que tanto quería... cuando Sakura y Shaoran se casaran.

Porque entonces ella misma se encargaría que probaran de esa bebida antes de la noche de bodas...

¡Todo por su querido nieto!!

- "Yo... yo.." –balbuceaba Sakura en ese instante- "no tenía idea de que una despedida de soltera fuera... así. ¿Y tú Tomoyo?"

- "Tampoco" –murmuró la muchacha, con el rostro sonrojado-".. sólo asisto a eventos de trabajo en París y no tengo amigas allá... nunca había ido a una fiesta como esta"

- "La señorita Akizuki parece estar disfrutando mucho del espectáculo" – murmuró Rika.

- "Tú lo has dicho" –dijo Chiharu sintiéndose muy cohibida.

- "Yo si he asistido a despedidas de solteras... pero la que le organicé a Keiko fue muy diferente a esta.." –intervino Ayame Sato, a quién habían invitado también- "este... espectáculo es bastante... nuevo para mí"

Todas asintieron mientras Nakuru estaba cantando de lo más animada ... junto con los participantes del... espectáculo. La pobre Sakura ni siquiera quería levantar la mirada del piso... ¿Cómo es que a la abuela se le había ocurrido tal cosa?...

Bien, una cosa era cierta... al menos los chicos que estaban allí bailando eran guapos pero... ¿no se supone que era una fiesta sólo para chicas?

- "¡Niñas!!.. ¡llegaron las bebidas!!"

Ninguna de las jóvenes pudo evitar un sobresalto...

- "Es que yo prefiero agua" –murmuró Sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza.

- "Yo nunca bebo" –replicó rápidamente Tomoyo- "ni siquiera en los círculos parisinos y.."

- "Yo tampoco y.."

En ese momento uno de los "bailarines" hizo un movimiento de baile muy "sexy" con Nakuru y las muchachas se sonrojaron masivamente, mientras una feliz Nakuru hizo que una copa se volcara sobre el vestido de Tomoyo...

- "Bien niña... será mejor que te pongas algo limpio y seco... ¡ese vestido está arruinado!!!..." –la abuela se volvió a Mei Ling- "dime pequeña¿tienes algo que no haga verse a tu amiga como una compatriota nuestra?"

- "A mí no me molesta usar ropa estilo chino" –contestó Tomoyo.

- "No te preocupes.. tengo unos bonitos pantalones y una chaqueta que bien podrían haber sido diseñados en el París que conoces" –rió Mei Ling.

Ambas chicas se alejaron, mientras la abuela volvía a atacar..

- "¿Cómo que agua?.. ¿nadie quiere tomarse algo para animarse?.. ¡nada de eso¡prueben estas bebidas especiales de mi propia invención!!" –rió.

- "Eh... oigan chicas..." -repuso Ayame Sato con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza mientras una sospecha crecía como una burbuja en su mente- "... creo... creo que estos chicos no son... no son simples bailarines.."

Todas las muchachas la miraron con algo parecido al pánico expresado en sus semblantes pero en ese preciso momento Nakuru saltó feliz en medio de los bailarines, los muchachos hicieron un brusco movimiento y las caras de las chicas ya no estaban rojas ¡casi se ponen moradas!...

- "¡NO PUEDE SER!!" -murmuró la pobre Sakura con los ojos casi dilatados de asombro- "estos chicos son... son..."

- "Son desnudistas..." -susurró la pobre y avergonzada Rika...

- "Si... si... ya... ya lo noté" -tartamudeó Chiharu mientras Naoko asentía en silencio y Sakura estaba próxima a un desmayo.

- "Ay no!!.. ya sabía que la abuela iba a hace algo realmente escandaloso!!" -se espantó Mei Ling que ya regresaba con Tomoyo, quien estaba muda de asombro.

- "¿Y bien niñas?.. ¿nadie quiere un traguito de licor?" -insistió la anciana.

Como de común acuerdo todas las sonrojadas invitadas -bien, no todas, Nakuru brincaba feliz poniendo fajos de billetes sobre la escasa indumentaria que aún conservaban los bailarines- apuraron sendos vasos de licor de un solo trago...

Aunque posiblemente necesitarían mucho más que un trago esa tarde...

- " No creí decir esto... pero necesito más" - murmuró Sakura toda sonrojada mientras los bailarines continuaban su... "espectáculo"...

* * *

Touya abandonó el hospital con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Los daños del último terremoto habían sido afortunadamente menores y no habían consecuencias graves que lamentar pero había sido una semana muy pesada y estaba absolutamente agotado.

Como si no fuera bastante, le habían invitado al matrimonio de los amigos de Sakura mañana por la noche...

No era que le desagradaran o no –apenas si les había tratado- pero la sola palabra "matrimonio" le ponía últimamente casi frenético porque las palabras de aquella muchacha aún estaban en su cabeza...

- "Sakura no sabe lo que quiere, ya lo he dicho... ¡¡¡¡es demasiado joven para casarse¡¡¡¡¿cómo puedes estar segura que será feliz con ese sujeto?!!!"

- "Mi madre suele preguntarse algo parecido respecto al matrimonio de tus padres" –había contestado la chiquilla entrometida - "pero de todas formas no somos nosotros los que decidiremos la respuesta de Sakura, es ella misma.. ¿porqué no dejarla?"

- "¿Porqué demonios todos gritan la palabra "matrimonio" en estos días?" –se quejó en voz alta subiendo a su vehículo- "¿acaso se prestan el cerebro o qué?"

Y para coronar aquella avalancha de expresiones matrimoniales tenía que soportar ver a ese estúpido paciente suyo preparando su matrimonio por teléfono...

- "Por supuesto que Tracie y yo haremos una gran recepción en París, estimado Ives" –le había escuchado decir por teléfono en francés- "si, lo del matrimonio aquí es más que todo por su madre, pero una vez que nos casemos no la dejaré volver.. ¿cómo se te ocurre?" –rió- "bien amigo, te dejo porque tengo que llamar a la agencia de bodas... abandono este maldito hospital a finales de mes y me casaré de inmediato. Sí, Tracie y yo estaremos llegando a París en cuanto este hecho... ¡no, claro que no!!.. ¡ya he tenido bastante de este condenado país!!"

¡Cuanta estupidez junta!

¡Aquella situación le tenía casi al borde un colapso nervioso¡estaba a punto de estallar de coraje!!...

- "Vamos a ver que está haciendo el monstruo.." –se dijo a sí mismo con la idea de molestar a su hermana para levantarse el ánimo - "una buena cena y ver su cara enojada podría hacerme sentir mejor.."

El automóvil se dirigió entonces a la casa que Yukito compartía con su padre y hermana...

Además que Kiku estaba allí...

* * *

- " ¡Por favor tranquilízate de una vez Tsu Chin¡estás realmente histérico!!!

- "No estoy histérico Ping... sólo profundamente sorprendido" –se dijo mientras charlaba con el miembro del Concilio usando su servicio de internet- "... esto casi parece una coincidencia..."

- "No entiendo la razón de tal coincidencia, pero lo que dices no me parece que sea muy sensato... ¡estamos dejando pasar un tiempo precioso para acabar con el mocoso Li y todos sus amigos!!... mientras tú dejas pasar los días y nos tienes buscando descendientes de hechiceros que murieron hace mucho tiempo nuestros enemigos se están fortaleciendo y..."

- "¿En serio crees eso?" –rió el siamés con un gesto astuto- "yo más bien pienso lo contrario mi amigo... ya ves que si los rumores que me comentan son ciertos y Li está planeando su boda eso nos quiere decir que está bajando la guardia, que se está confiando mucho y ése es justamente mi objetivo... No, esa es una de las razones por las que la venganza de ustedes contra la pequeña chiquilla Hiu deberá esperar, un solo movimiento en falso y todos ellos reaccionarían tal vez con más fuerza que cuando ocurrió el desagradable asunto de Mai Tsi"

- "Pero... ¡estamos dejando pasar el tiempo!!"

- "Y pasará lo necesario... para nosotros. Tenemos la ventaja de poder decidir el momento preciso y el lugar de ataque mientras ellos sólo pueden esperar. Acciones como las que quieres llevar a cabo sólo lograría que quizá nos descubrieran cuando aún no tenemos todas las piezas juntas para aplastarlos de un solo golpe.."

Ping sonrió. Aunque conocía a Tsu Chin desde hace 10 años sólo ahora entendía el porqué de su asombrosa claridad y la inteligencia que le había llevado a destronar –casi tres años atrás- a la más antigua familia hechicera de Siam.

Acto que había sido alentado -¡como olvidarlo!- por el viejo Lao y su clan.. en un intento por deshacerse del joven Li, lo que había llevado a los entonces novios –Shaoran Li y Mai Tsi- a Siam, pero el complot no había tenido éxito y ahora entendía el porqué: Lao quiso hacerlo solo y el muchacho resultó ser demasiado para él, pero ahora que finalmente los Siete –bueno, ahora Seis por el encarcelamiento de uno de ellos- habían decidido unir fuerzas...

Nada podría salvar a ese chiquillo arrogante e idealista...

Claro, ahora sabían al fin que el legendario Druida Negro era la antigua encarnación de Tsu Chin... ¡y no podían perder!!!

- "Déjalos que sueñen, sean felices y se diviertan el tiempo que les concedamos... es mejor para nosotros que se olviden de lo que viene" –sonreía Tsu Chin- "mucho mejor"

Ping asintió, aunque aún se preguntaba porqué Tsu Chin había quedado asombrado cuando le mostró la fotografía de la chica Hiu.

¿Acaso la conocía?

- "No lo olvides entonces.." –continuó el siamés- "que no deben hacer nada sólo dejar que la investigación continúe. Lo verdaderamente importante es que averigües si quedan en algún lugar del mundo alguien que descienda de esas personas..."

- "Pero si dices que la encarnación de Clow también los busca... quizás él.."

Tsu Chin rió.

- "No mi amigo. Es cierto que Clow me arrebató mi poder en el pasado, pero hay algo también muy cierto... antes de morir como Soté De Danann maldije a Clow con una vida breve a la vez que en un arranque de ira final mis últimas palabras fueron de que si algún día llegábamos a reencarnar a él le sería imposible recordar a las personas que estuvieron también en esa batalla..."

- "Pero debes considerar que la encarnación de Clow debe tener mucho poder, no por algo es llamado "Hechicero de todos los tiempos"..."

- "Lo sé pero el maldecir a alguien antes de morir es más viejo que Clow y Soté De Danann, especialmente si se es realizado con un gran rencor. Y si en su actual encarnación empieza a recordar algo será sólo como relámpagos o recuerdos difusos... la única forma en que podría recordar cabalmente lo relacionado a esas personas es cuando viera la placa con sus propios ojos... ¡por eso sé que no la tiene!"

- "Aquellos dos hechiceros..." –murmuró Ping- "... Wu Fan Sheng y Kai Sun Sheng... ¿crees que realmente exista alguien con algo de la sangre de esos dos?... la casta Sheng acabó cuando.."

- "Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste..." –le interrumpió apretando los puños- "pero quizá algún descendiente indirecto debe haber quedado... alguien siquiera, sea en Hong Kong, Japón o Pekín.. o en algún lugar del mundo..."

- "Bien, con suerte, te tendré esa información pronto... por otro lado, estamos descansando plenamente y concentrando todo nuestro poder y fuerza para la batalla... ¿que hay con nuestro señor el Kamui Oscuro?"

- "Tal y como les dije... si su deseo es tener más poder y destruir al Jefe de la Organización Mágica más antigua del planeta su poder será multiplicado porque el poder del Kamui Oscuro es conceder nuestro verdadero deseo.. por eso según los cálculos de la supercomputadora llamada "Bestia" así como yo soy el Heraldo de la Batalla del fin del Mundo..." –rió- "ustedes son los Seis Sombras, los compañeros del Heraldo, los Seis Señores del preludio a la destrucción. Es curioso ¿no?.. así como el siete es considerado un número místico bienhechor, el número seis es signo de destrucción y hasta el apresamiento de uno de ustedes estaba escrito en las profecías ya que no podían ser siete los que me acompañaran en la batalla" –Ping asintió- "el siete estaba fuera de discusión"

- "Bien, entonces dejemos que nuestros enemigos disfruten... nosotros seguiremos buscando a los descendientes de Sheng y ni siquiera Li podrá contra nosotros con el poder de nuestro deseo concedido por el Kamui Oscuro..." –reflexionó- "un momento Tsu Chin.. ¿porqué no le pediste también encontrar la placa?"

- "Me dijo que mi deseo sería concedido a su tiempo y que encontrar la placa era parte de eventos que tenían un porqué para llegar. Por eso deduzco que hallarlo es algo que nos proporcionará más poder aún, y en el momento preciso... ¡sigan buscando!"

Ping asintió y Tsu Chin desactivó su conexión a la internet pensando aún en muchas cosas.. Mejor salía a tomar algo de aire, igual que con el poder de ambos bandos de Dragones en la ciudad, la encarnación de Clow no podría sentir su presencia...

Y cuando subió a su automóvil no notó que alguien le seguía..

* * *

- "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" –gritó Shaoran absolutamente espantado- " ¿Acaso están burlándose de mí otra vez???"

- "Pues míralo tu mismo si quieres" –repuso Eriol mientras el avergonzadísimo joven chino tenía el rostro como un tomate y miraba el libro que su abuela le había obsequiado como si éste fuera a morderle- "¿en serio nunca habías escuchado hablar de este libro?... cualquier hombre de nuestra edad sabe de lo que trata..."

- "¡Pues yo no lo sabía!!!" –se defendió con calor, mientras Yamazaki se reía y Eriol se encogía de hombros otra vez- "ni siquiera le he dado una mirada, por eso preferí preguntarles a ustedes. Tal vez tú tengas mucho tiempo libre Hiragizawa pero con las responsabilidades que tengo apenas si me quedan horas para dormir..."

- "¿Y antes?" –rió la encarnación de Clow, pues nada le sacaba más de las reflexiones sombrías que había tenido hace algunas horas como bromear a costa de Li- "no irás a decirme que nunca te preguntaste sobre estas cosas..."

El sonrojo de Shaoran le dió una respuesta evidente...

- "Pues nunca se me ocurrió que hubiera un libro como ése... ciertamente no tengo ninguno así en mi biblioteca particular y con la Jefatura del Clan, la universidad y mis estudios mágicos complementarios en verdad que..."

- "Nunca se te ocurrió preguntar..." –terminó alegremente Eriol.

- "Y yo que pensé que estudiar y trabajar era complicado" –murmuró Yamazaki.

- "¡Hasta tiene ilustraciones muy específicas!!"

- "¡Deja de hablar de eso!!!" –la cara de Shaoran era un tomate- ".. lo menos que quiero es..."

- "Ya lo sé. No quieres pensar en Sakura y en este libro¡oye, creo que esa ha sido la intención de tu abuelita!!" –continuó Eriol mirándole con divertida malicia- ".. oye... tú y Sakura nunca..."

Shaoran ya estaba casi morado de tanto sonrojo...

- "¡Claro que no!!"

- "Pero... ¿si lo has hecho no?"

¡Ahora si que Shaoran estaba morado!!!...

- "¡No es correcto preguntar eso!!" –como sus dos amigos le miraban con interés, suspiró resignado- "bueno, ciertamente no me atrevería a tocar a Sakura antes de casarme.. ella es tan vergonzosa que aún se sonroja cuando la beso, pero si estuve" –tosió para disimular su incomodidad- "de esa forma... con Mai Tsi.."

- "¡Ah bueno!, ya hubiera sido cosa insólita que hubieras llegado virgen a los veinte años!!"

- "En una chica es un caso especial... en un hombre yo casi diría imposible" –Yamazaki le dio la razón.

Shaoran no pudo decir nada... estaba ocupado tratando de ponerse de pie pues había caído de espaldas al escuchar el razonamiento de sus amigos...

- "¿Saben una cosa?, ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien con mi abuela.."

- "Quizá sí. En verdad me hubiera gustado tomar una fotografía a la cara que pusiste cuando te dije lo de este librito.."

Una gigantesca gota surgió en la cabeza de Shaoran...

¡Su abuela¿cuando terminaría de ocasionarle tantos problemas?"

* * *

Yoko escuchó el alboroto que provenía del ala opuesta de la mansión Li –bien, en realidad era la voz eufórica de la señorita Akizuki- y no pudo evitar una sonrisa; ciertamente Sakura y sus amigas la habían invitado pero ella había declinado el ofrecimiento en consideración a la muerte tan cercana de su padre y el hecho que tenía que visitar a su madre al hospital. Ahora, algunas horas después del inicio, notaba que la reunión de las chicas se animaba más, aunque por supuesto que no iba a ser muy fácil acostar a su hermanito con aquel alboroto, quien sí se veía muy interesado en el asunto..

- "¿Que pasa Yoko?.. ¿porqué no puedo ir allí?"

- "Porque es una reunión de chicas... y no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado para que juegues.." –le dijo con dulzura- "además, si no te duermes pronto..."

- "No quiero dormir... quiero ir a ese lugar.. ¡quiero saber que pasa!!"

- "Demasiada curiosidad puede ser un problema" –le recriminó afectuosamente mientras lamentaba que Tao fuese tan despierto pese a tener apenas cinco años- "así que recuéstate en tu cama que me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.."

El niño protestó pero a una sonrisa de su hermana se instaló en su camita... aunque una idea estaba en su demasiado despierta mente infantil. Yoko había estado muy ocupada todo el día... seguramente se dormiría antes que él...

Y podría ir a ver que pasaba allá...

La muchacha estaba a punto de dormir sobre esa misma silla pero no muy lejos de allí, en la misma ciudad y justamente al pie de la Torre de Tokyo y con la ciudad a sus pies, Tsu Chin no dejaba de preguntarse que extraño destino era el que le hacía volver a ver a esa niña de nuevo, porque cuando Ping le envió el retrato de la chica Hiu, la recordó de inmediato...

La misma niña que conociera en Hong Kong... hace ya cuatro años...

- "¿Te gustan acaso las antigüedades niña?... llevas mucho rato viendo esa tienda..."

- "No, no es que me gusten. Sólo que me gustaba mucho venir aquí... desde que era más pequeña"

Y él había sonreído porque la chiquilla había contestado sin ni siquiera voltear a verle. ¿Porqué le había llamado la atención?. Era casi una niña. Posiblemente tuviera doce años o con suerte trece... era pequeña.

- "¿Quién es usted?"

Y ni siquiera tenía magia alguna...

- "¿Qué?"

- "Olvídalo" –había contestado la niña tratando de alejarse de él con rapidez...

- "¡Espera¿acaso me tienes miedo?"

- "No suelo hablar con extraños..." –la chiquilla le miraba con desconfianza- "además que..."

- "Ya veo. Te asusto porque soy un adulto y tú apenas una niña"

- "Tengo 14 años y sé cuidarme perfectamente" –frunció el ceño y sus enormes ojos grises centellearon- "justamente por eso no quiero seguir hablando con un extraño como tú"

- "Eso tiene solución. Me llamo Tsu Chin y tengo 24 años" –sonrió y un poco de su cabello castaño dorado cayó sobre su frente- "¿Y tu nombre pequeña¿porqué estabas viendo tanto esta tienda¿acaso por la cantidad de cosas mágicas que podían vender en este sitio con la excusa de las antigüedades?"

- "Eso no te importa¿porqué me estás molestando?.. ¿acaso no tienes una novia que visitar o algo así?"

- "No. Soy heredero de un insignificante clan siamés, pero estoy de visita en Hong Kong por el momento... parte de las desventajas de pertenecer a un clan pequeño son que los jefes de clanes me consideran demasiado insignificante como pretendiente, aunque debo admitir que ninguna chica me ha interesado en verdad hasta ahora. Tengo otras prioridades en mi vida ¿sabes?... mi viaje de autodescubrimiento ha terminado y he conocido personas importantes y que me servirán de mucho en el futuro. Estas personas, al igual que yo son mucho más de lo que aparentan ser... sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ultime los detalles necesarios que me llevarán a ser el jefe de hechiceros de Siam... aunque los actuales jefes me estorban. Justamente una buena amiga llamada Kanoe me ha dado algunos consejos al respecto... ella también espera la llegada de alguien más, pues su misión es preparar todo para alguien muy poderoso que aún no se manifiesta y podría ser cualquiera" –parecía hablar para sí mismo pero continuó- "aunque a cambio de presentarle a algunas personas importantes en círculos mágicos es buena consejera..."

- "Bien, felicidades... pero yo tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós"

La retuvo por el brazo y notó que la chiquilla parecía asustada.. ¿acaso no le había caído bien¡que mala suerte!... porque a él esta pequeña le estaba gustando bastante...

- "Siquiera dime tu nombre. Me gustaría verte otra vez"

- "Si no me sueltas gritaré"

- "Sólo quiero ser tu amigo, créeme por favor. No sé porqué... pero llamaste mi atención y te he dicho más de mí de lo que suelo decir¡no es mi estilo abordar a alguien de esta forma!!!... mira, sólo dime como te llamas y..."

La chiquilla se había librado de él con un diestro movimiento de artes marciales pero él se había apartado de ella de un ágil salto antes que lo golpeara. Seguro creía que era algún tipo de lunático, pero pronto volvería a Siam y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad hacia esta niña. A la expresión adulta de su mirada gris...

Como quien tiene muchas preocupaciones impropias de sus catorce años..

- "Debes estar loco si crees que voy a creer una sola palabra de lo que has dicho.." –le contestó la chiquilla- "porque si fuera cierto sólo probaría que eres alguien malvado y peligroso.."

La chica se marchó antes que pudiera retenerla y una fuerte lluvia surgió de repente empapando su largo cabello castaño dorado, no muy común para un siamés, aunque tampoco tenía el cabello rojizo como cuando había sido en su anterior encarnación, ni sus ojos verdes de antaño. Sus ojos eran ahora negros, negros como sus propósitos, negros como lo llamaban en el pasado...

Druida Negro.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos Tsu Chin suspiró y abandonó la Torre de Tokyo preguntándose que extraña cadena de eventos le habían llevado a encontrar de nuevo a esa chiquilla. De modo que su nombre era Yoko Hiu. ¡Con razón su expresión era tan adulta!!!... con el padre que tuvo, siempre había tenido demasiadas responsabilidades...

Y seguramente ella no lo recordaba...

Lo mejor de todo era que ya había decidido el lugar donde el enfrentamiento se llevaría a cabo. El chico Li, aquel maldito muchacho que era la encarnación de Clow y todos los demás podían divertirse por el momento, pronto acabaría con todos...

Yoko se despertó bruscamente y Tao se felicitó por fingir que dormía cuando su hermana salió al fin de su habitación. Por su parte la muchacha suspiró levemente y pareció estar extrañamente angustiada... acababa de tener un sueño muy raro, que más bien que sueño era un recuerdo.. un recuerdo de un desconocido con quién tropezó en Hong Kong cuatro años atrás. Era curioso, ella lo había olvidado pero ese sueño la había dejado bastante inquieta, además que había escuchado en alguna ocasión -a la anciana señora Li- algo relacionado con una muchacha llamada Mai Tsi que al parecer había muerto recientemente y que estaba emparentada con el hombre que acababa de recordar...

¿El mismo Tsu Chin?

¡Era mejor que lo supiera lo antes posible!!... ese hombre en aquella ocasión le había inspirado un extraño temor y estaba terriblemente intranquila...

- "Por favor" –dijo cuando la voz amable de Hin Lu le contestó al otro lado del auricular- "podría hacerme un gran servicio?... quiero saber algo sobre una persona..."

- "Mi señor no se encuentra en este momento, pero si puedo ayudarle lo haré" –repuso el joven secretario, que continuaba revisando el papeleo del clan con absoluta calma- "¿el nombre de la persona?"

- "Es un sujeto llamado Tsu Chin"

* * *

- "Aún me sigo preguntando que estoy haciendo YO aquí.." –comentó Eriol, deteniendo su vehículo ante la mansión con gesto resignado- " ¿como dejé que me convencieras?"

- "¡Vamos Hiragizawa, no seas así!" –le contestó Yamazaki con su sonrisa característica mientras Shaoran terminaba de estacionar su propio vehículo al lado- "todavía estabas bastante pálido con el susto que nos diste y algo de aire fresco y ayudar a tus amigos puede ser bueno, además que si Li no estaba exagerando..."

- "¡Yo no exagero!" –repuso el joven chino antes de salir apuradamente de su vehículo e ingresar a la mansión, sin esperar a los otros- "¡apresúrense!!"

- "Se vé que tiene mucha prisa.." –rió el mas próximo a casarse dirigiéndose de nuevo al hechicero occidental- "en verdad que gracias. Mira que voy a tener problemas en llevar a Chiharu, mi jefa y Naoko a sus casas si Li tiene razón.."

- "Ya te he dicho que te ayudaré con Sasaki y Yanahisawa" –aceptó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros- "en cuanto a los apuros de Li... bien, justamente vine para ver eso.."

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Es que los apuros de nuestro amigo son realmente divertidos de ver.." –rió sin responder a la alusión a su malestar de la tarde...

Los dos muchachos comentaron algo más por unos instantes más todavía y siguieron al joven chino a la residencia –cuyas puertas se abrieron antes de que siquiera llamaran- sin el menor apuro y con toda calma, pero cuando ingresaron al amplio salón...

Lo que vieron los dejó perplejos...

- "¿Qué... qué pasó aquí?" –murmuró Yamazaki.

- "Empiezo a creer que Li no exageraba" –replicó Eriol con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

El lugar era un auténtico desastre. Los muebles estaban revueltos... pero lo que más impresionó a los muchachos fueron las pequeñas figuras que dormían en un amplio sofá..

Chiharu, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y ... ¿Ayame Sato?.

¿Qué hacia allí la amiga de Yukito?

Bien, lo que quiera que fuera, todas parecían dormir profundamente...

- "¡Chiharu¿que pasa?!" -preguntó Yamazaki, acercándose a su durmiente novia con expresión preocupada- "¿acaso has bebido¿te sientes mal?.. ¿que sucede?"

- "Ellas no tienen nada mis queridos niños" –dijo la anciana Li, apareciendo de repente- "a decir verdad están profundamente dormidas... eso es todo."

- "Pero ¿qué les dió de beber?" –protestó Eriol.

- "¿Beber?, pero si esas niñas apenas si probaron licor..." –asintió divertida- "las muy inocentes probaron un poco de los aperitivos y se durmieron.."

- "¿Y este desastre?.. aquí hay alguien que ha estado festejando ¡y en grande!!" -comentó con sagacidad la encarnación de Clow, señalando el lugar- "supongo que no puede negar eso señora.."

- "¡Oh claro que no!, pero creo que la señorita Akizuki exageró al terminar con casi todas las bebidas... además de ser quien más disfrutara del espectáculo.."

A Eriol le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza...

- "¿Dónde está Kinomoto?.. ¿y Li?.." –repuso Yamazaki, que aún intentaba inútilmente despertar a Chiharu- "tampoco veo por aquí a mi jefa ni a Yanahizawa.."

- "Es cierto.. ¿donde está Nakuru?"

La anciana miró entonces a las chicas dormidas y un leve ceño apareció sobre su frente...

- "Sakura fue a descansar a una habitación más cómoda.." –dijo- "pero no tengo la menor idea donde están las otras chicas... deben estar caminando por la casa.."

- "¿Han bebido demasiado?.. ¿y mi matrimonio?!!"

- "¡Claro que no!.. ya cálmate muchacho, de todas maneras vas a casarte. Lo que pasa es que la bebida se les subió muy de prisa a la cabeza... voy a buscar a los criados para que las busquen, la casa es muy grande.."

- "¿Y Li?"- insistió Eriol.

- "Fue a ver a Sakura, ella está descansando en una habitación" -suspiró- "luego de darme un buen susto, al fin se durmió.."

- "¿Un buen susto?"

- "Eres un joven muy incisivo¿sabes?.. Bien, acepto que se tomó algo que no debía tomar hasta casarse y temo que eso la... desinhibió por completo"

- "Esto empieza a preocuparme" –pensó Eriol.

- "No te apures.. afortunadamente sólo fué un pequeño sorbito... cierto que se puso algo muy lindo que yo pensaba regalarle después para su luna de miel pero.."

- "Ahora sí que estoy preocupado" –dijo el joven en voz alta.

- "¡Pero no pasó de eso!!... se quedó dormida justo antes que ustedes llegaran, por eso dejé que Shaoran entrara a verla" –rió- "aunque mi querido niño va a sonrojarse bastante de solo verla dormir.."

Un brillo picaresco apareció en los ojos de la abuela...

- "... ahora entiendo porqué su nieto estaba tan preocupado.. ¿porqué hizo todo esto?" –suspiró pensando- ".. esto ni yo me lo creo..." –pero añadió- "yo mismo soy algo excéntrico pero hay límites para la diversión señora.."

- "Es extraño que la encarnación de Lead Clow me diga eso pero escucha muchacho" –añadió muy seria- "no es cosa de diversión para mí la felicidad de mi nieto. Aunque tienes mucha más experiencia que tus amigos por ser quien has sido, te recuerdo que Lead Clow murió siendo todavía joven y tengo más experiencia de la vida que la que tú posees, aún con la de Clow incluida... y más sabe el diablo por viejo.. que por diablo"

- "¿Qué quiere decir?"

- "Para evitar más de estas fiestas de éstas Shaoran le pedirá a Sakura que prácticamente se escape con él" –rió festiva- "¡lo adelantará todo temiendo que prepare algo peor para cuando ellos se casen!!!"

Eriol suspiró con resignación mientras empezaba a buscar a las otras chicas en las amplias estancias de la mansión...

- "_Pues seguro que Li está en un buen problema ahora.. aunque Sakura esté dormida.."_

* * *

Touya ingresó dando una gran portazo y le sorprendió bastante no hallar a Sakura y a ese tipo chino en el salón –detestaba que estuvieran allí acariciándose pero había venido a desahogar su malhumor y para eso sí que le servían- y se dirigió a la salita de estudio de que ocupaba el profesor de matemáticas ingresando tan ruidosamente como antes pero Yukito apenas si se inmutó.. casi parecía estar en otro hemisferio pues ni siquiera comía la enorme bolsa de bocadillos que tenía junto a los libros aunque el médico no estaba para bromas.. de modo que se sentó en una silla al lado del gabinete de su amigo y le miró con el ceño fruncido esperando que el otro bajara de las nubes...

- "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Yuki?"

Yukito dio un respingo. Había empezado a comer casi mecánicamente y no había escuchado a Touya... quizá por eso su amigo parecía molesto...

Aunque tal vez no, estaba molesto hace días...

- "¿Qué?.. oh disculpa Touya.. no te sentí llegar... ¿que pasa?"

- "Es lo que quiero saber... ¿dónde están todos?"

- "Tu padre avisó que trabajaría hasta muy tarde... Sakura.." –dudó- "salió a una reunión con sus amigas y Kerberos duerme... Creo que Kiku está en el jardín..."

Touya frunció aún más el ceño...

- "¡Vaya!... no tengo suerte y yo que vine a animarme.."

Yukito no respondió, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa..

- " ¡Yuki!!"

- "Lo siento, me distraje un poco.." –se sobresaltó- "¿qué decías?"

- "Ya nada, perdí las ganas de hablar" –dijo secamente- ".. ¿dices que mi padre no llegará a dormir esta noche¿cuándo supiste eso?"

- "Justo antes que llegaras se comunicó por teléfono" –le replicó- "... parece que se le complicó algo y tendrá que trabajar allí toda la noche además.."

- "¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!!" –chilló Kero apareciendo de repente- "¿acaso ese sujeto sabe eso?... ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!!!!!"

- "¿De qué habla el muñeco parlante?"

- "¡No soy un muñeco!.. además deberías agradecer que me preocupe... ¿cómo puede ser que a nadie le importe lo tarde que es y que ese tipo no haya traído a Sakura a su casa?"

El teléfono sonó entonces y Yukito abandonó el saloncito pidiendo el silencio de Kerberos con un gesto.

- "¿Qué pasa con Sakura?... Yuki dijo que había ido con sus amigas a una reunión¡en ningún momento mencionó a ese antipático tipo!!! "

- "Se supone que él tenía que recogerla y traerla a casa" –le explicó la Bestia del Sello con enfado- "pero a mí esa fiesta me provoca un mal presentimiento.. tu padre cocina muy bien pero no debería darle tanta confianza a ese mocoso..."

- "Una fiesta de mujeres.. ¡bah!"

- "Una despedida de soltera querrás decir" –dijo Kero pensativamente.

El cambio de color en el rostro del médico coincidió totalmente con el reingreso de Yukito a la habitación y aunque el profesor hubiera estado más distraído aún, difícilmente hubiera podido ignorar el enfado de su amigo con el grito que este lanzó..

- "¡DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!!" -gritó Touya Kinomoto frenéticamente- "¡tú no dijiste que Sakura estaba en una Despedida de Soltera!!"

- "¿Acaso tiene algo malo estar en una?" –preguntó Yukito, con un leve dejo de preocupación- "... son sólo una reunión de chicas inexpertas, no es para tanto ¿o sí?... aunque con la cara que pones realmente me preocupas..."

- "¡¿Y te asombra?!!"

- "Sí, porque me acaban de llamar de casa de la señora Li, pidiéndome que por favor recoja a Ayame. Sakura y sus amigas tuvieron la cortesía de invitarla también" –dijo inquieto- ".. pensaba ir por ella ahora pero nunca creí que fuera algo como para preocuparse... aunque ¿porqué me llamaron?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

- "Entonces vamos en mi auto, que así me muestras el camino" –dijo enérgico, mientras Yukito dudaba- "¿cómo se le ocurre a mi padre no volver a casa cuando Sakura está en una fiesta de ésas..?"

- "Tu padre confía mucho en Li y en Sakura... ¿porqué estás tan molesto?"

- "¡Porque yo no confío en ese sujeto, por eso!!.. mi hermana jamás haría algo impropio pero ¿y quién me garantiza a mí que ese tipo no lo haga?"

El galeno empujó a Yukito casi contra su voluntad al auto mientras el profesor trataba de defender al joven Li...

* * *

- "Sa.. Sa... ¿¿SAKURA????"

Shaoran estaba de pie, allí, en una de la habitaciones de la casa de su abuela –decorada con cojines al estilo casi árabe- mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos de la impresión, consciente de haber recibido la mayor sorpresa de toda su vida...

¡No podía creerlo, era imposible¡La abuela había dicho que estaba dormida!!

Pero... no podía negar lo que estaba viendo...

Reclinada sobre el sofá, con el cabello claro cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros, Sakura le miraba con una expresión divertida y a la vez encantadora, pero no era aquello lo que había sorprendido al joven chino. Era la suave túnica de seda verde casi traslúcida que su novia llevaba puesta –y que combinaba maravillosamente con sus ojos- además del brillo picaresco y sensual de su mirada, así como la expresión de gatita mimosa de la muchacha...

¡Alto allí, alto allí!.. ¿qué estaba pasando?.

- "¿Qué... qué significa esto?" –casi gritó, sudando asustado.

Sakura contuvo una risa y se puso de pie dando un saltito... estaba descalza y sus pequeños pies no hicieron ruido cuando se deslizó sobre la alfombra con una sonrisa en los labios que derritió totalmente al pobre joven...

- "¿Qué significa qué mi amor?" –susurró suavemente en su oído.

El muchacho se estremeció de pies a cabeza... ¿qué estaba pasando allí?.

¿Sakura había enloquecido o le habían cambiado de novia?

- "¡Sakura qué... ¿qué haces con esa ropa?!... ¿has andado así por la calle?" –dijo temblando.

La chica volvió a reír en su oído.

- "Claro que no tontito.. ¿cómo se te ocurre?. Es un vestido demasiado bonito como para pasearme con él ante otro que no seas tú.. ¿acaso no te gusta?"

El rostro del chico estaba colorado como una cereza cuando se apartó de su abrazo.

- "Sí¡claro que me gusta!... pero ése no es el punto.. ¿de donde sacaste algo así?.. es... es... es ¡demasiado provocativo!!"

- "Lo encontré en el baúl de tu abuela" –dijo con un mohín- "junto con una graciosa botellita de la que tomé un sorbito antes que me descubriera y... ¡aunque ella se veía preocupada!!!! pero..."

- "¡¿La abuela sabe de esto?!!"

- "Ella creyó que me dormí, pero pensé en esperarte¡además que no quiero seguir hablando de eso!!.." –susurró tomando el joven por el mentón, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella con una expresión de ingenua provocación de la que ella misma no era consciente- "solo me lo puse para gustarte más y en cambio estás huyendo de mí..." –estaba bastante confundida- "acaso... ¿ya no me quieres?"

Shaoran contenía su temblor a duras penas mientras las pupilas de la muchacha lo miraban con ansiedad... estaba necesitando de toda su fortaleza...

- "Sabes.. sabes que sí, pero es mejor que nos reunamos con los demás..."

La muchacha lo miró con expresión desconcertada... justo en el momento en que Shaoran vió una diminuta copa junto a los cojines donde ella se había estado apoyando...

- "No sé que clase de brebaje te haya dado la abuela... pero voy a arreglar esto ahora mismo y..."

No logró terminar su frase. Súbitamente la muchacha le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y ahora le besaba oprimiendo su bella figura contra él y el joven encontró que pensar y mantener la calma era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado, pues sin poder evitarlo se encontró devolviendo los besos a su novia casi con desesperación...

¡Sakura!... creo que es la primera vez que me besas sin sonrojarte...

Aunque quizá sea por el brebaje que te dio la abuela...

La chica acarició su cabello y el joven se obligó a recobrar la cordura...

- "¡No, no puedo!" –gritó antes de liberarse del abrazo de un tirón- "tú estás así porque la abuela te dio alguna cosa.. o porque estás bebida... ¡sería indigno aprovecharme de algo así!!"

Sin esperar una respuesta salió casi huyendo del aposento, respirando con dificultad por la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón, mientras se apoyaba a la puerta cerrada.

¡Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura!!

En una mesilla cercana vió una enorme jarra con agua y sin darse tiempo de pensar se tomó casi cuatro vasos sin respirar... necesitaba calmarse...

- "¡Shaoran que estás haciendo!!" –gritó la abuela, muy alarmada- "¿te lo has tomado todo?.. ¡pero niño, si fue allí donde vacié la..!!"

El joven miró a la anciana con furia... adoraba a su abuela, pero ciertamente había pasado una tarde verdaderamente infernal por su culpa y el solo recuerdo de Sakura tratando de seducirlo no ayudaba mucho en ese instante...

- "¡¡¿Qué le diste a Sakura?!!" –le interrumpió furioso- "se está comportando de una forma que... ¡que no es normal en ella...!!.. ¿que has hecho abuela?.. ¡esta vez sí que te pasaste!!.. ¡DIME QUE HAS HECHO!!!!!!"

Curiosamente, la anciana lo único que hizo fue mirar con preocupación la jarra, cuyo líquido su nieto se acababa de terminar...

- "¿Cuantas copas de licor le diste?.. o peor... ¿que clase de porquería le hiciste tomar..?"

- "Escucha querido niño... ella sólo probó los aperitivos y después se sintió mal... por eso la envié a otras habitaciones... ¡te juro que no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas!!" –la anciana ya empezaba a asustarse- ".. el problema fue que en esa habitación encontró algo que yo guardaba para que lo tomaran en su noche de bodas y..."

- "¡Abuela, esto sí que no te lo perdono!!!.. ayúdame con Sakura y..."

El joven miró a la anciana casi lanzando rayos por los ojos –posiblemente si la casa no tuviera barreras anti-magia lo hubiera hecho literalmente- y giró para volver a la habitación donde la card captor esperaba cuando súbitamente todo el suelo pareció girar a su alrededor...

- "¡Ay querido!!" –se lamentó sinceramente la abuela, ayudándole- ".. ¡no me equivoqué¡te la tomaste!!"

- "¿Tomar qué abuela?" –murmuró mientras una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él.

- "¡Si vacié el contenido de la botella en esa jarra fué para que Sakura no probara más!" –se preocupó- "mira no te muevas... iré por uno de tus amigos para que me ayude, porque los criados están jugando a las escondidas con la señorita Akizuki .. que en verdad que está fuera de control.." –la anciana salió apurada mientras su nieto intentaba infructuosamente aclarar el torbellino de sensaciones que se apoderaban de él...

Sin poderlo evitar se apoyó contra la puerta de la habitación de su abuela y ésta se abrió, acabando el joven de ingresar con un buen estrépito, sobresaltando a Sakura, que sollozaba en un rincón...

Shaoran estaba mareado y confundido...

Pero ella lloraba.

- "¿Sa.. Sakura?... ¿que pasa?"

- "¡Me comporté como una desvergonzada, como una pervertida!!" –sollozó la joven a modo de respuesta- "... ¡seguramente ya no vas a querer saber de mí nunca más!!"

- "No, no.. no es tu culpa... creo que tomaste... algo que te ha quitado todas tus inhibiciones y eso hizo que ... hace un rato.."

- "¡No me refiero a eso!!"

- "¿Entonces de que hablas?"

- "Te espié la otra tarde, mientras te vestías" –sollozó con las mejillas casi moradas de tanto sonrojo- "yo.. yo.."

- "Co... cosas de la abuela.. ¿no?'

- "Sí... pero la verdad... es que pude haberme negado"

El joven limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos, mientras sentía que su corazón se le estrujaba de solo pensar que ella lloraba...

- "Por favor.." –dijo con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla con infinita ternura- "por favor... no llores, mira que te amo demasiado y si lloras por mí podría hacer cualquier disparate..."

- "¿No me consideras una chica ... mala?"

- "¿Como puedo pensar eso?.. si yo mismo todo lo que quiero a veces es perder un poquito la razón a tu lado" –rió- "al menos no soy yo solo quien piensa así.."

La muchacha sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y Shaoran la besó con ternura pero repentinamente ambos se sintieron... algo extraños...

¿Qué habían tomado los dos?

* * *

- "¡Aquí se va a armar un gran problema!" –se quejaba Kero por el teléfono- ".. en verdad que yo lo hice por mi ama pero.."

- "¡Eres un condenado chismoso, un hablador culpable!" –le replicó Byakko por el otro lado de la línea- ".. ¡lo que quiera que vaya a pasar, vá a ser todo tu culpa y de nadie más, y si a mi señor creador le pasa algo te juro que vas a probar mis garras!!" –le amenazó-"¿porqué no te quedaste callado?"

- "¡Es que también me preocupé por Sakura!!"

- "Mi señora no corre ningún peligro en la casa de la familia de mi creador.. al menos eso creo..." –hubo una larga pausa y Kero se impacientó pero la gatita contestó al cabo de un instante- "y lo peor es que Megumi dice que sería muy impropio de nuestra parte intervenir.."

- "¿Qué clase de guardianes son ustedes?.. ¡su misión es proteger..!"

- "Por favor Kerberos, trata de serenarte" –pidió Megumi, esta vez del otro lado del teléfono- "pero entiende que esto es algo muy privado para nuestros señores y no es de guardianes que necesitan en este momento.."

- "Pero.. ¿y el hermano?"

- "Tengo fé en mi señor creador y nada realmente malo va a pasar... procura calmarte"

* * *

- "Y dicen que las despedidas de solteros de los hombres son cosas serias.." –pensaba Eriol, levemente divertido- "bien, quizá la anciana tenga razón, por lo que sé de Daidouji y las otras apenas si han probado licor en su vida y puedo creer que les haya hecho tanto daño probar un aperitivo... pero en verdad que Sakura debe estar muy mal para haberse escondido en el cuarto de esa señora y..."

Una voz familiar sonó muy cerca y el joven inglés miró asombrado como Naoko Yanahisawa estaba de pie y sobre una pila de mesas...

Se mantenía de pie por puro milagro del equilibrio...

- "¡Espera, vas a matarte si subes allí!!" –dijo mientras corría a bajarla ya que no podía usar magia en esa casa- "¿acaso todas ustedes se volvieron locas o qué?.. ¿qué te proponías?"

- " ¡Soy la protagonista de una película de terror!!" –rió la chica a modo de respuesta.

- "Sí, y los aterrorizados somos nosotros.. ¿qué acaso nunca has tomado algo fuerte en tu vida o qué?"

- "¡Claro que no!.. en las reuniones de la facultad siempre es Isamu quien bebe por mí"

- "Pues me alegra que tu novio no sepa de esto... porque sí que estaría tan espantado como nosotros" –la bajó de las mesas a duras penas- "bien, ahora es mejor que vayamos a... un momento.. ¿has visto a Sasaki?"

- "Se fue por allá... dijo que quería remojarse un ratito..."

- "A que bueno.. ¿QUE???" –reaccionó- "¿iba a tomar un baño?"

Una diminuta figura en pijama apareció entonces, con un buen vaso de leche en una mano y un osito de felpa en la otra..

- "¡Hola Eriol!" –saludó Tao, tan desenvuelto como siempre- "¿sabes que la jefa de mi hermana puede nadar como la gente de las competencias...?"

- "¿Que dices?"

- "Sí, ella va a dar un gran salto y.."

- "¡Sasaki!" –suspiró- "que problema... ¿donde está la piscina¿vienes de allí?"

El pequeño asintió mientras el hechicero maldijo en voz baja no tener poderes en esa casa, a la vez que acomodaba a Naoko en un sillón y se aprestaba a seguir al niño, cuando vió a Rika a punto de tirarse una zambullida en la profunda piscina...

- "¡Sasaki, detente!"

- "¡Hola Hiragizawa!!" –le saludó la chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas como prueba de que no estaba en sus cabales- "¿sabes?, cuando era niña una gran ola me asustó ¿te acuerdas¡pero ahora yo asustaré a las olas!!!.."

- "Yo pensaba que la gente no brincaba a las piscinas con vestido y zapatos.." –murmuró Tao.

Pero Eriol no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a su joven conocida, tratando de ser persuasivo...

- "Sasaki... si te arrojas a la piscina solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas: o recuperas tu sobriedad de golpe al remojarte o de lo contrario vas a caer como plomo y con el susto quizá no puedas nadar.."

Rika le miró sin comprender mientras dudaba aún en lo alto..

- "Y en ambos casos voy a tener que meterme a esa piscina helada para sacarte.." –terminó su conocido con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza- "así que por favor, sé razonable y espera allí.. yo mismo te ayudaré a bajar.."

Rika le miró con asombro... estaba aún tratando de asimilar lo dicho por su antiguo condiscípulo cuando Eriol se acercó a su lado y la hizo rodear la piscina con cuidado.. aunque la pobre muchacha dudaba bastante, su aspecto era algo desaliñado y la confusión en su semblante era por demás notoria...

- "Es... es .. es raro... me siento mareada.."

- "Descuida, te pondrás bien en cuanto duermas un poco y..."

La muchacha asintió pero repentinamente sus ojos se cerraron y tal fue la sorpresa que el hechicero no pudo evitar caer junto con ella a la piscina...

¡PLASHHHHH!!

El pequeño Tao cerró los ojos por un segundo ante el estrépito provocado por la caída...

- "Hasta Eriol se puso a nadar.." –rió.

- "¡Sasaki, reacciona!!" –llamaba el hechicero mientras empujaba a su antigua condiscípula fuera del agua- "trata de no.."

Rika abrió levemente los ojos y pareció aún bastante aturdida pero Eriol la sostuvo y la ayudaba a salir –aún estando él en el agua- cuando...

- "¡Tao.. ¿donde te metiste?.. ¡ya te he dicho que..!!"

Los almendrados ojos grises de Yoko miraron la escena ante sí con asombro.. el hechicero estaba con la señorita Sasaki en brazos - ¡y la piscina!- y su jefa se veía casi inconsciente..

Era una situación que no hablaba nada bien del dueño del pequeño Spinel y al verla allí Eriol tenía una ENORME gota sobre la cabeza... ¿acaso esa chica volvería a golpearle?..

- "¡Que gracioso!!" –sonreía el pequeño Tao, terminando de beber su leche y aún con su osito en el brazo- ".. de todas formas se dieron un baño.."

- "¡¿Tao?!!" –se espantó su hermana viendo al pequeño contemplar tranquilamente la escena y corriendo a cubrir con su menuda figura los ojos también grises del chiquito- ".. ¿cómo te viniste hasta aquí?"

- "Escucha... antes que empieces.." –empezó Eriol.

- "Vé a la cocina... ¡y sin discusión que estoy muy enojada!!" –le susurró al niño rápidamente pero en cuanto el pequeño se fué ella miró al hechicero con enfado- ".. es mejor que te ayude con la señorita Sasaki... no se vé nada bien.."

- "Gracias" –al fin pudo salir de la piscina- "por un momento pensé que estabas asumiendo que yo.."

- "Escucha, no sé que clase de sujeto seas o si hayas pensado aprovecharte de la señorita Sasaki.." –dijo muy seria y continuó- "pero eso es absolutamente repugnante y aunque ya me habían dicho que eras un pervertido.."

- "¿QUEEEE?"

- "Como si fuera poco te pones a dar ese espectáculo delante de un niño como Tao y..."

- "¡Pero no soy ningún pervertido!!"

La muchacha no respondió y ayudó a Rika a abandonar los alrededores, mientras Eriol la seguía limpiando sus anteojos y maldiciendo a Jeff en voz baja ...

- "¡No soy ningún pervertido!!"

- "¡La señorita Yanahizawa!!" –la muchacha se asombró al ver a Naoko dormitar en la butaca donde su condiscípulo la había dejado- "¿qué le pasó?"

- "Es lo que trato de explicar.. ellas están así por la fiesta que hicieron hace un rato¿no has visto a Nakuru?"

- "Desde mi habitación pude escuchar la algarabía de la señorita Akizuki pero ignoro donde está" –buscó infructuosamente una cobija pues Rika empezaba a temblar- "mira, espera aquí con ellas que encerraré a Tao en su habitación y traigo una cobija para la señorita Sasaki..."

Sin darle tiempo de contestar la chiquilla tomó a Tao de una mano –que se había vuelto a escabullir por allí- y le arrastró hacia sus habitaciones, mientras Eriol empezaba a estornudar...

- "_Mejor no le pido una cobija para mí_" –pensó el muchacho- _"¡condenado Jeff!!.. ¡en verdad que le creyó eso que soy un pervertido!.. ¡que reputación me está haciendo..!"_

* * *

- "¡Touya por favor, no seas tan precipitado!!" –pedía Yukito mientras el médico ya corría hacia la mansión, casi antes que el auto se detuviera- "no sé porqué se lo digo, nunca me hace caso" –suspiró- "bien, espero que Ayame no esté enferma o haya pasado algo malo.."

Se dirigió hacia la casa a paso mesurado y tranquilo pero fue en la entrada donde notó que la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar en la mansión Li..

Empezando con las durmientes chicas del enorme sofá...

¿Qué habia pasado alli??

Bien, no todas estaban dormidas, cabe destacar que Chiharu estaba casi despierta –la insistencia de Yamazaki tuvo mucho que ver- pero que estrujaba al desesperado muchacho mientras se quejaba a media voz..

- "¿Cuándo dejarás de decir mentiras??"

- "¡Ya Chiharu, ahora sí me estás ahogando!!"

Efectivamente, el rostro del futuro esposo empezaba a tomar un gracioso tinte azul...

Pero ese no era el único problema en esa casa...

A su vez, la anciana Li había logrado contener el ingreso de Touya y trataba infructuosamente de razonar con el muy disgustado médico, empleando sus mejores trucos posibles..

- "¡Yo también estoy asombrada doctor!.. ¡esto ha sido demasiado!" –cuando quería, la anciana podía ciertamente verse como una matrona muy rígida- "..por favor, cálmese que estoy tan disgustada como usted y me encargaré de traerle a Sakura.."

- "¿Ella está bien verdad?" –repuso preocupado.

- "Duerme en una habitación de huéspedes.." –dijo sin mentir esta vez- "justamente voy a traerla aquí para que.."

- "Voy con usted.."

- "Por favor, doctor.. no me ofenda con su desconfianza" –dijo aparentemente muy seria- "yo misma se la traigo..."

Yukito de muy buena gana se hubiera unido a la anciana para tranquilizar a Touya pero ya sus ojos habían notado la figura de Ayame descansando junto a Tomoyo..

Y eso lo había dejado por un instante sin habla de la impresión..

- "¡Ayame!" –se alarmó dirigiéndose a su amiga y distrayendo por un instante a Touya y a la anciana con su exclamación de sorpresa- ".. Ayame por favor.. ¿que tienes?"

El pobre profesor lucía tan preocupado que la anciana dama procuró tranquilizarlo mientras Touya maldecía las fiestas de mujeres en voz baja...

- "Solo esta dormida.. no se apure. Tal vez sea mejor que el doctor la revise mientras yo traigo a Sakura.."

- "Pero.."

- "¡Por favor Touya!!... ¡yo nunca la había visto así¿y si está enferma o algo peor..?"

- "¡Estás exagerando Yuki!!"

- "Por favor doctor.. al menos mientras yo le traigo a Sakura.." –insistió la anciana, feliz de encontrar excusa que mantuviera al galeno ocupado- "por favor.."

Touya no pareció muy convencido, pero en ese instante los dulces ojos de Ayame se abrieron y pareció confundida al ver el lugar donde se encontraba. Súbitamente su mirada se posó en la preocupada figura del profesor a su lado y ante el asombro de los dos hombres –no contemos a Yamazaki, el pobre chico está bastante ocupado tratando de contener a Chiharu- la joven mujer estalló en lágrimas...

- "¡Pero Ayame!" –ahora sí el profesor estaba espantado - "¡Ayame por favor!"

El maestro estaba asombrado y más incómodo que nunca. Debido a su naturaleza gentil y afectuosa era incapaz de ver llorar a una mujer, la sola idea le provocaba tal complicación que perdía su bien conocida calma y ahora no era cosa de imaginación.. ¡su mejor y más querida amiga estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas!!!...

- "Por favor Aya.. ¡dime algo!!"

La muchacha siguió sollozando en silencio mientras Touya empezaba a considerar que había algo allí que motivaba tal crisis de lágrimas...

Pero Ayame seguía llorando sin poder contenerse..

- "¡Señora Li justamente...!" –interrumpió la joven Yoko mientras la anciana Li trataba de escapar del salón principal y ahora arrastraba hacia un rincón a su huésped - "¿que ha pasado?"

- "Nada pequeña niñita.. ¿que haces aquí?" –le susurró.

- "Acabo de envolver a mi jefa en una manta porque cayó a la piscina bajo techado que tiene en el otro salón" –dijo confundida- "esto es lo más extraño que yo haya visto en una fiesta.. aunque debo confesar que apenas si he ido a una en mi vida. Además la señorita Yanahizawa también está en mala condición y .."

- "¿Donde está el muchacho inglés?"

- "Fue a buscar a la señorita Akizuki.. pero yo sola no puedo con las otras dos chicas.." –protestó nerviosa- "quizá sea mejor que las traiga aquí y.."

- "¡Aún no las traigas!!.. el hermano de Sakura está muy enojado y no quiero que las vea y culpe a Shaoran por esto, mejor dile a ese hechicero occidental que venga a ayudarme porque mi nieto está mal... ¡ha tomado un afrodisíaco y..!!!!"

- "¿Y qué es eso?" –murmuró la ingenua muchacha.

- "Mejor que no lo sepas" -¡finalmente la abuela tenía una gota sobre la cabeza!!- anda, dile a ese joven que me ayude porque al muchacho mentiroso su novia le está ahogando y si lo libero de eso el doctor sospechará.. ¡ojalá Shaoran no vaya a enfermarse por tomar lo que tomó!!" –se lamentó.

La joven china le miró sin comprender y una idea vino a su mente..

- "Bien, se lo diré a Hiragizawa.. pero... ¿Y si llamo al asistente de su nieto?"

- "¡Hin Lu!!" –la anciana pareció aliviada- "si niña.. llámalo por teléfono por favor que está en el departamento de Shaoran, ocupándose del papeleo de la familia... ese joven es un fanático del trabajo" –suspiró- "no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí niña.. la pobre Mei Ling también está muy dormida, pero contigo, Hin Lu y el joven Hiragizawa, creo que podremos manejar esto... Dile a Hin Lu que se dé prisa por favor.. esta vez sí que va a ayudar realmente al jefe del clan.."

La muchacha asintió y se escabulló lo más a prisa que pudo para que el médico no sospechara, pero Touya estaba bastante distraído con la escena ante sí. Ayame no dejaba de llorar y Yukito estaba francamente desesperado –aunque al médico empezaba a parecerle una escena divertida- pues la maestra aferraba su rostro a su colega casi mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas y la expresión del profesor era de total desconcierto a la vez que de angustia...

Y aquello era algo que el doctor Kinomoto había visto antes, en algunos compañeros de trabajo...

Aquella joven estaba enamorada de su amigo... ¡vaya!, y lo más irónico era que Yukito no parecía darse cuenta de nada. ¿Sería que al "señor psicología" se le había pasado por alto ese detalle?...

- "Trata de calmarla Yuki" –dijo conteniendo una sonrisa- "tiene lo que se llama una crisis de llanto provocada por demasiadas copas.."

De espaldas a Touya y recostada sobre el lado opuesto del enorme sofá –al otro lado de Yukito estaban Chiharu y un ya azul Yamazaki- Tomoyo despertó bruscamente, haciendo que Mei Ling se acomodara mejor con un suspiro. La joven diseñadora había despertado gracias a la crisis de Ayame y se encontró repentinamente con aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

Y se escabulló lo más de prisa que pudo, huyendo de la casa sin ruido.

Hasta olvidó ir por su chofer o su automóvil... salió caminando casi sin saber a donde iba...

* * *

Hin Lu estacionó su vehículo apresuradamente y corrió a la mansión lo más de prisa que pudo. Se había pasado todo el día trabajando con el papeleo del Clan –también averiguando lo que la muchacha Hiu le había pedido- y la última llamada telefónica le había preocupado mucho porque conocía bien a la señora Li y por eso no había dicho nada a su joven jefe sobre ese librito. ¡El pobre tenía ya demasiado!!!...

Parpadeó perplejo al notar la figura trémula de una muchacha de largo cabello negro y suelto que se alejaba y no supo que pensar...

- " ¡Señorita¡señorita!!!"

- "Por favor, déjeme sola!" –replicó Tomoyo alejándose de la casa, antes que pudiera detenerla...

Era la señorita Daidouji... la muchacha que estaba planeando el matrimonio de su señor...

¿Acaso debía hacerla regresar?... bueno, la verdad, su primer deber era con su jefe, pero avisaría que esa chica se estaba alejando de la mansión en cuanto ingresara. Ahora a ver que consecuencias tenía aquella fiesta... y a ver si su señor estaba bien...

Bueno... al igual que la señorita Mei Ling..

Se negó a pensar en ello. El sólo era un miembro inferior del Clan Li que había logrado –gracias a mucho esfuerzo- alcanzar la posición de secretario de la madre de su joven jefe pero eso no significaba que estuviera a la altura de la señorita...

El tenía cierta habilidad para inventar conjuros, pero no ignoraba que aquello era insuficiente porque aunque la señorita Mei Ling no tenía magia alguna, ella era prima del jefe del Clan –incluso fue su prometida durante breve tiempo- y la nieta favorita de la anciana Li, una persona importante dentro del Clan...

Absolutamente fuera de su alcance...

¡Aunque era tan bonita y tan vivaz!!!

Touya volvió el rostro al advertir la llegada de este desconocido pero Hin Lu no se inmutó. Su joven señor le había hablado en alguna ocasión del hermano de la señorita Sakura y estaba seguro que aquel hombre era precisamente la persona que siempre estaba discutiendo con su jefe.

Pero en ese momento vió a Mei Ling dormir en el amplio sillón, a espaldas del médico..

- "¿Que le ha pasado?" –repuso palideciendo.

El médico miró asombrado a este joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes - ¿porqué estaba tan pálido?- y se encogió de hombros...

Si a espaldas suya estaban dormidas la chiquilla que era prima del mocoso chino y aquella otra muchacha...

La novia del estúpido francés, la mejor amiga de Sakura...

- "¡Señorita¿que le ha pasado?"

- "No sé quien seas, pero cálmate... ella y la otra chica sólo están dormidas y..."

Un momento... ¿donde estaba la otra chica?.

- "¡Señorita Mei Ling!!!" –seguía repitiendo Hin Lu, alarmado.

El galeno miró repetidamente a su alrededor, pero allí sólo estaban los futuros esposos –bien, el muchacho ya estaba azul, pero eso no era asunto suyo- Yukito aún con la sollozante Aya en brazos -y totalmente desesperado por cierto- al igual que el recién llegado y la muchacha china...

¿Y la diseñadora?.

- "¿Donde está la otra chica?" –repitió en voz baja.

- "¡Oh, es cierto!!!" –Hin Lu se volvió a contestarle- "la otra chica salió de la mansión. Aunque supongo que no debe estar lejos porque se fue caminando... De todas formas ahora debe estar en la calle"

Touya iba a preguntar porqué el recién llegado no detuvo a la diseñadora, pero ya Hin Lu había vuelto toda su atención a la durmiente chica china...

Y Yukito y el otro chico estaban ocupados...

¿Acaso tendría que ir por esa entrometida muchacha él mismo?"

- "..eso quiere decir que también por aquí podré encontrar a esa linda muchacha que te acompañaba en la torre.. ¿no es así?"- la voz irónica y levemente burlona del asesino del cerezo resonó en su mente.

¡Es cierto¡El Sakurazukamori estaba detrás de aquella chica!!!.. ¿cómo se le ocurría salir sola a tan avanzadas horas de la noche??

- "¡Voy por esa muchacha!!" –tiró del brazo del muy acongojado Yukito para llamar su atención- "mira Yuki, tú lleva a tu amiga y a Sakura al auto en cuanto la traiga esa anciana... ¡yo los alcanzo en cuanto alcance a esa chiquilla..!"

- "Sí, claro Touya..." –asintió el profesor- "¡vamos Ayame, por favor cálmate o dime lo que te sucede!!"

El médico salió corriendo de esa casa de locos... ¿cuando terminarían sus problemas???

* * *

Nakuru rió mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello revuelto por el aire nocturno. Lo de aquella tarde había sido una experiencia divertida –además que había sido la única que había disfrutado del espectáculo- pero después de haber estado "jugando" durante el resto de la noche con los criados de la mansión Li estaba segura de una cosa...

No existía el hombre que pudiera resistírsele...

Y justamente por eso iba a visitar al único que ofendía su orgullo de esa forma...

Sonrió.

Había sobornado al guardia del edificio con una buena cantidad, y ahora tenía la llave del departamento que le interesaba visitar...

La puerta se abrió y el silencio le reveló que no había nadie en casa...

Ni siquiera la pequeña fantasma...

Bien... no podía tener mejor oportunidad...

¡Iba a darle una encantadora sorpresa a Touya cuando volviera a casa!!!

* * *

La sangre goteó espesa y se derramó lentamente por la calle, formando un espeso charco y ambos supieron que no quedaba mucho tiempo...

Otro muerto más... otra ofrenda nueva para el túmulo de la sakura...

¿Acaso no era bastante con la cantidad de gente muerta cada vez que se caían los edificios importantes de la ciudad?...

Dolía saberlo, por eso fué que apartó los prismáticos de sus ojos...

- "No es sólo ese asesino" –comentó Kia con profunda tristeza- ".. también los demás Dragones de la Tierra están haciendo lo suyo... Sé que los Dragones del Cielo están haciendo lo mejor que pueden pero cuando pierden, el escenario de sus batallas queda también destrozado... con las consecuencias que ya conocemos... gente muerta y el final de esto está por llegar... y muy pronto..."

- ".. pero antes que el enfrentamiento final llegue... mis hijos tendrán que enfrentar eso que mencionaste.. ¿verdad?" –murmuró Fujitaka Kinomoto contemplando la ciudad desde la Torre de Tokyo con tristeza- " ¿está seguro que éste será también el lugar del combate de ellos?"

- "Lo siento. Sé que hizo lo posible... pero"

- "Ya no puedo hacer más. ¿verdad?"

- "Lo siento, pero es mejor que no siga hablando conmigo" –suspiró nuevamente el médium- "lo único que puedo pedirle es ... que... que tenga fé, que sus hijos sobrevivirán a su batalla... aunque la decisión final sea de ambos Kamui"

- "Yo sólo quería..."

- "Hizo lo mejor que pudo, no se culpe. Esas cosas suceden, y a veces simplemente no podemos evitarlas... Pero, pese a todo, tengo fé en que todo saldrá bien... que mi hijo con Kaho llegará a crecer y que tendrá una vida..."

- "Si la fé no nos sostiene, no sé que más puede hacerlo" –intervino la figura de Nadeshiko, al lado de su esposo- "... aunque justamente por eso creo que es mejor que todos lo sepan, ocultar más las cosas sólo puede traer complicaciones..."

- "¿Y si la verdad significa muerte señora Kinomoto?" –replicó tristemente Kia- "porque al menos en mi caso... no voy a arriesgar a mi familia"

- "Creo que los tres estamos de acuerdo, en que lo único que deseamos es proteger a nuestras familias.." –murmuró Fujitaka.

- "Es justamente por eso que creo deben dejarme la parte final de esta investigación a mí" –continuó el esposo de Kaho- "... si algunos de los Dragones de la Tierra lo ven alguna vez charlando conmigo eso sí que ocasionaría que atacaran a sus hijos" –el rostro de Fujitaka se tornó tan pálido como el de un cadáver del puro terror- "sí... ambos sabemos que lo que pasaría y creo que me darán la razón, porque a través de los suyos pueden llegar a Kaho y es lo que voy a impedir... ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Es un riesgo muy grande" –susurró Nadeshiko.

- "Tal vez. Pero yo ya estoy en esto, quiéralo o no. Es mejor no arriesgar a los que amamos.. ¿no es verdad?" –comentó- "aunque no lo sepan, hace algunas horas la encarnación del Druida Negro estuvo aquí, en este mismo lugar y fue así como supe que la "batalla del preludio" también sería aquí... Este es el punto final de ambos combates..."

- "¿Cómo?" –se espantaron los esposos Kinomoto.

- "Váyanse... a su tiempo me comunicaré con usted profesor..." –saludó al fantasma de Nadeshiko con una inclinación leve antes de irse- "y fue todo un placer conocerla señora Kinomoto"

Fujitaka contempló a su esposa con preocupación y el espectro de la mujer siguió al Decano de la Universidad de Tokyo cuando al fin abandonó la Torre...

* * *

Tomoyo tenía la mente en completo caos y sentía el corazón como si estuviera a punto de estallarle.

No era sólo la presión de la boda con Jean y el hecho que posiblemente alguien estaba tratando de matarla... era finalmente el hecho de haber descubierto algo absolutamente insólito lo que la tenía de esa forma, porque aunque no tenía sentido ni lógica, no podía negarlo por más tiempo...

¡Estaba enamorada!!!...

Quien dijo que era algo que estaba fuera de control, no podía haber tenido mayor razón...

¿Cómo fué que había empezado¡nunca había notado que él existiera en el pasado!, eran por demás innumerables las veces que le había visto y jamás... nunca...

Bueno, entonces era una niña y como primera admiradora de Sakura, su amiga era el ídolo que trataba de seguir. Aunque las cosas habían sido totalmente diferentes desde que volvió a Japón con Jean a su lado, porque debía admitir que le había parecido apuesto pero ¡eso no era suficiente!!!... conocía muchos chicos guapos en París y jamás había sentido su mirada en ella con escalofríos, como si le pasaba con él... pero ¿en que había estado pensando¡no existía la menor afinidad¡no había el menor punto de compatibilidad entre ella y él!!!...

Además que estaba también...

Aquella mujer tan alocada y alegre... aunque muy bella también...

Y aquella tarde había quedado muda cuando sus amigas habían comentado cosas sobre lo mucho que querían a sus novios –bien, ella se sonrojó porque no quería al suyo de esa misma forma y porque la bebida estaba haciendo efecto en ellas- y aunque Rika y Ayame Sato no tenían a alguien especial que pudiera ser calificado de "novio", por la mirada de ambas entendía que cada una de ellas tenía a una persona a quien quería en secreto...

La idea la paralizó y no notó que empezaba a llover...

¡En secreto!!!.. ¿acaso ella tenía la misma mirada que sus amigas???

Sí, tenía que aceptarlo. Era cierto.

Dolorosamente cierto, porque él ni siquiera pensaba en ella y ahora entendía porqué siempre se había negado a salir con muchachos, porqué siempre se aislaba en París...

Temía enamorarse.

Había sido tal el dolor provocado por saber que no era autentica "hija" de Sonomi que no sólo se había alejado de su madre por no lastimarla más –no se perdonaba ser la culpable indirecta del fin del matrimonio Daidouji- sino que había construido un muro alrededor de sí misma, un muro llamado Tracie Junot que era su máscara... pero como no confiara del todo en salir lastimada otra vez había hecho más que sólo tratar mal a los que la rodeaban. Se había aislado temiendo aquel otro sentimiento que podía hacerla vulnerable...

¡Y ahora estaba atrapada en él!

Tal vez había empezado a sentir cosas con sólo volver a Japón. Reencontrarse con su amiga Sakura, arreglar el malentendido con su madre y dejar la máscara de Tracie Junot al fin atrás –al punto que la idea de volver a París le era absolutamente insoportable- pero aquello era algo en lo que no debió haberse descuidado...

Porque si iba a enamorarse, al menos debió intentar amar a Jean...

Sollozó ahogadamente pero era inútil, sólo existía algo que la liberaba de sus miedos... como en aquella ocasión en que siendo niña quedó separada de Sakura y Li en la escuela... cuando cada puerta era una dimensión diferente y estaba sola...

Y ahora estaba sola otra vez...

Sólo una cosa la calmó entonces y guió a sus amigos a ella... sólo una cosa...

Cantar...

Cantar algo...

Algo que le saliera realmente del corazón.

_Nee, aishitara daremoga konna kodokuninarumo... Oye, cuando se ama ¿cualquiera queda así tan solitario?_

_Nee kurayami yorimo fukai kurishimi ... Oye¿se abraza una tristeza más profunda que las_

_Dakishimeteruno... tinieblas?_

_Nanimo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame kitto... De seguro que es por el brillo total de los dos_

_Kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru... A ti, te amo a ti_

_Kokorode mistumeteiru ... Te contemplo con mi corazón_

_Kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru ... En ti, creo en ti_

_Samui yorumo ... También en las noches frías_

_Nee koishitemo darenimo itsuka owari ga kuruno ... Oye, así se ame¿para todos llega el final?_

_Nee ao zora yorimo sunda tokimeki sutete... Oye¿se olvidan las palpitaciones más limpias que un_

_shimauno... cielo despejado?_

_Kitsetsu kawarimo kaze michi wo hashiru zutto.…...…. El viento de fin de estación sopla por todo el camino_

_Kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru ... A ti, te amo a ti_

_Kokorode mistumeteiru ... te contemplo con mi corazón_

_Kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru ... En ti, creo en ti_

_Samui yorumo ... También en las noches frías_

_Tatoe ashita nakushitemo ... Así te pierda mañana_

_Anata wo ashinattemo ... Así te pierda_

_Deriku kagirino egoa de kagayakitai ... Quiero brillar con la cara más sonriente que pueda_

_Namida de ima yobibakeru ... Ahora te llamo con lágrimas_

_Yakusoku nado iranai ... no necesito promesas ni todo eso_

_Kimiga kureta taisetsuna tsuyosa dakara ... es por la fuerza importante que tú me diste_

_Hitomi ima yobikakeru ... Ahora te llamo con mi mirada_

_Yakusoku nado iranai ... No necesito promesas ni todo eso_

_Hitomide ima te wo no basu ... ahora te extiendo los brazos con mi mirada_

_Samui yorumo ... También en las noches frías_

La muchacha terminó la canción con un leve suspiro y abrió los ojos sintiéndose tan tranquila como siempre que cantaba algo, tal y como lo había sentido desde niña... pero repentinamente notó con espanto que no estaba sola pues tres sujetos con los ojos inyectados en sangre la estaban observando y la joven diseñadora supo entonces que aquellos hombres habían consumido algún tipo de droga o bebida...

- "¿Porqué tan solita y triste querida?" –dijo uno de ellos mientras se relamía los labios- "hace mucho frío y con esa ropa tan mojada necesitas a alguien que te abrigue.."

Los ojos de los tres hombres la recorrieron y la muchacha sintió un temor repentino mientras una idea aparecía en su mente... algo que jamás había temido que le pudiera pasar en su protegida existencia...

Ellos avanzaron y Tomoyo retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a la pared...

¡Y no paraba de llover!!

Uno de ellos extendió una mano y..

- "¡No se atreva a ... tocarme!" –gritó tratando de ocultar su pánico.

Logró correr a un lado pero otro de los hombres le cerró el paso, pero cuando logró evitar al segundo a duras penas, el tercero la atrapó contra un rincón y se empezó a reír ante sus esfuerzos, mientras la pobre muchacha se retorcía y forcejeaba con él.

- " ¡Suélteme, suélteme!!"

El hombre respiraba jadeante y ella supo que su forcejeo lo estaba excitando. Sólo la desesperación le dio fuerzas para empujarlo aunque los otros dos aprovecharon para cruzarse en su camino. Entonces uno de ellos le dió un feroz empujón que la hizo caer en el piso con tanta violencia que su cabeza golpeó con el pavimento sin que pudiera evitarlo y por un momento quedó casi inconsciente. El más próximo aprovechó el instante para lanzarse encima de ella y Tomoyo se sintió asqueada por la fuerza bruta del hombre y su olor...

Hubiera querido gritar, pero le faltaba la voz a causa del pánico que sentía... el hombre tironeó de su ropa y la chica gritó con horror pues aunque llevaba la diminuta campana que Eriol le había dado para protegerla de seres sobrenaturales a modo de dije, el objeto no la protegería de aquellos hombres bestiales y violentos...

La tela de su ropa empezó a crujir mientras el hombre reía y la chica pensó que moriría de terror, que iba a volverse loca ante lo que estaba a punto de sucederle...

Repentinamente alguien estaba retirando con violencia al hombre encima de ella y por un instante no pudo ver nada...

Las lágrimas cegaban por completo sus ojos azules y cuando su visión se hizo más clara sólo pudo ver con los ojos agrandados por el terror los cuerpos inconscientes de los otros dos sujetos a su costado, mientras Touya Kinomoto golpeaba con violencia al que estuvo a punto de violarla, hasta que el hombre se derrumbó totalmente inconsciente...

Por un momento ni siquiera pudo reconocer al hermano de Sakura, había tal furia en él cuando golpeaba al tipo que ella no pudo balbucear frase alguna pues se sentía aún paralizada por lo ocurrido y el terror parecía haber atontado su mente, le era muy difícil pensar o hablar. Con un esfuerzo trató de levantarse del piso cuando aquel horrible hombre se desplomó, pero el médico llegó a su lado cuando aún estaba intentándolo...

- "Tranquila... ya pasó todo.. ¿no te hicieron realmente daño verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras temblaba, pero se sentía tan atemorizada que él tuvo que sostenerla para que mantuviera de pie y entonces lloró con desesperación mientras la angustia la sacudía de pies a cabeza. Su traje mostraba señales de violencia, pero el médico sabía que no había sido realmente forzada...

- "¿Como demonios se te ocurrió salir así de la mansión?.. son casi las 3:00 am y aún en una zona como esta, siempre hay degenerados sueltos.."

Estaba furioso pero ella no contestó y sólo siguió sollozando. Nunca había conocido la violencia¡jamás en su vida había visto cosas así!!!. Bien, en la televisión siempre hablaban de los índices de violación en el mundo, pero de ver una noticia a sentir un intento así en su propia piel había un abismo...

Al menos eso creía..

- "Olvida eso... Olvida este incidente porque nada pasó realmente. Enfermos como éstos siempre me han hecho preocuparme por Sakura cuando sale sola. Tipos capaces de intentar algo así merecen la muerte"

Ella asintió débilmente y finalmente se desmayó.

* * *

- "Señora Li ¿y ahora que hacemos?" -el pobre Hin Lu se retorcía las manos con gesto angustiado.

- "¿Y todavía lo preguntas??.. vas a cumplir tu deber y ayudar a mi nieto... pero esta vez manteniendo la boca cerrada¿acaso eso no está claro?" –el asistente suspiró con resignación- "de modo que te llevas a Shaoran de aquí ahora mismo y le acompañas junto con el chico mentiroso a su departamento que ya le hablé a Wei y los espera.. ¡pero muévete muchacho!!!... es mejor aprovechar que el doctor salió por un momento y evitar otra complicación. El profesor está terminando de calmar a la chica que lloraba y la otra chica está pidiéndole disculpas a su futuro esposo por casi haberlo estrangulado ..."

- "¿Y las demás?"- preguntó de nuevo el asistente de Shaoran- "¿y si mi señor me pregunta sobre lo que pasó esta noche¿que le diré?"

- "No estamos seguros de nada, así que nada dirás.." -le ordenó la anciana- "además eso no ha sido mi culpa.."

Eriol suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- "Bien, no hay caso. Yo llevaré a Sasaki y Yanahizawa a su casa... con mi poder no tendré problema alguno con las familias de ellas.." –replicó Eriol mientras Yoko ingresaba al saloncito donde la anciana Li había reunido a los dos jóvenes- "¿cómo están las cosas afuera?"

- "Pues... bien.. creo" –contestó la chica de enormes ojos grises- " ¿que sucede con ustedes?"

- "Ya terminamos de ultimar detalles y ahora es cosa de enviarlos a todos a sus casas con seguridad..." –contestó la abuela.

- "¿Y Sakura y su nieto?"

Eriol lanzó una mirada sobre la anciana, que contestó con rapidez antes que los otros dos chicos pudieran decir algo...

- "Descuida Sakura está bien... sólo algo confundida por lo que se tomó, pero acaba de despertar con un dolor de cabeza, justamente te esperábamos para que la acompañes al auto de su hermano. En cuanto a Shaoran, creo que el pobrecito sí que tendrá un buen padecimiento estomacal durante el resto de la semana..."

Yoko pareció confundida mientras Hin Lu y Eriol suspiraban y tosían... ¿porqué parecían ocultar algo?.

- "A todo esto... ¿averiguaste que pasó con Nakuru?" –repuso el último.

- "¡Oh si!!!. Me informaron que la señorita Akizuki salió por la puerta de atrás con su auto hace un buen rato..."

- "Con razón no pude hallarla... eso de que en esta casa no pueda usar magia en verdad empieza a exasperarme.."

- "¡Lo importante es que nadie diga una sola palabra!!!... hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas.." –susurró la anciana Li a los dos muchachos.

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Eriol.

- "Pues quizá ellos..."

- "¡No, ni siquiera lo digas!!" –le interrumpió la anciana, mientras Yoko no entendía nada.

- "Al menos la señorita Mei Ling está bien.." –susurró Hin Lu.

- "Pues estaría mejor si alguna vez le expresaras la preocupación que sientes por ella.." –contestó la anciana con picardía.

El asistente se sonrojó...

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar en voz alta con la señora Li a su lado?"

- "Pues si lo que tomó Sakura la embriagó, creo que es mejor que el hermano no se entere" –murmuró Yoko.

En ese preciso momento Touya daba vuelta a la esquina con la muchacha aún en sus brazos y aunque no lo admitiría ni en mil años, sentía algo muy extraño al hallarse en tal situación. Por supuesto que su hermana estaba bajo el cuidado de esa anciana –¡¡porque definitivamente Sakura no estaba en sus cabales al haber asistido a una fiesta así!!- y eso le tranquilizaba algo pese a que estaba con ese sujeto chino –si realmente conociera a la anciana, estaría todo lo contrario a tranquilo- pero de momento lo que le tenía perturbado aún era la escena que acababa de presenciar, e imaginar lo que la pobre muchacha pudo haber pasado..

De lo cual daban fé sus ropas rasgadas..

¡Malditos desgraciados!!...

¡Había cada pervertido!!!

Se detuvo ante el auto y llamó impaciente pero Yukito no estaba allí y aunque aquello no le extrañó demasiado –tenía otras cosas en la cabeza- procedió a acomodar a la casi inconsciente joven en el lugar del copiloto...

- "Me gustaría saber qué demonios fue lo que probaron.." –murmuró depositando el frágil cuerpo de Tomoyo con todo cuidado- "... ya me encargaré de la persona que les dio tamaña porquería..."

- "No, no... yo no lo quiero" –balbuceó la chica aún casi inconsciente- "... no quiero a Jean.."

- "Pues no quisiera estar allí cuando el estúpido se entere de eso" –replicó terminando de acomodarla- ".. allí sí que va a romperse algo más que una pierna del susto.."

La cabeza de la joven se deslizó entonces por el asiento del auto, hasta casi dejarla recostada allí, como si fuera un cómodo lecho improvisado, formando una figura frágil y exquisitamente femenina. Su cabello se revolvió bastante ante aquel lánguido movimiento y los ojos oscuros del médico se quedaron contemplando fijamente aquel rostro pálido y ovalado enmarcado por ese largo cabello azabache, aquellas espesas pestañas oscuras y sus labios rojos..

- "Es sólo una mocosa entrometida... entrometida y demasiado dulce" –pensó- "¿a mí que tiene que importarme lo que le pase?".

¡Por supuesto que no le importaba!..

¿O sí?

Aquella figura tan indefensa y a la vez tan ingenuamente provocativa con aquellas ropas casi desgarradas que se encogía inconsciente en los asientos del auto...

- "¡No me importa lo que le pase¡Claro que no!!"

Pero súbitamente dejó de pelear con su subconsciente y se encontró besándola... perdiéndose en la dulzura de los labios de quien consideraba apenas una chiquilla...

Besando a aquella encantadora muchacha inconsciente que no sólo era la mejor amiga de su hermana menor sinó la novia de uno de sus pacientes..

¡Además que era su prima!!!!

- "¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO?"

Aquellos pensamientos le asaltaron en cuestión de una fracción de segundos y volvió bruscamente a la realidad, para notar que estaba sudando copiosamente y el corazón le latía tan acelerado como si acabara de salir de un maratón o algo así...

- "¡Es la mayor imbecilidad que he hecho en mi vida!" –se dijo tocándose el rostro con las manos, mientras la muchacha seguía inconsciente- "¿qué demonios pasa conmigo?.. ¡sólo me he sentido culpable por meterla en peligro con el asesino aquel y nada más!.. ¡nada más!!.. no siento nada por esta chica... ¡nada!!"

Respiró agitadamente por unos instantes más hasta tranquilizarse, suspiró levemente y entonces se dijo a sí mismo pero en voz alta:

- "Al menos nadie ha visto la grandísima idiotez que acabo de hacer.."

Se volvió y...

Encontró a todo el grupo en la entrada de la mansión... y todos –los que estaban conscientes, desde Yukito a un muuuuuuuy divertido Eriol- mirándole con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Esto no está pasando!" –pensó frenéticamente- "debe ser alguna pesadilla o algo parecido... ¡no puede pasarme esto a mí!"

Si hubiera conocido esta frase.. posiblemente la hubiera pensado..

- "¡Paren al mundo, me quiero bajar!!"

* * *

**Notas de la autora**¡no, no voy a hacer notas personales en esta ocasión!, seguro que todos quieren matarme! (sahury: si hay mas notas pero no estoy segura aun de las Reglas)

La canción que cantó Tomoyo se titula **"Yakusoku wa iranai"** (No necesito promesas) y es el tema de apertura o opening de la serie "Escaflowne"


End file.
